Beretta 92FS and Smith & Wesson Model 327
by Joshua the Terminian
Summary: AU from 503. Gareth got to live. Glenn cheated on Maggie with Sasha. They break up. Two lonely and heartbroken souls end up together in a world that no longer makes sense. Not beta-read. English is not my native language. Warning: Includes sex, violence, swearing, unstable Maggie and more gory violence. Pretty much porn and fluff with a weak plot. Gareth is redeemed in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Everything changes

**Chapter 1**

**This fan-fiction will be about our favorite cannibal from the zombie-apocalypse, and a very unlikely way what would have happened to him if a certain police officer wouldn't have chopped him to death with a machete that had a red handle. I do not own any of these great and not so great characters, AMC, Robert Kirkman and Scott Gimple do.**

**Chapter 1**

"Are we done?" asked Martin.

The six cannibalistic hunters had tracked down the group that had destroyed their home and killed all their loved ones.

"Yes, aim at the door" said Gareth, raising his AK-47.

Before anything could happen, Mike and Albert were assassinated in front of him with two silenced shots in the head. They both fell on the floor.

"Put your guns on the floor!" came a voice behind them. It was Rick. Or the ringleader, as Gareth called him.

"Rick, we will bust right into that office if you don't drop your wea… aah!" gasped Gareth as a bullet brushes his arm. Gareth falls down in pain, dropping his riffle.

"I said that put your guns on the floor and kneel!" repeated Rick. Sasha, Tara, Glenn, Michonne and Maggie emerged of the shadows, following their leader.

Martin, Greg and Theresa just stared at them.

"Do what he says!" said Gareth.

Theresa and Greg put down their riffles. Martin still was armed.

"Martin, there is no choice here!" said Gareth.

"Yeah there is" replied the other hunter.

"Wanna bet?" asked Abraham as he came up with an M16. Martin put down his riffle.

Gareth tried to keep the wound sealed with his shirt, but it started to get soaked with blood. Rick walked up to Gareth. The ringleader looked at the hunter. And the hunter looked up to the ringleader.

"No point in begging, right?" asked the cannibal.

"No" replied Rick without emotion.

"Still, you could have killed us all when you came in, there had to be a reason for that" pleaded Gareth.

"We didn't want to waste the bullets" replied Rick.

"We used to help people. We saved people. Then things changed. They came in and after that…I know that you've been out there but I can see it, you don't know what it's like to be hungry!" said Gareth. "You don't have to do this, we can just walk away and never cross our paths again! I'll promise you!"

"But you will cross someone else's path and do this to anyone, right? And I already did make you a promise" replied Rick.

Gareth saw a red grip and understood what the ringleader pointed out. Rick pulled the machete out and was ready to chop Gareth to death, when the priest, father Gabriel, came out of his office.

"Nooo! This is the Lord's house! Both sides have spilled enough blood! Let's find a way without violence!" shouted the priest.

"The only way is your death!" said Theresa, grabbing for her handgun. She wanted revenge, for Terminus and her husband, Mike, who was just killed by Rick. Greg tried to get his gun and Martin tried to run, but Michonne, Sasha and Abraham killed the three hunters with the back of their riffles or with a knife.

Gareth was the last man kneeling. He would not get out of this situation. But instead of following his fellow survivors fate, Gareth was simply knocked out by Rick.

Gareth was put in a room, tied to a chair and Maggie put a bandage on his wound, on Rick's orders.

"Rick, why do you keep that man alive? Remember what they did? Butchered people! Carved them! Dried them and ate them!" said Glenn, remembering the horrors of Terminus.

"Bob said he mentioned something about Daryl and Carol. We keep him alive until he spills what he knows about them, maybe make him bury Bob for us" said Rick.

"I want to do it" said Sasha. She wanted to see that man die, slowly and painfully.

**The next morning:**

Gareth woke up. He needed a moment to remember the events of last night. Then he noticed that he was tied to a chair, gagged and had a bandage on his wound.

_Why am I still alive?_ Wondered the former leader of Terminus. He looked around for a minute, maybe two. That's when someone entered the room. It was Rick.

The ringleader walked over to the cannibal and started at him for a while, before breaking the silence.

"You try to bit or spit on me, I'll beat ya ass on the ground" said Rick.

Gareth nodded. Rick slipped the gag away.

"Quit ironic, huh? Two days ago the situation was the opposite, right? I was the prisoner and you were the big man" said Rick, trying to give a cruel joke.

"Why am I still alive? You should have killed me like the others? You want to play some sick game? Play with me?" asked Gareth.

"I want to know what you know about Daryl and Carol" said Rick.

"You mean archer and the queen-bitch that killed my mom? Ask Mike or Greg, they saw them. But look at you poor little thing, seems that you and your friends were a little too bloodthirsty" joked Gareth. He is not going to help Rick, even if he would kill him.

Rick did not react to this very amused and slapped Gareth in the face.

"Tell me, or I'll kill slowly and painfully" said Rick.

Gareth thought. Rick might give him a quick death if he told. He could get out of this situation in which he was the cattle.

"Greg and Mike saw your guys follow a car with a white cross. It was headed to Atlanta" said Gareth.

Rick left the room after hearing what he wanted.

But the ringleader came back later, with a shovel.

"Bob died. You get to dig his grave" said Rick. "But I warn you, you'll use that shovel in any way that is not digging…"

"You'll kill me and eat my balls. I get it. I'm not stupid, remember?" snapped Gareth.

And so Gareth spent the morning, digging a grave for his dinner. Meanwhile the church-bus left with Abraham, Eugene, Maggie, Glenn, Tara and Rosita to get to Eugene to Washington for his cure.

After digging Bob's grave, Gareth was thrown back into the room. He was given some food and water. He wasn't either tied to a chair.

That night Daryl Dixon came back with a boy named Noah. He had found out where one of their own, Beth, was.

Rick came back to the room.

"You're going to come with me, to Atlanta and help getting two of my people back that are held by some crazy police-officers. You do that and I might not kill ya. I ain't gonna leave my children with you" said Rick to Gareth.

Gareth nodded and followed the ringleader outside of the church, where Tyreese, Sasha, Michonne, Daryl and Noah were waiting for them with a truck.

Rick gave Gareth a small revolver. It used to be Mike's.

"I need as many guns on my site as I can get. Your life is over if you point it at someone of us, clear?" said Rick.

Gareth nodded and followed the other survivors in the truck. He sat down, away from the others. He thought how much his life had changed in the past two days. Two days ago his brother and mother were still alive, he was in charge of a community and had decently nice life. But this was just the beginning. His life was going to change even more in the following weeks and months, resetting his life forever.

**Hello guys! I hope you can read this properly! I am from Finland (English is not my native language) and this fanfiction has not been read by a beta-reader, since I'm not sure how that works! It would be nice if someone of you would offer some help! This fanfiction should be spell-proved so there shouldn't be that many grammar-errors! Please review if you don't understand!**

**The story: This story is going to follow season 5 with some changes. After that it goes into my own version with some comic-things like the Hilltop. Also both, the wolves and the scavengers will appear in this fic. This fic is meant for Gareth-fans and he is going to hook-up with Maggie and this story will handle their relationship. I'm sorry for Gleggie-lovers, but if it makes you feel any better Maggie won't have an affair on Glenn in this fic. They will break up before she and Gareth will be together.**

**Also check the fic named the "end of the line"(the reboot, please) and see how Gareth and Terminus evolved from the horrifying occupation!**

**I hope you are going to enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kaylee

**Chapter 2**

„I get it now" said Beth Greene as she stabbed Dawn Lerner in the shoulder with scissors. The officer shot immediately in the head.

_Rick, Gareth and the others had a plan to save Beth, but Tyreese, that big pussy that led Martin live, didn't want to hurt anyone. He and the archer talked the ringleader into taking hostages. And they took. Three officers named Lamson, Shepherd and Licari. Rick took contact with two other patrolling officers, Franco and McGinley, and told the terms. It worked. The two officers took the group and the hostages to the hospital. The three officers were traded to Carol and a young blonde girl, about Albert's age, Beth. But then the leader oft he hospital-community, Dawn Lerner, started to bitch out and demanded Noah, the guy who told them about the hospital and escaped from there, to come back. Rick didn't want to give Noah away, and Beth volunteered for the young, afro-american came towards the officer and that's how we are here._

Daryl Dixon shot Lerner, who tried to explain her actions, in the head as well. The other police officers from the hospital, expect for Shepherd, rose their guns. Rick and the others were all shocked by the death oft he young girl. All, but Gareth. He didn't know the girl and he has seen the death of countless people, so getting shot in the head didn't shock him that much. As he saw the other officers pull out their guns, he replied by pulling his out.

„Stop! It's over! It was just about her! Guns down!" shouted Shepherd. The other officers lowered their guns. Gareth did the same thing. After that Shepherd proposed Rick and his group to join the hospital. Rick said „no". He asked back if someone was willing to join their group. Same answer.

Daryl took Beth and carried her out. Tyreese helped Carol, who was hit by a car and was sitting in a wheelchair. The others followed them. Rick came up to Gareth.

„Thanks" says the ringleader.

„For what?" wondered the former leader of Terminus.

„For not losing your shit. The rest of us didn't react when the officers raised their weapons. We should have. You get to live for now"

Gareth looked at him. Things could be worse.

Rick, Gareth followed the others out and saw Maggie Greene scream in pain seeing her sister dead. Glenn caught her, because she fell on the ground. The others like Rosita, Michonne and Tara have a shocked or sad face.

**After about 20 minutes**

Rick ordered the group to go back to the church to salvage the remaining food-and weapon-supplies. Rick ordered Gareth to go back to the camp-side, where he and the other five hunters were eating Bob's leg, to grab supplies on ammo that was left behind. Michonne escorted him that he wouldn't do anything like run away.

„This is were you ate Bob?" asked the samurai, face in disgust oft he idea.

Gareth was silent.

„I take it as a yes" she said.

Gareth was packing up ammunition, when he and Michonne heard someone approach. They turned around and saw a woman in her thirties. Michonne pulled her revolver at the woman. She was dirty and looked exhausted.

„Please don't shoot!" shouted the young woman in fear. Gareth snapped at her voice and looked at her more carefully.

„Kaylee?" he asked.

„Gareth?" the woman replied, looking a little bit more positive.

„You know here?" asked Michonne, still aiming at the young woman.

„Yeah, she's from Terminus" Gareth explained.

„Should that make me feel any better?" asked the samurai, aiming at the woman.

„You let me live! She hasn't done anything! She never butchered anyone. She just made signs and took care of wounded people! She's a doctor!" he shouted.

„I'll take her to Rick. If one of you tries to do anything, I'll kill you both, understood?" explained the samurai.

Gareth and Kaylee both nodded.

Michonne brings the two termites back tot he church. Rick needed to be convienced for a minute, but he understood that they would need a doctor. Rosita had only limited skills and Maggie was mourning over Beth.

The group and the two termites headed for Washington. Although Eugene gad lied about his cure, there was probably the best survival-change in the capitol of the country. And there was also Shirewilt-estates, a small community where Noah came from, before he was taken by the officers from Grady.

The group found a van that had enough space for everyone. Gareth climbed in and looked around himself. Except for Kaylee, who was like the sister he never had , all the people in the van were in his eyes just a group of assholes he stayed alive with. Just like Martin used to say it. Gareth didn't know how soon this would change and that even he could find happiness in the apocalypse.

**Sorry for Beth! But her death is necessary to this story. **


	3. Chapter 3: Over

**Chapter 3**

Shirewilt-estates was gone. Attacked by bandits. The fence was down, the residents were executed and the supplies were looted. _Damn bandits,_ thought Gareth as he walked with Rick, Michonne and Glenn through the ruins. Noah and Tyreese were checking the house, were Noah's family used to live.

„So what is going to happen know?" asked the Asian.

„We'll find a new place. Washington is just about a hundred miles away" replied the samurai.

„That mullet-scientist lied. He has no cure or contact to a sanctuary" said Gareth.

„Who asked you?" that came from Glenn. Most of the group was not trusting Gareth. Kaylee seemed to be welcomed by some people, especially Tara. Maybe it had something to with her being a doctor or being a former rape-victim.

„Eugene did the math and guessed that there would be the best change for survival. Don't you want to live, not just survive?" asked Michonne.

Gareth wasn't sure. He had begged to live, but what for actually? To sit with a dozen of other people he did not like in a van or scavenging for food, that was outdated? He had nothing to live for, his family was dead, so were his friends. Kaylee, the only person he cared for, was not trusting him neither anymore, after hearing that her cousin Albert was killed at the church. She seemed to blame him for it, not Rick, who pulled the trigger.

The ringleader, in other words Rick, was checking a graffity saying _Wolves not far._ That's when Noah came running towards them.

„I need help! Ty got bit in the arm!" the young man shouted.

Everyone, including Gareth, ran into the house of Noah's family. Tyreese laid there, his arm bleeding from a bite-wound. He seemed to be in some sort trance.

„What do we do?" panicked Noah.

„Cut of his arm" said Rick.

„What?" Noah was shocked.

„If we cut the arm of in time, the infection might not spread that far" explained Gareth. Alex and Kaylee used treat amputations back at Terminus, and later helped carving dead bodies for food.

Michonne cuts of the arm with her katana. They kept the bleeding with a towel and carried him out. Through the estates, fighting walkers until they came to the van. But it was for nothing. Tyreese didn't die from an infection, but from bloodlust.

They burried him. The whole group seemed to be sad. Even Gareth. Tyreese was not his friend, but in the last 17 days, he got used to the afro-american, beanie wearing and hammer-wielding man.

Sasha , his sister, was sad. She had lost her boyfriend and her brother now. She needs some sort of comfort.

**The following night**

The group was sleeping in an old house they had found. It was no place to settle in, but was enough for one or two nights. Daryl was out there with Rosita and Abraham holding watch.

Maggie Greene woke up. She had a nightmare where the Governor killed the whole group one by one, leaving her alone. That's what she's was afraid from. Everybody else dies and she hast o survive on her own.

„Glenn?" asked the young woman for her husband. He was supposed to lay next to her, but he wasn't.

„Glenn?" she repeated, looking around the room. There was Rick, and Gareth, and Judith, and Carl, and Michonne, all sleeping, but no Glenn.

Maggie stood up. She walked tot he next room. Carol, Eugene, Noah, Kaylee and Tara were there.

She was confused. Where would Glenn be. It wasn't like him just to leave in the middle oft he night.

She walked to the second floor. She heard voices from a room. A room that should have no one in.

She put her ear against the door. The voices were moans.

„Glenn, don't stop" came Sasha's moaning voice.

„Don't be so loud, everybody wakes up if you continue that. I don't want Maggie to know"

_No, Glenn wouldn't do that to me,_ thought Maggie. She pushed the door open and saw it with her own eyes. Glenn's head was between Sasha's legs.

„What do you want me not to know?" asked Maggie, in tears.

Glenn's face went up.

„Maggie! This doesn't look-„ Glenn started, but Maggie interrupted him.

„Save it! We're done!" she shouted and started to pull of her wedding ring. It went of in a few seconds and she threw it at Glenn. After that she ran down the stairs. She went to a room where there was she was alone and started to cry. She didn't want to wake the others up.

She had lost everything. Her mom, step-mom, step-brother, dad, little sister and now her husband, who used to love her more than the world, cheated on her, with her friend!

She cried herself to sleep and hoped it would all be just a bad dream. That they would be back at the prison, were her dad and Beth were still alive. Where Glenn still loved her and cheating would never cross his mind.

But that wouldn't happen. Not in this world. She wasn't sure if she could carryon anymore. But she will and she will find love again, than she actually thinks. She just doesn't know it yet.

**Sorry for „killing" Maggie's and Glenn's relationship. For me it lost it's chemistry at the end of season 3. New chapters come during the weekend, promise.**


	4. Chapter 4: Needs

**Chapter 4**

Maggie broke all contact to Glenn and Sasha. She did not want to have anything to do with them. The whole group seemed to be pissed at Glenn's actions as well, but couldn't allow constant anger within the group. They had enough problems, like running low on water, bullets and food.

Maggie, Gareth and Daryl came back from a search for water.

"How long do we have still?" asked Maggie. Her eyes were wet from the recent negative experiences.

"About sixty miles" replied Gareth.

"I wasn't asking about that" said Maggie.

**Some time later**

The group was walking down the road. The van that they have used the last three weeks ran out of gas in the middle on the road.

Gareth, Father Gabriel and Maggie were walking close to each other. The priest was making jokes about his collar and hair shirts.

"I know what a hair shirt is. My daddy was religious. I used to be" explained the farmers daughter.

After that Gabriel tried to comfort Maggie, by offering her to talk to him about her father and Beth.

"You didn't know them" she said, to both the priest and Gareth.

"Yeah, but I know the-" started Gareth, but Maggie interrupted him.

"You don't know shit. You promised people a safe place, but killed them like cattle and ate them like it was nothing" said Maggie.

"Actually-" started Gareth again, but Maggie kept talking.

"Don't try to change the truth. And you" she pointed at Father Gabriel "should have helped those people of your town. Instead you locked the doors and left them to die. Don't you two act like those things never happened"

Both kept they're mouth shut.

Soon the group came across some abandoned cars. They started to check if there was anything in them. Food, water, bullets, anything. Maggie and Gareth checked a white car.

Gareth was looking if for anything in the front, while Maggie checked the trunk.

Gareth walked over to Maggie

"Nothing in there. Do you found anything?" asked Gareth the young woman.

Maggie was just standing there.

"There is one in the trunk. I closed it but it is still there" she said with a sobbing voice.

Gareth opened it and there was a gagged, female walker in the trunk. She must have been kidnapped by someone. And after the car broke down or ran out of gas, the kidnaper left the his victim to suffocate or starve. And she turned. Gareth stabbed the undead, releasing it from it from it's misery.

**Ten minutes later**

The group was sitting on the road. Tara, Gareth, Maggie, Eugene, Father Gabriel, Kaylee and Rosita were sitting together in a circle. Tara, Rosita and Kaylee were commenting on Abraham's drinking.

"It just makes things worse" says Kaylee. She was holding hands with Tara. Apparently the two have hooked up.

"He knows" answers Rosita.

"I don't know if things can even get worse" said Eugene.

"They can" explained Rosita.

That's when four dogs came from the bushes. The looked starved and vicious. They barked. Everyone grabbed something; a knife or a gun. Within seconds silent gunshots killed the dogs. It was Sasha with her riffle.

The group barbequed the dogs and ate them. Father Gabriel threw his collar into the fire.

After eating they went on an other search for water. Maggie and Gareth were sent to search in the east.

"Maggie, you have drink something" said the former cannibal, offering some water from his bottle. There wasn't much left.

"I don't know if I can continue anymore. What have I left? My father and sister are dead, killed by psychopathic people and my husband cheated on me with my friend. So why would I waste valuable recources?"

"Maggie look, you are devastated and you have lost a lot, but you still have a group that cares about you and you can have-"

"What can I have? A family? A better life? There are no such things in this world now like hope or better times! Things only get worse!" she shouts.

"Look, I have lost everything as well. I lost my most of my family and friends one the same day, everyone but Kaylee, so I know how you feel and I don't sob and cry around like a little bitch!" he says, with an angry tone in his voice.

"That's because you're nuts! You're a sadistic, manipulative and psychopathic asshole that likes to lure people into traps and eat them! I wonder sometimes why does Rick not have killed you yet! We are not the same!" she shouts back, but breaks down. She falls into his embrace and buries her face in his shoulder.

"Shhh. Maggie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you a bitch." He buries his nose in to her hair._ She's hot,_ said an voice in his head as he did this and inhales her scent.

"Sorry for calling you an asshole! You are all of the other things I said, but not an asshole" she explains as she looks up to him.

The two of them looked for a moment. Then it happened the two kissed. Maybe it was the head and lack of water messing with their heads or just the fact, that they were lonely. It lasted a few seconds, then he broke of.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"It's my fault as much it was yours" replies Maggie.

They two continued, but did find nothing, again. They also tried not to think about the kiss.

"Dehydration is not a funny way to go" said Gareth to Maggie, as they were going back to their "camp".

Maggie did not reply.

Back at the camp Rick tells them, that Daryl found a barn, where they could spend the night. They also came across some water bottles with a note. _"From a friend"_ it said. They didn't trust it. People play a lot of nasty tricks these days in order to survive, Gareth new that after all. That's when it started to rain. It was like a gift from God.

**After settling in the barn that Daryl found**

Rick was talking to his group about how they survive. He had a long talk about his grandfather and how he survived the war against the germans, how he already thought that he was dead.

"…We are the walking dead" he finishes his speech.

Everybody listened and went after that to sleep.

During the night, when there was a storm out there, walkers approached the barn. Everybody woke up and helped keeping the doors closed. Everybody but Judith, of course. They succeeded.

**The next morning**

Maggie woke up and was staring right into Judith's large, innocent eyes. Rick was holding his baby-daughter.

She then looked around. Everyone was sleeping, but Daryl who was on watch.

"Hey Gareth, wake up" she said to the young man. She had thought about this for a while.

"Hmmm? What?"the former leader of Terminus mumbled sleepy as he woke up.

"Gareth, come. I want to see the sun rise" she explained.

"Alright, coming" said Gareth. He was already awake, so what did he have to loose.

Both of them grabbed their handguns: his was a Beretta 92FS and hers a Smith&amp;Wesson Model 327-revolver.

They left the barn and walked a couple of hundred yards, to a small field.

They looked as the sun rose slowly.

"I used to look at them as they rose every Sunday" she starts "with Beth and my adoptive-brother Shawn"

Gareth didn't know what to say. Was she going to break down once again?

"

"You said I can have a better life yesterday. And I want to have one, really, I want to move on. With you"

"What?" he asked.

"You were there for me, when I had no one. Tried to make things better, comfort me, kissed me.." she starts to smile "You pulled away, but I noticed you tried to use tongue before you pulled of. I actually liked it"

Gareth wasn't able to comment, when her lips came on his mouth. He was confused for a moment, but replied then. His tongue came to demand to enter her mouth, and she let him in. He had felt something towards her, she was a pretty woman about his age. He had stared at her a few times and maybe had some fantasies, but did not except that she felt the same way.

The two of them layed down on the grass and kept doing. He broke the kiss and went down her body. He was at her pants and started to pull them down her legs. She moans as he kisses her thighs, and he is about to pull of her knickers. That's when reality came back to him.

"Maggie, we can't" he says.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with me?" asked Maggie, looking confused.

"No. God no. You're perfect. But what happens if you end up pregnant or a walker ambushes us? We should have if we find a safe and private place. And we should have protection"

Maggie looked at him. He was right. She pulled her pants back up.

"Gareth, I think I love you" she says after that.

Gareth looked at her. Was she serious? He didn't knew what he should say.

"I think I love you, too" he replies. He isn't sure if that is true, but he could find out.

"So, I guess we're dating now" she says.

"Hhmm" he replies. Then they kissed again. They were not sure how long, but they were interrupted by someone else this time.

"Good morning" said a male voice behind them.

Maggie and Gareth turned around and saw a man, maybe in his late 20's or early 30's standing there. He was well dressed, looked clean and shaven. Both of them pulled out they're guns.

"Hey don't shoot! I get it, stranger-danger, right? My name is Aaron. I need to talk to the person in charge, Rick , right?"

"How do you know his-" Gareth starts, but Maggie interrupts him, again.

"Why?"

"I have good news"

**So, they're together now. It was kinda rushed, but so was Gareth's lifespan in the show. Alexandira is not far!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sanctuary

**Chapter 5**

_Aaron was from a place called the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He was a recruiter, who's job was to observe people that could join they're community. Rick and his group did not trust people, who were smiling and acting like they were nice. They had learned from both Woodbury and Terminus. They still took the chance and Aaron escorted them with his boyfriend, Eric who was also a recruiter, to the Safe-Zone. In the Safe-Zone a man named Nicholas asked the to lower their weapons. The group did not agree with this, so Aaron let them keep their weapons. After that they were interviewed one by one by a woman named Deanna Monroe, who used to be a congresswoman. Gareth was the fourth to be interviewed by Deanna, after Rick, Abraham and Maggie._

"So, your name is Gareth, that's a Wales's name isn't it?" asked Deanna, after she had set the camera ready to film the interview.

"Yes it is" replies Gareth. He was acting friendly and calm. Like he used to do back at public-face at Terminus.

"Any roots over the sea?"

"Yeah, my grandfather from my mother side of the family came from Wales, he learned the local accent, but used to make jokes with his native accent"

"I can imagine that, but now we have to talk about more serious matters" said the congresswoman.

"Of course"

"So, Gareth how came you across these people?" asked the woman him.

"Me and Kaylee were the only survivors of our group. Rick was friendly and let us join." He lied. Rick had told Gareth and Kaylee to plot a lie about they're origin, since cannibalism isn't something you want to mention to strangers.

"What kinds of skills do you posses?"

"I'm good with a gun and knife. I have also some basic tracking-and hunting skills"

"What were you before this?"

"Does that matter anymore?"

"It does to me"

"I was just graduated to be a lawyer" he explained. That was actually true.

"So you now how to talk to people? Or read them?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm sure we'll find something for you" said the woman smiling.

Gareth smiled back. She was a politician, new how influence and manipulate people. Like he used to. He wasn't going to trust her.

**A few minutes later**

"Olivia takes your firearms to the storage, you can keep melee-weapons" explains the congresswoman to the survivors as they were now giving they're guns away "and the crossbow"

Everybody did what she said. Rick gave his Colt-Python, Abraham his M16 and Gareth his Norinco 56-assaultriffle and Beretta 92FS. He was allowed to keep his hunting knife.

"Follow Aaron. He takes you to your houses. The interview's continue tomorrow."

They did follow Aaron through Alexandria. It looked lovely. There were dozens of mansion-like houses, green fields and solar-panels that powered the community. They arrived at three mansion-like houses.

"I have said to the others to keep a little distance from you, so they won't all come at once. Need anything, call. I mean we don't have phones, but I live over there" pointed the recruiter towards a house on the other side of the street.

"Thanks" said Rick.

Aaron left.

Rick wanted that all of his people would sleep under the same roof, but many wanted privacy and space, something they had not had for weeks.

"Alright, me, Carl, Judith, Michonne, Daryl and Carol will take the first house. The others of you pair up like you want" explained the ringleader.

Gareth ended up sharing a house with Maggie, Noah, Tara, Kaylee and Father Gabriel. The six survivors entered the area and had to almost caught breath at the sight: The house was just like things used to be; electricity, running water, a refrigerator and even a TV.

"Oh my God!" was all Kaylee was able to say.

"We're gonna take the room with the best view!" said Tara, as she grabbed her girlfriends hand. The two of them ran the stairs up.

Father Gabriel and Noah walked went up as well, leaving Gareth and Maggie alone.

"So what if there are only five bedrooms?" asked Maggie, teasing her boyfriend.

"Then I sleep on the couch. Anyway, I think Kay and Tara are going to share one, so I would have an own room" he replied, teasing her as well, before kissing her on the mouth. She replied immediately.

"Alright, Gareth, We should search our own room, so that we can do this in privacy" explains Maggie as she breaks the kiss.

"You're right" he replies.

Maggie and Gareth went up stairs as well.

They separated to find the "perfect" bedroom. It was abet. The winner would get to shower first. Gareth opened the first door and saw Tara and Kaylee make out in their underwear, on the floor. Kaylee, who was on top of the other woman, looked up.

"How long have you been here? Close the fucking door!" shouted she.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he close the door. The next room was Gabriel's, and the one after that just a closet.

When opened the next one, he saw Maggie lying on the bed, grinning.

"Where have you been? This was the first room I found and it was perfect." She says, grinning over her victory. She stood up.

Gareth walks over to here and kisses her on the mouth and pushed her back on the bed. He continued kissing her and started to kiss and bite on her neck. This made Maggie moan quietly.

"OOooh! Gareth, I have to shower! I won the bet!" she moans. Gareth does as she says.

Maggie stood up and walked to the shower. She removed her clothes and steps in. She lets the hot water come on her body and uses shampoo on her hair. The dirt and blood all washed away. After that she took a razor and looked between her legs.

_Carefully,_ she thinks, as she starts to shave the hair at her womanhood.

**About ten minutes later**

Maggie walked down to the living room in a bathrobe. She noticed that Gareth, Tara and Kaylee were watching a movie, Jurassic Park.

At the sight of Maggie Gareth stood up.

"Oh God! Who are you? You look like my girlfriend, but you are so clean and… gorgeus!"

"What!? Are you two a couple?" asked Tara. Maggie and Gareth hadn't told the group about them being together. They had no time to do that, because they were heading towards Alexandria and it wasn't they're business.

"Very funny!" Maggie replies to her boyfriends stupid comment. "Now get you get your sorry ass into the shower, before I throw you in! Trust me you don't want to experience that"

Gareth goes to the shower, and Maggie continues watching the movie with Tara and Kaylee.

**The following night**

After Gareth came out of the shower, he helped the girls make dinner. It was nothing special, just some canned pasta and tomato-sauce, but compering it to the things they had eaten ever since the world had ended, it was almost like from a 5-star hotel. They all ate dinner together.

After this Maggie, Gareth, Tara and Kaylee watched a movie called Love Actually, a romantic comedy-movie. It was funny, that one of the actors, Andrew Lincoln, had a large resemblance to their leader.

When the movie ended, Kaylee and Tara ran up stairs to their room.

Gareth and Maggie were sitting on the couch for moment, before Maggie broke the silence.

"I should go first. Meet me in ten minutes in our room?" asked the farmers daughter.

"Ok" replied her boyfriend.

Maggie ran up stairs as well.

Gareth sat on the couch, looking at his watch. One minute passed, then three, four, five, eight, nine. And then ten.

Gareth stood up and walked the stairs up. He came to his and Maggie's room and opened the door.

"Hello, stranger" came a flirty voice, when he opened it.

Gareth stared at the bed and saw Maggie lying on the bed, in a black, consealed bra and black knickers.

He just stood there. She looked…sexy wasn't even the word to describe her.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Come over!" she said.

Gareth didn't need to be told twice.

**There was obvious Ringleader-reference in this chapter. Chapter 6 will come today!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bedroom-activities

**Chapter 6**

Gareth pulled off his shirt and jeans. He was now in his underwear as well. He walked over to the bed, went on top of his girlfriend and starts to kiss her on the mouth. His tongue demands to enter her mouth and she lets it. He explores her mouth a second, before she replies to his tongue with her own. Their tongues dance for a moment, before his mouth travels to her neck and starts to suck, kiss and bite the soft flesh. This made the farmers daughter moan lightly.

His head continued leaving a trail of kisses, before meeting the bra. He starts to suck through her nipple trough the tissue. Maggi giggled as he tried to undo the piece of clothing that was keeping him from her breasts. That made her giggle.

"Jesus, Gareth. Let me help!" she says as she goes up and removes the bra, revealing her breasts to him. He stared at them for a second, before quickly pushing her down and starting to suck the right nipple.

"Ohhh! Gareth!" she moans as he does this. He sucks, bites and licks the numb, before taking a big piece of her breats in his mouth. That made her almost scream. He gives the same treatment for her left one.

After that his head continues to move down, kissing and licking her rips. His tongue also visited her bellybutton, licking it furiously.

"Like that he?" he asked quickly.

All Maggie was able to do was nod.

Now he was between her legs, in front of her knickers. He kissed gently both of her thighs and then removed the underwear that hid her womanhood. He pulled them down her legs and threw them away. Then he stared to her most sensitive flesh. The area around was completely shaven.

"I guess, I was not the only one who used the razor" he joked.

"You like it?" she asked, sounding nervous.

Gareth didn't answer. He buried his head between her legs instead and started to lick her pussy. That seemed to be "yes".

"Oooooh! Fuck, Gareth!" she moaned and put her hands in his hair. He licked her like a child would lick a lollypop or some ice cream. Slowly, enjoying her taste. He wasn't sure how to describe it. But it was good. He also started to bite gently. Maggie felt an orgasm approaching.

"Gareth! I think I'm cumming! Oh yes!" she screamed as she came into his mouth. Gareth caught all her juices that came into his mouth. He rose his head, licking his lips.

"You taste delicious!" he exclaims as he kisses her on the mouth again, bringing her taste to her lips. While they did this, Maggie's hand was touching his erection through his underwear.

"There is a condom on the table" she says, pointing her finger towards the table.

Gareth walks over to the table and grabs it. He pulls his underwear down and starts to put the thing on. The walks over to Maggie and guides his member into her womanhood. The tip went in and she gasps in pain.

"Oh god! Maggie, I'm so sorry! If you want to stop-" he started, but Maggie shut him up with a kiss.

"It's just been a while. Let's wait a second, and I'll get used to it." she explains. The last time she had sex, it was with Glenn, back at the prison. God, she didn't want to think about that asshole, while being with Gareth.

She got quickly used to his member being in her and he continued. He went a little bit deeper, then came out, then a little bit deeper, then out again. He continued going slowly deeper and faster. Slowly she began to moan louder, if not scream. She wrapped her legs around him, also.

"Jeez! Fuck me, Gareth! Right there!" she screams.

Both of them felt an orgasm building up, her second and his first.

"Oh Fuck" they both shoutedas it came. The stayed like that for a moment. Their arms around each others necks and legs wrapped around his hips.

"That was… I don't know how to describe it even!" she exclaimed, smiling at him.

"Hmmm" was all he could reply to her.

He kissed her again on the mouth and the two start to position themselves into a right sleeping-position. She turned her back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and buries his in her brown hair. She smiles at this.

"Good night!" she says to him.

"Good night!" he replies.

She drifted to sleep quickly, but he stayed awake. The day before where she stated her love to him and he had replied back to her, he wasn't sure if that was true. Now he was. God, he wanted to marry her, and have children with her and do a lot of other things, that he couldn't back at Terminus. He wouldn't change a thing from that day on, as she walked into the compound with that ridiculous poncho. Not the destruction of Terminus or the death of Mike, Albert and Theresa or even the death of his mother and brother.

_I love this woman,_ he thinks as he slowly drifts to sleep as well, smelling the scent of her beautiful hair.


	7. Chapter 7: Trust

**Chapter 7**

Gareth woke up, his face being buried in something warm and soft. That was Maggie's shoulder. The events of the recent night came back to his mind, making him smile. He looked at the clock, that was hanging on the wall. It showed 6am. Gareth wasn't sure how long he had slept, maybe seven or eight hours, at least. More at least since… he wasn't even sure since when. Since the turn he hadn't sleep easily. Not even when Terminus was a real sanctuary, not during the occupation or after it or living with Rick's group on the road.

"Hey, Maggie, you awake?" asked Gareth his girlfriend.

"Hmmmm, yeah" answered she, sounding sleepy.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No, I've been awake for about ten, maybe fifteen minutes already. I love this bed!"

"Just the bed?" he asked, jokingly.

"Mhhmm, was there anything else to enjoy?" asked Maggie, before turning around and kissing him. Gareth put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. They made love.

**About two hours later**

Rick wants his people to explore the Alexandria Safe-Zone, probably to meet the people and see the possible weaknesses. No one in the group trusted Deanna Monroe 100% and the place seemed to been shielded from the horrors from outside.

Maggie and Gareth explored the Safe-Zone together. It could be considered theor first "date".

"Where do these people get their food? I haven't seen any farms or cattle" wondered Maggie.

"Probably from the city. D.C is big town and there are a lot of supplies in cases of disasters. Still that isn't a stable food-source" replied Gareth.

"Are people a stable food-source?" asked Maggie. That hit Gareth like the bullet from Rick at the church. No one had forgotten what he had done, not even her.

"We had gardens and farms. But there were over sixty people at Terminus, so those who do not want to join us, feed us. It was never a trap, just a choice" he tried to explain.

"Doesn't justify your actions" she mumbled. Was this their first fight? When Maggie and the others came to Terminus, they had the same chances as everyone else that joined them. But Abraham wanted just to move on, bring Eugene to Washington. They couldn't afford losing that much help or food.

Gareth and Maggie kept walking through the streets of Alexandria and met the people of the community. To mention some: Tobin and Bruce, two men working for the construction crew, Natalie and Bob Miller who were two senior citizens and Mrs. Neudermyer who was babbling about a pasta-maker.

"Pasta-makers" Maggie said sounding a little bit angry, after the left Mrs. Neudermyer's house "That are the big problems around here. These people have lived here ever since the turn, living an almost normal life. They haven't been out there, surviving. They don't know what's it like to be hungry or cold or scared!"

"I agree, they don't seem to have any experience with walkers or hostile survivors" Gareth replied. Most of the time after the turn he had lived in Terminus, but he had learned survival skills over time, theses people hadn't. And he did now what it'd like to be hungry.

**The following days**

The survivors got jobs inside the community: Rick became an constable with Michonne, Carol a caretaker, Maggie Deanna's assistant and Gareth helps Olivia keep the inventory.

Gareth was sitting on the porch with Maggie listening to her talk about her childhood at the farm.

"Maggie, I have some business with Gareth. Could you leave us alone for a moment?" came Rick's voice.

"Actually-" Maggie starts, but this time Gareth interrupts her.

"It's okay" he says to his girlfriend. Maggie leaves and goes into the house.

"You manipulated her or something? Made her buy some sob-story?" asked the ringleader Gareth. He hadn't reacted much to their relationship, but was probably not fine with it.

"No, I didn't. She has not forgiven me about what happened back at Terminus. And she started our relationship, but that was not probably why you want to talk with me, right?"

"No. You got a place as an inventory keeper. Good, that means you're near the weapons. Can I trust you to smuggle us some weapons if we need to?"

"I can try, but I think I need to build trust first. You think Deanna let's me near the guns? But if I can get you something"

"Good" replies the ringleader "You do this, no hard feelings about earlier"

Rick walks off.

Gareth just sat there. Should he do it? Put his position in danger? But on the other hand it was important to clear things with Rick. He had let him live, but you could see it in his eyes that he wanted to fulfill his promise involving a red-handled machete.

Gareth goes into the house and finds Maggie in the kitchen. She was making lunch.

"Need any help?" he asked her.

"Yeah, actually, could you get some things from the storage-building, I have already made a list, it's on the table" she says.

"OK" he replies. It is easy to accept normal life again, but one thing was clear: They would not get weak. The hadn't it in it anymore. They'll try to make it work here, but if does not, they'll take this place over.

**There was a reference to** **a certain fic written by mishafer. Hope you can get it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Party

**Chapter 8**

Deanna had a party tonight for Rick and his group, in order to make them feel more welcome to Alexandria. Everyone was invited. Rick saw this as an opportunity to get guns from the armory. He, Carol and Gareth were sitting in the living room of his house discussing the matter.

"When everybody is there and enough time has passed, you two go and get the an unnoticeable amount of guns and ammunition. Bring them to my house and hide them under my pillow" explained the ringleader.

"Why don't you go?" asked Gareth.

"He is the constable of the community. People would notice if he was missing" explained Carol.

"So clear? I trust you on this one, Gareth" said Rick, giving the former leader of Terminus a warning stare.

**Gareth's and Maggie's house, just before the party**

Gareth put an ordinary, light-blue shirt for the party. He walked into his and Maggie's bedroom and saw his girlfriend in a dress.

"Wow, you look good" he says to his girlfriend and kisses her on the mouth.

"You don't look that bad either" she replied, after they were done kissing. "Let's go"

Maggie and Gareth went to the manor were the Monroe-family lived and entered. Several people had already arrived and were drinking, eating and talking. Deanna approached the couple.

"Hello, Maggie! And Gareth! I hope you're going to like it!" she exclaimed, smiling at the two.

"Of course, Mrs. Monroe" replied Gareth, trying to sound friendly.

"Call me Deanna, I don't mind! You two are a couple, right? You're a lucky man to have her, you know. She has helped already with allot of important political matters"

"I believe it" Gareth replies to the former congresswoman. He wanted nothing more than this moment to end.

"Well, I leave you to enjoy the party" says Deanna and walks to meet Rick, Carl and Judith, who just entered the building.

"Politics? Look at you, should we already expect the new president of the United States of America?" asked Gareth, joking.

"Common, I'm just an assistant" she replies "You need to get me a drink, I wouldn't mind that wine over there" she points at a table.

"Of course" replies Gareth. He walks over to table where there were a lot of different alcoholic drinks. He takes two glasses, fills them with the wine that Maggie wanted and walked back to her. He saw his girlfriend talking with a young man.

"So what does a pretty thing like you do here all on your own?" the man asked Maggie.

"Actually-" she starts, but Gareth interrupts her.

"Honey, here" he gave her a glass.

"Thanks, Gareth. This is Aiden, Deanna's son. He is in charge of the supply runs here" Maggie explains to Gareth.

"You two are a couple?" Aiden asked, looking a little bit disappointed.

"Yeah" Gareth replied, putting his hand possessive around his girlfriend.

"Well, I think I should go…" the son of the congresswoman said and walked off.

"Ohh, somebody is jealous?" asked Maggie, giggling before drinking some wine.

"He looked at you in that way" he said.

"Jesus Christ Gareth! You think I'm going to cheat on you, with a spoiled kid of a

politician? You think that low from me?" she asked, sounding angry.

"Maggie, listen…" Gareth started, but Maggie just walked off. Carol came towards him.

"Rick wants us to go" said the elder woman.

Gareth just nodded. The two left the manor and walked towards the supply-house. The two were quiet.

"You killed my mom" Gareth broke the silence. "Left her to be eaten alive" He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"You're mother attacked me" she replied coldly.

"After you destroyed our home"

"After you tried to kill Rick and the others"

"After they killed my little brother. You could have joined us, all of you"

"And eaten people? I'm sorry for what happened to your family, but they tried to kill mine. And we let you and that doctor live. And now you live in a safe community and have a pretty girlfriend, who you do not deserve. Honestly I wonder how that could have happened, but it's her own life"

Gareth felt angry, but he had a job to do. He would need to stay calm and do this thing.

**Meanwhile, at the manor of the Monroe's**

Maggie was alone in a room. She had to think about her and Gareth and what just happened with Deanna's son.

"Hey, wanna have an stamp?" asked Sam, a little boy of the community from Maggie.

"Of course" replied Maggie. The little boy put the stamp on her hand and left. It was an A. Like train-cart A back at Terminus. Why did thing with Gareth were so complicated some times?

"Hey, Mags" came a familiar voice behind her. It was Glenn. It had looked like he had drunken a lot.

"Hey" Maggie replies. She wants to go. She had tried to avoid all contact to her ex-husband.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fucking Sasha?" she snapped.

"Me and Sasha didn't become anything serious"

"Well, sorry to hear that, Actually not, you get to feel how somebody hurts you" she says, sounding angry and frustrated. Glenn's problems were not her problems anymore.

"I said I'm sorry! What else do you want? Common Maggie! We belong together! I mean you can't really be serious with that cannibal hipster?" he grabs her by her wrist.

"Let go!" she starts, and Kaylee and Tara entered the room. Glenn let her go immediately.

"Sorry" says Kaylee.

"We thought there was no one here" says Tara.

"It's okay. Have you seen Gareth?" asked Maggie.

"No, we haven't" said Kaylee.

**At the supply-house**

Gareth and Carol packed some weapons. Handguns. Rick's Colt Python, Maggie's SW Model 327 and his Beretta. Carol took her Colt Detective.

"Let's get them to Rick" says Gareth.

"Excuse me" came a young voice, behind them. It was Sam, the little boy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Gareth, taking his friendly, understanding tone.

"I just wanted to have some cookies" asked the young boy.

That's when Carol started to talk to him. She started friendly, like Gareth, but then started to threaten him not to tell anyone or she would kidnap him and leave him to walkers. Sam got scared and nodded and left.

Gareth and Carol went to Rick's house and hid the weapons.

"He was just a kid" Gareth commented to her actions.

"I just scared him, What if he told his mother and she then told Deanna about this? We might be kicked out of here, do you want that?"

"No"

"Just go back to the party and let me finish this" explained Carol.

Gareth went back to the party to find Maggie, but she wasn't there.

"I think she went home" said Spencer Monroe, Deanna's other son, to him.

Gareth went to the house he shared with his girlfriend and the others. He found Maggie lying on the bed, in their bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"You weren't there so I decided to go back home" she explains. She didn't want to tell him about Glenn and his violent behavior.

Gareth just looked at her.

"Sorry for being an jerk" he said.

"Oh common. You were actually pretty cute when you're jealous and you had a reason for being that" she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"The others are still there, so how about we should have a own little party?" she asked, teasing.

"Hmmm, I like that idea" he replies and pushes her on their bed.


	9. Chapter 9: Does this last

**Chapter 9**

_Gareth got __his__ Beretta __92FS from one of the first walkers he killed. The walker used to be a soldier. Gareth killed it with a crowbar and saw the gun. He took it and it has been there for him ever since. At the beginning he was a crappy shot and wasted almost an entire magazine on one walker. After he, Alex and Mary had started Terminus one of the first arrivals was Mike. He had military background and had great hunting and tracking skills, like Daryl. He teached Gareth how to use a gun properly and some surival skills. He was separated from his gun the first time during the occupation of Terminus. One of the bandits took it. But he got it back when they stood up and used the weapon to kill other people. He was separated from his gun again for a while, when he was a momentary prisoner of Rick's group, but got it back after Grady Memorial Hospital. And now he was separated from his weapon once again. Yes, they had smuggled it and some of the others out, but Rick did not allow Gareth to have a firearm. Probably still issues with trust. Still, things weren't that bad like during the occupation._

Gareth came home from a day spend in the supply building. He had helped Olivia count how much ammunition was left from a shootout on the construction-site. Gareth was familiar with the job since he kept record of the bullets already back at Terminus.

When he entered the house he shared with the others he found Kaylee sitting on the couch crying and Maggie comforting her.

"Hey, Kay, what's going on?" asked Gareth his friend.

"It's Tara! She got hurt on the run, a head trauma, and has suffered a lot of bloodlust! Pete's checking on her, but it looks bad!"

"And Noah and Aiden are dead. They were devoured by walkers" says Maggie, looking sad.

Gareth hadn't known Noah much, but he seemed like a good kid. Aiden on the other hand had tried to come close to Maggie, but no one deserves such a fate. Gareth sad on the other side of Kaylee and tried to say something optimistic as well, he had also comforted her back at Terminus during the occupation.

"Hey, Kay, Tara's strong. She has made it this far, so don't think that a small injury will take her down. And Pete is a skilled surgeon. He'll take care of her" he said to her.

"Thanks Gareth, but I think I should go back to the infirmary and help him" said Kaylee, stood up and left, leaving Gareth alone with Maggie.

"God, I thought we were past that" mumbled Maggie. "People dying on the hands of walkers"

"I think were never gonna get past that" replied Gareth.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that although we are behind walls and have power and food, we should not get weak, not forget what we been through" he explains.

"Of course not! But we need to get along these people!" she says angrily.

"Why are you angry?" asked Gareth his girlfriend.

"I'm tired that you are questioning this place!" she continues "You are just like Rick, Sasha, Glenn or Daryl, not getting along these people and are around judging them for they're skills in survival"

"Well these people are weak and when did I come not along anyone?" he snapped back. He was angry at Maggie for being angry at him for no apparent reason.

"At the party with Aiden, you were out of line and then you were gone! Where were you?" she shouts at him.

"I was just angry that he came that close to you! And you were the one that ditched me on the party!" he shouts back.

"I was just a frustrated! But you didn't answer the question. Where were you? Is there someone else?" she asked.

"NO!"

"Then what were you doing?" she asked again.

"I was smuggling some handguns with Carol for Rick!" he shouts at here. She just looks at him.

"You did what?" she asks looking shocked.

"Rick wants to make preparations in case things go south. You really think that he let's that congresswoman with no survival skills and understanding about what's it like to be out there, say how he should do things. He is a better leader than her"

"Satan disguises himself as the angel of light" mumbles Maggie.

"What?" asked Gareth.

"I heard how Gabriel talked to Deanna about our group like we would be a group of bad people, that doesn't deserve to be here. I thought he was wrong, but now I think he was right"

"Maggie, wait-" he starts, but Maggie interrupts him.

"No, I'm tired and I have to think about this. You can sleep somewhere else this night" she says and goes the stairs up to her room.

Gareth just stands there. How could things have gotten that complicated? Why was Maggie so angry about the idea of taking over Alexandria. Did she really by Deanna's crap about new society and order? Who could not see that it was just a load of bullshit.

Gareth was not just angry towards Maggie, but also Gabriel. The priest was protected by the group and still had the nerves to talk badly about them? Damage his and Maggie's relationship?

Gareth slept that night in the empty, spare bedroom.

**Hi readers! Some drama between Maggie and Gareth to keep the story more interesting! **


	10. Chapter 10: A cruel joke?

**Chapter 10**

Rick has again a meeting with Carol and Gareth about the takeover of the Safe-Zone.

"It's clear now. We're gonna take this place" explains the ringleader to the two others. "We're gonna prepare, smuggle more weapons and when Daryl comes back were gonna do it"

"Why do we rush?" asked Gareth.

"Pete, the doctor, is beating his wife, maybe even his children and Deanna gives shit about it. These people are terrible, abandoning each other left and right. That guy, Nicholas, left Noah to die. Many of them still seem like good people. It would be for their own good" said Carol. "The sooner we do it, more people we save"

Gareth sat there for a moment. _Should he mention that he told Maggie about their plans or what Gabriel did?_

"I have to tell some things also" starts Gareth.

"What?" asks Rick.

"Uhmm… Maggie knows about this undertaking" continues the former leader of Terminus.

"Excuse me?!" shouts Rick "You told her? Why?"

"It's personal" Gareth explains.

"Telling Maggie what we are up to could ruin our whole plan! What if she tells Deanna?" says Carol.

"I know. And that's not everything yet. Gabriel told Deanna that we the "satan" in disguise who would bring death and destruction here"

"That selfish asshole!" says Carol. "We protected him and kept him fed!"

"That's true seems like our element of surprise might be gone. You" Rick says and the turns back to Gareth "You're still in, but if there happens something at your end, I'll keep my promise, is that clear?"

Gareth nods.

"Now leave!" says the ringleader.

Gareth left Rick's house and walked to his. Maggie was in the kitchen making tea.

"Hey, Mags" he tried.

"Just leave me alone" she says, without looking at him.

"What have I actually done to you?" he asks her.

"Well how about lying to me? And that you want to take this place over with Rick?" she spats at him. "I'm tired of us having almost always a fight of something, either it's you're past or what you are doing now. I can't just continue it"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Gareth, but he was sure he knew already what she meant.

"I'm trying to say that we are done. I'm not gonna tell Deanna about your plan to take over. I get it, these people are weak and need a proper leadership. But we are done, I can't be with an other liar together" she says quietly, looking away.

Gareth just looks at her. After a while he broke the silence.

"Okay" he replies and goes to his room. It was not okay. Gareth was angry, more angrier than when Rick and Carol destroyed Terminus. He was angry at Rick, Gabriel, Deanna and Maggie, but mostly at himself. He had started this by listening to Rick and his idea to take over Alexandria. Why did he endanger all he had?

**Some time later, the infirmary of Alexandria**

Gareth came to visit Kaylee, who was at Tara's side. The former doctor of Terminus had slept at the infirmary to be at her girlfriend's side.

"How is she?" asked Gareth his friend.

"She's stable. Pete is a natural talent with his hands. I don't think she would have made it without him. I'm maybe a doctor, but I'm not a surgeon" she answers.

_Pete's hands are also skilled in abusing his family,_ thought Gareth.

"Well good to see that someone is happy" he says to her.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Well, me and Maggie are done" he answers.

"What? Let me talk-" she starts, but he interrupts him.

"It was a long way coming. Usually the first person you sleep with after your marriage won't be your next great love" he tries to explain.

"Oh, if you see it that way" she mumbles.

_Shit,_ thought Gareth. Kaylee's fiancé Cindy died during the occupation. After that she was heartbroken and wanted never to love again. Things changed when she met Tara.

"Sorry" he mumbles "I said usually, but there are exceptions sometimes"

"Thanks" mumbles Kaylee.

Gareth leaves the infirmary and sees the people of Alexandria running to the houses, where Rick and co. lives. He quickly he runs with them to see what's going on.

It was Rick. He had started to fight with Pete and the two were beating each other on the street. Deanna was there trying to calm the situation down, but Rick pulled a gun out.

"You still don't get it! You pretend to know how things, when they are not! You're ways of life will get people killed! It has already gotten people killed! Your gonna destroy this place and I'm not gonna let that happen to me or my people!" he shouts angrily.

Then Michonne knocked him out. Gareth just stood there shocked. He saw Carol and walked over to her.

"What happened?" asked the former leader of Terminus her.

"Rick tried to solve things without violence. Get Jessie and her children out and… this happened" she explains.

"What now?" asks Gareth, wondering.

**Gareth's, Maggie's and co's house**

Maggie had heard the fight outside. It sounded like Rick. But she had other worries. She had started to feel sick, for about a week. She went to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Had she caught something?

Maggie walked over to the sink and started to wash her hands. She started at the closet for a moment and got a scary thought. She opened the closet and took something out, a pregnancy test. Maggie quickly started drinking water in order to have to visit the toilet. She used the pregnancy test and read it. _Positive._ But how? It couldn't be Glenn's, the last time they had sex was back at the prison and she used always protection with Gareth. Except… except back at the party by Deanna. Or actually after the party.

Maggie was…not sure what. She loved children, she used to study to become a pediatrician, looked after Judith and used to plan to have a baby with Glenn back at the prison. But have one now? Just after she had broken up with Gareth? It seemed like it was some sort of cruel joke. Maggie was now not sure what to do.

**Ideas for Gareth's and Maggie's baby's name. A boy or a girl? Let me know in the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11: So much death

**Chapter 11**

Gareth, Glenn, Carol and Abraham entered the room were Rick was resting/held. Michonne was already there.

Rick told Abraham, Michonne and Glenn about his plan to take over. The big ginger and the Korean seemed to agree with the idea. That's at least how Gareth saw it. He wasn't sure what Michonne was thinking about it, but he actually didn't care either.

"I'll whistle, and we grab Deanna, Reg and Spencer. We held them hostage and…" the ringleader explains, but Glenn interrupts him.

"We'll slit their throats? Like at Terminus? Have we gone that far already?" asked Glenn sounding concerned.

"Only if it comes that far" Gareth says.

"Yeah, you should know, you have experience" muttered Abraham.

"Stop it! We'll take them hostage if it comes that far. We'll kill them if it comes that far. I want to know if you back me up on this one. Are you?" asked the ringleader.

Everyone seemed to agree with Rick.

**Later that day**

Gareth, wearing his leather jacket, walked towards the main-gate of Alexandria. He had his hunting-knife and a machete. He wanted to practice on walkers for today's showdown. Gareth had decent aim with a gun, but with melee-weapons he wasn't that good.

"You want a gun?" asked the guard at the gate.

"Yes please" Gareth replied. He wouldn't try to smuggle it in, but he could start target-practice again. After living a while in "civilization" Gareth had almost forgotten what it was like to be out there. Keeping your skills up wouldn't be a bad idea.

The guard handed over a SIG-Sauer P226.

"I want it back when you come in. Don't try to smuggle it in, you get me?" said guard.

Gareth nodded.

The guard opened the gate and Gareth walked out. The former leader of Terminus stood for a moment just there. Looking around. He had never been outside Terminus alone. He always had a strong guy like Greg, Martin, Mike or Chuck as backup. Or Rick and his people.

Gareth started walking. He walked through the forest. It started slowly to become autumn. It was getting already cold.

Gareth killed the first walker that came close to him with the machete. He used the gun to kill a small pack of them just a few minutes later.

After having killed about a dozen of dead ones, Gareth heard a gunshot and the sound if a fight. He ran to the direction where it came from and saw Glenn and Nicholas fighting. He was just able to witness how Glenn slit the throat of the other man.

Gareth just looked, a little bit shocked. Glenn just threw moral words of not killing out of the window.

Glenn noticed.

"It wasn't my fault! He got Noah killed! And God knows how many others! He's a coward! He didn't got to live" Glenn shouts at the former leader of Terminus.

"I'm not going to judge you, okay? I don't exactly have a moral high-ground over you!" Gareth explains, but Glenn just kept shouting about Nicholas. He seemed to have lost it.

And neither of them noticed a walker coming towards them. Gareth noticed the dead one, but too late: the monster bit Glenn in the shoulder.

Gareth rose his gun and shot the undead one. He quickly ran to Glenn. He didn't like the guy, but he felt that he should do it, for Maggie.

"Shhh, Calm down! It's okay" he tried, holding him, but he knew that it would actually not help Glenn in any way.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to…" started Glenn.

"I get it" Gareth replies.

"I wasn't talking… talking about Nicholas. Back at the party… I… I tried to force… I didn't mean to" said Glenn, gasping in pain from his wound.

"What?" asked Gareth, sounding confused. But Glenn seemed to pass out of bloodlust. Gareth quickly stabbed him to prevent reanimation. He did the same thing for Nicholas.

Glenn's words wandered through Gareth's mind, but he forgot them when he saw something on Nicholas's belt. A gun.

Gareth took it and quickly checked it out. It was a Glock 19, marked with the letter _J_. It was the gun that Rick had hidden outside of Alexandria, just in case. Gareth pulled the magazine out and saw that it had still twelve rounds. Gareth smiled. No one was looking for this weapon, so he could smuggle it back in.

**Alexandria, about half an hour later**

Gareth told both, Rick and Deanna about Glenn's and Nicholas's fate. He changed the truth for Deanna, told her walkers got them. Gareth told Rick also about the

j-gun, in order to built trust, and Rick let him keep it.

Gareth went to his home and prepared for the meeting that was tonight: Deanna would talk about what to do with Rick in front of the whole town. He came across Maggie.

"Hey, Maggie…" he started, but she turned away.

"Maggie, please" he tried again "I want just to talk with you, please"

Maggie turned around and looked at her former boyfriend. She had heard the news about Glenn, but didn't seem to be shocked that much.

"What?" she asked.

"I just want to say that I love you. And it's okay for me if you don't love me back anymore. Just, You need any help at anything or… want me to do something for you, I'm always there for you"

Maggie just stared at him, nodded and walked away.

**At the Monroes, the same night.**

Deanna talked about Rick, his behavior and what to do with him. Maggie, Abraham, Carol and Gareth defended their leader.

"Rick had the chance to kill me, maybe he should have, but showed mercy. And I agree on what he says. This is a good and safe place, but you people don't know what's it like to be out there. What kind's of people are there and what they do for survival or amusement" said the former leader of Terminus to the leader of Alexandria.

"Thank you, for your note Gareth, but before we here all opinions I have to tell what Father Gabriel Stokes had told me" she starts and continues talking about the same crap: civilization and rules and so on.

That's when Rick came to the meeting. He was carrying a dead walker and put it down. He started to talk about the exact opposite what Deanna was saying, backing up his people who had said the same thing.

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Pete, who joined the meeting. He was wielding Michonne's katana.

"Pete calm down!" Reg said and walked with Maggie towards the drunken surgeon.

"You should be exiling him! It's his fault!" shouted the surgeon.

"Calm down!" tried Maggie, but Pete swung the sword at her and Reg. The farmer's daughter was able to get out of the way, but Reg wasn't that lucky. The old man's throat was slit. Deanna screamed.

Gareth pulled out the j-gun. The man had tried to hurt Maggie. Before he could pull the trigger, Abraham attacked the surgeon and held him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch" shouted the ginger. Gareth held the surgeon at gunpoint.

Everyone was shocked. Nobody was sure what to do. That's when Deanna, who was crying over her husband looked at Rick.

"Do it!" she says at the ringleader.

Rick shoots the surgeon in the head. There were a few screams in the crowd. It was all messed up. That's when someone broke the silence. Someone Gareth had never heard in his life.

"Rick?" asked said that voice.

Everyone turned around. Aaron and Daryl were back with a third member. He was an afro-american man, in his middle 40's, maybe. He had an assault rifle around his shoulder and looked like he was in military gear.

"Morgan?" replies the ringleader.

**I hope this was exciting chapter for you readers! Like is said earlier it will go now in comic/own territory! A certain villain from the comics might also appear! **


	12. Chapter 12: Peanut

**Chapter 12**

**Before this story continues, let's remember all the characters that died in season 5 (not in this fic, nut in the actual show):**

**Sam, The guy who raped Mary, Mary, Albert, Mike, Gareth, Theresa, Greg, Martin, Bob, Gorman, The other Bob, O'Donnell, Beth, Dawn, Tyreese, Aiden, Noah, the guy with the red poncho, Reg, Pete**

**Some of you were interesting characters, the other ones not that much. Some of you will be missed, others death was cheered by the viewers. I hope that the good ones have found happiness and peace on the other side, as the truly evil face their punishment. Now I think I have babbled enough about this emotional crap, let's return to the story! My version of season 6, with Gareth has now started!**

Everyone was shocked and/or confused by the events. _Did Rick know this guy?_ Thought Gareth wondering. Deanna rose from the ground and looked at the crowd.

"I want all of you to your homes! Tobin, take Bruce, Francine and Kent and make sure this place is guarded! I don't want anyone, dead or alive, enter this community without me or Rick saying so!" announces the congresswoman "Maggie, you can go home as well, I need to re-think how to run this place with Rick"

Maggie nodded at the congresswoman and left.

"Gareth, give me the gun, please" asked Rick demanding the j-gun. Gareth gave it to the ringleader and walked home as well. He caught up with Maggie and the two walked together towards the house they were sharing. Neither of them was talking.

After entering the house, Gareth walked to his room. He just sat on the bed and started to replay the events of what happened that day: Glenn and Nicholas died, Deanna talking about Rick's fate, him defending Rick, Pete killing Reg and almost killing Maggie, Rick killing Pete and that Morgan-guy arriving.

That's when he heard a knock at the door and he went to open it. It was Maggie. Gareth was surprised from this. He hadn't actually thought that Maggie would come to him.

"Hi" she says to him.

"Hi" he replies.

Maggie looked at him for a moment, then started talking.

"I want to… I want to apologize. For what I put you through. It wasn't fair, you did never anything wrong, it was my fault. I was just unsure about us, since how things ended with Glenn! And I just wanted to say that… I love you!" when said that, she broke down into his shoulder. He put his arms around her.

"Shhh, Maggie, I forgive you! I love you too!" he planted a kiss on her hair and forehead.

They were for that for a moment, then she let go of him and kissed him on the mouth. He replies. The two continue for a moment, but she breaks off again.

"I have to tell you something" says Maggie.

Gareth just looks at her, a little bit confused.

"I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant. With you" she says looking at him.

Gareth still just looks at her.

"Gareth, please say someth-" she started, but Gareth interrupted her sentence by kissing her on the mouth and pulling her in a second embrace. He then pulls of for a moment looking at her.

"You sure?" he asked.

Maggie nodded, smiling at his reaction.

"How long?" he asked.

"I think since the party" she replies "about a week"

"I'm going to be a father" Gareth mumbled. He was suprised

Maggie just smiles at him. When she found out, she was afraid and terrified. _What if Gareth didn't want it? _she had thought, but seeing Gareth's reaction about the news, she didn't regret it.

"I think we should go to bed. Mhhmm, You need sleep, in your condition" he says taking her by her hand and guiding her to their bedroom.

"Gareth, you can fuck me. As long as you do it gentle, it shouldn't hurt the baby" she says, smiling.

That night they made love, gently and passionately, in their room. The house was theirs: Noah had passed away, Kaylee was still with Tara in the infirmary and Gabriel was lying in a pool of his own blood in the church of Alexandria.

**The next morning**

Gareth woke up and noticed Maggie lying next to him. He was back at his and Maggie's room. He quickly remembers the events of last night and smiles of the idea having a baby with Maggie. She's still asleep.

Gareth head travels down her beautiful body and comes to her belly. He gives a few kisses on it, before starting to talk with their unborn baby.

"Hey little one! It's your daddy! Just to say, I don't care what gender you are, as long as you are a healthy one! You have not a nickname yet, how 'bout 'Peanut'?" asked Gareth towards his girlfriends belly. He continued talking and planted a few small kisses. This made Maggie slowly wake up.

"Morning" he says to her, as he head travels to her bare, right breast and sucks gently the nipple.

"Ahhh! Gareth, stop!" she tries to shout, but they came out as moans. Gareth stopped and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Why did you just do that?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure, actually" he replies.

"Well, morning" she replies, before getting an other question I her head. "Why where you done there? You weren't eating me out. I would have noticed that, even if I was asleep"

"I was talking with Peanut" he replies, putting his head back to her belly.

"'Peanut'? You didn't name our child just that? Please tell me you didn't, Gareth"

"It's just a nickname. Hey! Did you just talk about getting eaten out?" he asked her.

"Why are you ask-aaahhh!" she starts, but him putting his head between her legs and starting to lick her most sensitive part interrupted her sentence. He licked, sucked, kissed and bit her until she was over-helmed by an orgasm. He loved her taste.

"God, Gareth! Why the hell did you do those things? Not that I am complaining" she says.

"Don't know. I just was turned on of the idea of making a baby" he replies.

"We already made one" she says.

"So, should we have breakfast?" asked Gareth.

"Probably, but first you owe me one" she said.

"Maggie, what do you-oohhhh! Don't stop!" he moans, as she replies to his oral treatments by starting to suck and stroke his erection.

**About an hour later, after breakfast**

Maggie and Gareth were walking through the Safe-Zone. It looked quite beautiful in the autumn-phase.

"Should we start to call this place now home?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, we should" he replies. Alexandria seemed to be the place where he wanted to live the rest of his (hopefully long) life with Maggie and raise his child/-ren.

They were suprised by Francine, a member of the construction-crew, who was running towards them.

"Did you hear the news? Father Gabriel is killed! He was shot!" she shouts.

_What?_ thought Gareth. A murder happened right after it seemed that Deanna has decided to make a better future?

**So this is the start of the new "season" of the Walking Dead! A main character death right in the start! Well, who killed Gabriel? I hope nobody of you guys miss that annoying door-locker! He talked badly about the group, after they had protected him form zombies and Termites and kept him fed! And he taunted Sasha in the church! Burn in Hell motherfucker!**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm fine with things

**Chapter 13**

They had a funeral for Glenn, Nicholas, Reg, Pete and Father Gabriel. They had lost five members in one night.

Gareth and Olivia checked the armory and compared the bullet-shell that was found on father Gabriel's "crime-scene" and compared it to the others that were there to find a match.

"This almost like Dexter" said the inventory-keeper of Alexandria to Gareth, sounding a little excited.

Gareth really didn't listen to the woman. The people of Alexandria still where the same, although Deanna had seemed to understand that things can't be like that anymore and had to change.

After a while he found a match to the bullet. The bullet was from a M16-type weapon.

Gareth and Olivia quickly told it to Deanna and Rick, who seemed to know rule Alexandria together. Rick and Michonne lead the investigation, and Kaylee, who was now the head of the infirmary, did an autopsy on Gabriel, helped as well. She had found out that the priest was killed around the same time when Pete killed Reg.

Gareth returned home and found Maggie reading something on the couch in the living room. It was a bible. And not just any bible. It Mary's, his mothers, Bible. When Gareth was helping Rick to save Beth and Carol, Gabriel traveled back to the school were the six hunters had eaten Bob and found it among Gareth's personal things. The priest gave it then back to the former leader of Terminus. Gareth was never really religious. He kept the bible as way to remember hos mother and brother.

"Sorry that I went through your things, but I was curious" said Maggie to her boyfriend.

"It's okay" he replies and sits next to her, giving a kiss on her forehead.

"So… Who's Mary?" asked Maggie, sounding curious.

"She is…was my mom" he says to her.

"Was the older woman back at Terminus? The one that welcomed us when we came?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to her?"

Gareth didn't want this conversation. He didn't want to talk about his family, not even with Maggie. He didn't want to tell her how he reacted to their death. When Beth died, Maggie was depressed for three weeks. When Alex died, Gareth felt a little bit sadness, but ordered him to be prepared for food. Or when Mary died, he used her death as an excuse to justify the tracking and planned killing of Rick and his people. Maggie had told him about her father, Hershel. That he was religious and optimistic, and that he ended up decapitated by a psychopath called the Governor. Mary used to be the same, but after the occupation she had lost that.

"She died" he mumbled.

"How?"

"Walkers" he continued. He didn't want to tell her what Carol did, since he did not want to cause any hostilities inside the community.

"Sorry to hear that" said Maggie.

"Don't be. She wanted to eat all of you. Especially after what Rick did to Alex"

"Who's Alex? What did Rick do to him? Why haven't you told me about this sooner? I cried about my family in your lap for god knows how long, and you never told me that you lost people as well. Why?"

"Maggie, I did, but you called me nuts. And I can live with that. I've my peace with Rick and Carol and I'm fine with how things turned out. I'm rather here than back at Terminus"

"What does Carol have to do with this?"

"Alright, let me explain" said Gareth. He quickly explained what happened back at Terminus when Rick, Carl, Michonne and Judith entered the compound. And what Carol did to Mary. Maggie looked at him for a moment, the broke the silence.

"Why did you say that you are fine with how things ended up?" she asked him.

"Because if that did not happen, I wouldn't have got now you and Peanut wouldn't be here" he said and buried his head in her belly. Kissed it through here top. Maggie tried to say something, but Gareth interrupted her.

"I love you and this little one and I wouldn't change a thing, clear?" he said.

Maggie nodded.

"So let's change the subject. Tara is gonna be released from the infirmary today, so should we make dinner to welcome her back and tell the news about Peanut?"

"Stop calling her that!"

"Oh it's a "she"? How do you know that?" asked Gareth.

"Maternal instinct" she explained.

"Come here!" Gareth said and pulled his girlfriend in an embrace and kissed her on the mouth.

**What gender should peanut be? What should be the name? **


	14. Chapter 14: Supply run

**Chapter 14**

Gareth walked into the arsenal, not to count shells or clean weapons. That was not his job anymore. After Aiden, Glenn, Noah and Nicholas had been killed and Tara was still in a bad condition, he volunteered. Today they would get some medical supplies for the infirmary.

Gareth grabbed a Norinco type 56 and his Beretta 92FS and put it in his holster. Then he walked to the van where the rest of the team was waiting. It was Aaron, Spencer, Rosita, Kent and a man named Heath. Maggie was there as well.

"Do you have to go?" she insisted her boyfriend.

"Maggie, I want to do something more use full than keep a book of bullets and food. Come on, I'll be home for lunch. I love you" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too" she replied.

"Let's go!" shouted Aaron.

Gareth walked to the van and stepped in. It drove off.

"What is the funniest roamer you have seen?" asked Spencer to pass some time on the journey to the city.

"I once saw one in a nightgown. It looked hilarious!" said Kent.

"I saw one that had a bicycle-helmet on!" said Rosita.

"I saw one that was a bride!" said Aaron.

"You're turn, Gareth!" said Spencer.

"Well, I saw one dressed as a Star Treck-fan" said Gareth to the other son of the congresswoman.

"What about you, Heath?" asked Spencer.

"Is it really that funny to make jokes about people who might have died a horrible death?" asked the man the others.

Everyone was silent.

**Meanwhile in the infirmary of Alexandria**

Maggie had a check up for her baby. She was a little nervous, since she was already a month pregnant. A young woman with glasses and red hair approached her.

"Hello Maggie! I'm Denise! I'm here toady instead of Kaylee!" said she to the Maggie.

"Why?" asked Maggie the young woman.

"She was needed somewhere else. Bruce cut his arm badly. Can you now please come with me?" explained Denise.

Maggie nodded and followed the woman in the room and was surprised how advanced it was. There was a monitor for keeping track on the baby and a lot off other equipment.

"Could please lay down?" asked Denise pointing at a bed.

Maggie did as the doctor asked and. Denise started and soon Maggie saw a tiny spot on the monitor. It just a spot, but for Maggie it was the most beautiful thing she ever had seen in her life.

"It's…beautiful! My little Peanut!" she exclaimed at the sight. "Can you tell the gender already?"

"Actually…" Denise started, but Maggie interrupted her.

"Don't tell! I want it to be a surprise!" she said. "But it is healthy?"

"Yes" said Denise.

"Good! That is all what matters to me!" said Maggie.

**Back to the supply run**

Gareth and the others checked a shopping-mall for medical supplies. There where tow pharmacies, so Aaron, Spencer and Kent checked the first one as Gareth, Heath and Rosita checked out the other one.

Gareth and the two other supply-runners entered the pharmacy and started to gather supplies. Gareth started to take a certain type of meds, but Rosita stopped him.

"Don't take those! They're addicting! Take those over there!" pointed the Hispanic woman to an other shelf with supplies.

Gareth walked over and packed his backpack full of the supplies.

"Alright, people!" said Heath "We come back tomorrow with more people and get more! This place is a gold-mine!"

"Can I come with you?" came a small voice behind Gareth.

The former leader of Terminus turned around immediately and aimed at the person with his Norinco.

It was a little girl, maybe eight or nine years old. She immediately started to cry when she was pointed with a gun.

"Don't shoot me! Please!" she cried at Gareth.

"Put your fucking gun down, Gareth!" shouted Rosita at the former leader of Terminus.

"Sorry!" mumbled Gareth. What had he done? Aimed at a little scared girl with a gun.

"What is your name?" asked Rosita the little girl.

"Emma" sniffled the little girl.

"Alright, Emma, where are your parents? Or your group?" asked Rosita.

"They're all dead! Bad people shot them" said the little girl. "Can I come with you?"

"Of course! We have a safe place where you can sleep and shower without having to fear to be eaten by walkers" explained Rosita.

"Does the bad man come also?" asked Emma. She meant Gareth.

"Yes. But he has to apologize, right?" said Rosita.

"Yeah! Sorry for aiming at you. I thought you were a walker! I don't shoot children! I'm really sorry!" said Gareth.

**Later at the Safe-Zone**

Emma joined the community without a question. She was a little girl and they needed children for future generations. She stayed with Rosita, who she seemed to like a lot. She also told as good as she could about the 'bad people' that killed her parents and uncle who she was traveling with to rick and Deanna. Rick wanted immediately tighten security in the Safe-Zone. He was grumpy after they had not found the killer of Gabriel.

Gareth returned to his home where Maggie was already in bed. He kissed her forehead and started to ask about the check-up.

"It went good. The baby is healthy and everything is seems to be alright!" she says smiling.

"Sounds great!"

"We have to start to make names for the child. Peanut can't be forever"

"Well how about Beth for a girl or Alex for a boy? After the aunt and uncle she never met?"

"Sounds good, but I don't want to name our child after dead people"

"Well we will figure something out" said Gareth.

**Meanwhile, back at D.C**

Five men and one woman were sitting in a store in the shopping-mall where Gareth and the others were getting supplies and found Emma. They had seen the group leave, but were trapped in the store, surrounded by walkers.

"We have been here long enough!" said one of the men and grabbed an other man of his group.

"Derek, what are you doing?" asked the man, but Derek threw him out of the window to the walkers. The undead creatures immediately attacked the man and devoured him alive.

"We have a chance now!" said Derek as he ran out of the mall with his people.

"Let's track down those people we saw" said the woman as they found the tracks of the van.

**Scavengers not far! And soon there will be no way out! Also three comic-characters appeared in this fic!**


	15. Chapter 15: No way out

**Chapter 15**

„Were gonna attack this place in the morning" said Derek to his people as they camped out just a few hundred yards outside the Alexandria Safe-Zone. They had followed the tracks of the van and the community.

Everyone nodded.

**The following day, inside the Safe-Zone**

Gareth was getting Maggie some peanut-butter and jelly to make sandwiches from the supply-house as he heard a gunshot. He saw people running towards the main-gate. He took a handgun and ran after them. Rick was already standing there. He was facing a man Gareth had never seen before in his life. The former leader of Terminus walked to the right site of the ringleader.

"Who are you?" asked Rick, with a threating tone in his voice.

"Derek" replies the man.

"What do you want?" asked Gareth the man.

"Isn't that obvious? Little piggy, little piggy, let me in!" smiled Derek as a red-dot appeared on the chest of Rick. Derek must have a sharp-shooter around here.

"Alright this what we are gonna do! You let us in and…" Derek started, but a gunshot interrupted him. He wasn't shot, but the guy with the sniper-riffle that was hiding in the bushes was. The red-dot vanished from Rick's chest. It was Sasha from the clock-tower.

"What the hell?!" shouted Derek.

Gareth pulled out his gun and shoot Derek in the head. Two men and one woman emerged from the woods.

"Go back!" shouted Rick.

"Going back out there is not an opinion! Guns are scared, bullets even more! We're not going back!" shouted the woman at Rick.

"Your choice!" said Rick and gave a signal to Sasha. The woman and the two men were killed by the lookout of Alexandria in a blink of second.

"Were done!" said Rick to the other townspeople, who looked at him in shock.

"This is what I was talking about! There are people out there who give a fuck about this place and want to take what you have! You have it learn to defend this place from walkers and people alike!" said Rick.

The following days meant a change in Alexandria. People were trained with guns and weapons. More guards were put on lookout-duty. But still all these cautions were not enough for the horrors to come. Gareth also helped Deanna and Rick make some strategic advances, he was the leader of Terminus after all.

Aaron and Daryl went recruiting that day. They took a car and left the community. About 20 minutes later they came back, looking scared. They came to Rick, Deanna and Gareth.

"There is a gigantic herd approaching us!" said Aaron to Rick. "At least five thousand roamers!"

"What do we do?" asked Deanna, who was clearly not prepared for dealing with a problem this big.

"You have firecrackers?" asked Gareth the congresswoman.

"Why? I hardly believe we have time to celebrate New Years Eve now!"

"Noise!" explained Gareth. "We sent people in six different directions and they shoot up fire-crackers, the noise will confuse the dead ones!"

"Good idea!" said Aaron. "I'll volunteer!"

"So do I!" said Daryl.

"Alright! We need six vehicles and at least six people to do this! We need to gather them now!"

**About five minutes later**

Daryl, Bruce, Spencer, Heath, Kent and Aaron were at the main-gate ready to go.

"Open the gate!" shouted Rick to Tobin who did as the ringleader told.

The gate opened and the Rick saw the heard of walkers just 20 yards from the community.

"Close it! Fuckin hell, Close it" shouted Gareth, pulling his gun out and starting to shoot the closest walkers. The gate was closed.

"Let's try the other ones" said Rick.

But it was all for nothing. The entire Safe-Zone was surrounded by walkers. They had no way out. They could not go out and shoot the firework.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Gareth Rick.

"I don't know" mumble the ringleader.

Gareth was scared. Truly scared. Not for himself, but for Maggie and their unborn baby. How could any of them survive this?

**Short chapter, with a lot of content! Now there is now way out of Alexandria!**


	16. Chapter 16: There is hope

**Chapter 16**

Rick and Deanna wanted all to talk with the heads of each "department" in Alexandria, discussing how long can they make it in their situation.

"We have the food to make it through the winter if we start to ration" said Olivia.

"Alright, we'll do it" said Deanna.

"The meds?" asked Gareth from Kaylee.

"Same thing" answered the head-doctor of Alexandria.

"How about the walls?" asked Rick Abraham who was the new head of the construction-crew.

"We have a problem. The walls are not as strong as thought. In the early days they were filled with concrete, but the local people ran out of it, so they used dirt, which makes the walls not that strong. A large amount of walkers could push through." Explained the large ginger.

"Are there any signs of a leak?" asked Gareth.

"Yes, there is already one. At the western site of the wall" said Abraham.

"I want a truck there to block it and at least two guards" said Deanna.

"I'll pick them immediately" said Abraham.

"Okay, this meeting is over. We return tomorrow morning at 9pm" said Deanna.

Everyone left the room. Gareth and Kaylee were walking together to their home.

"What do you think?" asked Kaylee, meaning the 'no way out' situation.

"We're fucked" replied Gareth. "But we have made it this far, right? I mean the occupiers, herds, the destruction of Terminus and half a billion other disasters. We'll make it through this one as well" Gareth tried to sound as optimistic as possible.

They came to their home and both of them greeted their girlfriends. Gareth kissed Maggie and Kaylee kissed Tara.

Maggie and Gareth sat down at the couch in the living room. She clearly seemed worried about the herd outside the walls. She was one and a half month along right now.

"What if this is it?" she asked her boyfriend. "What if this is how we die? Being ripped apart by thousands of walkers?"

"Shh, Maggie, I said this already to Kaylee: We've made it through so many things already and I'll look after you and Peanut. You're my first priority" he replied, kissing Maggie's forehead.

"And even if we would make it through this, what happens if we lose this place? Be back on the road? I don't want to give birth there! The baby would risk our lives at any moment and live a short and brutal life out there!" she continued.

"Maggie, I don't have answers to all those questions, but I'll promise one thing: I'll fight for this place as long as possible" he said.

Maggie just nodded to him.

"But I have to go now" said Gareth o her.

"What?"

"I'm on watch with Spencer, just three hours, I'll be back before you know" he said, kissing her on her cheek and then on her mouth.

"Love you" he said and left.

Gareth left the house and went to the supply-building, grabbed a riffle with a scope, his Beretta 92FS and walkie-talkie and met Spencer at the parked truck that was holding the weak part of the wall.

To his surprise Kent, Sasha and Francine were there as well. They were also armed.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Gareth.

"Volunteered" mumbled Sasha. The lookout had avoided most contact with the former leader of Terminus, presumably for what he did to Bob. And he had avoided her.

The five guards started keeping watch, when about half an hour later they started to hear noises from the wall.

"What the fuckin' hell?" asked Kent, when not one, but two panels of the wall fell down and walkers started to enter the Safe-Zone.

"Kill them!" shouted Sasha and started shooting walkers with her silenced AR-15-riffle.

The five people started shooting at the undead, but there were too many of them.

"Let's go, warn the others!" shouted Spencer. The five ran and Gareth grabbed the walkie-talkie from the belt.

"Deanna, do you copy?" he panted to the other side, hoping they would hear him.

"_What is it?"_ cam the congresswoman's voice from the other site.

"Walkers entered this place! They found they way in! Alarm everyone with fighting-skills!" shouted Gareth at the woman on the other site.

"_On it!"_ came a respond.

Gareth ran with the others and noticed that Kent was missing. He then heard screams and knew that the man was gone or beyond saving.

Gareth separated from the others and ran to his house.

"Maggie, Kaylee, Tara! We have to leave!" shouted Gareth.

The three women walked towards him.

"What's going on?" asked Tara.

"Walkers. They found they're way in!" he said to them. "We have to go!"

Gareth, Maggie, Kaylee and Tara left the house and saw already that about a dozen walkers were on the streets. Gareth shot a few of them, giving the three unarmed women a change to go have more of a heads start. He saw how a few people were already being devoured, just like what happened to Kent.

"Where to we go?" asked Maggie her boyfriend.

"The supply-building. Rick and the others must be arming the others there. And we need weapons!" said Gareth.

They approached the building and saw Rick, Daryl, Carol and many others arming up.

"Gareth! Good that you came!" said the ringleader seeing him.

"What id the plan?" asked Gareth from him.

"We get on us as much fire-power as we can carry. Then we cover our self in walker-guts, try to get out and six chosen persons shoot the fire-crackers to confuse the dead ones. Aaron, Bruce, Heath, Daryl, Spencer and Eric already volunteered"

The people of the Safe-Zone did as the plan go: Families and loved ones took guns and covered themselves in walker-guts. They also held on each other as they started to walk through the overrun community: Rick held to Jessie, Judith, Carl, Ron and Sam. Abraham held to Rosita and Emma. Gareth to Maggie and 'Penaut'. And so on.

For a while it seemed to work. They walked through the streets of Alexandria seeing the hundreds of walkers in their home.

Things went south when Emma screamed seeing a walker with half a face. The walkers noticed them and attacked.

The survivors took out guns and blades and started to fight back. Gareth and Maggie shot side by side with their guns: his was a Beretta 92FS and hers a Smith&amp;Wesson Model 327. Walkers started to fall down, but new ones took their place.

People started dying. Gareth saw how Deanna and Bruce were devoured alive and saw that he had to make a run with it. With his family.

"Come on!" he said pulling Maggie by her arm.

"We can't leave them!" said Maggie.

"You and Peanut are my first priority!" he shouted at her. "And I saw how at least Daryl, Aaron and Heath were able to escape! They'll start the fire-work and the dead ones get drown away!" he shouted at her.

Maggie had no other choice but follow him. Staying on the road was suicide.

Gareth and Maggie hid in on of the houses. It was maybe Kent's or Francine's, he wasn't sure. But it would keep them save, at least for a while.

"I knew this was coming!" sniffled Maggie silently. "It's over! We're not gonna survive this!"

Gareth sat down next to her.

"There is still a chance!" he tried.

"Is there? You said Daryl and a few others with fire-crackers made it out of your sight. That doesn't mean they couldn't have died somewhere else! On the next street or outside the community! There is no hope!"

That made Gareth silent. She was, at least somewhat, right. Daryl, Aaron and Heath might have made it from the slaughter of the streets, but even getting outside of Alexandria didn't mean that they were safe to do their mission. But he had hope.

There once where times when Gareth didn't feel hope. When he thought that this is how things are. It started after the occupation, when he and his family and friends had to resort on cannibalism. Gareth felt back then that things just were like they were, that he had nothing to lose. When his loved ones died, he ordered them to be carved and served for food. Even his own brother, Alex. When Terminus fell and he and the five other survivors became 'hunters' he still thought that way. And after the killing of the other hunters at the church, he still though that way. Things seemed to change after that. Slowly. For example when Beth and Tyreese died, he had felt more emotions than when Alex, Mary or Albert died. And things continued when he started to have a relationship with Maggie. Slowly he started d to care about her in a real way. Not like Martin's idea called 'a group of assholes that you stay alive with'. Gareth believed and even like the idea for a while. But with Maggie, it was something good. He truly loved her. And even more when he found out about their unborn baby. He had a reason to have hope. Martin was wrong, and he will prove it or die trying.

"Maggie, maybe they didn't make it out. Maybe they did. But there is hope! As long as you and Peanut are alive, I'll defend this place! I love you! And the little one! You two mean the world for me!" he said, if not shouted at her.

She tried to say something, but he didn't let her.

"And if we'll make it through this, do you want to marry me?" he finished.

Maggie was about to answer, when the two heard fire-works in the distance. They weren't sure form how many directions it came, but it had to confuse some of the dead ones away. There was hope.

**So there is hope! And there starts to be a way out! And is that the possible sound of the wedding bells in the distance? We'll find out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Hormones

**Chapter 17**

Gareth and Maggie walked out of the house and saw, that Abraham was leading people into battle against the remaining walkers. The fire-work had confused a majority away, but there were still a few dozen/hundred walkers inside the Safe-Zone. But they could handle it, if they work together.

Rosita quickly gave Maggie and Gareth an axe and a machete (a not red-handled one) and they started fighting back. Walkers were hacked to death left and right, and within half an hour the streets of Alexandria were filled with corpses. You could literally not walk there, without stepping through the disgusting mess.

Gareth saw one last walker walking on the street and turned to Abraham.

"Hey, Abe, wanna call the last one in?" asked the former leader of Terminus the former soldier. Abraham walked towards the walker, swung the baseball-bat, ripping the dead ones head off.

"Called!" muttered the ginger.

Rick came from the crowd and walked towards the two men.

"Deanna is dead, so it seems like I'm in charge" said the ringleader to the two other men.

"Excuse me?" came a voice behind him. It was Spencer Monroe.

"Who made you the boss?" he continued. "You come into this place, becoming my mom's butler and when she dies you'll be the boss just like that? You're hardly one of us!"

"Excuse me?" replied Rick. "You want to take over from me? From Abraham? From Gareth? Daryl? Carol? Sasha? Maggie? You wouldn't have survived this thing, if it wasn't for our group! You'll be dead or you'll have lost this place without us!"

"This was your fault in the first place!" shouted Spencer back, pointing at Gareth. "You're gunshot got their attention in the first place!"

"Don't blame him! He was defending your home from bandits! An other thing you people were not prepared for! Me and my group have encountered psychopaths, bandits, cannibals and God knows things you don't even want to know! You need people like us to survive!"

Spencer and the few Alexandrians who seemed to follow his idea were silenced by Rick's words.

"We can't argue now! We have a broken wall and hundreds of corpses here! We need to start rebuilding! This is only temporary! We make a better leadership when were safe!" said Rick.

And so people got to work. A bigger truck was parked at the hole in the wall to keep the Safe-Zone safe, corpses of walkers were put on trucks and brought away from the community. They didn't have the time to burn the bodies. Men and women with silenced riffles were keeping watch and killed all walkers that approached the community. Daryl, Heath, Aaron and Spencer came back from they're trip.

**Two days later**

Gareth and Aaron were putting the last corpses on a truck, about to drive them in a distance and burn them. Maggie approached her boyfriend.

"Why do you have to do this?" asked she Gareth, meaning him driving out and doing the dangerous task.

"Daryl and Heath have disposed a lot of the corpses, let me help. It's safe. I'll be back before you know it!" he answers to her.

"The last time you said that, we almost died" she replied.

"I'll promise to come back" he kissed her check and rose to the truck with Aaron. They drove off.

Maggie walked back to the infirmary, where she helped Kaylee, Rosita and Denise treating the wounded.

"You should be resting, Maggie" said Denise, meaning the baby.

"Oh common, I can't just sit at home doing nothing while the others of you are working here!" she replied.

"Maggie, please! Go home! It is not good for the baby!" said the redhead to her.

"Alright! But let me take these antibiotics to Kaylee!" replied the farmers daughter.

Maggie gave the meds to Kaylee and left. It was getting colder every day and soon there will be snow. Maggie entered her house and went to the kitchen, taking a glass of water.

The last two days had been though. She and Gareth had barley any time to talk about anything. Maggie wanted to talk about what he had asked her back in the other house, before the firework. _Did he really mean that?_ She thought. _But Glenn did the same thing and look how that turned out. The first months with him were incredible, then we got married and… we had again an era of happiness, but things were slowly going apart. _

Maggie had then to think about Peanut, and how she had changed things. She felt much happier with Gareth in the past one and a half months, than she had been with Glenn for one and a half years.

A few hours passed. Maggie took a small nap, but woke up when someone ringed the doorbell. She woke up, walked to the door and opened it. It was Eric.

"Hi, Eric!" she said seeing him. "What brought you here?"

"Hi, Maggie! Well you know when Gareth and Aaron should be back? It has been almost four hours!"

"Why are you so worry- oh sorry I forgot!" Maggie mumbled. She had completely forgotten that Aaron was Eric's boyfriend. She had nothing against homosexuals, of course not, she was friend's with Tara and Kaylee after all, but the lack of contact with Eric made her forget that fact.

"Sorry, Eric! I have no idea about that! Has it already been four hours? God, I took a long nap!" she wondered. "And sorry for the scene that I just made 'bout you and Aaron!"

"You're forgiven! You take it more lighter then most people!" replied Eric and walked back to the house he was sharing with Aaron.

They day turned to night and the two missing boyfriends were not back. Maggie was starting to get worried. Did she have to raise Peanut alone? Was Gareth dead? Did he ran off? Hormones probably worked through her body. She hadn't had yet much of the "complaining" that women got when they got pregnant, but they slowly worked they're way even into her stubborn mind.

"Maggie you should rest. If not for yourself then for the baby" said Kaylee.

That calmed Maggie down. She went to bed and fell surprisingly quick to sleep.

The next day Gareth and Aaron came back.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Maggie her boyfriend, after kissing him on the mouth for what it seemed like eternity.

"Well, let me explain!" he said.

"You'll better tell me the reason why you let me be so worried! I thought you were dead! Or that you ran off!"

**What could be the reason for Gareth to be gone for so long?**


	18. Chapter 18: Better times

**Chapter 18**

Gareth wanted to explain. He truly wanted to, but in privacy.

"Gareth, are you depth? What happened?" asked Maggie her boyfriend.

"Let's go home first!" he tried, but that did not settle her.

"No, I want to know now!" shouted Maggie.

"There was a small heard in the way, and me and Aaron had to avoid it!" replied Gareth.

Maggie calmed down.

"Sorry" she mumbles.

"Don't be, I shouldn't have gone" he replies.

The two walked home.

"Maggie, that was not the whole truth" said Gareth. "Yeah, the heard cut us off, but we could have come home earlier, instead…"

"Instead what? What could have been that important?"

"Well, we went through a small town, and I saw this jewel-store and… had an idea to look for something. Because off that, me and Aaron were trapped there for a night, since it took a little bit took long too long to look for that one thing"

"What thing?" asked Maggie, but she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.

Gareth went down on his right knee and took a velvet box out.

"Maggie Greene, I asked this already one time, but we were distracted and it wasn't that…romantic, do you want to marry me?" asked Gareth opening the box and revealing a ring.

Maggie just stood there for a moment, looking at him. A second went by, then a second one.

"Maggie, if you don't want to just say it. I get it, maybe it is to-" Gareth started, but Maggie interrupted him.

"Yes!"

"'Yes' as in Yes?" asked Gareth.

"Yes! 'Yes' as in Yes! Now put the ring on!" said Maggie. Gareth put the ring in her finger, a perfect fit.

Maggie put her arms around Gareth's neck and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Gareth grabbed her by her but and carried her the stairs up to their room. He put her down on their bed and once again the two made love.

**The following morning**

Gareth had an early watch with Morgan at the gate, so he had to go early once again. Maggie walked down the stairs and saw Kaylee and Tara have breakfast.

"Hey, Maggie! Why seem so happy?" asked Kaylee.

"Just no reason" replied Maggie. She walked over to a cabinet to grab something to eat.

Tara noticed the ring around Maggie's finger.

"Oh my God! Is that what I think it is?" shouted Tara. "Did Gareth propose to you?"

"What!" screamed Kaylee. "When?"

"Last night! He and Aaron took longer, since he was looking for a ring" smiled Maggie.

"Awww, I'm so happy for you! First little Peanut, now this! When are you gonna ask me?" said Tara looking over at Kaylee. It was hard to say if she was serious or not.

"I hope I'll be the brides made!" exclaimed Tara, who seemed to be a little bit too excided of the engagement.

**A little bit later, at the infirmary**

Maggie had a check up by Denise again, now being almost two months pregnant.

"Everything looks alright" said the doctor to Maggie, looking at the monitor.

Maggie nodded and left the room. She walked through the infirmary, planning on leaving, when she noticed Rosita in one of the rooms, sitting alone, crying.

"Rosita, what is going on?" asked Maggie the Hispanic woman.

"It's Abraham! He left me! He had an affair with that Francine-woman from the construction-crew and… just left me this morning! I'm alone with Emma now!"

"Shh, Rose, calm down! I'm sorry! If Abraham did that do you, he did not deserve what you had!" Maggie said, trying to calm Rosita down.

"It's just he was the first one to protect me without any form of payment! There were some men…that protected me if I… did things with them, but not Abraham. We had what we had, because we loved each other, at least that's what he told me!"

"Rosita I know the feeling" Maggie continued calming Rosita down. "It sucks, but you can still find someone. I did, and look I'm now even happier. I'm pregnant and engaged! And look at you! You practically raise that girl, Emma, like your own! And sooner or later you'll come across someone that you truly like, and who truly likes you. A pretty woman like you should not have difficulties on getting attention. You just have to pick a good one out of the options"

"You and Gareth? You are…engaged? Well, I'm happy for you!" mumbles Rosita.

"Thanks" replied Maggie.

"Well, I think I have to go back to my shift" said Rosita, stood up and walked out of the room.

Maggie left the infirmary and came across Eric. It looked like Gareth was not the only one that saw an opportunity in that store.

"You and Gareth?" asked the gay man Maggie. "You seem cute together, I'm happy for you!"

"Same here, you and Aaron seem like you are made for each other" said Maggie, smiling. It seemed like things were slowly getting better again.

"Should we have a double-wedding? I'm sure Aaron wou-" Eric started, but a bullet went through his head. Blood spattered.

Maggie needed a second to react and looked how the man fell on the ground. Eric was dead. The stream of blood started to come out of the whole where the bullet hit.

Maggie came back to herself. She screamed.

"Eric! Somebody help!" she shouted, but something hit her in the head and knocked her out.

**A while later**

Maggie woke up and was tied to a chair. She looked around. The place where she was, looked like an abandon house. It must be outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone.

"Hello, Maggie" came a familiar voice.

Maggie turned around and saw that it was Sasha. She was confused. Why would Sasha kill or kidnap someone?

"What do you want? Why did you kill Eric? What have I or Eric done do you?" asked Maggie, scared. She wasn't scared for her sake, she was scared for her unborn child.

"What has anyone done to me? What did Gareth do? He tortured Bob! You hopped with him in bed not long after that and now you have a mini-Gareth in your womb! You betrayed our friendship! Gabriel taunted me, so I had to do it!" shouted Sasha at the pregnant woman.

"I betrayed our friendship? What did you do when you hopped in bed with my husband? You never said you're sorry, never explained yourself! You are not the only one that has lost people!" shouted Maggie back.

Sasha slapped Maggie for this.

"You know I always wanted to kill Gareth, ever since Rick was too weak for it. Rip him to pieces. But I want him to feel the same pain that I felt. Lose someone he loves. And now that you have a baby-basket, he will suffer even more!" said Sasha, smiling.

"Sasha, please! Don't hurt my baby! The little one is innocent! Please, I beg you!" cried Maggie, but Sasha started just to beat her: in the face, on the stomach, the ribs. Sasha wasn't going to stop, no matter how much Maggie cried, begged and screamed.

**Who should kill Sasha? Gareth? Maggie? Aaron? It's clear that she won't have a lot ahead of herself.**


	19. Chapter 19: Heartbreak

**Chapter 19**

Gareth came from watch and expecting Maggie to jump on him the moment he enters and talk about how worried she was him being that exposed to walkers and being so long gone. But his fiancé was not there. He couldn't find her in their bedroom, living room or in the kitchen.

But Gareth did find a note on the kitchen table, that was from Maggie.

_Hey Gareth,_

_I have to talk about us, in peace. I'm not sure if our relationship makes sense anymore or not anymore. But I want to talk with you. Come to the tenth house from the east of Alexandria's north-gate. I'll be there._

_Love you (maybe) Maggie_

Gareth was completely confused by the message, but if Maggie wanted to talk about them he would.

Gareth went to the supply-building, grabbed a gun and walked out towards the north-gate of the Safe-Zone. He came across Aaron, who was on watch.

"Why are you going out?" asked Aaron the former leader of Terminus.

"Maggie wants to talk about something, outside the town" explained Gareth.

"Well, I let you slide bye, since you helped me pick that ring for Eric. But I why does she want to talk outside the walls?"

"No idea, she wants to meet me at the tenth house from east from this town" explained Gareth.

"That was the house of the Millers before they moved inside the walls" said Aaron, before opening the gate.

**Millers house, outside of Alexandria**

"Please! I beg you! You don't have to this" pleaded Maggie. She had bruises in her face, probably all over her body, her nose and lip were bleeding and tears floated down her cheeks. But she was even more devastated from the inside. _What was wrong with Sasha? There where times when she would never hurt anyone out of joy._

"I think you are right" said Sasha. "I should wait for Gareth to come! I'll want him to see you beg and cry and die!"

Sasha gagged Maggie's mouth and went outside of the house. She his in the old car of the Millers and started to wait for Gareth.

Soon he approached the house. He came towards the door and started to knock.

"Maggie? Are you here?" asked Gareth around.

Sasha sneaked out of the car and knocked the man out. She was able to drag him inside and tie him on a chair, in front of Maggie.

Maggie looked shocked how Gareth was just there in front of her. She did not know what to except when he woke up. She did not want Gareth to see that.

"Please don't!" begged Maggie. The gag had slipped away. "You can still come back from this!"

"Hey, Gareth? You're gonna miss the show, wake up!" said Sasha.

Gareth slowly came back. He looked a moment around and then saw Maggie.

"What is going on?" asked Gareth, clearly being shocked to see what is going on with his fiancé. "Who did this?"

"Me!" said Sasha. "Or actually you did! If you would just have died that night at the church, this would have not happened! Remember Bob? What you did for him? Ate his leg? Taunted him? Well, you know this is payback! You know, I thought that it would be good enough to hack you to death, but that would not be enough of a punishment. I want you to feel like I did after Bob! I want you to beg for mercy, cry, throw up when you see this!" shouted Sasha at him.

"Please, take my life instead! She is innocent! Our baby is innocent! They haven't done anything!" pleaded Gareth. He wanted to switch places with on the spot.

Sasha slapped him.

"Did you not listen to me? They are guilty as much as you are! Maggie lost her innocence the moment she hopped in your bed!"

Sasha walked towards his fiancé and out the gag back on the mouth. She took a baseball-bat, raised it and started to beat Maggie's belly with it. Maggie gasped in pain, she was clearly screaming in agony. It was also pretty sure that Peanut did not survive that.

"Please don't! It was me!" screamed Gareth, tears coming into his eyes. It was the first time he had cried since the occupation. It was like he was again in the train-cart. No, the train-cart was like paradise compared to this. Back there he and Alex would have to witness with their ears how their mother Mary, Kaylee or Cynthia were molested. Now he saw how a crazy bitch was beating the love of his live that was carrying his offspring with a baseball-bat in the stomach. Gareth could not describe how he felt.

"Bob told me you butchered people like cattle, nock them out and slice their throats to let the blood out. Sounds like a cosmic justice if I did the same for her, right? Maybe even make her your last meal?" said Sasha, taking out her knife.

"Please don't!" sniffled Gareth.

Sasha walked behind Maggie, rose the bat and was about to knock her out when the door was busted. Aaron, followed by Daryl, Morgan, Carol and Rosita stepped in.

"You fucking bitch!" shouted Aaron, shooting Sasha in the leg. The woman fell on the ground.

"Carol help me!" shouted Rosita as she approached Maggie. "It is gonna be okay now, Maggie?"

Daryl cut Gareth loose from the chair and the former leader of Terminus approached Sasha. He grabbed the baseball-bat and looked at Aaron, who was aiming her with his gun.

"She killed Eric! Don't hesitate!" said the recruiter, his face full of disgust.

"Gareth, I'll wait you in hell!" she screams. "This is on you! It's his fault!"

Gareth rose the bat and bashed Sasha's head. The blood splattered. Gareth was not sure what had just happened or was going on. He quickly fell on the ground and passed out.

**Later**

Gareth woke up. He was in the infirmary of Alexandria. Kaylee was there.

"Where is Maggie?" asked Gareth his friend.

"She is in the next room" said Kaylee, looking sad. "I'm so sorry!"

"What for?" asked Gareth.

"It is not up to me to tell" says Kaylee, looking down.

Gareth leaves the bed, then the room and walks over to the room were Maggie was said to be. Gareth opened the door and saw his fiancé sitting on the bed, looking down. The bruises were still visible, but no that bad anymore.

"Maggie… it is going to…" he started, but once again she interrupts him.

"It is not going to be okay! She's gone! Peanut is gone! I lost our child! Our child is dead because you are a sadistic, dirty and psychopathic cannibal! It's your fault!" screams his fiancé at him.

Maggie goes up from the bed and starts to beat him.

Gareth didn't care about what Maggie did to him. He had lost his child. She/he was gone. Not coming back. When Albert died, Gareth felt nothing. When Alex and Mary died, he felt the need to revenge their deaths. When Beth died, Gareth did not now what to think about it. When Tyreese died, Gareth felt a little bit of sadness. When Noah died, Gareth had lost someone that could have been his friend. When 'Peanut' died, Gareth wanted to lay down and die as well.

**R.I.P **

**Peanut Greene-Burton**

**Age: 2 months in the womb of the mother**

**Loving child, you will be missed by your parents, the author and the readers(hopefully).**

**I'm sorry! This is not the end! Maggie and Gareth will be together again! I want to apologize about Peanut's fate! I just wanted to remind the viewers that this is not a completely utopian fic, even if I choose a terrifying path to show that. Remember: In the show Sophia, Mika and Lizzie died, in the comics Judith, Billy and Ben. Peanut might be gone, but she might have not died the way we thought it!**

**To my faithful fan rocknrollprincess131: Do not do this to Autumn Montana! Clear?**


	20. Chapter 20: Talk about it

**Chapter 20**

Gareth slept once again in the room that once belonged to Noah. Maggie wanted once again to avoid all contact with him.

The former leader of Terminus laid in bed, just staring the ceiling. He had a dream about him, Maggie and their unborn child being 3 years old and having a picnic in some park. Sadly he had woken up.

Gareth looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six in the morning. _Why should he try to sleep, when his shift starts already in about two hours?_

Gareth stood up of the bed, walked over to his cabinet, grabbed some clothing and walked into the kitchen. The other residents off the house were still asleep.

Gareth made him self some breakfast and just watched out of the window. It had started to snow. It was probably late November, he wasn't sure. Some people of Alexandria had kept the track of time, but he not. He had given it up after the occupation.

It had been two days since Peanut had 'died'. Rick wanted both Gareth and Maggie to have some time to process their lost, but Gareth had demanded to continue his shifts. He needed something to be distracted from his lost.

Half an hour passed and Maggie walked into the kitchen. From what it looked she had cried all night. Gareth didn't know what to say to her. _That he was sorry?_ He was, but he could not forgive him self either.

While Maggie was making something for her self to eat, Gareth left the house. He still had time before his shift, almost 45 minutes. He walked towards the main-gate were Tobin and Michonne were on keeping watch. He asked Tobin to borrow his machete.

"Why?" asked the former leader of the construction crew.

"I want to train on walkers" explained Gareth.

"Alright, alright, here you have" Tobin said, offering him a machete.

Gareth took it and Michonne opened the gate. Gareth walked out and started wandering into the woods that were surround his home.

Gareth saw a few walkers and was able to easily kill them with his weapon. The dark red blood soon streamed out of the corpses on the snow.

When he hacked the creatures he started to see memories of his life after the world had ended.

"_No, no! Please, not again!" screamed Cynthia as the bandits grabbed her to be raped._

"_You're either the butcher or the cattle" as he explained his new philosophy to his brother and mother._

"_We came here for sanctuary! Is that what you are here?" he welcomed Rick and the others as he met them the first time on the map-room_

"_Shut up, Alex" his last words before his brother was shot by Tim._

"_You know Greg and Mike were this close on nabbing that grey-haired queen-bitch who killed my mom. Can't wait to try her" he explained to Bob as he ate his leg._

"_You don't know what it's like to be hungry!" he explained to Rick while pleading for his and his fellow survivors lives._

"_I think I love you, too" as he told Maggie how he felt for here._

"_You have not a nickname yet, how 'bout 'Peanut'?" as he talked to his unborn child through Maggie's belly._

"_She is innocent! Our baby is innocent!" as he screamed in pain for Sasha to leave his loved ones alone._

It seemed easy. Gareth killed about a dozen walkers, before one was able to knock him down and get on top of him. Gareth was able to keep the undead of him self, but was not able to kill it. That's when the blade of a katana went through the walker's head.

Gareth was able to get the undead of him self and saw that he was saved by Michonne. The samurai looked at him.

"I had a feeling you'd do this" she said.

"What? What you think I would do?" asked Gareth, standing up form the ground.

"Trying to get over pain by being heartless. I've tried it, and it almost got me killed. Tyreese tried it and got him also almost killed. Sasha tried it, and look what happened to her"

"How do you know anything of pain? You haven't lost anyone! I lost my baby before it was even born!" shouted Gareth at her.

Michonne slapped him.

"Don't you even dear talking like that to me! You don't know nothing about me! I had a little son as well! He was three years old, and his father, my boyfriend, was doing drug while he was torn apart by walkers! I found his reanimated corpse!" shouted Michonne at him. "I know how you feel! Angry, confused, sad, scared! But this is not a way to handle it! You should talk with Maggie, try to get over it together. I've seen how she looked at you. She loves you, cares for you, even though I wonder why. That is a luxury I never had. Rick neither, when his wife died. So go back in talk with her! I'll take your shift at watch!"

Gareth was silenced by Michonne's speech. He had the feeling she was right, he had not talked with Maggie. He wanted to talk, but was afraid him coming too close to Maggie could mean the end of their relationship. He walked with Michonne back to the gate and gave Tobin the machete back. Then he walked towards his house.

**Meanwhile, at Gareth's, Maggie's and co.s house**

Maggie was sitting in the living room again. She had barley done anything in the past days than kept to herself and avoided everyone. She was devastated. She had something in her, a new life, and now it was gone. How could anything like that happen? She had blaimed Gareth for it, but knew deep inside herself that it wasn't him. It was Sasha. She had ruined her life more than once. Taken away her husband, and now her child.

Tara and Kaylee sat next to her. Maggie tired to leave, but Kaylee asked her to stay.

"Maggie, I won't start the whole 'we're so sorry for your baby'-thing! We are sad, but that's not what we want to talk about"

"What then?" asked Maggie.

"Gareth" said Tara.

"Why? We seem done. It's over" said Maggie.

"Why do you think that?" asked Kaylee.

"We avoid each other. He seems alright" explained Maggie.

"Maggie let me tell you something about Gareth: when he avoids trouble and acts that he is all cool and calculative, he is in a situation were he has no clue what to do. If seen it countless times before: back at Terminus, when we were held captive and his mom was sexually abused by the occupiers, he did the same thing. He was calm, tried to be show no emotions, but he was everything than alright. And I see how he looks at you, he truly loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. And it is shit that your little one did not make it, but that's what life is these days: Survival, and sometimes fucked up and unfair things happen" said Kaylee. "I lost my big love of my live, Cindy. She died and I swore to heaven I would never find happiness again, but look what happened! I found Tara and I'm happy! I'm not trying to say that you should get pregnant right on the spot again, but you should try to solve things with Gareth. Together you would come over with it, alone you're probably just stay messed up and screw up your lives. You should think about that. But excuse me now, I have to take my shift in the infirmary"

Kaylee and Tara left, leaving Maggie alone. Maggie had to think about Kaylee's words. She did love Gareth, no doubt in that. But she wasn't sure what to think about Gareth's behavior. The she remembered how Rick was at Judith's birth: messed up, scary and emotionless. Gareth was a little bit like, so was she.

Maggie had no time to think about anything when she heard someone enter the house. She turned around and saw that it was Gareth. She stood up and the two started at each other.


	21. Chapter 21: Lasagna and sex

**Chapter 21**

Maggie and Gareth stared at each other for a moment. Maggie was the one that broke the silence.

"It wasn't your fault! What happened to Peanut, that was not on you! It was on Sasha! I was angry and sad, but I took it out on the wrong person! You did nothing wrong!"

Gareth looks at her for a moment.

"I did wrong! I did a lot of things wrong!" he replied. "I've killed countless people and should have died that night at the church! Because I got to live, you ended up tortured, humiliated and lost our baby! How can you say that I was not my fault?"

Maggie walks over to him and kisses him.

"I love you, if you weren't there I would have probably killed myself not soon after Glenn had cheated on me. Because of you I found a reason to keep going on. And Peanut would have never existed if it wasn't for you" she replies. "And her death is sad, but the two month she was in me made me happier than I was ever before in my life. And that's because of you! You have done for me more good than bad. And… we can try having children later. Maybe when we are married, on our wedding night"

"You still want to marry me?" he asked.

Maggie nodded and planted her lips on his. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

The following weeks Maggie and Gareth slowly moved on in live. Peanut got an own grave in the cemetery of Alexandria.

People started to recover from the recent heard-attack and Sasha going nuts: Alexandria was ruled now by a council, the members were Rick, Daryl, Carol, Heath, Denise, Abraham and Gareth, who decided over the things that happened at the Safe-Zone. Maggie also had an idea to start farming next year. Canned goods won't last forever, after all. Eugene found a way of making bullets out of scrap-metal, which was a blessing for the quickly out-running supply of ammunition. Rosita basically became the mother of Emma and met a nice guy named Mark. Rick had a somewhat stable relationship with Jessie, but it was unsure how serious it was. Abraham and Francine (I think she is the TV- version of Holly, just renamed like they did with Chris/Gareth) seemed to be in love as well and often spend long times keeping watch or making the walls stronger.

Maggie was coming home from visiting Peanut's grave and found Gareth in the kitchen, cooking something.

"What are you cooking?" asked Maggie.

"Some lasagna, I thought we should celebrate Kay's and Tara's engagement" he explained.

"No way!" Maggie exclaimed. "Who proposed?"

"Kaylee did it. She did in the living room while they were watching Tara's favorite love-comedy"

"Where are they? I want congratulate them!"

"I don't think you should, they went up to 'celebrated' in their bedroom"

"Ow, I wouldn't like to interrupt them. How about we would go upstairs and have a own little 'celebration'?" asked Maggie, with a seducing voice.

"I would love to, but I'm in the middle of something" he said.

"Hmm, well let me help you with the lasagna, if you help me in our bedroom" said Maggie.

"Sound like a good deal!" he replied. "What are we anyway celebrating?"

"You being my cute fiancé " she replied.

**A while later after making the lasagna, putting it in the fridge and having a good fuck:**

Gareth and Maggie laid naked in bed. She had her head against his chest and had her eyes closest. Gareth was breathing slightly. Maggie was not the first woman he had a sexual relationship, but every time after they had sex it felt like something special. He loved every part of her: the soft brown hair he liked bury his head in and smell her scent, the eyes that suited her last name perfectly, her whole body that was just stunning, and more private parts he liked to visit with his tongue. But while looking at her, he saw the bruises that were still present, fainted, but there.

"Hey, Maggie, you awake?" asked Gareth his fiancé.

"Yeah, just enjoying the pillow" she replies, keeping her head on his chest and eyes closed.

"I was just thinking, should we take those jobs as recruiters that Aaron and Daryl offered?"

"Could be interesting, why are you asking?" she replies.

"Just the idea of you, me and a RW for a few weeks" he said.

"I like that idea, but it is not exactly a holiday" she replied.

"Yeah it is dangerous, but on the other hand we could use some time for ourselves without Kay or Tara being in the way. And we know what it's like to be out there, we're not like Eric"

That came out sounding a little wrong. Eric was a good man, but he just wasn't made for the outside world. The poor man's death in the hands of Sasha had made the entire community angry to her. She was dead, but people did not want her grave at the cemetery. Aaron had been pretty quiet ever since his fiancés death. It must have been shocking to propose to him and not long after getting shot in the head.

"Mhhm, you're right, but I'm really not the mood of thinking about that now" she said, giving a grin.

"And in what mood are you then?" asked Gareth.

"In the mood in which you'll grab me by my butt, put me under you and give me a second good fuck, before we have dinner with our friends to celebrate their engagement"

"I think I'm in that mood as well" he replied, quickly rolled her under himself and started. Maggie put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Soon he positioned himself between her legs and did what he had done already several times before, but that was still as good and gorgeous as always.

No matter what would happen, they would **never again **let anything come between them (well a condom is an exception) and turn them on each other. They would hold on each other, no matter what.

**This story is not over! This seems like the end but is not! There so much ahead! **

**SPOILERS: I plan bringing the saviors, maybe even the whisperers! And should Gareth get Glenn's fate from the comics? Answer please in the reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22: The last run

**Chapter 22**

Rick and Gareth had never had an easy relationship. From the moment they met they had some sort of rivalry between them. It could be understandable: They were both leaders of their groups who tried to do the best things for their families, even though maybe on a different scale, but still that what mattered to them: they're families and loved ones.

It was Rick's idea to make him a member, having already some sort of ability to lead people, not that he liked it. After everything, Rick was still unsure about Gareth. Even though Gareth had saved him and even Carl a few times on the road before Alexandria or that the former leader of Terminus had always followed his orders without a word. Rick also knew that he could not just kill Gareth, but if he became a danger, the ringleader wouldn't hesitate a second fulfilling a certain promise made a long time ago on the killing floors of Terminus.

Gareth entered the meeting room where Rick, Carol, Heath and Denise were sitting. Abraham was planning with Tobin and Francine on the construction works for the next year and Daryl was on a last recruiting mission with Aaron before Christmas and New Year.

"Well, were now full, so let's talk" started the ringleader. "The winter has started already so how are we on our supplies?"

"On the food-site we're alright. There has been a lot of scavenging and I have designed with Olivia already a rationing-system. It would still be good to have some more, you can never now" explained Carol

"I can lead a run to the town. Those shopping-malls have lot's of supplies, even after almost two years" said Heath.

"Maggie also suggested that we should start farming next year, getting a more stable source of food" mentioned Gareth.

"And how about on the infirmary?" asked Rick Denise.

"We could need some more IV's and antibiotics. Heath's group should get some from the pharmacy, they mentioned that there was still a lot left from the last run" said the doctor.

Heath and Gareth had not had a change to return to the mall ever since the trip they brought Emma back with. The scavengers, the herd, Sasha and rebuilding Alexandria had taken a lot of time away from the group. Hopefully there was still something left.

"Okay, we'll have one more big run before the spring to get the needed supplies. Carol, Denise, I want you to check out all the supplies we need. Ammo, gas, things for the solar grade… I want to avoid as much as possible sending people out there in the middle of then winter" said Rick.

Everybody agreed. A winter was a nightmare ever since the turn. Cold, rationing and resources were used up more quickly.'

The following day Gareth rose from his bed to prepare for the supply-run. He found that Maggie was already in the kitchen, making breakfast. This wondered him. Usually she stayed in bed longer than him.

"Why you're already up?" asked Gareth.

"I'm joining you on the run" she said.

"What? No you're not! You can't…" he started, but she interrupted him.

"Gareth, I can't be just a housewife!(or should I use the term "house-fiance"?) You need as many people on this thing as possible, right? I'm no longer pregnant and need to earn my keep"

This made them both silent for a moment. They had accepted the lost of Peanut, but on the other hand they hadn't. Gareth still expected "talk" to their child through her belly or ask her if she feels alright. The painful part comes when he remembers that there is that there is no more baby.

"And I'm a good shit with a riffle! I need to do something to provide for the community! Look at you! You're a member of the council, a supply-runner and a guard!" she continues.

"Fine, but you keep close to me, right?" asked Gareth.

Maggie smiled, nodding and kissed him in the mouth, putting her arms around his neck.

"You're so cute when you're worried! And we're anyway low on condoms and we should be looking for proper weddings. And I could search for a proper gown" she whisperers into his ear.

Gareth remembers that he was engaged. It seemed strange, he hadn't thought about marriage probably for a while. He had been the last week really busy by helping at the council and being on guard-duty.

**Later**

The supply run was lead Heath and Gareth. The other members were Maggie, Tara, Spencer, Rosita, Eugene, and a two newcomers called Dante and Scott that were brought by Daryl and Aaron on they're last recruiting mission. Scott seemed a little bit unstable, but Dante explained that he was just grieving over a recent loss and that he was an alright guy.

They drove to the mall once again and split up in smaller groups: Heath, Scott and Gareth check out a grocery store, Spencer, Eugene and Rosita an electronics store and Tara, Maggie and Dante the pharmacies.

Gareth wanted to be with his fiancé, but Heath was able to talk to him.

"I need you by my side, mate" he said to the former leader of Terminus. "I don't trust that Scott guy 100% and I need someone capable if he does anything stupid"

"I'll look after her" said Tara.

And so the survivors divided into groups of three. Tara, Maggie and Dante were walking towards the first pharmacy. Dante broke the silence between the three survivors.

"So, Maggie, you're kinda hot, you know after this…if you're interest, would you like to go…you know..."

"I'm engaged" replied Maggie. She didn't like this man at all. He had been staring at her ever since she treated a wound that he had gotten on they way to Alexandria.

"But, I mean…If you're…" continued Dante, but this time Tara came between.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Tara to him. This made the man shut up.

Maggie gave her grateful stare. _Thank you,_ she tried to say.

The rest of the run went smoothly: the found a lot of supplies and packed as much as they could transport in the three vans they brought with them. The only danger they encountered were a couple of walkers.

They returned to the community and everything seemed to be "normal" again. Or as normal as in can get in an apocalypse.

The survivors, termites and Alexandrians did not know then that soon, that a new thread was coming close. It may be now still far away, but when it hits things will go to hell in a whole new way.

**Dante is the same guy from the comics who likes to bang Maggie in the comics, the same one the whisperers took captive. I hope you don't like the character (That's the point of him) and hope that he'll get the most horrible way to be killed of possible, which he will ****. That's something I'll promise you.**

**For future chapters, let me say this: soon there will be **_**something to fear!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Christmas

**Chapter 23**

**Sorry for viewers ****if there wasn't enough of tension between Carol and Gareth! For readers: they have made their peace, or rather he had done hos peace with her! Also I'm sorry that Jedi-Master Morgan does not play a big part in this fic. He and Rick probably have some struggle, but this story is about Gareth, after all.**

Christmas was coming closer. Gareth hadn't celebrated Christmas for two years now. At Terminus the first, before the occupation, it was just about making it through the winter. The second one after the occupation, nobody seemed to be care about it. But now Gareth lived in the closest thing to live before the turn. Heath had mentioned that Christmas was celebrated in Alexandria, though they didn't have things like turkey and had to ration.

Gareth was on watch with Morgan and walked back to the supply-building to give his riffle back. After he had given the riffle to Olivia he looked around, searching for something that he could give Maggie as a present. He wasn't sure what Maggie would like. A CD? A dress? A Book? Some jewelry? Things like that were there, on a table, for the residents off the Safe-Zone to pick up for their loved ones.

Rosita came in.

"Hi!" she said. "You're looking something for Maggie?"

"Yeah" he replied. "You're looking for…."

"A present for Emma. I thought I should get her an other doll or maybe a teddy-bear" she says. "She has been living here just for five months, but it seems like she is my own baby"

Gareth went a little silent. Peanut. Rosita understood that.

"Oh my god! Gareth, I'm so sorry!" she says.

"It's okay" Gareth replies. "You now Maggie. I mean you've known her longer than me. You happen to know what she likes? Some favorite artist or author?" he asked her.

"Sorry, we met just before Terminus. I really never asked her about those things. You really should give her something personal. Something that she sees that you have chosen to symbolize you're feelings to her" she explains. "Or at least that's what I would want to have"

"I think I got an idea. Thanks, Rosita!" he says as he leaves the building and walks to the infirmary. He comes across Kaylee and Denise discussing about some patient.

"Hi, Gareth!" said Denise.

"Hi!" he replies. "I need your help in something"

**Meanwhile at Mareth's and Taylee's house (I named it after the pairings)**

Maggie was helping Tara do the laundry. On winter they had to save energy, meaning that the washing machine was not in use. But it was all right for the two women. Both of them had done laundry without for most of the apocalypse.

"What's you're present for Kaylee?" asked Maggie the other woman.

"A penis-belt" Tara said grinning. Maggie had to start to giggle.

"So what is for Gareth? Tara asked her. "Getting an other night of his life? You know we have heard you a few times. The walls are not that thick"

"Oh sorry! I hope we never stole you any sleep!" said Maggie, her cheeks turning a little red.

"Don't be! Your sexy moans have often turned us on as well. I think we had our best fuck listening you and Gareth in bed. But what does lucky-boy get's from you? I hope not just a good fuck, since he gets one form you several times a week"

"Well he is going to get this" Maggie said and the present out of her pocket.

"It's beautiful" Tara exclaimed seeing the present.

**Christmas eve at Mareth's and Taylee's house**

Gareth had gotten the idea to invite Rosita, Emma, Rosita's boyfriend Mark, Aaron and Eugene to celebrate with them. Aaron and Eugene we lonely and

Gareth wanted to thank Rosita for helping him get the present for Maggie.

"Aaron just came!" mentioned Tara, as the man came in. Everyone was there and they started preparing the table for dinner. The food was going to be pasta with brown sauce and minced meat and salad. Aaron had brought some wine for the adults.

The eight adults and one child ate and talked, after that went over to the living room to listen to some music. At two hours to midnight the people started giving each other presents. Kaylee got her penis-belt from Tara, while Tara got some earrings from Kaylee. Gareth really didn't follow what the others got, but noticed that Emma walked to Maggie and gave her a drawing of a peanut.

"Oh thank you!" Maggie said to the little girl.

"Mom, I mean Rosita told me that you had a peanut in your belly. Was it a baby?" asked the little girl.

"Yes, she was" answers Maggie, getting a little wet in her eyes. She walked upstairs. Gareth followed her.

He found her in their room, she was crying a little.

"Maggie…" he starts, but she interrupts him.

"I'm okay, really!" she said. "I just was… It was just a sweet present from her. I just think someday what it's like to have a own child. Someone like her"

"I get it. I miss her too. I wonder why we always say 'her'? We never got to know" he wonders.

"I never want to know" Maggie says. "Should we maybe give our presents here, more in privacy?"

"Yeah, we should" Gareth replies.

"Here you go" Maggie said as she gave small package to Gareth.

Gareth opened it and saw a watch. It wasn't just any watch. It was the watch that Glenn used to have. The watch that Alex took. The watch that got his little brother killed. Why? Gareth had to admit he was surprised.

"It's my dad's" Maggie explains. "He gave it to the man that should be right for me. Back in the day it was Glenn, but he never got to know you. And since we're getting married, I though it would be good for you to have it. Like to have his approval"

Gareth looked at her. He felt sorry for questioning her idea, it was a perfect present.

He gave his to her. She opened it saw a beautiful necklace/locket. It was made of gold, or seemed at least to be made out of it. She the locket and gasped at the picture that was in there.

"How?" she asked him.

"Kay and Denise's wonders. They recorded it and were able to get it to that size" he explains.

The picture was from Peanut, just a little dot.

"Thank you!" she says, kissing him.

"Anything for you" he replies and puts his arms around her. She was wearing a black dress. She broke off and put the necklace around her neck. Gareth walked to the door and locked it. He walked back to her pushed her down and pulled the dress down reveling her underwear.

They got quickly naked, with the exception of her necklace and started to make love. She did her best to stay quiet, but her screams at the orgasms were probably loud enough for their guests to hear. But they didn't care. They made love a second and third time.

After the third time they were laying sweaty on their bed. He broke the silence that was between them.

"You don't need to give me a watch. Or sex. I love you and the past six months with you have been the best present for me" he says. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Maggie responds ´, being touched by what he had just said.

"Merry Christmas" he mumbles to her.

"Merry Christmas" she replies to him before they both fall to sleep.

**Joshua and Cynthia (from the end of the line) are coming to this fic as well, eventually! I think that they'll replace Dwight and Sherry from the comcis!**


	24. Chapter 24: Nutella

**Chapter 24**

**I hear by declare that we have Nutella-Friday every Saturday! R.I.P Hershell**

Soon there was New Years-eve. After that January turned into February, February into March, and March into April. The snow had melted away and it was getting warmer again.

Maggie and Gareth started preparing the RW for their first recruiting mission. Aaron had trained them in how to use the mikes and how to observe. Maggie and Gareth had decided for several reasons: Daryl had started something with Carol and they deserved their own time, Maggie wanted to look for things for the wedding, Gareth had stopped working at the council etc.

"How much do we have canned goods?" asked Gareth his fiancé.

"About sixty cans. Enough for us to last one or two weeks" she replied. She then asked him a question. "How much fuel do we have?"

"Two canisters. And bullets are alright, too" he replied.

"Okay. We go tomorrow, at seven" she said. They went back to their home.

**Next morning:**

Gareth and Maggie woke up in time, showered, ate breakfast and said goodbye to Kaylee and Tara.

"You come across a glass of Nutella, you'll promise to bring it?" asked Tara.

"Maybe" replied Maggie.

Maggie and Gareth walked to the main-gate, where Aaron was already with the RW.

"Are you guys sure to do this on your own?" asked the recruiter form Alexandria.

"Yeah, we have been out there long enough to see if someone is good or bad" said Maggie.

"Well, I'll wish you luck" said Aaron.

Gareth and Maggie entered the RW and drove out of the Safe-Zone. After having droven for about five miles they started talking about their upcoming wedding. It was funny how the had been engaged for half an year, but haven't planned almost at all.

"I should start looking for a gown. And you for a tuxedo" she said to him, smiling at the idea.

"Should we have an religious wedding or just someone announcing that we are husband and wife?" asked Gareth her.

"The second one. I already have said, that I don't believe in God anymore" she answered.

"You're right. After everything, I don't see a point anymore in believing in him" he said. Not after the occupation or Sasha.

"I never asked you about Terminus. Kaylee mentioned something that you were locked up once. Just like we were. Why?"

Gareth looked on the road. He didn't want to discuss about it. He never wanted to discuss about it. Not with Mary or Alex or Mike or Joshua. But Maggie was different.

"You don't have to tell me abou…" she started, but he interrupted her.

"It was after the first winter. The signs were once real. It was a sanctuary. But then came people, about a dozen, ex-military or something. They seemed nice in the beginning, but soon they got on top of us and locked us up in the train-carts and containers. They… did thinhs" he said.

Maggie just listened.

"They raped and killed. My mom, Kaylee, Cynthia, the children… For tow or three weeks. We were able to fight back. One of them was sloppy and we attacked him. We got the people form the other train-carts and locked the bandits up. But we were starving. And they had eaten all of our supplies. So I did what I had to do…" he finished.

Maggie looked at him.

"I'm so sorry. I get it, maybe can't relate to it, but yeah I get it" she said, putting her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

A few hours passed and they stopped at small town. They would set up camp here.

"I'll go and look if there are any tracks of survivors. I'll be back at seven. You'll be alright?" asked Gareth. He had put his assault-riffle around himself, his gun un a holster and carried a walkie-talkie.

"Yeah. I'll check the stores for supplies, and make dinner" replied Maggie.

Gareth left the RW and walked into the woods. He walked around, looking for tracks of living people. Mike and Daryl had taught him how to track both animals and people. He wasn't as good as the two other men, but was descent.

The search remained without success. The only human tracks belonged to walkers. Gareth still looked around for a while before returned to the camp.

**Meanwhile, back at the RW:**

After Gareth had left, Maggie grabbed and shotgun and went "shopping" in the stores of the town. She actually found a lot of use full things. In the pharmacy she found painkillers, IV's, antibiotics, bandages and condoms. _Good, me and Gareth ran out a few months back,_ she thought smiling.

In the grocery store there were some canned goods, not much though, and ironically some Nutella. There were actually more that one glasses Nutella, so there was enough for Kaylee and Tara. She also happened to find some pasta and even a pasta-maker. Mrs. Neudemyer would be pleased.

In one of the stores she found a few nice dresses and shirts. She also happened to find a few wedding gowns. It wouldn't be a bad idea to choose a few to be taken home and test them out with Tara and Kaylee.

On the way back to the RW she encountered a few walkers, but a machete and a lot of experience took care of them. She went into the RW and started to prepare a meal from some tomato-sauce and pasta she had found.

At seven Gareth returned.

"Any luck?" asked Maggie her fiancé.

"No. Just tracks of animals and walkers" he replied.

"Well, I'll come tomorrow with you, but dinner is almost done, so you call it quit for today?" she asked with him.

They ate outside and watched how the sun slowly went down.

"I'll take the first watch" said Gareth, after they had eaten.

"No you don't. You've been out there all day, while I was just shopping and cooking" she replied.

"Hmm. I guess you're right, but something happens you wake me up, right? First thing you're gonna do. Promise?" he asked her.

"Okay" she replied, looking a little annoyed for him being overprotective.

He kissed her and went to bed.

They had started their recruitment-mission, but there was yet no sign of other survivors. **Yet.**

**Who should Gareth and Maggie encounter? Someone new? Someone old they haven't seen for a while? It's not gonna be Negan or the saviors or the Hilltop! That's gonna come, but not yet! Please review and spread the word! Also if you are a fan of Gareth or Terminus like me, look at the fics of mishafer and rocknrollprincess131! They're amazing!**


	25. Chapter 25: Day two

**Chapter 25**

Maggie was sleeping on the small bed of the RW. Gareth had taken the last shift before morning. She woke up of the smell of breakfast. She stood up and walked to the 'kitchen' of the RW, where Gareth was making breakfast.

"Morning, honey! I tried to wake you up, but I guessed you needed some sleep!" he said to her.

"What are you making?" she asked him.

"Just some beans" he said.

"Hmm. When are they ready? I'm pretty hungry" she asked.

"About ten more minutes" he replied.

The two ate beans, hid the RW in a nearby store-house and went looking for tracks of survivors once again. Maggie had taken the riffle with the bayonet, the weapon she had been carrying since the church. It was a sexy weapon, just like the owner.

Maggie and Gareth walked through the woods.

"So, what was the first thing you did when the world went to shit?" she asked him.

"I was living in Atlanta. I had just started my career as a lawyer. When the biters had started to appear I started looking for my brother, Alex. He was at the hospital. We left Atlanta together and drove to my mom's place. Well. The car broke down and we had to walk for a while, but we found her. Her house wasn't safe enough though so we had move on. We walked down the tracks and came across Terminus. There were only a few biters in there so we cleared it out and found a lot of canned goods and some weapons in the train-carts. There propane-tanks that had enough propane to last us for years. All we needed were people, so me and Alex started to put up the signs. Soon people started to come. Mike, Kaylee, Joshua and many others. I think there were over sixty of us before the bandits came" he looked down at this moment. "I think you know the rest of the story"

"Sorry" she said, remembering what he had told about the occupation.

"How 'bout you?" he asked in return. "Where were you when this happened?"

"I left college, where I was studying to become a pediatrician. At the farm, my dad had gathered family together and some friends. Otis and Patricia, two elder people that worked on our farm and Beth's boyfriend Jimmy. But things went bad. My step-mom and step-brother Shawn turned and my dad put them in our barn where we kept them. We actually thought there would be some cure. That they would be sick, not dead. Things changed when Rick and his group came. We met them in strange way. Otis shot Carl while trying to hit a deer. The boy got wounded and he was brought to my dad to be treated. Things started to change when Rick's people came. I met Glenn, Lori found out she was pregnant with Judith and Rick's best buddy Shane went crazy. When it started to get to autumn a herd overrun the farm and we had to leave. All I know is that my home is burned to the ground and overrun" she said, looking a little sad,

"Sorry to hear that" he replied.

"Why am I complaining? I have a new home, I'm part of a community and I'm getting married! I'm probably the luckiest girl on the planet" she said.

"Yeah, well I'm then the luckiest guy, since I'm getting married with a hot woman like you" he said, putting his hand on her butt.

"Alright, we have a job to do! Let's get back to it!" she said.

After wandering a few miles south they came across something. Tracks.

"I think it's about half a dozen different persons" said Gareth.

"How can you tell it?" she asked him.

"The first arrivals at Terminus were a guy called Mike and his wife Theresa. Mike was a lot like Daryl, he taught me a few things" he explained. "Two of them seem to be children and then three or four adults"

"So, we're gonna follow them?" asked Maggie.

"They actually seem to lead back to the town so let's go back there and get the mikes" he said.

Gareth and Maggie walked back to the RW, grabbed the mikes and wandered around the town and it's bounds. They once again came across nothing.

"Damn it!" she said after she returned with him to the RW.

"We have almost two weeks still left. Aaron told me that often his searches were pointless" explained Gareth.

They ate lunch at the RW and he then once again left.

"Where are you going?" asked Maggie.

"Kaylee wanted me to look for some movie she wanted, so I'm gonna check the video-store in this town." He explained.

"Okay. But you'll be back in half an hour, alright?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be back in that time" he replied.

Gareth pulled on his leather-jacket and grabbed his riffle.

When he had left, Maggie quickly got dressed. She put on her self a red dress she had found the day before. It was open at her shoulders and had a short skirt, revealing her long legs. She took out a glass of Nutella and started waiting for her fiancé to come back.

Half an hour passed and Gareth came back.

"I found it! And a few other ones that you… wow!" he had to interrupt his sentence as seeing his fiancé in a sexy dress, sitting on the table, smiling at him seducing.

"Mhhm. I'm in the mood for sex. We haven't had it in months, you know preparing for the wedding-night?" she said, licking her lips.

Gareth didn't need to be asked. He had wanted to fuck her these past months, but the ran out of condoms and making a baby was something he wanted to think about at their wedding-night or after that.

He put his riffle down, and his jacket and walked over to her and kissed he passionately on the mouth. He put his arms around her back and moved his mouth down he neck, licking and sucking it, before finding bare shoulder. He bit it gently.

Maggie moaned and sticked her finger on the open glass of Nutella, dipping her index finger in the brown mass. She pulled the finger out and asked Gareth to let go of her for a moment. She held the Nutella-covered finger in front of him, seemingly teasing him. He understood what she was up to and started to lick the delicious mass from her finger. Maggie just stared at him while he was doing it.

"You know how sexy that looked?" she asked him.

"No, but I'll make you look sexy" he replied, before he picked her up by her butt and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down and kissed her for a while. He then exposed her tow perfect breasts, which he claimed on the spot. Kissing, caressing, biting and licking. His mouth traveled after this between her legs, his favorite spot and he moved her skirt up.

She had gotten a little hair around the clit, but nothing that would stop him. Gareth put two fingers in her, making her moan. He pushed the in and out. He did this for a while, before pulling them completely out. He put them in his mouth and got her taste back in to his mouth. God he had missed that flavor.

He crept between her legs and claimed her pussy. He ate her out like a starving man who hasn't eaten anything in weeks, biting and licking her. Her took her clitoris between his teeth and bit it gently. At that moment she had a powerful orgasm streaming through her body, filling his mouth with her juices. He took the delicious fluid in his mouth, swallowing all of it. He loved it.

"That was so amazing! That was the best oral sex ever! You were eating me like an animal!" she exclaimed.

"Well I have missed your tasty pussy" he replied licking his tongue.

"And I have missed your tongues regular visits to it" she replied. "Now you get on your back. I want to ride your cock!"

Gareth did as she told, and laid down on the bed. She walked over to a bag and grabbed a condom. She opened it and put it on his erection.

"Enjoy" she says to him as she is over him, slowly going down his hardened member.

Gareth closed his eyes for a moment. It felt so fucking good.

He opened them as Maggie went up and down faster and harder. He saw her bouncing breasts that just turned him on and heard her loud moans.

He felt an orgasm built up in a matter of minutes and came into her roaring. She released a loud moan, probably the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

She fell on him. He put his arms around her and kissed her trailing back to her breasts. He tried to turn her around in the bed, but both of them fell out of the bed. She fell on the floor and he fell on her breasts. His head was between them.

"Ouch, you alright?" Maggie mumbled.

"Hmm" he replied, burying his head between her breasts. He sucked the soft flesh one more time before getting dressed.

**I have already the idea who they are gonna recruit! L and M! I leave you to guess what that means! **


	26. Chapter 26: Return to home

**Chapter 26**

That night Gareth started to take night-shifts and Maggie slept in the RW. He had taken out the mikes, just in case to hear approaching walkers or survivors. A few walkers walked by the warehouse where they had parked the RW, but they didn't seem to have noticed them.

Quickly he heard something through the mikes. It sounded like screaming of people that were attacked by something. Gareth quickly ran to the RW and woke up his fiancé.

"Maggie, wake up!" he shouted at her.

"What?" she asked looking sleepy.

"I heard people over the mikes! It sounded like they are in trouble!" he said. Maggie immediately jumped out if the bed, put in some pants and grabbed a riffle.

Both of them ran out to the direction where Gareth had recorded the screams. It seemed to be the grocery store of the town. They ran in and saw people. Two small children, a boy and a girl, as well two men. Gareth noticed three dead bodies on the ground. One woman and two men. It seemed like the two men had attacked the group of three adults and two children, presumably they were some bandits.

"What the fuck?" asked one of the men.

"Help!" screamed the little girl. She was between the age of eight and ten and her face was covered in tears.

"What the Hell is going on here?" asked Maggie. She and Gareth looked at the two men.

One of them had long brown hair, the other one shorter blond. Both of them were filthy and had a "W" carved on their foreheads.

"Leave us, and we might not hurt ya" said the man with the long brown hair. He resembled Mike a little bit.

"Leave the children alone, and we'll leave you alone!" replied Maggie. She seemed to have her maternal instincts on, seeing that these two men were ready to hurt children.

"You have a lot of stuff on ya" said the blonde man. "Hey, Derek, why would we let them leave? The can have a camp or sometin' that we could use"

Gareth looked at the two men. One of them had a handgun, the other one a knife. The seemed to be pretty sure that they could take him and Maggie on, though. Why? Gareth tried to figure it out. That's when he got a scary thought. What if it wasn't just them?

That's when he heard someone come behind him and he turned around. It was an other man with an "W" in his forehead. He had an hatchet in his hand and ran towards Gareth.

Gareth didn't hesitate. He shot the man with his riffle in the head, killing him. He heard another gunshot, turned around and saw the blonde man on the ground. Maggie had shot him. But the man with the long hair, Derek, had ran over to her and taken her hostage. He held a knife around Maggie's throat.

"Alright, pretty boy, here is what we are gonna do. You're gonna give us me your vehicle, weapons, food and other thangs and tell me where your camp is. You look to clean to live on the road. If you're gonna do what I say, I'm not gonna slice this bitch's throat open. Deal?" he asked. Maggie tried to give a calm look at Gareth, but he saw that she was terrified.

Gareth kept aiming at him. The man held Maggie, threatened to kill her.

"Boy, how is you aim? You might hit her with that thing. Wanna take the…"

Bam.

Derek fell on the ground with a hole in his head. Gareth still held his riffle up. Maggie ran over to him and hugged him. She buried her head in his shoulder.

After that they turned to see the two children more closely. They were both small, under ten years old. Both had brown hair, the boy had curly ones.

"We're not gonna hurt ya" said Maggie, smiling at them.

"Maggie?" asked the girl.

"Molly, Luke?" asked Maggie them.

Gareth looked at the children, before turning to Maggie.

"You know them?" asked Gareth his fiancé.

"Yes! They lived in the prison with us, before Terminus" she explained. "I didn't know the survived the assault from the Governor"

The two children ran to Maggie and hugged her.

"Is Carol alive?" asked the boy, Luke.

"Yeah, she lives with us in a small town a few hours from here" replies Maggie holding both. "It's a big community with walls, and showers and even a school!"

Gareth and Maggie brought the two children to the RW. The got to sleep in the bed while Maggie and Gareth held watch over them.

"Thank god you had the mikes with you. If not god knows what would have happened to them. I like how you always take precautions in these things" she said holding her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I learned after the occupation" replied Gareth.

"Mhhm. I just wondered if Molly and Emma could be the flower-girls at the wedding?" she asked him. "And do you have already a bestman?"

"I don't have a best friends currently. Well, maybe Aaron. Or Heath. The idea with Molly and Emma is lovely. Who is going to be your maid of honor?"

"Maybe Tara, or Rosita. Kaylee would be a nice idea as well. I can't decide! I have so many friends at the moment!" she said, sounding a little tried.

"Well, you're gonna have to pick one" he said to her.

There was no reply.

Gareth turned to see that his fiancé had fallen asleep. He gently just held her for about an hour and a half before they switched.

**The following morning:**

"Are there other children in the community?" asked Molly Gareth and Maggie, as they drove back to Alexandria.

"Yeah, a few" said Gareth.

"Are Lizzie and Mike there?" asked Luke.

Maggie had no reply to this. She hadn't seen the two little blond siblings since the prison and had guessed that they had died.

Luke and Molly had told that they escaped the prison with Raymond, Smitty and Gloria, three Woodbury survivors and had wandered ever since. They came across some soldiers once that told them that there would be something in Washington so they traveled there. They came in the small town across Derek and his buddies and they knew the rest of the story.

In a few hours they were at the safe-zone and Spencer opened the gate. Aaron walked towards them.

"You're back already? I had expected at least two weeks of you being out there" he said.

"Well we came across some bandits and found two orphans. Seemed like we had to come back" said Gareth to him.

"What happened to the bandits?" asked Aaron.

"We killed them. They left us no choice" said Maggie.

"Well good job you two"

"Thank you, I think I'm gonna take the Luke and Molly to Carol" she replied. She walked off to find the Carol-

"Hey, Aaron. Can I ask you something?" asked Gareth the other recruiter of Alexandria.

"Well you just did… never mind, what do you want?" asked the gay man.

"Well, me and Maggie are getting married and I don't have a best man, so would you be interested?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I don't want to have in a wedding anything to do with the bride or the groom. I'm really sorry" said Aaron.

"It's alright. I can always ask Heath or Mark" replied Gareth. "But I could use your help in finding a right kind of tuxedo"

"Yeah, I think I can help you with that" replied Aaron.

Gareth and Maggie hadn't really made a date for their ceremony, but they wanted it to be somewhere between May and July. Things clearly seemed to be good, but they have all learned that sooner or later a new threat will rise and tries to destroy what they have, whether it's walkers or humans.


	27. Chapter 27: Preporations

**Chapter 27**

"Hey, Heath!" shouted Gareth to the other man who had just come back from keeping watch with Dante and Scott

"Yeah, Gareth?" asked the man.

"I just had to ask, do want to be my best man in Maggie's and mine wedding?"

"Yeah, that would be an honor" replied Heath.

"Thank you!" replied Gareth.

**Meanwhile at the residence of Mareth and Taylee:**

Maggie was trying out the different gowns she had found at the her and Gareth's trip and was showing off in them in the living room, in front of Kaylee, Tara and Rosita. The three "judges" commented on the gowns and drank some liquor that Rosita had stolen from the supply building. Sadly the three judges were already too drunk when Maggie was showing of in her first gown.

"That's definitely the one!" said Tara, a little drunken. "Maggie you're so hottest being in the history of anything in that one!"

"Excuse me? You said the same thing when ate me out in the shower yesterday! I feel so cheap now!" replied Kaylee, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, you're even more sexier than her, now come 'ere!" shouted Tara.

Quickly Tara laid down on the couch and Kaylee was on top, sucking her fiancé's lips. Rosita had to make space for the two lovers and fell on the floor. She quickly fell to sleep.

"Guys this is serious! Me and Gareth are getting married at the weekend and you just fool around!" said Maggie being a little frustrated. The tow love birds on the couch started to get rid of their clothes.

"Maggie, I'm home!" came Gareth's voice.

_Oh shit_, though Maggie. It was bad if the groom saw his bride in the dress before the wedding. She quickly kicked the gown down and was naked in her living-room with three other women, form which two were almost having sex in front of her. And all of that while Gareth came back home.

And speaking of Gareth he just entered the room.

"Maggie? Oh my god! What the fuck happens here?" he asked, looking angry, shocked and confused at the same time. He saw his soon-to-be wife naked in front of two of his friends that were drunk and making out and an other woman that had passed out. He also saw the liquor-bottles.

Maggie looked a little ashamed, trying to cover her private parts with arms and legs.

"Ow, you had like a… girl's time? I'm not angry" tried Gareth.

"No Gareth! Let me explain!" said Maggie.

**Five minutes later in Gareth's and Maggie's room:**

Maggie told her fiancé about presenting her gowns to her friends and Rosita brining the drinks. Gareth had to laugh.

"It's not that funny!" said Maggie.

"It is! I thought for a moment you had some lesbian gang-porn or something! You know before getting into boring "being-married"-life! My little brother Alex would probably have thought like that!" replied Gareth.

"Hmmm. Well your brother was a perv then" said Maggie.

"He was a little" said Gareth. "Actually a lot"

The two were in their bedroom for a moment before Gareth broke the silence.

"How long till you have watch with Aaron?" asked Gareth his fiancé.

"Mhhm, half an hour" replied Maggie grinning evil.

She pushed her fiancé on the bed and undid his belt. She still gave him her evil grin and pulled his pants and underwear down. She grabbed his erection and looked at him.

"I'm gonna show ya that being my husband is everything else that boring" she said grinning, before licking his tip.

"Holy Fuck!" moaned Gareth.

"Mhhhm" replied Maggie as she continued to suck and stroke his erection. She licked and bit and massaged it with her hand.

"Damn it, Maggie" Gareth moaned after a few minutes. "I think I'm gonna come!"

Maggie just kept sucking and tried to get as much of him in her mouth as possible.

Soon Gareth came into her mouth, spilling his warm seed in there. Maggie just swallowed them and came up to her husband.

"Why haven't you given me that often a blowjob?" asked Gareth her. He remembers that she had done maybe six or seven times.

"You're always eating me out" replied Maggie.

"Hmm. That's true, but no regrets, you're so tasty" replied Gareth. "Mind if I…"

"Gareth! I have watch in fifteen minutes and I have to wash my face! You're animalistic needs can wait for the evening!" said Maggie.

Maggie left and Gareth was alone in the room.

He laid back on the bed and thought about the closer coming wedding. It was already on the weekend. They had set everything up: Rosita was the maid of honor, Heath the best man, Aaron did the ceremony, Emma and Molly were flower girls.

Gareth never really thought about marriage. He had always been busy, either studying or working, and after the apocalypse had started he hadn't even thought about it.

But things changed forever when he met Maggie. She had been, at least partly, experienced the same things as he had and understood him. She had said herself to him, that she could not relate to him, but understand his actions. And she was smart, and strong, and seductive, and sexy…. And he then ran out of adjectives that start with an s and describe her.

Gareth really never thought what the others of the group, except for Kaylee and Tara had thought. A lot of the Rick's people had seemed to get used to him being still alive, but a lot still did not understood his and Maggie's relationship. The people of Alexandria did not know what he had done at Terminus, and probably saw them just as a young couple in harsh world. But Gareth did not care what other people what thought of him and Maggie. What happened between them was their business, no ones else.

And Gareth is going to marry Maggie, he will not let anyone stop that, with the exception of Maggie. If she changed her mind, he will respect it, even if it would hurt him.

**Not long to go to Mr. and Mrs. Burton! Review and spread the word, please!**


	28. Chapter 28: Look forward

**Chapter 28**

**If readers are confused, Rick's and Gareth's relationship is pretty stable, but Rick will not never really see him as one of his own, unless Gareth saves Carl or Judith risking his own life(Never let your guard down). I know that it has been confusing in this fic and it has annoyed you, I'm sorry! Also Jessie and Rick have broken up offscreen!**

It was the day before the wedding. Everything was pretty much prepared, the gown and the tuxedo chosen, the benches for the guests were done and the weather was great. It was early June and the sun shined on the sky.

Rick came across Gareth who was walking on the streets of the Alexandria Safe-Zone.

"Hey, Gareth can I talk with you?" asked the current leader of the community.

"About the wedding?" asked Gareth.

"Yes. I just want to say that if you hurt her in any way…" started Rick.

"You'll keep an certain promise?" asked Gareth.

"Actually I meant to say beat your ass down" said Rick.

"Oh, your gone a little soft" teased Gareth.

"Don't be a smartass. If you hurt her in some emotional way, I'll beat ya ass, but if you try to do something against her will, if you touch her or force her into something, I will kill you, and it ain't gonna be a pretty thing" said Rick.

"I won't" said Gareth, trying to sound serious.

"Glenn used to say that also, but look what he did to her" replied Rick, before walking back to his house.

_Yeah, Rick is such a saint,_ thought Gareth as he continued walking the street in the direction of Heath's and Denise's house. _The mighty ringleader had cheated on his almost-house-wife with the samurai on the lake, where half of the town had seen it. Rick didn't even seem to avoid being seen._

Gareth knocked at Heath's door. The man opened it.

"Aah, Gareth, there you are" smiled the supply-runner of Alexandria.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you have the liquors and everything ready for the stag party" asked Gareth the other man.

"Damn it, Gareth. The thing goes like this: you're best man makes the stag party a surprise! You don't plan it yourself!" said Heath "What is it with you and trying to run things?"

"Yes, I know that, but you have everything?" asked Gareth.

"Yes, I am your best man, after all" said Heath. "Now go, the party starts at 8 o'clock!"

Gareth left. He had one shift with Francine on the gate, and came home after that.

**Meanwhile with Maggie:**

"I'm really not sure about the… hen party" said Maggie as she was working with Tara on the fields. "Perhaps me and Gareth should be having a quiet evening together, watch a movie and maybe… practice for the wedding-night"

"Maggie, you're getting married tomorrow! You can do that in the spare-week that Rick has given you as a honey-moon!" replied Tara.

"Yeah, but the part won't involve anything sexual? Some guy stripping his clothes or you snogging me? Sorry about saying the second thing"

"Naah, me and Kay have planned just something relaxing like… I won't tell ya! It's a surprise after all!" said Tara.

"Sorry again for not asking you to be my maid of honor. I didn't wan to pick between ya and Kay" said Maggie. She had asked Rosita to be it.

"I get it. But ya'll be mine when me and Kay are gettin' get married?" asked Tara.

This surprised Maggie a lot.

"I'll be a honor" replied Maggie.

The two women continued planting crops, until it was early afternoon and the next shift came.

**Mareth's and Taylee's residence:**

Maggie came across her fiancé in the kitchen.

"You know what Heath and the guys have planned for ya?" asked she with a teasing voice. "Maybe a hot stripper?"

Gareth turned to her. He quickly grabbed her hips and laid her on the table.

"There is only one hot woman in my life" said Gareth to her before kissing her neck.

"Mhhm, Is there a reason to be jealous?" asked Maggie, continuing to tease hims.

Gareth's hand glided through her jeans and knickers and touched her folds. Maggie gasbed.

"That tickles! Okay, giving up!" she giggled as he did this. "Please stop!"

Gareth slipped his hand out of her underwear and liked his fingers in front of her.

"I don't wan to go on the stag party" he said to her. "I want to spend the evening with you"

"Me too" she replied. "How 'bout being an hour with them and then sneaking out? Meeting her and spend our last night before being a married couple?"

"Hmm. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" he said, kissing her check.

"I know" she replied.

**Gareth's stag party:**

Gareth came to the house of Heath where they would celebrated his last night before getting married.

"Ahh, Gareth, there you are. A lot of the guys are already around!" said Heath at the door.

Gareth nodded and walked in.

He looked around. Aaron, Abraham, Tobin, Mark, Dante and Scott where already there drinking, talking or listening to music. Rick or Daryl were nowhere to be seen in the crowd.

Gareth looked around, it was nice, actually. He still stayed mostly in the background.

"Come on, man, get a drink. It's your last night as a free man!" said Tobin to the former leader of Terminus.

Gareth quickly got a beer and drank it. He looked at his (Hershell's, Glenn's and Alex's) watch and wanted to know the time. _Still forty-five minutes before meeting Maggie at their house._

"Okay, lads!" shouted Heath silencing the crowd. "We are here today to celebrate my friend's last night as a single before marrying his girl! His name is Gareth! Hey mate you've been living here for almost a year now, doing a lot of things for the community, in many ways! I hope you an happy and long-lasting marriage!"

"Hmm... Thank you! Thank you for all of you for being here tonight!" said Gareth, almost stumbling in his words. The man who was always ready at Terminus when new people arrived and never wanted to show any sign of real emotion was now almost shy.

"Now we have talked enough! Get the heavy stuff an the girls!" shouted Heath.

Everyone cheered and three women from Alexandria, Nina, Samantha and Rosemary, who were all young and pretty, came in dressed as strippers. Heath got some liquors, including scotch and even heavier things from a closet and music started beaming.

Gareth looked around. This was not the place for him. He wanted to go.

Gareth walked silently, trying to avoid being detected and went back home. He looked at his watch again. Forty minutes. He and Maggie had agreed to watch a sappy comedy they had found on the recruiting trip and drink some homemade wine that one of the Alexandrians had made.

**Maggie's hen party:**

Maggie met Kaylee, Rosita, Denise and Tara in Jessie's (and Pete's) house. The woman had moved back in there after Rick had cheated on her.

"So what have you planned for me?" asked Maggie her friends.

"Jessie offered us a massage. She had a dozen different jobs, and being a massager was one of them. You know, get relaxed and enjoy the last free night of your life" said Kaylee.

"Sounds pretty nice. How long does a massage take?" asked Maggie.

"45 minutes" said Denise.

"Okay. Let's get started!" said Maggie. If she was first she could quickly get back home to Gareth. Jessie walked in the room.

"Hi, Maggie!" she smiles at the only living member of the Greene-family. "I think the lucky one should get first"

"Okay!" replied Maggie.

Maggie walked into a room where there was a massaging-table laid out. Maggie got rid of her shirt and bra laid down on the table Jessie started on her shoulder.

"Hmm, That feels good!" said Maggie. She had to admit that the girls came up with a good idea.

After a few minutes Maggie wanted to talk. Jessie had experienced a real marriage, before the walker came, and Maggie wanted to get advice from the other woman. The marriage with Glenn was… different. They had a small ceremony with Hershel as the priest and life continued the same after that.

"Hey, Jessie, can you give some sort of advice for a married life?" asked Maggie her.

"Well, do you love Gareth?" asked Jessie.

"Yeah, a lot. More than anything" replied Maggie. She was surprised herself by this. She had felt that way for a long time, but had never said it a loud.

"And he loves you?" asked Jessie.

"Yes" replies Maggie.

"Does…hmm… abuse you or force you into anything?" continued Jessie.

"NO!" shouted Maggie. She was angry at this question. Gareth might have been a cannibal, but he had never shown physical abuse to his own, not to her. "Why the FUCK do you ask something like that?"

"I'm sorry!" replied Jessie. "I really am! I just… Pete was a true charmer as well before our marriage and a while after that! And you're young and beautiful and I just want to… teach you that you should stop if the guy is an asshole! And I'm not meaning that Gareth is an asshole! What I have seen is that he is a really nice guy and loves you a lot! I'm really sorry!"

Maggie calmed down a little. She had forgotten Pete. The man who used to beat his wife and children. The man that tried to stab her and Peanut at the meeting. The man who killed Reg Monroe, who was a good man. The man that Gareth pulled a gun in order to protect her and their unborn baby.

"Sorry for shouting at ya" replied Maggie. "But I think I'm done now. Can you please not tell Kay and the others that I left?"

"Oh, you and Gareth want to spend the evening together?" asked Jessie.

"How did you know?"

"My friend did the same thing"

Maggie got dressed and left the room, through the window.

She quickly got to her and Gareth's house.

**The two meeting:**

"How was your stag party?" asked Maggie her fiancé that was already at home.

"There were strippers" said Gareth.

"Oh"

"I left the second they showed up" continued Gareth. "How 'bout you?"

"The girls organized me a massage, quite nice actually" said Maggie.

"Sounds nicer than Heath's stag-night"

"Let's forget that and look forward. I see our last night as a not-married couple. I want to spend it with you" Maggie kissed her fiancé softly on the mouth before walking to the kitchen and getting two glasses with wine.

The two curled up together and watched the movie. After a hour and a half the movie was over and the two walked upstairs to their room and made love. Both of them laid sweaty and in each others arms after an orgasm.

"I love you. There was something in you the moment you stepped in Terminus in that dumb poncho" said Gareth.

"Hmm. I love you too. What happened to that beautiful piece of clothing?"

"One of my people, Sarah, took it. She died wearing it"

"Sorry hearing that"

Gareth and Maggie laid a moment on the bed quiet, before Maggie broke the silence.

"Tomorrow's a big day"

"Maggie, if you want to back of or…"

"Shut up! Don't ever even think like that! I don't care about your past! We've all done something to make it this far! I've killed people as well! I love you, I just said that and nothing will stop me from marrying you tomorrow!"

Maggie kissed passionately and fell asleep next to him. Gareth positioned himself so that he could easily put his arms around her. He was clearly touched by her words. Should it be time to leave the past behind and look forward?

All he knew is that tomorrow is a big day.

**Next chapter is gonna be the wedding!**


	29. Chapter 29: I do

**Chapter 29**

**The wedding is here!**

It was the big day. Their wedding-day.

Maggie and Gareth were separated the next morning. Kaylee and Tara pulled Maggie with them, while Heath took Gareth.

Maggie was again at Jessie's house, where she was prepped for the wedding. Jessie was doing her hair and make up and Rosita brought the gown.

Maggie was getting slowly cold feet.

"Oh God! What if… it starts to rain?" gasped Maggie.

"Maggie, calm down! It hasn't rained in the past few days" said Kaylee.

"Relax, this is not your first marriage. You should be experienced" said Tara.

"Yeah, but it was different with Glenn. We got married in a prison! My dad married us and… it was different! This is a real wedding!" replied Maggie.

"Maggie, you have cold feet, it is completely normal." explained Rosita. "You love Gareth, right?"

"Yes I do. I've answered that question already a hundred times. And Gareth loves me back"

"Then just stay calm and go through it"

Maggie nodded. She didn't want anything go wrong on this day.

Rosita and Kaylee helped to put on the gown and Maggie stared at a mirror. Tara, Jessie and Kaylee left the bride with her made to get the two flower girls.

"You sure if it is good enough?" Maggie asked while spinning in front of the mirror. "Should I change it still?"

"Maggie, you're gorgeous in that" said Rosita. "Calm down and breathe"

"You're right, you're right, I need to breathe" Maggie gasped. "Shit, this is truly happening now. It's not just some day in the future, it's now. Seems strange that after all those fucked up things that we've seen out there, I'm still terrified by a normal wedding"

"That's ordinary. Try to enjoy the little things, I always do" tried Rosita.

"Thanks, Rose, I truly own ya. When it's yours and Mark's turn I'll try my best and help ya too" replied Maggie.

"Me and mark broke up"

"You did? Why?"

"Mark was frustrated by Emma always getting in the way, so he broke things up"

"That fucking wanker! He did not deserve ya! Rose, you'll find someone who loves both you and Emma, no matter what" said Maggie.

"Thanks, Mags"

A few minutes later Jessie brought the two flower girls, which were Emma and Molly.

"Oh my God! You're adorable!" exclaimed Maggie seeing the two girls in dresses.

"Are we really pretty?" asked Emma, looking at her dress.

"Yes you are!" replies Maggie, smiling. She felt a little sad, though. _Peanut._ Maggie still had times in which she thought being pregnant with the little one. Gareth had agreed to have unprotected sex with Maggie on their wedding night and start think about having babies. They did live in a (some what) safe community now in which they could start building lives.

"Maggie, I'll go now, I'll wait on the aisle for you" Rosita walked out of the room and Rick walked in. Rick was the one that would bring Maggie down the aisle, being the leader of the community and all.

"Thanks for doing this, Rick. I now it can't be easy for ya, being him and all"

"He's made it up. He has proven himself more than once and I really wan to move on. I'll never forget Terminus, but I think we should look forward. Shall we?" Rick offered his arm for the bride.

**The aisle:**

The aisle was at the lake of the Alexandria. Most of the community was already there, sitting on the benches and waiting for the bride to show up.

Gareth was standing in a tuxedo, Heath next to him.

"Mate, relax" tried the best man.

"Yeah…it's just…weird, ya know. I never really thought that this day would be coming"

That's when Rick showed up with Maggie in his arm. In front of them Molly and Emma as the flower-girls were throwing small flowers down the way. The crowd just adored them.

Rick brought Maggie in the front to Gareth, Heath and Aaron. The ringleader then went to the benches, sitting next to Carl, Michonne and Judith.

"You look beautiful" whispered Gareth to his soon-to-be-wife.

"Well, you look handsome" replied Maggie, smiling at him.

That's when Aaron spoke up.

"Fellow citizens of Alexandria, we have gathered here today to witness the union between Gareth Joseph Burton and Margaret Ellis Greene"

Maggie was a little shocked when she heard Gareth's last name here the first time. For some reason she never asked him about it.

Neither Gareth or Maggie truly listened the rest of Aaron's speech until he came to those tow questions. Heath took out the rings and gave them to the couple.

"Gareth Burton, will you take Margaret as your loving wife and be there for her until death will take you out apart?"

"Yes I will" Gareth slid the ring on Maggie's finger.

"Margaret Greene will you take Gareth as your loving husband and be there for him until death will take you apart?"

"Yes I will" Maggie slid the ring on Gareth's finger.

"…Under the state of Virginia I'll declare you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Gareth pulled Maggie into a passionate kiss in which she replied. The crowd clapped.

The wedding was celebrated in the former house of the Monroes, that was now occupied by Rick and his family.

The celebration was quite "normal". There were people dancing, eating and talking.

Someone had made a cake, although it was a small one.

"Hey Gareth, can I borrow your wife?" Tara asked, meaning to dance with her.

"Hmm, it's her choice" Gareth looked at his wife.

"Well yeah, I'll be right back, honey" she kissed him on the check before going with Tara one the dance-floor.

Gareth walked over to the food-table to get something, when Rick approached him.

"Hey, Gareth! You… are now in a way family, ya know! I just wanna say that… I don't remember!" the ringleader was drunken.

"Hmm. Thank you, Rick, it means a lot" Gareth tried to keep a laughter away. The man that was able to kill ruthlessly people was now babbling drunkenly.

Maggie and Tara were dancing.

"I really am lucky for ya, Maggie. You seem so 'appy together. You gotta be ma brides made on mine an' Kay's wedding!"

"Thank you. Almost forgot that you guys are gonna get married, too, of course I'll be ya's made. Sorry, but now I gotta look for Gare, I'll want have a drink!"

Maggie walked through the crowd, looking for her new husband. That's when Dante came across her.

"Hey, you do look beautiful, may I?"

"No thanks" Maggie walked into the other direction. Dante was such a creep.

Maggie found Gareth with Heath talking about something.

"Hey Maggie, do you know that you're husband skipped his stag night?" Heath clearly looked disappointed at Gareth's actions.

"I do. I skipped my hen night as well"

"Oh, you two went home and had some fun by yourself? Still Gareth why did you go? I mean beer and…"

"Strippers? I know you put a lot of effort in it, but it wasn't anything for me. I'm truly sorry Heath. There is only one woman I want to see in underwear or without them" Gareth's mouth curled into a small smile after saying that.

"Hey!" Maggie slapped him on the shoulder.

The party went on for a few hours. After that everyone left home or to the work they had to do.

Gareth and Maggie went to their house. Kaylee and Tara had moved out for the one week-"honeymoon" leaving it to the newly weds.

"Hmm, what a day Mrs. Burton" Gareth teased his wife, before picking her up. "Gosh. you're than you look, baby!"

"You're calling me fat?"

Gareth replied by kissing her on the mouth.

Gareth and Maggie soon landed on their bed, kissing and touching each other. Maggie laid down as Gareth pulled the gown down her body, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Soon the white piece of clothing was of her and on the floor. She wasn't wearing anything but black knickers.

Gareth pulled his tuxedo off and was now in his underwear alongside his wife. He positioned himself on her and kissed her on the mouth passionately. He continued his way down her neck to her two breasts which he started to suck.

"Oh, Gareth!" She gasped.

Gareth didn't stay long at her chest and continued down to her knickers pulling it off with both hands and teeth. He positioned his head between her thighs.

"Hmm. Quite shaven from the last time" Gareth looked down at her clit.

"Jessie did that. She had over a do… ohhh Gareeethh!"

Gareth had put his head between her legs and sucked. Maggie held to the sheets with her hands as her husband feasted on her. Gareth licked around, getting much of the delicious taste into his mouth and started to bite gently the folds and slid fingers into her.

"Shiiit! Sooo Gooood! Don't fuckin' stop!"

Maggie's moans and gasps made Gareth suck harder and he locked her clitoris between his lips. She came into his mouth like countless other times and he enjoyed it like always.

Gareth rose up to her and kissed her again on the mouth. Maggie replied passionately with her tongue, before breaking the kiss.

"Get 'em of" she meant his underwear.

Gareth pulled down his underwear down and his hard erection jumped out.

"Maggie, we don't have to… I can take a condom if you change your mind" Gareth and Maggie had planned to have sex with no protection on their wedding-night, but Gareth was unsure about it.

"Gareth, I want to try to make a baby with ya. I want to have a family with you" she kisses him softly on the mouth after saying this. "Now stop being a pussy and get between my legs!"

That motivated Gareth enough go on top of her and guided his member into her and laid . Maggie gasped a little at first, but quickly used to him. It felt amazing to Gareth. She was warm and wet and it felt much better than with a condom. Maggie and Gareth had unprotected sex before, but that was back at night they created Peanut(R.I.P), but it wasn't the same than making love on their wedding-night.

Gareth pulled out, the went back in, slowly making a rhythm, going in and out of her wet hole.

Maggie moaned as he made love to her and wrapped her legs around his waste to make him slid in better.

Soon Gareth felt the orgasm approaching and he came into her, spilling his seeds deeply into her womb.

"FUUUUCKK! GARETH!" Maggie gasped as he filled her.

Gareth's fell with his face on her sweaty shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. He slid out of her and breathed heavily.

"That was amazing" she gasped.

"Hmm, yes it was, but you were even more amazing" he buried his face into her neck and gave small kisses.

"Stop it" she giggles. "I have strange this feeling that we forgot something in the wedding"

"Did we?"

Both of them turned around in the bed staring at the ceiling and started to think about what they could have forgotten.

"I remember! We forgot our own vows!" Gareth said.

"Shit" replied his wife. Clearly

"Well should we say them now?" proposed Gareth.

"Mhhmm, yeah let's do that"

The two newly weds turned to face each other and started. As usually it was ladies first.

"Gareth, I didn't really give a crap about you ever and was disgusted by your way of survival. But you where there for me when I was alone and gave me a reason to keep going. And you've given me so many happy memories, like Peanut, which made me the happiest woman on the planet. And I want to have kids with ya and built a life here at Alexandria"

Gareth was touched by her words, the he replied.

"Maggie, you were the first person that I let come close to me ever since this world went to hell. I didn't really care whether I was alive or dead when I met you and you changed my world forever. And you have also given me the reason to jeep going and have given me the best memories of my life. And I don't care if the world had to end for us to meet, I'm fine with it. And I really want to start a family with you"

"You may kiss the bride" Maggie joked.

Gareth kissed his wife passionately, before making love to her a second time. They had done it started a family together and built a life.

**This story has grown pretty boring in the last ten chapters! I think I'll plan on making a few big deaths again in the ones to come! Soon there will be a…**

… **a larger world and something to fear!**


	30. Chapter 30: Backdoor

**Chapter 30**

The hot Virginia-sun shined through the window and on the naked, newly wed couple that was resting on the bed. Gareth had his arms around his wife, holding her close to him. His face was buried in her hair.

The former leader of Terminus slowly woke up on the beams of light that came through the sun-blinds of the window.

Gareth yawned and started to kiss his wife on the neck gently. Maggie mumbled in her sleep before slowly waking up as well.

"Hmm. 'm already wakin' up" that came out in her sexy southern accent, one of the many things that Gareth loved in her.

"Hi, honey" Gareth whispered as she turned around and he kissed her. The kiss was a more of a "sweet"-type than they usually shared in bed.

"Yeez. Don' call me honey. That makes me sound old" Maggie giggled while trying to position herself under him. She clearly wanted him. Soon.

Gareth laid on top of her.

"Hmm. How old are ya?" Gareth asked while kissing down her shoulder.

"Don't ya know that it's rude to ask a lady's age?"

"I've heard, but I want to know my wife's age"

"Okay, okay. 25"

"Look at that. You're younger than you look! Ooooh!"

Maggie had slapped him for his rude comment.

"That hurt!" said Gareth.

"Don't test my limits!" teased Maggie, spreading her legs for him.

"Hey, Maggie, I want to…"

"You want to what?"

"Take you from behind, I've never done that before"

Maggie just stared at him. He clearly looked embarrassed after saying his request. The two newly weds looked at each other for a moment, before Maggie broke the silence.

"Yeez, Gareth, are you just gonna sit there or fuck my ass?"

"I guess the second option" said Gareth.

Maggie turned in the bed on her stomach, and Gareth positioned himself behind her.

He looked down at her ass and lowered his erection in her hole. He slit in and Maggie gasped a little in pain.

"You okay?" asked Gareth worried.

"Mhhmm, yeah, it's just been a while since the last anal-sex I had" Maggie replied.

Gareth continued sliding in to her and was soon completely in her.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" gasped Gareth as he lowered his head to her shoulder and kissed her on the neck.

"Start already fuckin'!" replied Maggie impatiently.

Gareth slid out of her and then back in. Maggie moaned softly as he started slowly to find a rhythm.

"Fuuuck, Gareth! Don' fuckin' stop!"

"Wouldn't even consider!"

Gareth's hands found they're place at her butt and held her steady as he fucked her.

A few minutes later he came into her and spilled his seed deep in her butt.

"FUUUUCCKK!" screamed Maggie in pleasure.

Gareth fell on her back and breathed heavily.

"Fuck, that was amazing" he groaned.

"Hmm, it was" replied Maggie, turning around in the bed to face him again. She kissed him. "We should eat breakfast"

"We should. And should we after that have a shower?"

"Yeah, one together"

**Sorry for being a short one and a filler!**


	31. Chapter 31: Murder

**Chapter 31**

_The honeymoon passed quickly and the two newly weds where soon back in their jobs of the safe-zone_.

Maggie and Gareth spend a whole night in the clock-tower outside Alexandria holding watch.

"Hey, Gareth" Maggie whispered to her still sleeping husband. "Wake up, honey"

Maggie had been up for the past two hours and she wanted to get now some breakfast for her and Gareth.

"Hmm, I'm here" mumbled Gareth, sounding sleepy.

"Good. You know Rick's gonna get freaked out if there is no one in the tower"

Maggie left the tower and walked back to the safe-zone. She arrived at the supply-building and went to the food-department where Olivia was.

"Hello, Maggie" smiled the inventory manager of the safe-zone to the farmer's daughter.

"Hey, Olivia, I wanted just to grab something for me an' Gareth for breakfast" explained Maggie.

"Well, there is some stew that you both can take, it's in the fridge" said Olivia. "I have to go now, Maggie. Give Rick a report on the inventory. You know where to find the stew, so can you please lock the door behind you?"

"Sure"

Olivia left and Maggie walked over to the fridge and found the stew in a large bowel. She took it on a table and took two smaller bowels which she filled up with the stew.

While Maggie was busy with this, someone entered the building. Maggie was too occupied with the stew that she did not notice it until the door to the food-department opened.

"Is it you, Olivia?" asked Maggie. "I'm not ready yet, I'll promise to lock the door when I leave!"

That's when two arms grabbed around Maggie and pulled her away from the table.

Maggie wasn't able to scream since a hand covered her mouth.

"So it's you and me, now Maggie, finally!" came Dante's voice. "These past months have been hell to me, while seeing ya with that other guy"

Maggie was pushed on an other table and held down. She was terrified by this man. There was something off him all along.

Dante pushed himself on her.

_No, not that,_ thought Maggie terrified as Dante's hand grabbed on her butt.

"You're so hot" whispered the man.

That was enough for Maggie. She was able to kick him in ribs and he was off her for a moment.

"Fucking whore!" he shouted.

Maggie ran away, to the armory. The door was locked.

Maggie looked around and saw a trowel, which she took.

Dante came into the corridor in full rage.

"Why are you doing this?" shouted Dante, sounding like Maggie had treated him like crap.

The man pushed Maggie towards the wall. It seemed he had not noticed the trowel, since Maggie was able to stab him in the stomach.

Dante gasped in pain and fell to the ground. Maggie slid the blade out of him and started to stab him multiple times all over his body. Dante kept screaming for a few second, but when she hit him in the heart he stopped.

Maggie was now kneeling over a dead body, covered in blood.

The door slammed open and Abraham Ford stormed in followed by Tobin and Spencer.

"What happened here? Who shouted? Maggie… holy fuckin' shit!" the big ginger and the two other men noticed the young woman with the weapon and covered in Dante's blood.

"Raise your hands!" shouted Spencer, pulling his gun out.

Maggie just looked at them. She wasn't able to speak.

**Back in the clock-tower:**

Gareth was still sitting up in the clock-tower, waiting for Maggie to show up with some breakfast.

He looked at his (Hershel's) watch and saw that it had been about 15 minutes since his wife had left.

"Hey, Gareth" came a voice behind him.

Gareth turned around and saw that Francine and Mark came up.

"Hello, guys. I thought your shift would be in an hour. Why are know already here?"

"Hmm… Gareth there is something that you should know" mentioned Mark.

**10 minutes later:**

Maggie was being held in the same house Rick was held after her had his fight on the street with Pete. Tobin, Spencer and Scott where guarding her outside.

Gareth came to them.

"I want to see her!" Gareth shouted.

"Listen, Gareth, Rick wants her to be contained and doesn't want anyone to meet her!" tried Tobin.

Gareth needed to be convinced with being held at gunpoint to stay away.

The former leader of Terminus walked directly to the house that was Rick's and crashed in.

"Let her go!" shouted Gareth at the ringleader that was chatting with Michonne.

Rick and the samurai turned around to see the former cannibal.

"Gareth, I can't. She killed someone and confessed it. I need to…do something to show the people of this place that I can't favor the ones that were on the road with me!"

"You fucking killed Pete! And she" Gareth pointed at Michonne " killed Theresa! And Carol killed my mom! And Daryl killed that lady cop back in Atlanta! I have been responsible for the death of countless people! And know you fucking say that when Maggie kills a guy for a reason that you don't seem to be even bothered to find out, you say that she has to answer for it! Why?"

"Look, I don't want to do this either, but she hasn't said anything to me or Abraham, except that she did it. She killed him. Look, if she says something that makes sense for her actions, I can try to help her, but she hasn't!"

"What are you gonna do if she hasn't a reason?" asked Gareth, when he realized what Rick has done to a wife-beater.

"I don't know. I should…exile her, but then again, like I said, people start thinking that I favor certain people. That can't happen"

"Don't kill her! I can take care of her! You'll exile both of us, and I'll make sure that nothing happens! Just don't kill her!"

"Gareth, calm down. I'll promise, that I'll think this through. Maggie's father was a important part of my life and killing her in cold blood would insult everything her thought I would be. You can visit her, but don't try anything" Rick grabbed a walkie-talkie and contacted Tobin, saying that Gareth was allowed to visit his wife.

Gareth walked back to the house where Maggie was being held captive. Tobin let him in and he found Maggie in the same bed where Rick had laid almost a year ago.

"Who's there" she asked not looking at him.

"Me" he replied.

Maggie turned around to see him.

"Go away" she replied and turned her head around again.

"Maggie…" Gareth tried.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Maggie screamed.

Gareth kept looking at her. She looked even more broken, then after Beth had died, and he did not really know how to help her.

**Hmmm. I promised that Dante would die, remember? But is has caused Maggie a lot of trouble. How will they solve this?**


	32. Chapter 32: Scott

**Chapter 32**

_Maggie had made it pretty clear that she did not want any company, not even form her him. Gareth saw that he could not help her in person, at least not now. He walked back his house, where Tara and Kaylee where already talking about their friend being accused for being a murderer._

"It's not right! Rick has known Maggie for long and knows she wouldn't do something like this only if she defends her self!" shouted Tara out of anger.

"I agree!" continued Kaylee. "This guy was suspicious and I've noticed him being often around Maggie or asking about her. I think he tried to force her in to something and she had no choice"

Gareth wasn't with in the argument, he was in his and Maggie's bedroom, laying in the bed thinking about his wife that was just a street or two away, locked up.

It was the first time Maggie was not sharing their bed with him. During the rough times, like Peanut's death, Gareth had slept in the room that used to be Noah's. But this was the first time that she was away.

Gareth knew that Maggie hadn't been a cold-hearted killer while killing Dante. At least that's how he thinks. Maggie wasn't a weak survivor, but she was not like Martin, Michonne or Rick who were/are ready to take a life even if it is not a danger anymore. He done that also. He might have not slid the throat of the people he was going to eat, that was always Nick, the butcher with the knife, but he still was responsible.

But Maggie wasn't like him or Rick. It had to be self-defense.

**Next morning:**

After eating breakfast the next morning, Gareth headed back to meet Maggie. To his relief Francine and Aaron were now guarding her. Maggie had been in good terms with both of them, not getting judging stares he had gotten from Spencer or Scott the day before.

Gareth was still pated down by the two guards before entering the room.

Maggie was sitting on the bed, looking down on the floor.

"Hey, Maggie. I have 45 minutes until I have watch on the main-gate, but I'm not leaving this time. I'm not leaving you, clear?"

Maggie still didn't look at him, so he sat next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"You can tell me, Maggie"

Maggie looked up to him, staring with green eyes into his brown ones.

"I didn' want to…" she spoke the first time to him on that day. "He came at ma and tried to pull ma pants down. I got away an' got a trowel and stabbed 'im. I kept going even after he was dead, just wanted to cause him a lot of pain"

Gareth planted a small kiss on her forehead while listening to his wife.

"It was not your fault. You acted in self-defense. The people here will understand" Gareth said to her. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I…I don' want any gossip. I don't want the town-people to talk behind my back 'bout me being "the woman that was assaulted and gutted a guy in self-defense". I couldn't live like that"

"Rick has to know. He wants to help you, and I think that what you told me is enough to release you" Gareth said.

**Ten minutes later:**

Rick did not believe about Dante's rape-attempt.

"Sorry, Gareth, but there is not enough proof 'bout that. Dante never showed to have any interest in Maggie"

"That's bullshit!" Gareth shouted at the ringleader. "You don't seem to be interested in anything that proofs Maggie's innocence and just keep her locked up in that room!"

"Gareth, you need to understand that…"

"Don't give me that shit again about 'people gossiping around and favoring' that you gave me yesterday! I don't buy it!"

"Gareth, don't you dare judge my leadership or my decisions! Because of my decisions you are still alive and have a happy life you don't deserve! I haven't forgotten about Terminus or Bob!"

Gareth left Rick's house and went to prepare for his watch-duty. He went to the supply-building to get a riffle. He walked past a stain of blood that was on the floor of one of the corridors. It had to be Dante's.

Gareth took a scoped riffle and started to make his way to the main-gate.

He wondered what he could do to prove his wife innocent. Living in a new world with limited recourses it was obvious that an autopsy on Dante's corpse would be impossible.

The Gareth remembered that Dante did not come alone to Alexandria last year. He came with an other man named Scott. It seemed that the two men were close, maybe he knew something about Dante's attempt to rape Maggie.

**About half an hour later:**

After Gareth was done on watch-duty at the gate, he returned the riffle to the supply-building and started to search for Scott to question him.

Olivia mentioned that Scott was on the working on the fields of Alexandria with some others.

Gareth walked to the pond, where the crops of the community were planted and saw that today there were over a dozen people working there, including Scott.

Scott was working alone on the southern side of the pond, seemingly plating beans.

Gareth walked over to him.

"Hey, Scott, need any help?" asked Gareth the man, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Hell yeah, Gareth! I've been wiping my ass in this heat almost an hour now! Tucker said he would come and help, but the wanker never showed up" said Scott.

Gareth started to help Scott planting the beans. Scott started to talk while the two were working.

"I've heard that Rick having plans on starting to look for live-stock, you know. I couldn't wait until to get my teeth into some pork-chop or a beef. Even chicken would be fine"

"Hmm…yeah, me neither" Gareth replied. He had enough of beef or steak for a while. He had lived on a only-meat-diet long enough at Terminus.

"Back on the road Dante once got a turkey. It was skinny, but still tasted good" continued Scott.

"Yeah, Scott about Dante, I wanted to ask something" said Gareth, trying to change the topic from meat to Dante.

"Yeez, I had a feeling you approached me for that reason" sighed Scott.

**So will Scott help Gareth and Maggie? Review to find out! Also read the fics of rocknrollprincess131, Prettyprincess45 and Mishafer! They're great!**


	33. Chapter 33: A larger world part 1

**Chapter 33**

"You did?" asked Gareth.

"Yeah" replied Scott. "You want me to defend your wife?"

Gareth nodded.

"I don't know. Rick is this kind of guy, whose bad side I don't want to end up. And Dante saved my sister back in the day, so I can't do that to him. I'm sorry" continued Scott.

"He tried to rape my wife!" Gareth was not happy with Scott's answers.

"There is no prove about that. I mean he did have a crush on her, he told me that, but there nothing but her word to prove that he tried to hurt her"

"Then tell that to Rick! It's enough for him! Please Scott, you're the only hope for her, and me!" Gareth's voice had changed to a more desperate one.

Scott looked one the ground and sighed.

"I'll tell Rick, about what I heard Dante say, but I'm not gonna lie for you, clear?"

**Later that day, at Rick's house:**

Scott knocked at the door and Michonne opened it.

"Is Rick here?" he asked her.

"Yes, come in" replied the samurai.

Rick was in the living room, looking at maps of the community and trying to figure out in which direction it would be wise to expand. He turned to see Scott.

"Scott? What do you want?" asked the ringleader.

"I need to confess something about Dante" said the man.

**About ten minutes later, at Mareth's and Taylee's house:**

Gareth was cleaning the kitchen while there was a knock on the door. He walked to open it and saw Rick on the outside.

"May I come in?" asked the ringleader.

"Of course" replied the former leader of Terminus.

Rick walked in and followed Gareth into the living room.

"Scott just confessed about Dante having some sexual interest in Maggie" said Rick as the two at down.

"He did?" asked Gareth, trying to sound wondered.

"Yeah, and he did it not long after I told you that I would need some real proof" about it.

Gareth just stared at him.

"I get why ya did it, and it happens to proof that you actually care about something more than yourself. I'm letting Maggie go, but I want to don't do this again, work behind my back, trying to convince people into something, are we clear?"

Gareth nodded, relieved that this thing was now behind him. He and Maggie had overcome an other obstacle.

**Later that day, in the evening, in Gareth's and Maggie's bedroom:**

"OHHH FUCK! Yes baby, right there!" Maggie screamed in pleasure, covered in sweat, as she rode Gareth's cock up and down. Maggie returned to her home an hour later after Rick had told Gareth that she would be released.

"Shit, Maggie! I think I gonna come!" Gareth replied, while watching his wife slid up and down his erect member. He would come soon.

"Then come! I want ya to seed inside me!" Maggie continued.

And he came, filling her womb with his seed brining an orgasm to both of them.

"Ooooooohhh!" Maggie screamed and ended up laying on top of him. "That was amazing, honey"

"Mhhhm, it was. And exhausting. We keep doing this every night, I might die while coming inside you" Gareth replied, trying to get air. "Still it would be a nice way to go, seeing your beautiful eyes, big breasts and riding my dick like there would be no tomorrow"

Maggie giggled at what he just had said and kissed his chest.

"I hope I got just pregnant!" Maggie said after a few minutes. "I never wanted a baby more heated than now! Fuck, I don't want one baby, I want half a dozen of them with ya!"

"Half a dozen? I thought maybe two or three at most" Gareth replied, smiling. "Still it will be fun making them with you. Though I won't start playing Adam and Eve with ya and repopulate the planet, even if it seems like a very nice goal"

"So your gonna get on top of ma and try again?" asked Maggie. "We can play Adam and Eve"

"There's nothing I would do rather" replied Gareth as went on top of her, spread her legs and trust back in her.

**A few weeks later(not what you think):**

It was an beautiful day of July. Tara was standing on the altar, this time infornt of the house that once belonged to the Monroes, waiting for her future wife to show up.

"What takes her so long?" she asked Maggie, her brides made.

"Tara, calm down, it's gonna be okay, right? Kay's just taking to prepare being the official bride, ya know" replied Maggie.

Not that many people had come to the wedding. A lot of the Alexandrians seemed to be homophobic or something, and the wedding had only about a dozen witnesses, from which most were from Rick's original group.

"That's true Tara. I felt the same way when I waited for Maggie" Gareth said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Just never imagined that I would get till here. I had never a relationship this serious. There was this girl, Alisha, but we never got a chance. When I met Kaylee it was just like…ya know love on first sight"

"You can tell it her since she is coming now" said Gareth.

Tara turned around and saw the second bride come to altar.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, seeing her wife.

**A few hours later:**

Kaylee's and Tara's wedding went down the same way as Gareth's and Maggie's. The ceremony was held, a party, and then Kaylee and Tara had they're honey-moon at the house.

Maggie and Gareth were laying on the bed of Aarons guest-room. They move out of the house for the one-week honey-moon, since Kaylee and Tara did the same thing at their honey-moon.

"I'm happy for them" she said to him.

"Me too" Gareth said. "I remember Kaylee back after the time of the occupation. She was shy, skinny and…unhappy. I really want her to be happy with Tara"

"Yeah, Tara had been through some shit as well, She lost her sister, niece and girlfriend on the same day my dad died. And she still pulled through. I think they're a best match made in heaven, or the second best one" Maggie got a wicked smile while saying this.

"The best one doesn't happen to involve a pretty farm girl form Georgia that has stubborn Irish gene's in her blood?" he asked.

Maggie's didn't listen and her head went between the sheds and legs.

"Oh God Maggie!" Gareth gasped as Maggie had gotten his underwear down and her mouth on him. "Aaron wouldn't like that the sheds get dirty!"

Gareth tried to resist but as he had just said himself, his wife was stubborn and he actually liked itf.

**Next day:**

A stranger was brought in. A man that Abraham and Michonne had encountered on the road.

Rick and Gareth walked to meet him in one of the houses that he was now held in.

"What is your name?" asked Rick the stranger.

"Paul Monroe, but I am also called Jesus" the stranger replied. He truly looked like the son of God.

"Michonne mentioned that you wanted to tell us something" Gareth asked. "What is it?"

"You have become part of _a larger world_" replied Jesus.


	34. Chapter 34: A larger world part 2

**Chapter 34**

**Now at last ****we start to reach the Negan-storyline!**

"Excuse me? A larger world?" asked Rick the stranger.

"Yes" Jesus nodded.

"You could just tell us what you mean with that" said Gareth.

"There are two other large communities in this area of about fifty miles. On is called the Hilltop, that's we're I am from, and the other one is called the Kingdom. We're in peace with one another and are secure and welcome any newcomers" Jesus continues.

"What do you want from us?" asked Rick. "If you have two secure communities"

"Your help. You have weapons and fighters. I've observed your group. Over half of them know how to use and shoot an assault-riffle and you have strategies how to deal with the dead ones" Paul continues. "We got a lot survivors, but they are mostly just farmers. Just about a tenth of them know how to fight and we barley have any guns. We have a lot of food, and it looks like you could need it."

That was sadly right. The stores near Alexandria were all cleared out, and in the city of D.C is currently a gigantic herd of walkers which was not wished to be anywhere near the community.

"And you've last this long without having to do nasty stuff?" asked Gareth, wondering what the man just had told them. Jesus was able to sell it at least perfectly, but Gareth knew how good some people were these days in lying and improvising.

Rick and Gareth left the captive and went over to Michonne, Daryl, Carol, Aaron and Abraham who were all talking about him.

"I don't trust him. He seems to friendly" said Carol.

"I don't know" continued Michonne. "He's good in marshal arts. He was able to disarm me and Abraham, but did not kill us. He had the chance to do it, but didn't"

"Yeah, but remember back at Terminus, they let us keep our guns and still were able get us" commented Daryl.

"Yeah, the guy knows how to stalk, maybe there are more out there" Heath said.

"Yeah, we should double our guards and Daryl should lead a team to check out the surroundings" Aaron proposed.

The argument went on, until Gareth got an idea.

"Why don't we demand him to show us those places? We'll take a group of our toughest people with him and check it out. We could use the food, and it wouldn't be bad to have allies" he proposed.

"Hmm… makes sense. " Rick mumbled. "I'll go myself checking that place out an' choose a group of with me to check it out"

**A few days later:**

Rick gathered a team consisting Michonne, Gareth, Maggie, Francine, Heath, Tara and Mark to escort Paul "Jesus" Monroe with a van. The man that looked like the son of God had showed on a map where the Hilltop is located and completely understood Rick's suspicions.

"Ya trust him?" asked Maggie her husband while they checked their AK-47's in the armory.

"Not sure. Let's hope he's someone like Aaron and not someone like I used to be" Gareth replied.

"Hmm… you were pretty convincing back there, ya know? I think it's been 'bout year already since…Terminus, ya know. I've known ya almost for a year"

"Yeah, a year. A really eventful year" Gareth replied.

That was true. Terminus got destroyed, most of his fellow survivors were killed or are missing, Beth died, He and Maggie hooked up, arrival at Alexandria, Pete, Peanut, the herd and no way out, engagement, Sasha going nuts, Dante and that was just some of the things that they had encountered on the way to where they now stood.

"Okay, you two already come?" came Heath's voice from outside.

**On the road to the Hilltop:**

"The Hilltop is farming-settlement. We have over 200 people there, but like I said, only a handful of people who defend us" explained Paul Monroe.

"What about this kingdom that you mentioned?" asked Gareth the man.

"It's a high-school, barricaded and fenced in. Has about sixty survivors. A man named Ezekiel leads them. As the name says he considered as the king of that community. We're at peace with them"

"Hmm" Rick looked at him. "You know that is not going end well for you or any of your possible allies if this some trick"

"I know" replied Paul.

**About 7 or 8 miles from the location of the Hilltop:**

"We walk from here on" said Rick as they stepped out of the van. "Mark and Francine, you stay back here, keeping guard. The rest follow me!"

The walked through the forest, Maggie and Gareth walked at the end of the line.

"What is your opinion on this theory 'bout many communities?" asked Maggie as the steeped through the woods.

"Not, sure. Back at Terminus, we never came across people that had a settlement. Usually we didn't even went to look for people, since they followed the signs to Terminus" said Gareth.

"Well, I'll try to be prepared for both, whether it is good or bad" Maggie replied.

**Not even one mile from the Hilltop:**

"Soon where there" Paul said as the forest turned slowly more into a plane-like biome.

"So who leads the Hilltop?" asked Maggie.

"There is a man named Gregory who's in charge. Has been since the start. He's… an decent leader" answered Paul.

"You mentioned that there is only a handful of fighters, so how have you lasted this long?" Gareth asked, still not being fully convinced about the man.

"We've had help" Paul replied, sounding a little distant.

"According to ya, we're almost there" said Rick, while looking on the map.

"It's behind that hill" mentioned Paul.

The six survivors walked up the hill and saw a large settlement. It was walled, like Alexandria, but consisted of more primitive-looking buildings. It looked like the community wasn't powered any form of electricity. Gareth saw that the community looked really like a step back in time, like Terminus was just a camp and Alexandria a desperate way to get back the comforts of days gone by. The Hilltop was looked like it was the way how society should look in a after-apocalyptic-event.

But what Gareth and the other did not know was that the area of the Hilltop and the other community, the Kingdom, where part of a much more complex system and that the people responsible for that were truly something to be afraid form.


	35. Chapter 35: The message

**Chapter 35**

**Some readers might be confused but Paul and Jesus are the same character.**

"Looks decent, but we all know that looks can fool" said Rick as they walked towards the walled community.

"What I said was true. We're not hostile, we just need help with dead ones" explained Paul.

The six survivors approached the gate of the community.

"Who's there?" came a voice from the wall. Everyone looked up and saw two men, both armed with spears, looking down at them.

"Kal, Eduardo, it's me!" shouted Paul at the two men.

"Jesus? Who are the others?" asked one of the men.

"They're from an other community, about fifty miles from here! I did mention I was looking for people!" replied Paul Monroe. "Let us in, I would like to speak with Gregory!"

The gate was opened and everyone walked in. The Hilltop did look different form close up. There were buildings, made of wood, but most were still in process. It looked like most of the people lived in RW's or tent's that were on one side of the community. Gareth saw a chicken-pen and some people walking around doing regular things like carrying a bucket of water or walking to a field to work on crops. Gareth did not see the fields from the point where he was standing, but was able to guess since he saw an elder man carrying a hoe.

"What ya think of this?" asked Maggie the man.

"Not sure still, but from what I've seen everything seems to match up with what Paul told us" Gareth replied.

Paul brought them to a big house, almost a manor, where he told the leader of the community, Gregory, lived. The house, that happened to be a former hotel, already told a lot about Gregory. Gareth had never lived in a higher standard of life than his people neither did Rick. But Gregory's house gave away that he was in a higher position than the others.

When they came to the door a elder african-american women came and opened it.

"Hello, Jesus!" she smiled. "Seems like you brought some new people, are they newcomers or guests?" she asked the man who looked like the son of God.

"Guests, I think. I wanted to bring them to Gregory" Paul replies.

"Well, I'll take you to him. My name is Brianna by the way" smiled the woman as she let Paul and the survivors from Alexandria in.

The house/hotel was clean and quiet, and Brianna took them to room that once belonged to the manager of the hotel. A chubby man, maybe in his early or mid 50's was sitting in front of the desk, drinking something that appeared to be coffee or tea. So this is Gregory.

"Hello, Paul, I see that you brought newcomers here" said Gregory.

"I doubt they want to move here, they live in a community about 50 miles form here, but they came here to possibly start trading with us" explained Paul. "These are Rick, Tara, Heath, Maggie and Gareth"

"So which resources do we trade?" asked Gregory.

"Food against protection" said Rick, stepping up.

"Not weapons?" asked Gregory. "I can see your group must have lot's of guns"

That was right. Everyone from the five Alexandrians had an assault-riffle and a handgun on them.

"No" replied Rick. "We can teach ya maybe, but no guns"

Gregory didn't look pleased about Rick and looked at Paul.

"These people are no better than Negan or his crew!" said Gregory to Paul. "I wan them out!"

"Sure, we don' need ya food!" shouted Rick, being frustrated by the leader of the Hilltop.

"Hey calm down…" Paul tried but it looked solid, there would be no agreement between the two leaders.

While Rick's group left the hotel an young man ran into the office of Gregory.

"It's Ethan! He's back! But it is only him!" said the young man.

**Outside the hotel:**

Paul escorted Rick's group towards the gate of the Hilltop.

"Sorry for Gregory" said Paul to them. "He's not a bad man, just nit the best leader"

"I get it, I've seen worse ones than him" said Gareth.

"What was Gregory's talk about the 'saviors'?" asked Maggie. "Are they the people from this place called the Kingdom?"

"It's complicated" replied Paul. "You know, this world has…."

Paul was not able to finish as a man interrupted him.

"Hey, Jesus! I'm looking for Gregory!" shouted the man.

"He's in the hotel!" replied the man who looked like the son of god.

"No, I'm here!" came Gregory's voice and he walked in to the scene. A few other residents of the Hilltop came too. "Ethan, why are alone? Where are Crystal, Andy and David?"

"They're dead! Joshua and his men surprised us and killed Andy an' David, not sure 'bout Crystal. Might been taken back to Negan" said the man.

"Shit" mumbled Gregory.

Gareth looked at his wife and was not sure about what was now goin' on.

"And that's not all. Joshua wanted to me give ya a message" said Ethan and walked up close Gregory.

"What message?" asked the leader of the Hilltop.

"This" replied Ethan and stabbed the leader with a knife in the stomach

Everyone, except for The Alexandrians and Paul, screamed in shock.

"They let Crystal go if he dies!" said Ethan.

"You know that Negan lies!" shouted Paul.

Gareth looked at the situation, not sure what would happen next.

That's when Rick got involved, he raised his riffle and killed Ethan with one single shot in the head. That caused more panic in the crowd and two guards came with spears at them.

Gareth looked around and grabbed Maggie's hand. This complicates things.

**Sorry that Gareth and Maggie were not the lead roles in this chapter! **


	36. Chapter 36: The iron

**Chapter 36**

"Drop the weapons!" shouted Kal, one of the guards, while pointing at them with a spear.

Gareth and Maggie raised their AK's along the others. They would have a change against the people of the Hilltop. All five of them had good aim and were ready to kill if it came to it.

"Everybody calm down!" shouted Paul. "Get Gregory to Harlan and I'll take care of Rick and hos people!"

The people of the Hilltop looked at him a little with distrust, but did a she said.

**A little later, in the Hotel:**

Rick, Gareth, Maggie, Tara and Heath sat in one of the suites of the Hotel, waiting for Paul to come bye. The man who resembled the son of God was helping Gregory to be taken in the infirmary.

Paul entered the room.

"I guess you have a lot of questions" he said.

"Yes we have" replied Rick. "Who is this Negan-character that your people have been mentioning?"

"Negan…he is a leader of an other group who call themselves as the "saviors"" explained Paul while looking out of a window.

"The saviors?" wondered Heath.

"The name is misleading. They are not protectors or good people. They have made a deal with us to keep the area around the Hilltop clear against half of our food-supplies" Paul continues. "If we don't they'd attack us"

_Nice, like a post-apocalyptic mafia._ Thought Gareth. Like Nate and his comrades.

"So, that's why you wanted our help? To fight them?" asked Maggie.

"Well, partly. You're group is strong and would stand maybe a chance against the saviors" explained Paul. "I guess you've met people like him?"

"We have" replied Rick. "How many of these saviors are there?"

"Not sure. We've seen so far about twenty to thirty members. And Negan usually send his second in command, Joshua Dwight, to take care of the harvest if supplies" explained Paul. "If you help us fight them we can maybe start trading"

Rick looked at his people, then back at Jesus.

"I think 'bout it, but I wanna go back to m' community" said the Ringleader.

**Later, back on the road to Alexandria, two or three miles from the Safe-zone:**

"So what did ya see there?" asked Mark from them while they drove back to Alexandria.

"We'll talk 'bout it back home" said Rick.

Maggie and Gareth were in the back of the van, talking about the Hilltop.

"I actually liked how the place looked" said the farmers daughter. "The people are a little weird, but it resembles, ya know, m' home"

"Yeah, but should we…" Gareth was not able to finish his sentence as the van stopped.

"There are people on the road!" shouted Mark. Everyone looked and saw a band of five or six survivors on motorcycles in the way. Few were armed with guns, but others had melee-weapons such as a machete or an axe.

"I'll deal with this" said Rick as they stepped out of the van to confront the strangers. "Just do as I say…(Rick whispers a plan)

"What do ya want?" asked Rick from them as he was out of the van with the others. One of the men, a bald man in his 30's stepped out of the band.

"I came to tell ya tha' ya community works no' for us" said the man. "Tha' means tha' half of ya stuff belongs to us"

"You work for this Negan?" asked Rick from the man.

"How did ya know?" asked the bald man.

"Doesn' matter how I know, but what matters is that we ain't givin' ya shit!" while saying this Rick pulled out his Colt Python and shot one of the men in the head. Gareth, Maggie, Tara, Heath, Francine and Mark did the same and gunned down everyone except for the bald guy, who immediately raised his hands in the air.

"Maggie, Gareth, check go to the bodies!" commanded Rick as the married couple ran to the dead men. "Here is what we are gonna do! We take all ya guns, ammo an' gas, but we let ya live! Clear? Ya gonna go to Negan an' tell him that he ain't gonna be the boss of us or of the other communities! Clear?"

The bald man looked up to the ringleader.

"Ya are gonna pay for this!" he hissed, looking angry. "Negan an' Dwight ain't gonna take this lightly!"

The bald man still ran away and the crew returned to Alexandria.

**Later that night:**

Maggie and Gareth laid on the bed silently.

"You think we are in trouble?" asked Gareth his wife.

"Mhhmm. The guy looked serious, but we've dealt with a lot of shitty people the past years, so I doubt we can' handle these fuckers too" she replied.

"Yeah, with seeing how lightly you took care of that one guy on the road, " Gareth mentioned. One of the saviors that shot by the group was still alive while Maggie and Gareth had gunned them down. Maggie simply smashed his skull with her assault riffle.

"What did ya juts try to say?" asked Maggie him, sounding a little angry.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Gareth replied. "I just…have never seen you kill someone like that. I saw you gun down that blonde man back at our recruiting-trip, but that was different than today it just was new to me and I'm not offending you or anything. Just… it kinda destroys some sort of fantasy I had that you would be this perfect and kind person"

"Gareth, I like it that you wanted to see me like that but that doesn't apply anymore!" Maggie replied. "This is a brutal world in which you have to do fucked up things, in which everyone has to do fucked up things to survive!"

Gareth just looked at her. Just a year ago it was the other way around. Maggie accused him in being too much of a survivalist and he accused her for being too hopeful, now the parts have switched. How did that happen? It had to be Peanut, and their wedding and that illusion that Alexandria had given them of a hopeful and normal life.

**Miles away:**

In a large factory room a group of people had gathered and said loud a prayer.

"The rules keep us alive" everyone shouted out loud. A man was strapped to a chair.

"That's right!" shouted a large man in a leather jacket back. "Today one of us has done a crime! That someone is Joshua Dwight, my second in command! When Joshua and hos two comrades came here, starving and tired, we gave them shelter and security and gave them jobs. Joshua became my second in command, Timmy a good warrior and beautiful Cynthia, his ex, one of my wives! But last night Joshua broke the rules! He slept with Cynthia and now it is up to Cynthia to decide what happens next. We all know that she can decide between going back to him, losing all her privileges of being my wife or stay with me, which means that he has to suffer! What is your opinion, Cyn?"

Cynthia was on the side of the crowd, looking down and crying a little.

"I'll…I'll stay with you Negan" she sniffled to the man in the leather jacket.

"Okay! Carson get the iron!" shouted Negan.

Joshua who was the man strapped to the chair was begging to be released, but the men that were holding him didn't show any empathy.

A man came with an hot iron and gave it to Negan.

"Josh, I'm so sorry for doing this, but ya broke the rules" said Negan as he took put the hot metal on the strapped man's face. Joshua screamed in agony, while Cynthia was watching in terror seeing her loved ones face burn. She didn't want this to happen, she loved him, but she'd starve if she wouldn't be one of Negan's wives.

"Okay, were done here!" shouted Negan. "Get him away!"

That's when the bald man came running into the room.

"Negan! Negan!" he shouted.

"What, David?" asked Negan the man.

"These people near D.C., that live on that place called Alexandria, they killed my entire team! And left me alive to so to ya that they ain't gonna do as we say!" continued the bald man.

"Do they? I think it's time to show them that we are something to fear" said Negan.

**Hopefully liked it! If you haven't read the "end of the line", one of my other stories, you probably don't know who Joshua, Tim and Cynthia are. They were termites that survived the destruction of Terminus and eventually joined Negan and people, the saviors. If you want to know who Negan is, you should check the comics.**


	37. Chapter 37: I almost lost ya

**Chapter 37**

**Hi! Last chapter had som****e ties with the comics, so is this one! Also there will be soon a major-character death!**

A few days have passed from the meeting of the saviors. Gareth had tried to do the best he could to shake of the illusion Alexandria had given him of peace and a guaranteed happy ending. He could go back to his emotionless-state in which he was back at Terminus, but he didn't know how to be that person again and still love Maggie. Maggie. In the past few days the couple had given each other a cold shoulder, ever since the little argument they had the night after the encounter with the saviors.

"I'm going on a run with Eugene for more material to make bullets!" said Gareth as he walked past his wife in the living-room.

"Hmm" was the reply of Maggie Burton.

Gareth walked to the armory where he met Abraham.

"Chance of plan, Hannibal" muttered the big ginger. "I'll go with Eugene. I've been looking for his ass back on the road, I'm doing now here again"

Gareth clearly didn't want to argue with the big ginger and was assigned by Michonne on watch with Aaron at the south-gate.

"So how has it been ever since the wedding?" asked the gay man as the two men were on the tower as look-outs.

"Very good. Pretty much the same except that we have now both a ring on the finger" replied Gareth.

"That bad?" asked Aaron, sounding confused.

"Yeez, noooo! Things are not bad! They're as good as they can get in this world! Perfect! We still have sex when we want and have the same habits and are happy!" Gareth replied.

"Okay, why do you sound then that you have something bothering you?" asked the gay man.

"Well, me and Maggie had a sort of a fight a few nights back and we haven't really talked about it since then" explained Gareth.

"What was your fight about?" asked Aaron.

"Well, on the road we killed those hostiles and Maggie killed one by bashing his head with the back of her riffle and I was stupid enough to mention it in bed. She got pissed and asked me why I mention it. So I mentioned that I had this stupid fantasy about her being this perfect being. And then I said that this fantasy was shattered by her smashing that man's head. We sort of had an argument about how to live in this world and that I had gotten a little soft ever since arriving here" Gareth explained.

"That's your trouble?" asked Aaron.

Gareth nodded.

"You know me and Eric had much worst. Before the outbreak. He once thought I was cheating on him and planned to move out. Of course I wasn't cheating on him, the man I was visiting was my cousin from California whom I had never mentioned. I found him packing in our bedroom and we were able to settle things. Our relationship almost ended because one of us was too shy to talk about it. And don't worry, all relationships have fights or arguments at some point"

"Yes, I guess I should clear things with Maggie before…" Gareth was not able to finish his sentence as several shots were fired from outside the walls. The two man ran up the wall, and were joined within seconds by Rick, Daryl, Tobin, Carol and Heath.

On the other side of the wall were a band of four people who were holding one person. That person was Eugene. Abraham was nowhere to be seen, but one of the men was holding his M16.

"Who the he hell are ya?!" wondered Rick as he saw the four men.

"My name is Joshua and I have a message from Negan! From now on you'll be one of his colonies! From now on half of everything that you have is ours!" said the man that was holding Abraham's M16. He was in his 30's and had a half-burned face. Gareth knew his voice from somewhere, but was not sure where he had heard this before.

"So let us now in!" shouted Joshua.

"Why would I do that?" asked Rick the man.

"Listen, we'll come in whether ya want it or not! So do ya take the easy way or the hard way?" shouted Joshua back.

"Neither way!" replied Rick and gave a sign to the others. All seven of them started shooting at the men. Two of them fell dead on the ground, but Joshua and an other were able to get away. Eugene was able to get cover and wasn't hit by the bullets.

"Get Eugene!" said Rick to Heath and Daryl. The two men ran to the man with the mullet and got him back inside the community.

"Where the hell is Abraham?" asked Rick from Eugene.

"They got 'im! Just shot him in the head!" replied the man. "We were talking when a bullet flew just through his skull!"

"Fuck!" muttered Daryl.

"What do we do now?" wondered Gareth.

"I don't know" said Rick, clearly being concerned by the death of the big ginger. Abraham had become a leader-figure inside Alexandria and was practically a one-man-army. The saviors large were a threat if they were able to take him down like that.

**Later, Mareth's and Taylee's residence:**

Gareth was sitting on the bed in his' and his wife's bedroom, while Maggie walked in.

"Is it true?" she asked. "That Abraham is dead?" She had been helping out Denise in the infirmary with Mrs. Miller's condition, so she had heard the news pretty late from one of the original Alexandrian's, Erinm who usually gossiped around.

Gareth turned his head to see her.

"Yeah, Tobin and Daryl are picking up his body right now" he replied.

"Jesus…" she muttered to herself and sat next to him on the bed.

The two were silent for a moment, but Maggie broke the silence after a few minutes.

"It could have been you" she said silently.

"Hmm?"

"I said it could have been you! You said you were going with Eugene on that run, but he took ya place!" she said, a little louder.

"Maggie, I…" Gareth tried to say something, but she didn't let him finish his sentence.

"You would have died and I would have lost you in bad terms! Don't ya get it? The last time I would have seen ya would have been while we had some fuckin' argument about something that I could give a fuckin' shit about!" she continued, getting tears in he pulled her in an embrace and kissed her neck, trying to calm her down.

"Shhh…I'm still here, baby, I'm not dead" Gareth into her ear while her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Baby…" she muttered silently. "We're never gonna get a chance to make one, right?"

"What do you mean? Of course we're gonna have a chance" Gareth replied.

"No, we're not" she replied. "Even if we'll beat this thing, these saviors, there will be always something. Walkers, people, diseases, you really want a baby in the middle of this shit?"

"Maggie…" Gareth once again tried, but like usually she interrupted his sentence once again.

"No, please don't" she said. "Don't try to chance my mind, please"

"Okay, Maggie, okay" he whispered into her ear. "I don't need a baby to prove that I love you. Your opinion is my priority and I won't force you into anything"

Gareth kissed gently on the lips. Maggie replied into to it passionately and pulled him with her on the bed. The way she kissed him showed him that she wanted to go a little further. He broke off.

"Maggie, you just said that you don't want to make a baby so why should we take the risk?" he asked her.

"Gareth, eat my pussy or fuck my ass in that case! I love both of the variants and neither one of them makes me pregnant! Now get my jeans down before I chance my mind!"

Gareth clearly didn't need a second invitation. With the saviors being a much larger threat than they thought, they should enjoy these moments so long they had and not get into stupid arguments about how they saw the world.


	38. Chapter 38: Something to fear part 1

**Chapter 38**

**I'm was away for a while, about two weeks, so I was not be able to post more chapters for that time, sorry!**

**A few days later:**

The whole community had gathered for the funeral of Abraham Ford at the church of Alexandria. Rick held a speech about how brave and selfless Abraham was, how he always wanted to do what was right for everyone. _And how he bashed Greg's head with an riffle over a year ago at the church._

Gareth and Maggie sat closely together on a bench, holding hands, and witnessed the ceremony. Maggie saw Francine sitting a few benches in front of them. She was probably devastated by the death of the big ginger, after all there was something between them. Maggie felt sorry for both Abraham and Francine, but was fine with it being rather Abraham than Gareth who was being buried.

And Maggie and Gareth were not the only couple who were close to each other. Tara and Kaylee were close, so were Daryl and Carol, Heath and Denise as well as Rosita and Eugene, who had become a couple.

The ceremony ended and the people of Alexandria returned to their homes or work. Maggie was once again asked to the infirmary to treat Mrs. Miller, who was suffering from some sort of cancer.

"There is not much that we can do for her" said Denise to Maggie as they were looking for some IV-bags for a chemo-therapy. "She is already old and the cancer is pretty far"

"Yeah, I know. Just sucks when ya can't help someone from dying in this world" mumbled Maggie. "Quite strange that someone still would die from something like cancer there days. Ya get ripped apart or shot or hacked to death, but cancer? That's just seems so alien"

They were able to give some therapy to Mrs. Miller, even though it would probably not help much.

**A few days later:**

"We need more firepower" said Rick as he spoke in front of the entire community. "If there are two or three dozen of 'em, we need all the guns we can get"

Sadly that was true. The armory had gone smaller over the past year, and Eugene's bullet-project was still in progress.

"We have already explored every place around the Safe-Zone" replied Tobin. "Every gunshop, police-car, and heck even every dead soldier has been stripped clear"

"There is still one place to be checked, the national-guard-base that is about thirty miles from here" said Heath.

"Are you crazy? Me and Aiden checked the place out! It's full of roamers! It would be a suicide mission!"

"What kind of guns are there?" asked Gareth.

"A lot. M16-assault riffles, grenades, rocket launchers, ammo with no end and even machineguns that can take out a truck. And lots of gasoline and medical supplies" replied Heath.

"That sound like a solution" replied Rick. "And how many walkers are in the place?"

"The last time we were there, about 200 or 300 dead ones" replied Spencer.

"That sounds reasonable. We've cleared out similar amounts of walkers before. I'll lead the team there." Said Rick.

Gareth and Maggie both volunteered to the run. So did Tara.

"Be careful honey" said Kaylee to her wife as she kissed her goodbye.

"Don' worry, babe, I'll be back real soon" replied Tara and hugged her.

"And you two, you'll come back, too" said Kaylee to Gareth and Maggie.

Gareth, Maggie and Tara got the guns and went to the van, were the rest of the team was waiting. It was Rick, Michonne, Carl and Heath.

The van drove out of the gate and through the roads. Five miles, ten miles, fifteen miles, twenty miles, twenty-five miles. Soon they would be there. At twenty-seven miles the van stopped.

"Heath! We are not there yet! Why did you stop?" shouted Rick.

"The road is blocked!" replied the man who was driving the van.

Everyone looked out if the window and saw a large truck blocking they're way.

"It's 'em" said Rick silently.

"Fuck, not again" said Maggie silently.

That's when they heard two other trucks approaching them. The vehicles stopped to both sides of the van and they heard men stepping out if them and shouting.

"Donnie, Seth! Be ready to open the doors! Max, Saxon and Davis, you'll go in! The rest stays out here!" shouted a male voice.

The door was opened and Gareth and the others saw what they had against them: About forty to fifty men were standing outside armed with everything from an AK-47 to an chainsaw or a sledge-hammer.

Three men got inside and pointed they're guns at them. All of them were forced down. Maggie tried for her revolver but one of the strangers noticed it

"Put it away, whore, or I'll make sure that ya will suffocate on m' cock!" he kicked Maggie in the side and the woman fell next to her husband. Maggie's eyes were filled with tears and she tried to bury her face in his right shoulder.

Gareth was full of rage and was ready to kill that man, if someone else would not have interrupted them.

"Saxon! Were are ya fucking manners?" a large man stepped out of the crowd, wearing a leather jacket. The man whose name was Saxon stepped away from Gareth and Maggie, but still pointed a gun at them.

Gareth saw immediately a ghost from his past. Nate? How was he still alive? He had heard Daryl mention that the fucker died back at Terminus. Got bit and Glenn smashed his head out or mercy.

"Evening ladies and gentlemen! My name is Negan!" smiled the man. "I think our groups have met before, right? Two times. Both times ya killed some of m' people"

"Listen ya…" Rick tried, but one of the saviors kicked him for interrupting their leader.

"It's fucking rude to interrupt someone while they're talking! Now where was I? Ya group has been a pain in m' ass for a long time an' I think it's time to wipe the m' ass clean!" continued Negan. "I really want to kill ya all, but when I look closer, I see that ya are all decent people. Look for example for fucking Romeo and Julie here! I can't kill 'em just like that! They have they're entire fucking life ahead! And Julie is so hot that killing her would be like a fucking crime against humanity!"

The man clearly meant Gareth and Maggie. Maggie's face was still buried in his right shoulder and he had put an arm around her and tried to keep her calm.

"And ya two?" he pointed at Michonne and Heath. "I can't be racist, so killing ya is neither right! And this "nosy" girl?" now he was looking at Tara. "Ya are pretty cute, maybe not as hot as Julie over 'ere, but not everyone is born as a fucking super-model, and that you" Carl was next. "You are under 18, and I do have an age limitation."

Now Negan turned to the ringleader.

"And you? You're clearly they're leader! I can't kill ya and let ya be some martyr! I can't fucking decide!" Negan said. "Wait I have an idea! Heh Heh! Remember that game in which ya choose who's out? I'll use that in choosing who of ya is gonna die!"

Gareth looked at the man in horror and pulled Maggie closer to him. Anyone but her.

"Miney, maney, money, mo, cath a a tiger by the tow, choose who's in and who's out…" Negan started and pointed at the seven survivors on each word.

Gareth got tears in his eyes and closed them. He buried his head into her brown hair and kissed her, still trying to calm her down and held he tighter. Anyone but her.

"….And the one that is out is you!" finished Negan. Gareth opened his eyes and saw that the madman was not pointing at Maggie, or him. For a second he was in relief, before seeing who had been chosen to be killed….

**It's gonna get dark in the next chapter! I tried to keep this scene as close to the comics as possible. Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39: Something to fear part 2

**Chapter 39**

**I hope all readers were terrified (or exited) by what happened in the last chapter!**

_No, Tara,_ thought Gareth as he saw Negan's finger on the woman. Tara had a terrified and confused look on her face. Like she didn't understand what just happened.

"Who is it?" came Maggie's muffled voice. She still hid her face in his shoulder and hadn't followed Negan's game.

"It's…" Gareth wasn't able to speak. Everything was so dizzy. Like things were during the occupation. Maggie's face turned to see what was going on and she got more tears as seeing it was Tara.

"Connor, bring Lucille!" shouted Negan. "Saxon, Donnie, get the bitch in front of me!"

Saxon and the other man, Donnie, grabbed Tara who was still not 100% aware of what had happened, but within seconds understood came back, now panicking.

"Wait…wait!" she gasped as Saxon and Donnie forced her down in front of Negan. An other man came in carrying something. Gareth needed a second to see what it was, but he recognized it quickly: A baseball. A baseball bat that was covered in barbed wire. Was this the tool that sick psycho was going to use to kill Tara?

"This here is Lucille" Negan smiled as he grabbed the bat from his man. "It's my weapon of choice, my friend my soul-mate. Used it to kill my first roamer. And you can see, I've upgraded it over time. I've decided to use it lately also as my weapon of executions, like this one. I've choose my guest of honor, in this case "nosy" girl, and…"

Rick interrupted the man at this point.

"You can't do this!" shouted the ringleader. That's when Saxon attacked him and kicked him in the guts.

"Fucking shut ya mouth! I'm the one calling the shots! If I want ya to suck m' dick, ya suck it and ya 're greatful for doin' it!" Negan shouted at Rick.

Saxon's kick had hurt Rick enough to shut up, and the leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone was now staring at the ground.

"Where was I again? Right, I'll bash my guests head with Lucille. She, yes it's a she, is very blood-thirsty. Let's get started!"

Tara had been this whole time silent and sobbing to herself. Now she looked up to Negan.

"Please…" she sobbed quietly. "Please don't"

Negan wasn't listening to her and rose his bat. "Three, two….one!"

He hit the young woman with the bat. The only sound heard was a _thakk _of the bat hitting Tara's head. The young woman fell on all fours and her fellow survivors didn't see her face.

Gareth held Maggie again tighter and followed in horror the showdown. That's when Tara rose her head for everyone to see.

It was a truly horrific site: blood was streaming from a wound from her forehead, as well as from her mouth, nose, ears and eyes and her left eyeball was partly out of the skull. The young woman tried to say something.

"K…Ka…Kay…" Tara gasped, but wasn't able to speak properly.

"Can't speak?" asked Negan with sadistic grin on his face. "Ya brain is too messed up for that! And look ya have an eye-ball out if ya head, fuckin' gross!"

"Kay….Kay….Kaylll…" Tara continued "Kayleeeee! Kayleeeeee!"

That came out screaming. Tara seemed to want to make some sort of contact with her wife. She kept screaming the name, while blood was dropping on the floor of the van.

"Seems like it's time to put ya out of ya misery!" said Negan and swung his bat again at Tara's head. This time everyone saw how gory it was: Her lower jaw flew of and more blood was spilled. Tara fell on the ground. She was probably dead, and if not, at least in a situation in which nothing could save her anymore.

"Not ready yet! Lucille is a vampire-bat!" Negan smiled again, clearly meaning it as a fucked up joke and kept beating Tara's head. One time, two times, five times, after the seventh time her was done and gave his bat back to one of his men. He then turned to see the others. "I hope ya get it now! Don't fuck with me! If you do, I will fuck ya back in this way! I will be at ya place in a month to collect half of ya shit! I hope ya will show ya hospitality then! And don't go to the military base, we cleared it out long ago!"

As quickly as Negan and his men had come, as quickly they had disappeared again. The saviors and trucks were gone, leaving Rick and his people alone.

"What do we do?" asked Gareth silently. He let go of Maggie and stoop up watching the ringleader.

Rick didn't answer. The man just looked on the ground.

"I asked you just something" Gareth said. He didn't want Rick

"Leave him alone!" said Carl.

"Stay out if this kid!" Gareth said. "She trusted you! And you didn't do anything to stop it, you fucking coward!"

Saying that made Rick stand up as well.

"You calling m' a coward, you?! Fucking, pleading cannibal-hipster! You don't speak to me in that tone! I am the only reason you sorry ass is still alive!" replied Rick in full rage.

Gareth looked at him for a moment, then punched him in the face. Rick fell on the ground again, but quickly rose up again and launched himself at Gareth.

"I will fucking kill ya!" shouted Rick, and he and Gareth started to fight inside the van. Rick quickly got the upper hand, being physically much stronger than the former leader of Terminus and the fact that Michonne was helping him at some point.

Rick had his hands around Gareth's neck and looked him in the eyes. Gareth wasn't able to get air and started to chock.

"I knew this was coming!" shouted the ringleader. "I knew letting ya live was a mistake!"

"Let him the fuck go or I'll fucking kill ya and everyone in this fuckin' van!" came Maggie's voice.

Everyone looked at her holding an MP5 and aiming it at Michonne and Rick who were on top of her husband.

"What the fuck are ya doing, Maggie?!" shouted Rick.

"Defending m' family from m' ya!" replied the woman, keeping an aim at the ringleader. "Let him go, and ya won't ever see me or him again, we'll walk away from Alexandria, find an other group and try to get along 'em!"

"What?" asked Michonne. "Maggie, he's not worth it! He's not worth for you to risk your life!"

"Are you worth it for a man to cheat on his mentally unstable girlfriend, who has two kids and whose husband he killed in front of her?" asked Maggie back. "Because Jessie has a really shitty time right now because of what the two of ya pulled of! I ask ya to walk away. We won't come after ya, ya won't come after us"

Rick looked down at Gareth, who was beaten up and bleeding form his nose. He then looked back at Maggie.

"Deal. But if he ever comes back to Alexandria, I will shoot his ass and I won't hesitate shooting ya neither!" replied Rick.

"Rick! Don't…" tried Heath, who had been on the background all along and now tried to talk some sense into everyone, but the ringleader didn't seem to care and gave him a stare that shut him up.

"You better go now before I'll change my mind" said Rick.

Maggie grabbed a AK-47 from the ground and helped her husband out of the van. The door closed immediately behind them and the van drove of, leaving the married couple alone on the now empty road.

Gareth was sitting on the ground now, not looking at his wife, who was checking the ammo in the AK.

"Why?" he asked her. "Why did you do it? Michonne's right, I'm not worth ya risking your life!"

"There was something we promised each other on the day we got married! We would be there for each other until death would pull us apart!" replied Maggie.

"Yes, but I never wanted you to follow it! You've gone through a lot of shit because of me and I want it to stop!" Gareth replied. "I want you to be free of that shit!"

"What do you mean?" asked Maggie.

"Maggie… I…I want you to kill me and go back to Alexandria and live a happy life with someone that is capable of taking good care of you and not get you into trouble"


	40. Chapter 40: You are important to me

**Chapter 40**

**I forgot! R.I.P Tara „Nosey" Chambler! You were a great girlfriend, wife and friend and everyone living in the Taylee and Mareth residence will miss you forever! Hopefully you are up in heaven enjoying a sunny pic-nic with your sister and niece and wait that it will be your wifes time to follow you! Aslong as you don't refall for Alsiha or any other dead ex that up there with you, rest in peace!**

„What did ya just say?" asked Maggie, sounding shocked and furious at the same time.

"You heard me right! Maggie, haven't you seen it? I've ruined and killed everyone I love! For my mother, my brother, my friends, my unborn child! And I want you to stay alive! That's all I care!" Gareth replied.

"Gareth, stop this shit right now! None of that was ya fault!" shouted Maggie back. "Stop this childish bullshit and let's face the fact that we are now all we have. I love ya more than anything ever an' would never kill ya!"

"I can always kill my self!" replied Gareth and pulled his Beretta out of his holster and pointed it against his head. He pulled back the hammer and put his finger one the trigger. "Maggie, go back to the community tell 'em that you changed your mind, killed me and want to help them against Negan and his fucking crew and then find someone ya can truly love!"

Maggie was getting enough already of Gareth's bullshit. She figured out the only way of backing him of would be playing his game. She quickly took out her Smith&amp;Wesson out and pointed it against her own head.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Gareth, in shock.

"Ya kill ya self, I'll come right after ya! Maybe I'll just do it before ya!" Maggie replied and pulled the hammer of the gun out.

"Noooo!" shouted Gareth and threw his gun away, ran to her and took her in his embrace. "Don't ever fucking even consider that! You're a person that is one hundred times better than me and needs to live! Please let me just die and move on!"

Gareth still was messed up, but at least she had the upper hand on him now. She hugged him back and let then go.

"Ok, lets it!" she lied. "Get on ya knees and face ya back to me"

"Good you get it!" Gareth replied and did as she said, got on his knees and turned his back to her. "You'll shoot me in the head, right? I don't want to be a walker"

"Sure, honey" Maggie replied. She still had her gun, but instead of shooting him, she knocked him out with the weapon.

Gareth lied on the street now unconscious and Maggie looked at him.

**Some time later:**

Gareth woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was tied to a tree. The second ones was a campfire with a rabbit being roasted on it. The third thing was his beautiful wife, with a serious look on her face.

"What the Hell did you just do!" shouted Gareth, "You promised me!"

"I told ya I wouldn't ever kill ya" replied Maggie. "I want you to stop this bullshit now finally! How do you expect me to survive this shitty world without the person on my site that keeps me sane?"

Gareth looked at her. What did she just say? That he was her… reason to live? Gareth had always seen Maggie as his point if sanity. He always thought she was the good one out of the two of them. The strong one, the one he needed just to look while she was sleeping next to understand what life was about.

"I never knew…" Gareth mumbled. "I never knew that I meant so much to ya"

Maggie looked back to him.

"Jesus fucking Chrsit, Gareth, how the Hell could ya ever be a fucking attorney before all this shit, when ya can't even see what people that are close to ya think 'bout ya! You mean a lot to many people! Kaylee loves ya! Tara (R.I.P) loved ya! Aaron loves ya! Heath sees ya as a good friend! And most importantly: I love ya! More than anything! I love ya smart-assines, ya jokes, ya cock and every fucking other thing about ya! From the moment I first saw…well maybe not from the moment I first saw ya, but from very early on I saw that there was something in ya and don't ya ever dare to fucking think that there'll ever be anything else that I'll put ever in front of ya! Are fucking understanding me? And the bullshit 'with everything is ya fault' stops right now or I'll swear I'll get a fucking divorce!"

Gareth was looking on the ground and was quiet.

"Sorry!" he muttered silently, before getting louder. "I'm so sorry for… creating this fucking mess. It just what happened to Tara… I never want you to be in that situation. And you have been beaten with a baseball-bat before, and I never want to relive that, not in any form!"

Maggie looked at him. He meant Sasha and Peanut. He still felt guilty over what had happened. She walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips and put her arms around his neck. "It's okay" she whispered into the kiss, before breaking off. "So, I let ya go now and ya promise to be a good husband, who obeys what his wife say?"

Gareth nodded. Maggie undid the rope that was holding her husband around the tree and he was free once more.

"Ya hungry? I shot a rabbit while ya were passed out" asked Maggie him as sat to the campfire.

"Yes" Gareth replied quietly.

Maggie and Gareth ate the small animal that was roasting on the fire and while they were doing this, the sun started to slowly go down.

"What happens next? Besides that we survive together, of course" asked Gareth as they walked through the woods.

"The Hilltop" Maggie replies. "It seems like a inviting place and Jesus did say that they could use some extra fighters"

"I guess that is the best option. I think the place is in that direction" Gareth pointed at where he guessed would be east, but he wasn't 100% sure.

The two guessed that the best way to get to the Hilltop would be to follow the road back to Alexandria and from there then go fifty miles into the direction where the farming-colony was.

They walked in the woods next to the road, trying to stay out of the view of walker or possible saviors that would be moving in the woods.

They found an abandoned gas-station on the way and decided to use that for the night. Before getting ready to sleep, the two cleared the station of possible supplies and actually found something: one can of peaches, two cans of beans, one can of pasta, two blankets, some batteries and a flashlight and five or six 9mm-bullets that fitted to Gareth's Beretta.

"I'm taking the first shift" said Gareth as he checked his handgun.

"No, ya don't" replied Maggie. "Ya'r pretty beaten up and need rest more than m'"

"Maggie…" Gareth tried, but his stubborn wife with Irish genes was able to talk him around.

Gareth pulled the blanket over him and quickly fell to sleep, and Maggie stayed awake with the MP5 on her lap. The gas-station was partly fenced, meaning that the walkers wouldn't get as easily in, but it wouldn't stop people to come by.

An hour went by and Maggie slowly fell to sleep, but woke up again as she heard a truck stopping near the station. The first thing she did was waking up Gareth. Her husband immediately grabbed the AK and both hid behind the cash register to await who was coming.

The people from the truck came in and started talking about something.

"So what was this thing again that Carson wanted?" asked one of them.

"He wanted… let me check the note…some sort of batteries that could be used for some remote controlled helicopter" replied the other one.

"A remote controlled helicopter? Carson wants to kills Negan with a children's toy? Joshua, you gotta face the fact…"

"I know, Tim, I know! Negan is tough motherfucker, the fact that half of my face is gone proves it! But if we want to kill him, we need be creative, and Carson is creative! He won a fucking nobel award for being creative before all this shit!" replied Joshua.

Gareth recognized the voices as he sat behind the desk. Joshua? Tim? They were two of his most trusted men back at Terminus. They must have survived the destruction as well. And now they wanted to kill Negan? What was that about? Gareth knew that he and his wife couldn't stay hidden for long in station and decided that the best thing would be to face them directly.

Gareth rose up, and Maggie looked at him in shock.

"_What the fuck are ya doin'?" _she mouthed at him, but Gareth didn't listen to her.

"Josh, Tim?" Gareth asked at the two men.

Both of the men turned to see him. Tim pulled his riffle at Gareth, it seemed that he didn't recognized his former leader. Joshua on the other hand looked at Gareth for a moment.

"Holy shit!" the man said. "Gareth?"

**I've been waiting for a long time to write this moment, that Gareth would finally meet up with the others that survived Terminus' destruction. Please review!**


	41. Chapter 41: Trailer

**Chapter 41**

**Gareth and Joshua saw each other in chapter 38, but did not recognize each other back then since it was a pretty bad situation.**

**To the guest who revived chapter 39 on the 5****th**** of September: I hope Tara's death was emotional and sad, it was supposed to be. Glad to see that you seem to enjoy my story! As for Negan, I guess I go the comic-route with him.**

Maggie was aiming at Tim. Tim was aiming at Maggie. Joshua and Gareth were staring at each other.

The two men were able to convince the farmers daughter and the other man to lower they're weapons and a more calm atmosphere came into the gas-station.

"How are you here?" asked Joshua from Gareth.

"I could ask you the same thing. We guessed that you died along everyone else back at Terminus" Gareth replied.

"I tell you what happened to me if you tell me what happened to you" said Joshua back.

Gareth told quickly, an half-lied truth about what had happened after Terminus. He explains that he and Kaylee came across a group and ended up together at The Safe-Zone. Gareth left things like the church massacre and the fact, that the group was the one responsible for the destruction of Terminus, out. Gareth hoped that Joshua and Tim wouldn't remember Maggie, as both men were there as she was put in the train-cart.

Joshua on the other hand told how he, Cynthia and Tim escaped together from Terminus. They travelled the following month in the direction of the north, hoping to meet some other survivors. And they did. The saviors.

"So ya are part of Negan's gang?" asked Maggie.

"You know Negan?" asked Tim.

"Yeah, we do, and ya friend killed m' best friend!" Maggie's voice had an cold tone while saying this out. She wanted Negan's head on a pike for what he did to Tara.

"Negan ain't our friend" said Joshua. "We want to kill him, 'cause he is a psychotic fuck who dose not even give a shit for his own people, look at this for example!"

Joshua pulled of his beige cap and Gareth saw now that half of the man's face had burn marks.

"How did that happen?" asked Gareth.

"Ya don' want to know" said Tim. "We want to kill the fuck, and we ain't the only ones. Several of the saviors are on our side, so are some in the community. There is this guy named Jesus who knows 'bout our plan and promises to help us. We don't want to control those places and those people, we want to built a better world that is built on peace and trading"

That was a lot to take in for Gareth. There was already a plan to take down Negan?

"So what are you two doing out here?" asked Joshua the two. "Shouldn't you be in this Safe-Zone?" 

"There was some… personal struggle between us and the guy in charge after Negan had killed our friend and we got kicked out" explained Gareth. "We hoped that we would go to the Hilltop and live there. You have a car, is it possible for you to get us there?"

"Of course" Joshua replied.

Joshua and Tim drove the two to the Hilltop, letting them out a few miles from the community. Gareth and Maggie walked the rest of the way and came to the gates. They were lucky that Paul "Jesus" Monroe happened to be on watch with a other guy and let them in. Gareth explained the situation quickly, mentioning that he and Maggie needed a place to stay. Jesus seemed to understand.

"Of course, as I said last time, we need the fighters. But you have to understand that you have to give over your guns" explained the man who looked like the son of God.

Gareth and Maggie handed over they're AK-47, MP5, Smith&amp;Wesson Model 327 and Beretta 92FS.

"Daniel" Jesus shouted and a man came to them. "Take these two to one of the empty trailers where they can live"

"Sure" replied the man.

Daniel leaded Gareth and Maggie through the dark to a line of mobile homes and trailers.

"We still live like this since construction is in progress" explained Daniel as they arrived on one of the trailers. "This one is for ya. I guess I'll come see ya in the morning and help ya adjust to this place. Good night!"

Daniel left and the couple entered the trailer. It wasn't anything compared to their house in Alexandria but was much better compared to the gas-station they attended to spend their night in.

Maggie and Gareth climbed together into a bed that was a little small for two of them.

"I'm could sleep on the floor" proposed Gareth.

"No you don't" replied Maggie. "I enjoy ya near me, it doesn't bother me that it's a little crowded"

"I would still look for a second mattress tomorrow" said Gareth. "I shouldn't have attacked Rick like that. All that trust is now gone that was slowly building between me and him, as well as you and him. I'm sorry"

"Stop it. You saw a good friend die, I would have done it as well, I did acutally" replied Maggie. "I love you and you're the only family that I have left, and 'm glad we're here together"

Maggie gives a small kiss on his mouth.

"I still feel sorry for Kaylee" said Gareth as they broke off. "She's all alone now"

Maggie looked down. _Kaylee._ One of the persons that had grown close to her over the past year. She was probably sitting now in her bedroom alone, crying over Tara. Maggie felt guilty that she wasn't able to help her now. Kaylee was there for her when Peanut died and the whole Dante-thing. She offered a shoulder to cry on or tried to fix her mentally. Always looking happy and positive.

Things were bad. Negan had a large army and control over the Hilltop and Alexandria. Tara was dead. But there was still hope. Tim and Joshua would take down Negan along the other saviors. There was Jesus. Hell, there was still Rick, Daryl, Morgan, Carol, Michonne and dozens of fighters. And most importantly Gareth and Maggie had each other.

**Hi readers! Sorry for not posting for a while! I've been busy! I'm also going to publish a small story for Tara/Kaylee, seeing how Kaylee reacts to her wife's unfair death! Please review and spread the word!**


	42. Chapter 42: You should lead

**Chapter 42**

Daniel escorted Gareth and Maggie to the cafeteria of the Hilltop to catch breakfast. Maggie and Gareth looked around as they saw at least forty people enjoying breakfast on long dining tables that were in the open. Compared to Terminus and Alexandria that was quite a lot of people in one place.

Breakfast was some self-made bread and vegetables from the gardens.

"When did ya start build this place?" asked Maggie from Daniel while they were eating.

"Already in the start" explained Daniel. "The original survivors were the hotel staff and some guests, including Gregory, Dr. Harlan, Samuel, Briana and a few others. Stared planting crops in the summers and build other building and the wall. Overtime people came and we expanded"

The saviors were not mentioned in the man's context. It seemed like most of the Hilltop were trying to avoid talking about Negan or giving away of half of all the food they had.

After breakfast Gregory invited Maggie and Gareth into the hotel for a job-interview. Similar to Deanna.

While Maggie was interviewed first, Gareth was sitting outside the room. He saw Paul Monroe on the other side of the hall talking to someone. Gareth wanted to talk to him about the plan he had heard from Joshua and Tim the night before.

"Jesus, can I talk to you?" asked Gareth the man.

"Sure! Sorry, Larry, we need to talk about wine another day" replied the man who looked like the son of God. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Hmm… me and Maggie met some saviors last night. It was Joshua and Tim, and they told as about the attempt to take down Negan" explained Gareth. "And they mentioned you in the context, so I guess, you're part of it, and I want to be part of it as well. I think Maggie wants, too" 

"Why did they tell you?" asked Jesus from him.

"Me, Joshua and Tim go back" explained Gareth. "But are we in? I want to see Negan pay for what he had done"

"Mhhhmmm…I guess that you must be now, that you know about it" replied Jesus.

Gareth wasn't able to talk more as Maggie came to him. Her interview was over.

"Gregory wants to meet you to come now" said Maggie.

Gareth entered the room where Gregory was sitting at a table. The man smiled at him.

"Welcome" said Gregory. "Coffee? Tea? We have even Dr. Pepper. Just nothing with alcohol"

"No thanks" replied Gareth. Gregory still takes something for himself, seemingly tea or coffee.

"So, first I have to say, you're one lucky son of a bitch, having wife like her. She truly is a sight for sore eyes" started Gregory. "But now to business. What kinds of skills do you posses? What was your job before all this?"

"I started a law-career in Atlanta. Graduated from law-school just a year before the outbreak. I've also worked at a star-bucks and a electronic-store to pay studies"

"Damn, an real attorney? We have over 200 people here and you're the first one here! I think we find something like that for you here. There have been problems between the people and accusing and so on, so we could use someone like you. Hell, ya could be even the judge. Under me of course"

"But I'm also good with weapons, both guns and melee. I can hold watch on the wall or help clear out the area" proposed Gareth.

"We don't need people shooting guns or hacking roamers here. That's what the saviors do" answered Gregory. Gareth heard in his tone that he didn't like the idea of Hilltop residents would just run around with guns. He probably was just scared of the saviors. Jesus had said that Gregory was a good leader only in theory.

"So, I'll give you and your wife the rest of the day off to get to know the place and ya start working tomorrow, okay?" asked Gregory.

Gareth nodded and walked out. Maggie was waiting for him.

"How was it?" asked Maggie him.

"I am the new attorney of the town now" said Gareth. "What 'bout you?"

"A nurse at the infirmary of this place, apparently they're pretty short on medics. The have a doctor, and some young wannabe nurse, but no one else and when ya think, two medics on 200 people is pretty low these days. I mean we had two doctors at Alexandria on what, 60 people?"

Daniel showed off the two around the community: the gardens and fields, the pens for animals, the infirmary… The people all looked pretty happy. Like Alexandria used to be, before Rick's "take over". These people looked pretty untrained, and most of them probably had no idea what was going outside those walls. These people were weak.

Some people of the community were: Harlan Carson, the doctor of the community, Larry and Louie, two vintners, Oscar, Kyle, Matilda and Cassie, farmers… Gareth noticed some people looking at him and Maggie with not so friendly stares, one of them was a man named Samuel.

"Ethan was his brother" explained Daniel.

_Ethan as is the guy who Rick killed the last time the were here,_ thought Gareth.

Maggie and Gareth ate lunch, again with a large part of the community and talked about the people and their way of life. The couple would never be fooled again by looks, both had learned of these past years.

"Gregory is creepy" said Maggie. "He looked at me in that way"

"Yeah, I know. He said openly that he finds you hot" replies Gareth.

"Oh, someone's jelly?" giggled Maggie. "Yeah, I'm so gonna give away what we have and run away with a fat, stupid and pervert prick"

Gareth tried not to laugh, but Maggie saw it.

"So, what about the rest?" asked Maggie.

"Paul is clearly someone we can trust, I talked with him. He knows of Josh and Tim. Dr. Carson seems legit, too. Louie is really funny, but I'm not sure of the rest. They seem like stupid cattle who follow their shepherd who follows their predator" said Gareth. That came out silently, so that only Maggie could hear it. he didn't want to get in trouble with the locals.

Maggie nodded.

They kept eating their lunch. That's when Maggie said something.

"You should led this place" said Maggie, breaking the short silence.

"What?" Gareth nearly chocked on his food.

"You heard me right. You should lead this place. You were a leader of a community, have experience"

"Yeah and look at what happened at Terminus. Our inhuman behavior led to the death of the most of us. I don't want the responsible for the majority of people" said Gareth. "You on the other hand…" 

"Me?" replied Maggie. "Lead this place? I'm pretty much just a pretty woman with long legs, nothing else"

"Excuse me? Who was Deanna's assistant? Who was able to overpower Dante, who had twice the mass of you? Who is the medic? You. You are sexy as hell, but you are not a one-dimensional stereotype" Gareth said.

"So we're both young, attractive, smart people, but do not want to lead this place" said Maggie.

"Yeah, I guess that" replied Gareth.

**That night:**

Gareth and Maggie were back at their trailer getting ready for bed. Maggie was on the other side of the trailer getting dressed for the night.

"Shit, I forgot the mattress" mumbled Gareth, as he remembered their small bed.

"Ow, so ya don' want m'?" came Maggie's southern accent.

Gareth turned to see his wife completely naked.

"Emm…no just…." Gareth tried, but Maggie was already on him.

"C'mere husband!" she said teasingly while starting to kiss him passionately. "You don' wan' ya sexy wives company?"

Gareth was able regain control and laid her on their bed.

"You're gonna regret that" he teases back. "I'm gonna show ya fuckin' naughty ass that inappropriate behavior like this can't slide by unpunished!"

"Give me ya best shot!" replied Maggie, grinning at him.

**All out war is coming closer and closer! Not sure when, but soon! Also I hope that rocknrollprincess131 (plz check out her story named Stubborn Love!) sees something in the "young wannabe nurse"!**

**Please review and spread the word! **


	43. Chapter 43: Basking sharks

**Chapter 43**

_Gareth's father, Lester Burton, was __a skilled and successful attorney. It was because of him he wanted to become one too. Gareth's father had taken his family (Mary, Alex and Gareth) a few times on foreign soil. Once in Hamburg, Gemrany, once in Helsinki/Espoo, Finland, once in Stockholm, Sweden, once in Rome, Italy (although Gareth was too young to remember that and Alex wasn't born yet) and once in Northern Scotland. This particular trip was Gareth's favorite._

_The reason why Gareth liked Scotland was simple: Basking sharks. The 9 year old Gareth had never seen sharks before, only seen in books or heard how the big boys in school talked about sharks eating people. Great whites, hammerheads, tigers, bulls… but he had never heard of basking sharks before Scotland. They were on a boat-tour that was meant for the observation of these creatures._

_Basking sharks were not killers. They didn't even hunt. They just filtered plankton for food. But what basking sharks lacked in fearsome, they made up in size. Some basking sharks grew to the length of 40 to 45 feet, and are the second largest living fish after the whale shark._

_Gareth got too exited as he saw the giant shapes in the water, that he fell in the sea. Mary screamed, Lester wanted his son out of the water and started to accuse a crewmember for safety hazards on the ship. _

_Gareth saw the giant creatures in the water from pretty close and was at the same time scared of being in the open water, but also impressed by the giant creatures that he saw. The sharks didn't even seem to notice him. _

_The young boy was rescued by a crewmember and the Burton family flew almost straight back to Georgia. Mary never wanted to go on another trip outside the States and Lester seemed to agree. Gareth really didn't care since he had seen his new favorite-animal from a close-up only very few people would ever see…_

Gareth woke up naked next to his wife. _Basking sharks._ Those creatures were gone of his mind for a long time. He looked and saw Maggie, naked as well, still asleep, but slowly waking up. It must have been they're sleeping habits that they woke up together.

"Wha' up?" mumbled Maggie, half-sleep to her husband. "Had any sweet dreams?"

"Yeah I had" Gareth replied. "I was dreaming of basking sharks" 

"Hmm?" wondered Maggie, she was clearly waking up now after hearing that.

"Let me explain" said Gareth. He told her about his childhood experience and she laughed a little about Gareth's childhood obsession with sharks.

"So ya wanted to 'n sea-biologist or somethin'?" asked Maggie after his tale.

"Guess, but never made it through science class, so that dream died" explained Gareth.

**A few days later:**

Gareth and Maggie did their jobs. Gareth job as the attorney/judge was pretty boring and uneventful. His first "case" was an fight between Oscar and Louie over an whine bottle that Oscar had stolen. Oscar was found guilty and had to some extra-shifts on the fields for one week. He needed of course to return the bottle. Maggie did a pretty "normal" job as a nurse. There weren't many patients, so most time was spent checking the meds and other equipment.

One day it happened. The saviors came for the monthly harvest. Gareth and Maggie clearly had to fight it that they wouldn't go with knives blazing at the men. Especially since Saxon, the savior that had dragged Tara to her final demise, was among them. Luckily Tim was also among them, making things just a little better. It seemed also that the man was in charge.

"Jari, Connie get the food!" shouted Tim. "Saxon, Brenda, get the meds!"

Tim walked close to Paul and it seemed that they were talking some facts about taking down Negan. Gareth wanted to stay hidden from the saviors, trying to avoid being remembered by them. He saw a lot of familiar faces among them, fro Tara's death.

Meanwhile Saxon and Brenda were in the infirmary getting the meds. Dr. Carson was gone, and Maggie and the other nurse, 23-year old Ellie, were responsible for giving in the meds.

"Oh sweetheart, ya make my day every time ya'r here" flirts Saxon at the younger nurse. The man clearly has the material to be a rapist.

Ellie clearly looked terrified, but it seemed this wasn't the first time. Maggie couldn't approve this. No woman deserves this. She remembered when back in Woodbury the Governor had forced her to strip her clothes in front of him.

"Ya know that some of the guys also would want to see that ass…" Saxon continued, but Maggie came between.

"Leave her alone ya freak!" said Maggie.

Saxon turned to see her.

"Hmm…looked at ya… a new much hotter nurse" smiled the savior. "A kinky one. I love that!" 

Maggie just stared at the man. She hoped he would not remember him from the van.

"Let's go, Saxon, we got the stuff! You can jerk off for nurse at home!" muttered Brenda.

"Thanks" said Ellie, after the two saviors had left.

The saviors vanished as quickly as they had come, with half of the food and medicine gone.

"Sick fucks" muttered Gareth that night in their trailer.

"Yeah, I wanna see Saxon ripped apart by walkers! For what he did to Tara and how he torments that nurse, Ellie! She's a sweet, a little naïve, person!" explained Maggie. "And look how these people work! Only to give what they have to that sick motherfucker Negan! I want him dead too!" said Maggie.

A knock came on the door.

Gareth opened it and saw Paul Jesus Monroe outside.

"Since you two are part of this, I thought you should know how things progress" explained the man.

"Of course" replied Gareth and let him in.

Jesus told them about the first, failed attempt to take down Negan. One of the saviors, who happened to be Dr. Carson's brother, tried to kill Negan with an remote-controlled helicopter that had a bomb strapped to it. It wasn't clear how it failed, but it did.

"So what now?" asked Gareth.

"I think the only way to take down Negan and his closest followers is by war. A fifth of the saviors are in. If I can convince The Kingdom and Alexandria with us we might be able to beat 'em. I hope you two are in"

Gareth looked at Maggie. She looked at him.

"Yes" both said.

Negan has to pay for what he has done.

_But if all humans would be basking sharks, the world would be a more peaceful place. Interesting to see that sharks are more peaceful than humans. _

**They start marching to an all out war against Negan! Also the idea of the character Saxon comes from the final villain of the TV-Show Dexter, Oliver Saxob aka the "Brain-Surgeon". **

**Also to rocknrollorincess131, Ellie is officially in this story now!**


	44. Chapter 44: Gathering

**Chapter 44**

A week later. It was getting autumn again. Paul wanted Gareth to come with on a meeting with the leader of the Kingdom and the rogue-saviors.

Gregory didn't want the attorney of the town to go away, since Gareth had brought some sort of stability and "justice" into the Hilltop. Paul explained it quickly to him as a recruiting-trip.

"Gareth is good with his words. He's more useful out there than in here" explained the man who looked like the son of God.

"Hmm…fuck it. 48 hours. And bring him back as one piece" said the leader of the Hilltop.

**That night, Mareth's trailer:**

Gareth and Maggie laid on their bed, silent.

"Why do you leave again?" asked Maggie. "Why can't things just stay simple?"

Things always changed. The rules of this world always changed. Always there was some sort of threat. You could never let your guard down 100%. 

"Because…this is a shitty world, but it also makes me enjoy the moments that I have with you" Gareth kissed her temple. "Like now"

"True" replied his wife, putting her arms around him. "These are the best"

The twos lips met, and tongues soon followed. Maggie's arms traveled down his body to his underwear and tried to pull them down. Gareth stopped her.

"No, not yet, ladies first" he mumbled to her and his head quickly down.

"Mhhmmm" nodded Maggie.

Gareth was quickly down at her panties and pulled them down. Her familiar genital was once again before his eyes, having a little bit of hair covering it. His index finger gently went through the folds. Maggie moggled (moaned+giggled), but soon he got wet enough that she wanted him really to start.

"Fuckin' eat m' already!" she groaned.

"Why so hectic, my love?" asked Gareth. "Relax"

Gareth kissed her clit gently. Maggie moaned silently. Gareth started more to suck his favorite dessert, before starting to lick it. Maggie moaned louder. Her legs got onto his shoulders and his hands were caressing her thighs as feasted on her.

Maggie's hips bucked and her left hand was in his hair and tried push his face further into her.

"Yeeeeessss! Keeeepp ooon! I love it!" Maggie moaned as Gareth started to change into biting her.

A minute later she came, into his mouth like always.

Gareth's head traveled back to her and kissed quickly.

"Don't have any condoms and I'm not really in the mood for anal" mumbled Gareth.

"Me neither. I can take a pill tomorrow, but try to find condoms while ya out there with Jesus" replied Maggie.

Gareth nodded and got rid of his underwear. Maggie spread her legs

**A few minutes later:**

It wasn't their best or most lasting genital sex, but it was good enough. Gareth was lying on his wife, both in the after-glow. He was still in her.

"Missed feeling your tight walls around me. I'm not complaining about the backdoor, but I prefer the front more" said Gareth.

"Yeah, m' too" replied Maggie.

Gareth and Maggie started to get into their sleeping positions. Both of them soon drifted into sleep.

**Next morning:**

Maggie woke up without Gareth. She got out from bed and found a note.

_Jesus wanted to go early. See you in one or two days!_

Maggie looked at the note. One to two days without Gareth.

**About a dozen miles from the Hilltop:**

Paul Monroe and Gareth walked through the woods. Both had remained silent for most of the trip.

"So who is the leader of this kingdom?" asked Gareth the other man.

"His name is Ezekiel. A former zookeeper, I think. The kingdom is an abandoned high school that is walled of. There are about eighty members in their group"

"Quite large" replied Gareth. "How well armed?" 

"Better than us. There are several former soldiers or cops in their group and they have a weapons-stash" explained Jesus.

"Sounds good. And this Ezekiel is on it as well" wondered Gareth.

"Yeah, he is. He actually came with the idea to me about eight months ago"

_A zookeeper leading a group in high school? That sounded like the concept of a cheesy movie. But on the other hand, an attorney leading a group in a train station, that weird as well, and Gareth was that, long ago._

**Back at the Hilltop:**

Maggie had a break in the infirmary and looked for birth control-pills. She looked around for the pills in the storage room that contained all medical supplies of the Hilltop, but was interrupted by Ellie.

"Hey, Maggie, can I ask you something?"

Maggie turned to the other young woman.

"Well do it quick" 

"How do you really get hooked up in this shitty world?"

"Excuse me?" asked Maggie.

"Sorry, I think I used the wrong word there. I meant more like how can you end up with a gorgeous guy like you have?"

Maggie looked again at the young woman.

"There is no way to end up with someone. It just happens. I was married with this guy before Gareth. He was a true charmer. Sweet, clumsy, funny and so on. Then he cheated one night on me with my friend while I was mourning over the death of my little sister, because I hadn't given him enough sexual satisfaction in my sorrow"

"Sorry to hear that"

"As for Gareth. We ended up together because we had similar loses. We both were the last ones of our families and at the end. But like I already said. There is no way to end up together. I'm sorry that I can't help ya more, but that's all I can say. Is there someone you like?"

"Maybe. What were you doing here, anyway?" asked Ellie.

"I can't actually remember" wondered Maggie herself.

"Well, your shift is over, anyway. Harlan wants your help with Oscar's leg"

"What did that guy do now?" wondered Maggie. Oscar was the most recurring patient in the infirmary. Some said he just wanted the meds, but Harlan was smart enough to keep him as clean as possible.

And so, on that moment, when Maggie forgot the pills, her and Gareth's life changed forever. Again.

**Kingdom:**

Gareth and Jesus were there. The journey to the Kingdom had lasted about eight hours. Gareth was almost exhausted. Finally they were at the gates of the walled high school. The gates opened and a man came.

"The other are already her" said the man.

"Thank you, Gus. Where is Ezekiel?" asked Paul Monroe

"The king is on his thrown" said Gus.

"Thank you" replied Paul. "Come on, Gareth" 

Gus escorted the two men through the gate, through the courtyard, into the building, to the principal's office. That was the thrown of the king?

Gus knocked and an other man opened it.

"Marcus, more guests have arrived" said Gus to the other man.

"Okay, Gus, the King wants you to get the rest, too" replied Marcus.

Gareth and Paul entered the room and saw at least a dozen people in it: There were Joshua and Tim, as well as a few other saviors Gareth had seen before.

An elder man sat on behind the principle's desk. He was African-American and looked serious.

"Your majesty" said Paul.

"Jesus" replied the king. "And who is this?"

"Gareth" said Paul. "He's new"

"What an interesting name. Are you from Scottish roots, right?" asked Ezekiel.

"Actually it's welsh" said Gareth.

Tim laughed a little, but got silent when Ezekiel looked at him.

"Well someone knows his roots. Well now down to why we are here today. We got some new members, and they just entered the room. May you present your self, gentlemen?"

Gareth turned around and forze. Rick. Followed by Daryl, Michonne and Aaron.

"You?" asked Rick.

Gareth felt almost like at the church when Rick's group had ambushed him and the five other hunters.

**Please review!**

**Well, how are their going to deal with Negan, when there are enough problems within their own ranks?**

**Also a shout-out to rocknrollprincess131 and Austin Morgan who have follow my story! Please check out their stories, they're great!**

**To rocknrollprincess131: It's up to you to name the guy/girl that Ellie has interest to have a relationship with.**


	45. Chapter 45: Lose one, get one

**Chapter 45**

Gareth looked at Rick. The former leader of Terminus had his hand on his gun-holster seeing the ringleader.

Rick looked back at Gareth.

"So ya'r part of 'em now?" asked the ringleader. He looked at Paul Monroe while saying this.

"Yeah" replied Gareth.

Rick was clearly enraged by the younger man's answer, but Ezekiel broke between them.

"Gentlemen, I don't know what is between you two, but we some matters do discuss. You can solve your thing after this meeting" said the leader of the Hilltop.

"Fine" muttered Rick.

"So according to Joshua, the last plan to kill Negan went south. Are there any other suggestions?"

Joshua, Tim and Paul Monroe all rose their hands.

"Paul, tell me what is on your mind" asked the king.

"Open war on the saviors. I think we have enough material and manpower to that, right?"

Joshua and Tim nodded.

"War…but the Hilltop does not have any guns, right? And most of them can't fight either" asked Ezekiel.

"I know, but if we combine all people… Alexandria, The Hilltop, The Kingdom and the rogue saviors, we'll have an upper hand on Negan and his most loyal ones. We can share the guns and ammo. Be one big militia"

"That's an interesting idea. Who agrees?"

"We need to take him down. And together we'll crush him and his most loyal ones. Saxon, Donnie, Connor, David, Seth… they can all die with him. A fifth of the saviors are on our side, they'll fight with you" said Joshua.

"We'll join ya too" said Rick. "Negan has already killed enough of mine. Well join this militia as well. Eugene is finally able to make large amounts of ammunition. We'll have more of it than them. We have snipers, they don't"

"Good to know that Alexandria and 1/5 of the saviors support your idea, Paul, but what about your people? Gregory isn't going to join us. I know that, he is a coward"

"I know" replied Paul. "I have thought also about taking over the Hilltop. This man" he meant Gareth. "and about two dozens are with me already. We'll take over and try to convince the people to join the fight"

"If everyone is on this, my people are on this as well" said the King. "We'll reschedule in 30 minutes. Please go to the cafeteria of this building to grab lunch"

**The cafeteria:**

Gareth was eating a meal, some smashed potatoes and fried fish, while thinking about what he had just heard in Ezekiel's office. He would go to war against the saviors. Kill as many of them as possible. For what they did to Abraham and Tara, and all those others over the years. Maggie would probably join the fight as well, wanting to avenge Tara like he did.

"Hey, Gareth" came Aaron's voice as he came with his own meal. "Can I join you?"

"Sure" replied the former leader of Terminus.

Aaron joined him on lunch and he started talking.

"It sucks that the two of you are gone. Me, Denise, Heath, Rosita and Jessie have tried to talk Rick into letting you and Maggie back in, but he doesn't listen to us" Aaron said.

"Don't bother it. Me and Maggie are happy at the Hilltop. I screwed up too many times for him. More important, how is Kaylee? Tara's death must be hard to her, I expect that you all back her up"

"About Kaylee, she…." Aaron muttered, looking down.

"She what?" asked Gareth.

"She…Tara's death was too much for her…she…she killed herself a few days after finding out. Shot herself in the head"

Gareth let his forge fall. What? No! Kaylee can't be dead. Not her. Not after Mary, Alex, Peanut and Tara. Not her. She was one of the first at Terminus. A friend. An ally. Someone who he shared with the horrors of the occupation. Pretty much his sister. A connection that almost matches up with what he has with Maggie.

Gareth didn't speak for the rest of the lunch and neither did he in the second meeting with Ezekiel. He didn't care that Rick looked at him with a certain look. He didn't listen to Paul Monroe's plan to take over the Hilltop. He didn't speak on the way back home.

Gareth was in front of his and Maggie's trailer again. He opened the door and stepped in.

Maggie came towards him with a smile, but noticed quickly that something was off.

"What's on? Are we in a bad situation?" asked his wife.

"No. We outnumber them. It's just…"

"…just what?" asked Maggie.

"Kaylee…she's gone. She couldn't handle Tara's death and… joined her"

"Oh my god" Maggie got tears in her eyes and hugged him. "I'm so sorry! I know what she meant for you!"

Gareth buried his face in his wife's brown hair. _Negan is going to pay for this_, he thought.

**Following weeks:**

The following weeks were "normal". Kaylee's death was tragic but Gareth had to move on. He did his job, so did Maggie. Paul talked to people, and got more people on his side: Dr. Harlan Carson, Oscar, Larry and Louie, some guy named Spencer Blackburn who referred to himself as 'Spike', Ellie, an elder women named Brianna and several others were behind him.

Maggie was one morning in the medical-storage that was located a hundred yards from the infirmary and was keeping up on the medical-inventory.

Quickly she felt something come up her throat. She had to vomit. She ran over to a bucket and puked in it.

After a few minutes she felt better again. She started to think about why she had just thrown up. The food in the Hilltop was good of quality, so that was rule out. The hygienic at the hospital was good too. There was no disease in the community and she was always dressed up the right way while being outside. The only thing that could make sense was…

_No_, thought Maggie. _Not again. Please, just not again._

Maggie couldn't be pregnant. The few times they had sex in the Hilltop was with protection. Except for that one night, before Gareth had broken off with Paul to the meeting. But she took pills, right? She looked for them and… Ellie happened. She came in talking about boyfriends and relationships and Maggie forgot the pills.

She had to firstly prove it. Looking around the storage, she found a pregnancy test and used it. It soon showed the result.

_Two lines. Positive._ Maggie was pregnant. Again.

Maggie didn't want children in this world. She had made it clear. She used to want them. Back when things were 'good' at Alexandria. When there were no Saviors or Baseball-bat in barbed wire. When things looked good. But not now anymore.

A little person was once again growing inside her. In the middle of this shit-storm, that was exactly the thing she wanted to avoid. But it had happened.

What next?

**Things just get worse. How will Gareth and Maggie handle another pregnancy, when a war is slowly starting?**

**Please review!**


	46. Chapter 46: I don't want it! I want it!

**Chapter 46 **

_Pregnant?_ Why did it have to happen? Why? Why now?

Maggie looked at shock at the pregnancy test. Ellie happened to walk into the storage in that building in that moment.

"Maggie! Harlan wants you back! Where have you been this far…" she stopped as she saw the pregnancy test. "Holy shit! Are you…"

"Don't say it!" Maggie shouted at her. One bad thing followed the other one. Now someone knew about this.

"But… I… Isn't this a good thing? You and Gareth seems like a match made in heaven and a with a little…"

"Shut up, Ellie! This serious! I'm pregnant and I don't want to be! I once was already after the turn and it ended badly! And how do you expect this goes down when we are about to go to war against Negan?" shouted in anger Maggie at the younger nurse, but understood immediately that it was wrong showing her anger towards her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout!"

"It's okay! This is a shocker for you, just calm down" tried Ellie.

"Ellie, I want to know…can you help me… get rid of it? You have some pills or somethin' that I can use?"

"What?! You're not gonna tell Gareth? He deserves to know and to decide with you!"

"No! This is my decision! I'm the one carrying a little person inside me, not him! He knows I don't want children, he wouldn't even notice it ever happened!"

"Maggie, I won't help you kill an innocent life!"

"Fuck you!" Maggie ran out of the building in anger.

**Later that night:**

Maggie was lying on the bed in her and Gareth's trailer, waiting for her husband. As much as she hated what Ellie had proposed she decided to tell him. She wanted to avoid any kind of lies and secrets that would just mess things up more.

"Maggie, I'm home!" came Gareth's voice as he came in to the trailer.

Maggie rose up to see her husband.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Gareth thought she had been asleep.

"No! I was just…thinking 'bout stuff an' …thangs!" Maggie replied, trying to seem not nervous. How was she going to tell him?

Gareth looked at his wife.

"Okay, Maggie, what is going on? You're not telling something, I can see that"

Maggie looked down for a moment.

"You're right. I'm…I'm… Pregnant"

Gareth was silent for a moment after hearing this. He then broke the silence.

"How?"

Maggie looked up at him.

"The night ya left, we didn't use a condom an' I promised that I would take the pills, but then I forgot 'casue we had a shit ton of work an'… it happened! I'm sorry!" She got a small tear in her eyes.

"What is there to apologize? That's great…."

"NO! It's not great news! I haven't changed my mind! I don't want it! I don't want to give birth to an innocent life in this shitty world! Ya fuckin' know that! I told ya 'bout it! I don't want it inside m'! I don't want it! I don't want it!" She screamed at him.

Gareth wasn't able to say anything at his wife, who kept shouting "I don't want it!" over and over again, but tried to come closer to her

"I don't want it! I don't want it! I don't wan it! I don't…I don't want to lose it!" she broke down as saying the last thing.

Gareth was able to get his arms around her and tried to calm her down. Some how she partly fell on his embrace and he was now kneeling and holding here.

"Shhh! Maggie, calm down!" he whispered to her, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I…I don't want it, but…I don't want lose it, either! I want a baby, I want to us to have a baby, but… what about when this shit-storm against Negan goes down? What happens if ya die an' 'm all alone with this? I want it!"

"Maggie, shhh, I'm not gonna die, don't worry! Especially now!" Gareth tried to claim Maggie entirely in his embrace, which wasn't easy, as she was 5' 7' tall and he was 5' 11'. His right arm was around her neck, while his left one was caressing her back.

"I…I want it!" she said one last time. She appeared to have come down from her little mental breakdown. "I'll keep it. I don' think that I got a choice even"

"And I'm with you, remember that" he replied to her. The two stayed on the floor of the RW for a moment, before Maggie noticed their weird posture.

"Hmmm…Gareth… we're kinda awkward 'ere" she mumbled.

"Yeah, we are" he replies. "Shall I take you to bed, my love?"

Maggie wasn't able to comment as he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Gosh, you're so heavy" he replies. "And in the near future you're going to get heavier"

"Hey!"

"I meant it as a compliment. You're… you're pregnant! I doubt I've ever been happier in my entire life. We're going to have a baby! Our baby!" Gareth pulled his wife into an embrace and kissed her passionately on the mouth. She replied into the kiss with fully and put her arms around his back.

"Take m'!" Maggie mumbled as the kiss broke. "Fuck m'! I'm wet already!"

"Maggie, I…" Gareth wasn't sure where the mood-change came from. He had heard the pregnant women are horny, but already this early? Wasn't she just a few weeks in? Gareth had to admit that he wasn't really sure women and procreation. Then he had to remember that it was the same with Peanut. Maggie wanted sex about four to five times a week, and he did never actually complain about. And actually neither now, since he felt his erection getting painfully hard in his pants.

Gareth threw away his jacket and shirt, and pulled his pants down along the underwear. Maggie was just wearing a simple white T-shirt and some jeans. Gareth pulled the jeans down, her knickers following. Next was her white T-shirt and black bra which were quickly pulled over her head.

"Dick or mouth?" he asked while staring at the wet cunt. He wanted to get in contact with it, and it was unimportant in which way.

"Dick!" she replied. "I want ya gorgeous gentleman-sausage in m'!"

"Your wish is my command" he replies to her.

Gareth lays himself on top of his wife and starts to get his member in her clit.

"Oh yeah!" Maggie groans as the tip enters her. "Love it! Go further!"

Gareth slid slowly in and he started to kiss her on the mouth again. His tongue demands some entrance and she grants it. His erection starts slowly to go deeper into her until it's all the way. When that happened, she let out a soft moan.

"Start already slipping! It's no use if it ain't gonna move!"

"Don't be so hectic, my love, enjoy it" he whispers into her ear and pulls a little out again. After getting an inch out, he slams back into her. Maggie let out a satisfied moan. Gareth started pull out and push back in with a rhythm.

"Yeesss! Don' fuckin' stop! Ya'r the best! Keep it goin'!" she gasps as he gets deeper and faster. "Lovin' it all! Just keep it goin'!"

Gareth slowly felt that he would ejaculate soon and started to change their position. He picked her up from the mattress and tries to get her sitting on his lap, she puts her arms around his neck and her legs get around his hips, both genitals still connected.

"I'm gonna come soon!" he gasps as he feels the orgasm coming.

"Then com'!" she replies loudly and aroused.

Gareth was able to thrust two more times into her, after that he came.

"Fuuuckin' shiiit! I want all ya fuckin' seed in m' cunt! Every last drop!" she screamed during the climax.

Gareth spilled every last drop into her and groaned loudly.

**A few minutes later:**

Gareth and Maggie were still in the lap dance-position, both quiet of what had just happened. Gareth was breathing heavily into her neck. Both were covered in sweat.

"I'm gonna be a daddy. Again" Gareth whispered this to his wife.

"Yeah, you're gonna be one. And I'm gonna be a mommy….Gareth, I'm scared. No I'm not scared, I'm fucking scared. I'm fucking scared of everything. When we had Peanut, I thought the world was gonna be pretty normal again. That we would live the rest our lives with Tara and Kay in that house an' live like that for the rest of our lives. With pasta an' cheesy love-comedies an' shower-sex an' getting' drunk once a month. I was a fuckin' idiot if I thought that could happen"

"No, there was nothing stupid with wanting that. I wanted that too. And we both want a safe place for this little one, and I'm not resting until this place is safe for him or her. From Gergory, from Negan, from walkers and from whatever this fucking world is gonna throw at us. You, me and that baby will make it through this. And after that we'll, I hope so at least, we'll finally have a perfect place for you to give birth. It's still almost nine months away, we'll have Negan and Saxon taken care by that. Jesus already plans on taking out Gregory"

Gareth and Maggie laid down on the bed again and started to go back to their sleeping positions. Gareth put his arms around his wife and pulled her near him into an protective embrace.

"I love you" he whispers to her. "And that little person in ya womb"

"I love you, too" she replies. "And this little one"

Both drifted to sleep.

**Please review!**

**Also read the stories of rocknrollprincess131, prettyprincess45, Mishafer and Austin Morgan, they're amazing!**


	47. Chapter 47: Ya understand me!

**Chapter 47 **

Maggie woke up on some morning-sickness during the small hours. She jumped out of her bed still naked to a bucket they had in the trailer. She got over it and started to puke.

Gareth woke up on the vomiting-sound and quickly came to her.

"It's just mornin' sickness, baby, 'm ok!" she said.

"Yeah… I just was still half-asleep and thought that you were in danger or something" replied Gareth.

Maggie smiled.

"My hero" she says, before throwing up again the bucket.

"Yeah, and your handsome hero is gonna take that bucket and empty it on the other side of the wall after your morning-sickness is over" Gareth says as his hand caressed her bare back.

**A few hours later:**

Maggie went to her job in the infirmary and Gareth to the Hotel. He had to always check in with Gregory every morning and be ready to take a "law-case". Gareth walked in to the office of the current leader of the Hilltop and saw the man sitting on the table like always gooing through some papers.

"Gareth!" the man smiled as he saw the attorney enter the room. "So nice to see you again here! Want to have some tee?"

"Hmm…yes" Gareth replies being a little surprised at Gregory's positive behavior. The man usually appeared pretty professional at his job.

"Wesley get us some tee!" the current leader of the Hilltop shouted. A man in his young 20's came to the room, nodded and left again.

"Gareth, I have today a case for you that is a little… personal" explains Gregory.

"What? Has Maggie done something? I'll talk to her, trust me…" Gareth was a little scared of the idea if his pregnant wife was involved in something that Gregory was able to see.

"No, no! It has something to do with me, not her!" Gregory explained. "You see… one of the pantry workers here, me and her were a little…close, ya know. A man has needs, so did she, but afterwards I found out that she was just fifteen and threatened to tell her big bro, who is a strong guy. So I want that ya make it go away, ya know, use that University-talk on her"

"Excuse me?" asked Gareth. "You got involved with an underage and want me to do ya dirty work?"

"Well…yeah! I let ya and ya wife in 'ere so I guess ya can repay the favor!" Gregory shouted. "DO this I make sure ya skinny ass flies out of 'ere. Just your skinny ass, not ya wife's ass, since I'm gonna try it out when ya are gone!"

The mention of Maggie's name was enough for Gareth. He launched himself at the fat man, pushed him on the wall and grabbed a pen from the table and held it against Gregory's neck.

"You mention her name in that context again, I'll kill ya! Now listen carefully ya fat fuck, I might go talk to that girl, but ya drop ya voice while talking to me! You have any idea who you are talking with? You are talking a man who is ready to smash a person's head with a baseball-bat in order to protect his wife! A man who knows where to stab you with this pen to make your death very painful and slow! A man who is one hundred times better than you to lead this place! That's who you are talking with! So you leave wife alone from now on, you don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't think of her, and you do the same thing with every woman in this place. And who would want to sleep with a fat, dirty ass like you anyway? You understand me?"

"Yeees..yees…yes!" replied the man.

"What is the name of the girl?" asked Gareth.

"Helen Blackburn" replies Gregory. 

"Good, I'll talk to her" Gareth starts to walk out of the room. Wesley comes with the tee and Gareth takes a mug of the warm liquid. "Thanks"

**Infirmary:**

Maggie just had patched up Louie's arm after the man had been in an accident involving a wine-bottle and was now cleaning the table that she had used for the small operation. Ellie came by collecting the surgical equipment. She had showed to Maggie an sour face the entire morning and had barley talked to her.

"Hey, Ellie" Maggie tried.

"What?" replied Ellie.

"Listen I'm sorry how I acted out yesterday…I was messed up. I did as you told and talked with Gareth and I am keeping the child. And I truly wanted to apologize how I was towards you, even though you just wanted to help"

"Yeah, you were pretty much of an bitch towards m' yesterday! You get to be so beautiful, and you have a handsome guy that loves ya and now there is a baby on the way! The rest of us ain't that lucky!" Ellie replied.

"Ellie, you're a beautiful young woman! Has this something to do with that boyfriend-thing you asked me a while back?"

"Yeah, I meeting this guy, Spike, who is funny and handsome and almost like Gareth, but he goes some times drinking with Kal, Eduardo, Jan and Daniel, and I'm afraid that there are women involved!"

"Spike? What was is whole name?"

"Spencer Blackburn. He lives with his sister"

"Okay, Ellie, you like the guy?"

Ellie nodded.

"Okay, I'll go make sure to have a little chat with him, you'll take my shift, Ellie?"

"Sure" replied Ellie.

**Blackburn-trailer:**

Gareth had claimed to Gregory he would solve the things, help Helen forget the whole event but he didn't. Helen's big brother, Spike, was in on Paul's plan to take over the Hilltop and was furious as he heard what Gregory had done. The fat man did not deserve to lead the Hilltop, hell not even live there.

"We should kill him!" shouted Spike.

"Calm down, Jesus knows what he does! I don't want that man her neither, not near my wife and my unborn child!" Gareth replies. "But precautions are important!"

"Okay, okay, but he's gonna get what deserves right?" Asked Spike.

"I hope so" replies Gareth.

Helen had remained in the background mostly. Then there was a knock on the door. The teen opened it and Maggie stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gareth a little wondered.

"I could ask the same thing from ya" replies Maggie. "I'm 'ere to talk to Spike that he should treat Ellie better"

"He?" asked Spike.

"Gareth, Helen, please leave. I'm gonna have a little chat with this guy" Maggie said.

Gareth and Helen left the trailer and Maggie was alone with the man.

"You're gonna stop fooling around with those guys and liquor and look after Ellie. You have a good thing goin' on with her, she's a good girl, but ya gotta prove ya self to her"

"Listen, Maggie, a little pregnant nurse, your husband told me bye the way, can't tell a guy who is working as a guard what to do. Please go, before it might go a little uncomfortable" Spike replied.

"You work on the wall, ya can fight?" asked Maggie. "Can ya block this?"

Spike wasn't able to ask what she meant as she already pushed him on the floor and held him on down there.

"Look at ya, what a soldier ya are! Ya can't keep a 5'7 tall, pregnant woman of ya! Now ya listen to m' or I make ya a little uncomfortable! Ellie's a good girl, an' if ya keep seein' her ya gotta be a good guy! No booze, no women! You follow m'?" Maggie asked while keeping him on the floor.

"Yeees!" replies Spike.

"Good! And learn to be resistant! If a savior attacks ya he ain't gonna talk to ya, he's gonna chop ya up!"

Maggie left the trailer.

**That night:**

Gareth laid on the bed as Maggie was working on his pants, wanting to give a little blow-job to her husband.

"What was his face when you got him on the floor?" asked Gareth still amused by hearing of what Maggie had done to Spike.

"Surprised, but shut up! I don't wanna think of other boys while gobbling this bad boy!" Maggie replies as she got his belt buckled up and was ready to pull the jeans down as well as the underwear.

There was a knock on the door and Paul Monroe's voice followed.

"Maggie, Gareth?"

"Shit" mumbled Gareth covered his nudity with the blanket.

Maggie went to open the door.

"Hi, Jesues" she replied to him.

"Yeah, hi back! I just wanted to give ya two handguns for tomorrow! I met Heath and Daryl earlier this day outside the walls! Spike told me 'bout Helen and I got fifteen more followers today. We're gonna do it tomorrow, take this place. Here you go" 

The man handed over a Sig Sauer P226 and a Glock 19 and the he was gone again.

Maggie closet the door and looked at the two guns.

"Which one to ya take?" she asked her husband.

"Ya mind if I take the Glock?" asked Gareth.

The two checked the guns, both fully loaded and in good condition. Not gonna jam while the takeover, if it goes that far. Then Gareth noticed something on the Glock. The letter _J._ It was the weapon that Rick his at Alexandria. The gun Nicholas shot Glenn with. The gun Gareth pointed at Pete.

Gregory's days were numbered.

**Hi guys! The J-gun is back with Gareth! Yay! Hope you hate Gregory! **

**Please review! And rocknrollprincess131, I hope you liked the Ellie/Spike-thing!**


	48. Chapter 48: Skinny vs fat(pregnant)

**Chapter 48**

**I'm gonna plan on writing a small Dexter-fic about no other than the infamous Brain-Surgeon in the near future! I know that many thought that season 8 of Dexter was garbage, but there were many things I liked, too. Sure the dialogue between Dexter, Deb and Hannah(F*ck her!" was awful, but a lot of the new characters were great, including the Brain-Surgeon aka Oliver Saxon. Sadly the character-bar of Dexter does not yet have the name Oliver.S/Daniel.V, I've sent out a request, but I'm not sure if it happens. I'll ask openly for help or advice! Tonight's the night!**

**Now let's get on this story! Where were we again? Right, there where the last chapter ended! Enjoy!**

Gareth and Maggie checked their guns next morning. They disassembled their guns, cleaned them and put them back together. They counted the bullets and checked the mechanisms.

"I'm not sure about…" Gareth tried again, but Maggie interrupted him.

"Gareth, I'm not gonna walk away from this!" Maggie said.

"But you're pregnant! The little one in there… he or she has to stay safe, and I want you to stay safe" Gareth mentions.

"And how many times has me staying behind kept me safe? Bad shit has always gotten us. There are more of us than more of them! We can take 'em over! If we tell the truth 'bout Gregory's disgusting taste of women for example, he'll lose most of his followers! And I feel for a fact that Gregory and the security force of this place do not have a good relation-ship" Maggie replies. "This little one needs a good environment to grow up! I won't leave that to changes!"

Gareth looks at her, clearly seeing that he can't once again reason with pregnant, Irish-American wife.

"Fuck it…what have you done with me? You appear to be only person that I can't get under control. How can that be? Have witched me or something?"

"Ya never knew? My family is a long bloodline of witches and wizards! I put good looks on m' too lure unlucky men to mate with m'. After the baby is born I'm gonna eat ya! Like spiders!" Maggie joked and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Gareth replied with full passion and did not get any personal messages from Maggie's spider-witch-cannibal-joke.

**Later:**

Maggie and Gareth met up with Spike and Daniel at the Blackburn's trailer. Spike still had an blue eye from Maggie's "relationship-advice" the day before, but did not appear do be mad about it.

"We meet up in groups. Gregory wants to hold a little celebration speech since it's his birthday today. We corner him in small groups around the crowd" explained Daniel. "Ya got the guns?"

"We got" Gareth replied. "So we're gonna take this place on his birth-day? That's the plan?"

"Pretty much! We "arrest" him and Paul takes control. Most of the people want him anyway, since he looks and acts wise, and most importantly he is wise"

"He is" Maggie said. "And after this we'll get ready against Negan?"

"One step at a time" replied Daniel.

**In front of the Hotel of the Hilltop:**

Over 170 of the 200 residents had gathered at the hotel, the center of the Hilltop for the birthday of their "noble" leader. There were a few guards in the crowd, armed with spears and wearing riot-gear, but the resistance had more. Spike was among the armored red guards, but he had a small revolver hidden in his pants. Gareth, Maggie and Daniel were not far. The saw Paul "Jesus" Monroe in a distance, presumably with some of the other "rebels". If Gareth was right there was about 40-50 of them. Enough to take care of this thing. Many people like Larry, Louie, Doug, Kal, Eliza, Zhang, Oscar, Bonita, Eliot, Richards, Hildegrard, Claudia, Sabrina and Harlan Carson were among them. Ellie had stepped out. She was for Gregory being taken down, but didn't want to get the image of a "rebel" or "terrorist".

Gregory stepped up.

"Dear residents, fellow citizens, today is a special day!" he announced. "Not just for me, well I'm getting 54 years old now, but for the entire Hilltop! Our way of life has kept us from becoming scavengers or marauders that lurk these days on the sides of the road or that we'll join the never-ending lines of the undead that roam outside those walls. Our deal with Negan and his people has given us stability and peace"

Gareth and Maggie nearly threw up while hearing this, both of them. The only thing he was able to think about Negan was his baseball-bat and Tara's missing head.

"I'm not selfish and that's why I ask someone to come up…" Gregory continues. "…Gareth!"

Gareth was shocked as he saw heard being called up by Gregory. He looked at Daniel and Maggie.

"Use this change" replied Daniel.

Gareth waited a second or two, then stepped up to the leader of Hilltop.

"Gareth here is a prime example of what it should be like! A young man who has good job, defending people's rights and being a kind, loving and smart man towards his wife and fellow citizens! You lived here for just a month, but I couldn't imagine this place without you! And I heard from somewhere that your wife is expecting a little package in nine months, right?"

Gareth nodded smiling, but was thinking the opposite. That this fat, sexually perverted man took his wife and unborn child to speech made him furious. Gregory was presumably fucking with him for the day before as Gareth threatened him with the pen.

"Well, is the lucky man not gonna say anything?" asked Gregory.

"Well, yeah, I should say something! You're the worst leader for this place!" The Glock 19 was pulled out and Gregory pushed against a pillar. There were screams in the crowd. Gareth saw Maggie, Daniel, Spike and the others pull out the guns and pointed at the guards that were not in. Paul Monroe stepped up.

"Thank you Gareth! Go back to your wife, you've done more than enough!" muttered the man who looked like the son of God as he grabbed Gregory. The former leader of Terminus stepped down and got close to Maggie, who was still holding her 9mm.

"This place needs to change! We can't let the Negan enslave us! He and most of his lieutenants make life hell for all of the communities in this area of Virginia! And this man lets them! We can trade and live together in peace! But in order to achieve that we need to fight him and his most trusted! If we combine all of the communities we can fight them! Defeat them! Find the right way!" Paul Monroe told openly what he had told to Gareth, Ezekiel, Rick, Maggie and all the others who were in the plan before.

Even though Gregory was immobilized by the man who looked like the son of God, he shouted for help or support.

"Tammy, Morton, Wesley, Samuel! HELP! Don't support him! Don't listen to him! HE's wrong! Negan is good! He's the solution!"

But nobody in the crowd listened.

"That man slept with my daughter!" shouted Brianna, one of Gregory's house-keepers. "She regretted it and killed herself for it!"

"We should kill him!" shouted Aapo, an middleaged man with Finnish origin. "_Tapetaan tuo vitun paska!"_

"No!" replied Paul. "We're not like Negan or Saxon! We're not like them! We let him live we can imprison him or find him an other punishment!"

"You should lead!" shouted someone in the crowd. "You're the best for the job!"

"Fuck Gregory!" shouted someone else.

Gareth grabbed Maggie's hand and smiled at their success. A revolution without blood or waste of life, unlike it was almost a year ago at Alexandria.

**A few days later:**

Changes happened at the Hilltop-colony. Similar to Alexandria. Weapons training, people growing courage, stockpiling resources, etc.

The hotel which had been Gregory's palace since the turn became the home of the elderly, families and children, the people who were "weaker" and needed. Maggie and Gareth fell into that category. Even when the two were anything else than weak.

"Really we don't need to! I'm fine!" Maggie protested, but Dr. Harlan Carson didn't care for her humbleness.

"Maggie, the baby needs a healthy and warm environment. A cold trailer isn't that. The hotel has a propane tank that is only used in the winter, so it's able to last for years. And when the baby is born it's going to stay in the warm too for a while! It's for the safety for both of you!" explained the doctor.

"I agree, honey, the baby comes first. You said too that the baby needs to grow safe and healthy. Gregory can move into that death-trap we lived in" interrupted Gareth.

Maggie wasn't able to put up a fight against both her doctor and husband. She ended up living in a classy hotel room with her husband. The two stepped in.

"Looks cozy" mentioned Gareth while looking at the room. The walls had red wallpaper, there was a large, almost king-sized bed that looked very tempting and some vintage furniture like a few chairs, a bookshelf and a few tables. The room had a toilet/shower but not working. Only the first storage of the hotel had a working toilet-line that was for the whole community. That was enough. In Terminus the used some of the train-carts, especially one the marked _S _for shit. The residents that caused trouble usually ended up cleaning it out once a month. Gareth remembers that Martin and Greg were often doing it.

"It does" replies Maggie, before her stomach grumbled a little, implying that she was hungry.

"I'll get something for you" Gareth whispers to her and heads for the door.

"No need to!" she replied. "I'm not really that hungry!"

"Maggie you're eating for two now, and the two of you are my priority," Gareth replies. "and the community will understand. You're carrying a little piece of the future. Isn't the beautiful being that is growing inside of you the reason we fight?"

"Yeah" Maggie replied.

"So, when he or she needs the food, he or she will get the food, okay?"

"Okay" Maggie mumbles.

Gareth went and came with some chicken, potatoes and bread he got from the cantina. It was clearly the dinner for both of them. After eating dinner, Gareth at least was in the mood for sleeping. Maggie clearly had other thoughts.

The young woman stood up and pulled of her top in front of her husband. She was now standing in front of him in a white bra and in a almost uncomfortably tight jeans.

"Jesus, Maggie I have to train some of the people tomorrow morning!" Gareth says, but clearly felt hardening in his pants. He wanted her. Soon.

"Oh, but I want to fuck! We got interrupted last night and I need an orgasm! And I can see that ya like seeing me like this, don't ya?" Maggie replies, smirking. "And I see ya trousers getting' tight, so ya can't deny m'!"

"Fuck it!" muttered Gareth and pulled her into and embrace. His hands staretd exploring her base back and looked for a way to undo the clothing that kept him from her two "apples".

The bra went of and she was pushed on the large, cozy bed. He started to pull the tight jeans down her long legs and looked at the woman who was almost naked in front of him, save for the panties which had a wet stain that was getting slowly larger.

Gareth got somehow their first sex back in his mind. The first night at Alexandria. The first tome for him on a long time. They were both skinny, thin and exhausted from living on the road. Gareth could remember felling her bony ribs while kissing his way down to her clit back then. But both of them changed over the past year. The gained weight and got a healthier diet. Maggie looked almost like a woman who never lived on the road.

"What are ya looking?" asked Maggie inpatient. "I need something from ya! I can barley get anything by fingering myself!"

"Sorry, I just realizied how much you've gotten sexier the past year. Ya'r not the dangerously skinny woman I met in Georgia"

"YA call me fat?!" shouted Maggie, presumably under hormones.

"No! NO! I just…you're healthier now, and getting a baby…"

"Which means getting' fat!"

"Jeez, Maggie I didn't mean it like that. But holding our healthy son or daughter is for more important than gaining a few pounds! Sorry…I just… lost my words. I meant…"

"Shut the fuck up and eat my boobs!" replied Maggie impatiently. "I'm gonna loose m' need soon if ya don' stop talking!"

Gareth knew simply that talking and pleasing his pregnant wife did not fit together, so he gave up thinking about healthiness and being skinny and started to suck her breasts, which by the way started already to show a little child-bearing.

**SO this was chapter with the revolution! Or the sex in the hotel room! As you want see it!**

**I hope the being skinny fact reminds you that real survivors in post-war or post-apocalyptic world are not "model-humans" like Lauren Cohan or Andrew J. West. They would be skinny, truly skinny, and dirty, and not in the "post-apocalyptic-sexiness"-way that The Walking Dead show. And I bet most of us writers/viewers here would not last long in the world of the Walking Dead. In a couple of weeks we'll probably be dead and walking, until a crossbow-bolt takes us out.**

**I still hope that what I just said, did not depress you! We are here to write these stories not because we think it's real, but because we love the characters and events of books or shows and want to give an own spin to it. **

**Please review!**


	49. Chapter 49: The Plan

**Chapter 49 **

**Next morning, gun training:**

"That was pretty good, Wesley!" said Gareth as the fellow Hilltop resident hit a tin can with his fourth shot using a small revolver. "You're quite the quick learner!"

"I guess, but ain't a savior much faster?" asked the young man.

"Yes, they are, but you're doing good!" replied the former leader of Terminus.

"Shit!" came Ellie's voice from a little distance and Gareth left Wesley for her.

"What's on?" asked Gareth the younger nurse.

"It does not fire!" she replied frustrated, showing her Makarov 9mm.

"Because you have the safety on!" Gareth took the small gun out of her hand, switched the safety and shot with it at a tin can. "See?"

"Ohh…" replied the young nurse as the gun was handed back to her. "Sorry"

"It's okay. Shouldn't Spike teach you?" asked Gareth.

"Naaaahhh…I don't know, I kinda wanted ya to…" Ellie tried, but Gareth interrupted her before finishing.

"I need look out for the whole class, and it looks like Eduardo seems to have trouble, I need to go! You better ask Richards' or Daniel's help if you still have trouble!" Gareth clearly saw that Ellie had pulled of the act for him to show her how to shoot and for him to be closer to her, but he didn't show towards her any sign of noticing it. _And if he would even think about someone else, Maggie would skin him alive._

From the Gareth's class were Wesley, Kal and Helen the best. He still showed proud towards everyone who had joined, as there weren't Hilltop-residents who wanted to fight.

Gareth collected the handguns and ammunition and brought it back to the hotel. Paul wanted that the guns were hidden in the basement and only taken out by practice.

Many people were worried that the small revolution would show signs when the saviors would come in a couple of days for the next harvest. Paul was able to force Gregory into showing off as the leader of the Hilltop. Another relief was that there was had come the word that the saviors that would come by the next harvest would be mostly from Joshua's fraction and on the Hilltop's side.

Gareth found Maggie in their room of the hotel, cleaning it.

"What are you doing?" asked Gareth.

"This room has been in this way since the turn, so I thought I could make it a little… cleaner and more comfortable" she replied.

"Yeah we're gonna need some things too, when the child comes. A cradle, some diapers, some baby powder and maybe we could uset up the bathroom as the nursery…"

"Are you insane? That place isn't warm enough, since it ain't powered by the generator! And I want to hav e m' baby near me, you fucking moron!"

"Maggie, I didn't…"

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn' mean to say that!"

"It's okay, you're just getting under the hormones, it's normal! And you're right, I couldn't imagine having my newborn child in there, it was a stupid. Of course should he or she stay near his or hers parents. I'm just a little exited, since…" Gareth's hand touched her belly. She was about a month on, and did not yet show any signs. Her stomach was still flat, but the little one was growing.

"Mhhmmm, you n' m'!" Maggie replied and pulled him into kiss.

Gareth got immediately into the mood and pulled her into his embrace. The two ended quickly on the bed. Gareth was on top of her and the two got quickly on. Gareth pulled down her jeans and was ready to follow with her knickers as he noticed that their door was still open.

"Gotta close it" he muttered to her and ran quickly to the door and locked it. He quickly ran back to her and returned to kissing her passionately on the mouth.

He was on her and his hands were exploring her body. He kissed his was down on her slowly. She was still wearing her he top and bra, but it did not bother him now. He wanted something else.

His head landed on her crotch and kissed her through the white knickers.

"Stop it! That tickles!" she giggled, but as Gareth kept on tasting her, she slowly started to moan. "Mhhmm…don't stop! Feels good!"

Gareth's fingers got on the site of her underwear and he slowly pulled them down her legs. As the knickers were on the floor her returned to see what was awaiting for him between her legs. Her clit was pink and clearly wet. The bush of hair around it had gotten a little larger, but hair never bothered him.

Gareth planted a little kiss on her thigh.

"Gareth…don't tease" Maggie threatened.

He did not listen and kissed the other one, before slowly lowering his head between them. He took a closer look on her vagina and breathed in her scent. The next thing he did was planting a kiss between her crotch and thigh.

"Get on" Maggie said. "Eat me!"

Gareth's positioned his head directly at the bush of hair and his left index finger went through the brown curls, slightly touching her pink, wet flesh.

"Ohhhh" she gasped.

Gareth pulled the finger away and pushed his head closer to her, being now half an inch away from her. Then he licked her.

"Yeeeess!" gasped his wife. "Keep goin'!" 

Gareth licked again and again. He did it slowly, wanting to enjoy her taste as long as possible and that the moment would last.

Gareth tried to collect as much of her fluids with his tongue as possible, and started to dart with his tongue inside her. Maggie was panting loudly as he did wonders on her with his mouth.

The licking and darting turned slowly into sucking and kissing. He pushed further into her and started to his lips on her. He slurped her juices in much more now, and she got louder.

"Gareth, fuck, I'm loving it! Don't fuckin' stoooop!" She let out as he ate her out.

Gareth fingers started to pull her lips apart and kept kissing her, until his method changes again. He left the sucking and kissing to biting softly. He gently bit her labia before going down to her clitoris. His face was now completely covered in her crotch and he bit her clitoris, and not that softly.

"Gareth I think I'm gonna come…SHiitttt! AAAAAaaaaah!" Maggie led out a scream as she climaxed into his mouth. Gareth got all he fluids that flushed into his mouth and swallowed them.

After nothing came from between her legs, his head rose. She pulled of the tank top she was wearing and he laid his head on her still flat stomach.

"That was amazing" she whispered to him. "Thank you"

"Anytime" he replied and kissed her bellybutton. "I hope the little one didn't get scared"

"I doubt it" Maggie replied. "Back at med-school, I found out that orgasms are good during the pregnancy, for both mommy and the baby. It helps with stress or something"

"Good to know" Gareth whispered back. "It's still so far away… eight moths, maybe seven and a half, but still. You don't show any sign yet"

"Hmm… not yet" she replied.

"You'd look hot with a belly. I can't wait for the first kicks"

"Easy for ya, since ya don' have a little person in ya. The kicks are gonna get worse during the end face, but ya'r right I want to feel it. I can't wait to hold him or her afterwards. No matter the pain, it will be worth it"

"You got any names?"

"No. I still don't want to name him or her after family, since they're never gonna meet. Not Beth or Mary, or dad, or ya perv-bro, sorry for sayin' that. I want to choose it after birth" 

"I agree. This is gonna sound a little fucked up, but he or she just needs us. Just mommy and daddy. As long as he or she has us and a somewhat normal image of a family, I'm happy"

"I agree. It's not fucked up to think like that. If the world hadn't ended and most of humanity wouldn't have died, this baby would not be coming. And I don't care if I had to kill people on the way here, and that you were a cannibal, I'm happy that we are here now"

"Me too…" replied Gareth and he was about to kiss his wife, when there was a knock on the door.

"Gareth you in there?" came Daniel's voice.

"Mm…yeah" replied Gareth. "I am"

"Paul wants to meet us. He has some news about the saviors"

"Coming right now!"

**A few minutes later, Gregory's former office:**

Gareth and Daniel met up with Paul Monroe in the former office of Gregory and saw that there were guests. It was Tim and one of the other saviors, Jari.

"Mm…what is going on?" asked Gareth.

"Rick has come up with a plan." Explained Tim. "Tomorrow evening will be the first harvest of Alexandria and the plan is that Rick and his people attack the Negan's followers, dwindling their numbers a little. The next phase would be that the sixty Alexandrians would move in here for a moment, in the Hilltop, alongside the Kingdom. Joshua is able to keep Negan from attacking for a couple of days. All the citizens can prepare for the attack inside these walls. Then we come alongside Negan's followers. The fight starts by us backstabbing Negan and trying to take out as many of his men before they are able to get inside. I still hope that you are able to take out some of them as well. Are the people of the Hilltop ready?"

"Some of the shooting classes are quite good, but I'm not sure if they want to fight this soon" answered Gareth.

"I'm in" muttered Daniel.

"Those who do not want to fight will be relocated at an old military bunker near the Hilltop. It's clean and pretty safe. Women, children, the elderly" explained Paul. "We'll ask tonight who wants to fight and who not. I still hope that the medics stay, because there will be fatalities and injured ones"

"What about Maggie? She is pregnant!" said Gareth, knowing that Maggie was seen as a medic.

"She can go to the bunker with everyone else, if she wants to" explained Paul. "This is gonna happen"

**That night at the hotel:**

"The plan is dangerous!" shouted Morton Rose, an elder resident of the Hilltop.

"You can't ask us to do this!" shouted someone else.

"Why the fuck not?" asked Aapo. "We should fight, and like Paul said, we outnumber them!"

"We can't put our children through that! Most of us can't even fight!" shouted Tammy Rose, Morton's wife.

"This is sadly going to happen, and if you don't accept it, we're doomed. Rick is a good man, so is Ezekiel, but their homes are being robbed by the saviors even worse than ours. They are not able to wait…" tried Paul, but someone cut him off. 

"It's not our problem!" shouted Gregory in the crowd. "Their not out people!"

"But they are stronger than you!" shouted Maggie who was also in the crowd, next to Gareth "Your weak way of life is the reason why these people take half of the fruits of your hard work! If you people follow a coward like him" she pointed at Gregory. "You'll be Negan's slaves forever! I've seen how fucked up the world is out there, you don't! We have a change for once to fight and defeat the horrors that try destroy us, but you have to toughen up for that! I believe in Rick Grimes as a leader and I want my unborn child to grow in a safe world!"

Gareth was silenced by what his wife had just said. It seemed most people had the same reaction in the crowd. It was silent for a moment, before Paul broke the silence.

"Those who are for fighting go on the left side of the hotel, those are against to the right side" he said.

It happened. Gareth, Maggie, Daniel, Spike, Dr. Carson, most of the resistance and a lot of others went to the left side. Gregory, the Rose-family and some others went right. Left has the majority.

"We fight! Does who do not want to participate, can relocate to the bunker!" shouted Gregory.

**Maggie's and Gareth's hotel-room, later:**

"You need to go into that bunker, Maggie" said Gareth while they laid in bed.

"They need medics" she replied. "I'll stay safe, since they barricade the place"

"Maggie, I'm not asking it. I demand you to stay safe"

"You can't. It's my choice. What happens if you lose and they find me and the rest of us in the bunker? What if their system is fucked up? What do they do then? They'll try to get every last bit of joy out of the survivors. You know that some of them seem like rap… like to that stuff. I don't want to experience that. I rather die fighting than live to be hurt for their amusement" 

"Maggie…" Gareth tried, but she had made up her mind. He sadly agreed deep inside of himself. He rather see her die quickly on a head-shot than see her beaten and raped by people like Saxon or David.

**All out war is getting closer! People will die, people will cry, people… live! Are Maggie and Gareth among them? Review to find out! **


	50. Chapter 50: Refugees

**Chapter 50**

**It's the 50****th**** chapter, yay! I'm not sure how long my story will be, but it's gonna be still another 20 to 30 chapters.**

**I also want to give a little shout out to all the wonderful people that have followed and reviewed me!**

**Thanks to: Austin Morgan, Casey 95, Mishafer, Prettyprincess45, and of course rocknrollprincess131 who has reviewed every chapter of this fic! Check out they're stories, they're awesome!**

**Now back to the plot:**

The next day meant getting ready for the oncoming residents of Alexandria and the residents of the Kingdom. The made sleeping places in the hotel, putting mattresses and sleeping bags in the larger halls. Some residents had also been ready to take someone in their room or trailer.

"Fuckin' people come living of our pocket" Gregory while he helped Louie and Gareth carrying a larger mattress.

"You better shut the hell up, Greg" replied Gareth. "You don't have the moral soil to insult everyone after what you have done. Packed with Negan, the affairs, living of everyone's hard work… Be lucky that the only form of punishment for ya so far has been moving out from the hotel"

Gregory turned to Louie, but the other man just remained silent, indicating that he was on Gareth's side or didn't really care.

After the sleeping area was prepped for the sixty Alexandrians and fifty Kingdomians, it was the time for waiting.

Gareth brought some lunch for himself and Maggie that they'd enjoy in their room.

"Waiting" Maggie muttered silently while they ate. "It's always the scariest part, and we ain't even waiting for the attack yet. I want to be over it already!" 

"Maggie, it's okay" Gareth saw that Maggie broke down and pulled her into an embrace. "Shhhh…" 

"If we lose, I don' wanna become some sort of trophy, but I don' wanna die either! I wanna live an' have this baby and live happy!"

"Maggie, we're not gonna lose this! We're gonna make it through! No one here wants to lose! And do you know why we won't lose? Because everyone on this side has something to live and fight for! I have you and this little one! Rick has his kids! Joshua has Cynthia! See, even Negan's own men will turn on him! We all want to live in peaceful, safe world! That's something Negan does not think! He does not anything to fight for, except his disgusting lust of causing suffering! You please put that attitude away now. People who have no faith have slimmer chances than people who got it!"

Gareth kept holding her, and Maggie soon drifted asleep. Maggie's mood-swings have lately become quite stressing for him, but it was not her to blame. She was pregnant and hormones flew through her body as the child in her slowly grew. _His child. Her child. Their child. Their future. Their reason to fight._

Gareth laid Maggie on the bed and laid next to her, embracing her again. His nose traveled to her long, brown hair and he sniffled them silently. He did truly treasure moments like these, when he could just hold her and enjoy her body in a not-sexual meaning. Just touching a little here and caressing a little there. His right hand ended up at her belly and gently stroke it a little. Maggie let out a small moan in her sleep. Gareth decided to stop as she could wake up and he wanted to give her the sleep.

He still stayed for a little while next to her until he heard something outside. People had apparently gathered around the hotel for something. Gareth left the room, walked down the hallways, through the front door and saw that Daryl and Francine had arrived. Daniel, Spike and Eduardo where around them seemingly keeping an eye on them.

"They're good!" explained Gareth as he saw that Spike's hand was on his gun-holster. "They're part of Rick's group!" He then turned to Daryl. "You guys are a little early"

"So was Negan" replied Francine. "The saviors came earlier and Rick got a little…Ricky. We thought back but lost a lot of people" 

"They had grenades and blew the wall. M' and Francine are half an hour ahead of the rest. They're on their way. We got most of the guns and food on trucks, but like Francine said, we lost a dozen of people, not just fighters, also somelderly and a few kids…"

Gareth didn't know what to say. Paul Monroe came out of the hotel. Daryl explained the situation. He and a few others tried to take down a few saviors in outside the wall, but there were more of Negan's men than they thought. They were able to kill some, but the saviors managed to destroy the wall. They fight got inside Alexandria and the real battle. They saviors also blew up some of the houses along the way. Joshua and his fraction were able to quietly take down some of Negan's men as well, but not enough to make them turn away. Eventually the saviors had to retreat, since walkers start get in. Rick was able to lead most of them out and get as much supplies as possible.

"Who died?" asked Gareth.

"The Miller-couple, Jessie's older kid, Scott, Mark, that Enid-girl, Annie, Olivia, David, Shelly Neudermeyer, Rosemary, Betsy and Carter" Francine listed.

A lot of those people were pretty unimportant for Gareth, but he was able to remember some things about the deceased: David and Betsy were a married couple, Jessie's older son was Ron, Enid was Carl's sort-of girlfriend, Shelly always babbled about pasta-makers and Carter was always a little distrusting against Rick. He worked a while with Olivia in the Supply-building before becoming a runner for the Sage-Zone. Scott of course was the guy who helped Gareth and Maggie get through the Dante-mess a few months back and Mark is Rosita's ex-boyfriend. He was also a little relieved that Rosita and her adoptive-daughter Emma were still alive, as well as Aaron, Denise and Heath.

"So they're coming any minute now?" asked Paul from Daryl.

"Yeah, the should" replied the archer.

And a few minutes later they did. Three trucks and one RW were at the gate. It was opened and they drove in. The ones that were still alive were: Rick, Carl, Judith, Carol, Spencer, Morgan, Eugene, Tobin, Jessie, Sam, Barbara, Heath, Luke, Molly, Denise, Aaron, Rosita, Emma, Clayton, Barnes, Mikey, Schrader, Adrian, O'mara, Kyle, Bryan, Viviana, Mac, Dexter, Joey, Warren, Roger and a few other whose name Gareth couldn't remember.

"Sorry for coming a little early" muttered Rick. 

"Don't be, you'd be dead in the other case. We set up beds in the hotel and got food…" Paul replied, but Rick broke him o

"No need to. We brought our own food. We stay here only as long as Negan is a problem, we have a lot of reconstruction back home so we don't want to intrude much"

"Sure, Follow Eduardo and Daniel to your beds"

Gareth followed from the site as looked the Alexandrians. Some of their faces showed signs of devastation, like Jessie. Gareth guessed it was the reason her son died. He also noticed that Heath was quite close to her. _Were they…?_ He really did not have time to bother much about it as Rosita stepped to him.

"Hi, Rick mentioned that the two of you moved here…You know, I tried to protest against him. The two of you should return home after this is cleared"

"Thanks, Rose, but Ilike it here" Gareth replies. "Maggie likes it too, and she wants that our children to grow up here" 

"Wait…is she..? Again?" Rosita wasn't able to form any clear words. "I mean, Congratulations! You're trying again?" 

"Yeah, it kinda just happened" he replied.

"How far?"

"A little over a month"

"Where is she?"

"I guess on a little nap, that's how she stayed in our room"

"I'm so happy for the two of ya, it's great to have some optimistic news like a little, new person on the way. We lost a lot of good people lately, not just today. Abraham, Tara, Kaylee… good to know that there is some light at the end of the tunnel"

"I know"

**That evening:**

Rosita and Emma visited Maggie quickly, and it seemed that the pregnant woman was cheered by the visit. Emma had grown a little, and Maggie asked where the cute, little flower-girl had vanished. Maggie went to sleep a little early, but Gareth stayed up for a while. He sat in one of the hallways, cleaning and checking the Glock 19 that was marked with the letter _J._ He didn't notice that Rick walked up.

"I remember when I hit that thang" Mumbled the ringleader with his southern voice. "It was just before Alexandria"

"It was, I saw you mark it" Gareth replied.

"Something always bothered me" Rick continued. "When you brought it back that day. Did ya kill Glenn? For gettin' a rival away from Maggie?"

Gareth turned his head to face.

"No, I told the truth. And he wasn't a rival. Maggie had moved past him. He killed Nicholas and was then bitten, he passed out and I took out his brains" replied the former leader of Terminus.

"You did…I heard that Maggie is pregnant, congratulations" continued Rick. Gareth didn't like the tone that the ringleader used.

"What do you want, Rick? I forgave everything ya did to me! Your people destroyed my home, you killed my brother, your people killed most of my people save for Kay, Josh, Tim and Cynthia, and you don't seem even to understand what you did to me! I still fucking forgive you, since because of you I discovered the one thing that truly matters for me! Her! And I know that if there is a hell or something, I'll go there for what I did at Terminus and what I did for Bob! But I'm not gonna sit around and wait for end up there, I'm gonna make sure that she and the baby have a safe place to live in, and I'm not gonna bother what I have to do. And I fucking need you, since you are the only person in this fukcing world who has some sort of moral authority left and who can achieve that safe world. Fuck, you're the only one who I'd consider as the president of The Fucking United States of America! I just fucking need you!"

Rick remained silent. He spoke up after a small moment.

"Good to know. I never apologized for the first child the two of ya lost. You're a fuck-up, and I'll never know what to do with ya, but no one deserves that… If Carl or Judith… I just say that I'll respect that you man up when it comes down to your wife or kid, I never thought ya truly have the guts for that" 

"Fuck off" Gareth replied. He didn't want to be judged by Rick of all people. Rick was not the role-model that or husband of the apocalypse. He often left Judith to be taken care by Carl and not to forget that he cheated on Jessie on public. No one still understood why Rick did in that way.

Rick did actually as Gareth said and fucked off. Gareth finished his work on his gun and brought it back to the armory.

He returned to his sleeping wife and laid next to her. He'd never like Rick, but he understands him. Why he does what he do. And he is the only one that is capable to take care of Negan. He is the perfect leader for this new world. And Gareth would follow his instructions on the battle field, but that's where they're relationship ends. No friends, no feelings, no justification of actions.

**The war comes closer and closer…who will die? Who will survive? Nobody knows…not even me.**

**Please review and spread the word!**


	51. Chapter 51: Union

**Chapter 51**

**The war is not far... **

The next morning Gareth held another shooting-class. More recruits got better. Wesley, Aapo, Richards and Kal were already good shots and were training on moving objects such as a moving piece of wood that was stringed to a tree (similar to Andrea and Shane training in season 2). Bonita, Eduardo, Doug, Eliza, Zhang and Sabrina followed well. Over thirty Hilltop-residents had also agreed to fight.

"They're doing good" said Heath, who joined the class during a break.

"Yeah, some of them have had experience, like Aapo and Richards, but Wesley, Bonita and Eduardo for example learn quickly" replied Gareth while he checked the revolvers and pistols that had just been used. "I think the best can take practice with riffles already"

"Yeah, Aaron and Rosita agreed to help in that matter" mentioned Heath. "Sorry that I haven't had the chance to talk yesterday… I met someone…"

"You mean Jessie?" asked Gareth.

"How did you… you noticed it, didn't you? Yeah, it's her. And she was quite broken over Ron, so I had look after her and Sam. She still is" Heath replied. "I heard ya got Maggie knocked up again, congratulations!"

"Thanks! I've never been happier!" replied Gareth.

**Hotel:**

Maggie looked after Emma as Rosita was off for riffle-class. The ten year old had never been at a hotel before and explored the place with interest. 

"Not so fast, people live here! The older ones are taking a nap, so please stay please a little quieter!" Maggie tried.

"But it's so big! And so many stairs! Is there a library here?" asked the girl.

"I don't think so, but I think Brianna has quite a lot of books" replied Maggie.

"Can we go ask her?"

"I don't know…she might be having a nap, she is pretty old already" Maggie tried to reason.

"Who is old?" came Brianna's voice behind her.

Maggie turned around and saw the elder woman come down the stairs.

"Of course you can borrow something to read, sweetie" said Brianna. "I have some quite interesting children's books back in my room. What does that sound like?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" replied Emma smiling.

"I'll get you a few soon. Hey, Maggie, are you sure you are up for this? You should get used to avoid stress. You're not that far yet, but it'd be good if you start to slow down a little. I wouldn't mind looking after her"

"Is she sick?" asked Emma, curiously.

"No, I'm not. I'm pregnant" replied Maggie.

"Another peanut? Will it this time be a baby?"

Maggie knew Emma didn't mean it like that, but it still got to her. Peanut. She had almost forgotten that she or he had ever existed.

"Brianna, I think I'll take that offer that you just proposed" Maggie said silently. She left the elder woman and the girl with each other and went for her and Gareth's room. She broke down on their bed.

**A few hours later, at the shooting ranges:**

Fifteen of the Hilltop-residents were already shooting riffles. Aaron, Morgan and Rosita were good at teaching them. Gareth and Heath were watching from the side.

"You still did a great job" said Heath. "Teaching these people in a matter of days how to use a handgun"

"Yeah…" replied Gareth. "You know, the kingdom is gonna send fifteen soldiers to help us. Heavy armed stuff"

"Yeah, I heard bout them. The guy in charge, Ezekiel, has apparently a pet tiger, Shiva" replied Heath.

"Excuse me? A fucking tiger?" asked Gareth.

"Yeah, that's what Aaron said" explained Heath. "By the way I almost forgot. I found this at ya old house"

Heath gave Gareth his watch. The one that Maggie gave for him as a Christmas-present. The one that belonged to her father, Hershel, who also happens to be his father-in-law.

"Not sure if it works or not, but I heard that it's a big deal with Maggie's family" continued Heath.

"Thanks" replied Gareth.

That's when Daniel came up.

"Hey, Gareth, it's lunch time!" the man mentioned, then turned to Heath. "You're welcome as well"

"Sure, I'll get Maggie" replied Gareth.

Gareth walked into the hotel and came across Brianna and Emma reading something.

"Hi, Brianna, I thought Maggie was baby-sitting her" wondered Gareth as he saw the two together.

"Oh, you're wife… wasn't able to look after her and I took her shift. She's resting in your room" explained Brianna.

"Thanks" replied Gareth and he went on to his and Maggie's room.

Gareth opened the door and saw his wife lying on the bed.

"Everything okay?" asked Gareth.

Maggie looked over to him.

"I just…Emma called this baby 'Peanut' and I know she didn't meant it that way, but it still hurt m' and reminds m' that nothing ain't safe in this world"

"Maggie…" Gareth tried, but she interrupted him.

"Gareth, I haven't lost m faith or anyhtin' like that, I just was shocked that I almost forgot her"

"It's okay, you're not the only one. I haven't really thought about Peanu… the first one in a while" Gareth replied. "But she wasn't yet a real baby. The pregnancy could have gotten interrupted at any moment"

"Yeah, so can this one still. And with what is going to happen soon…" Maggie replied.

"It might, but this time I'll make damn sure that it won't happen. Look, Heath got this from our old house in Alexandria" Gareth pulled out the watch. "If this thing can make it through a bombing, you'll make it as well. And if I'm not around, I know that you can somewhat look after yourself. You beat up Spike even when he was a food taller than you, and while still being pregnant" 

"Yeah, I guess" Maggie replied. The following her stomach rumbled a little. "I'm hungry and it's lunch-time"

"I wanted to ask you anyway to come with me for lunch, so may you?"

"Of course!"

**The following evening:**

Ezekiel and fifteen Kingdom-residents came, bringing extra ammo and men. Paul, Gareth, Rick, Daryl, Carol, Michonne, Aaron, Daniel and Tim were waiting for them. It was time to discuss the strategy.

"So how big is the man-power?" asked Ezekiel from everyone.

"I have thirty-one ready to fight" replied Rick.

"We have thirty, but it might get a dozen more" said Paul. "Excluding me, Gareth and Daniel"

"Twenty-eight" mumbled Tim. "Might get bigger" 

"So, fifteen, thirty, thirty-one, twenty-eight, that's over a hundred. We outnumber his men, right?" asked Ezekiel.

"Yeah" replied Tim. "Negan's plan is to attack is to send a quarter of his men, which are all ones that are not in our fraction, inside the walls to, melee-style, trying to take over this place. He does not except Rick's people in here"

"Why not?" asked Gareth.

"Joshua, Me and dozen of others claimed to have followed them and that we killed a lot of them. Not all, but most. Negan bought it. Now back to the plan… but he has a back-up plan. If there is resistance that can hold against the quarter, he starts to use firearms and explosives. When it goes that far, I will back-stab him with the rogue-fraction, trying to dwindle them down. Joshua stays next to him until the numbers are down enough for him to take him down. Whether alive or not" Tim finished.

"That's a risky plan, Timothy" said Ezekiel.

"It's the only way" explained Tim. "He'll notice if we try something. My fraction will not take place in any fatal attacks against your people, we won't be able to get inside the walls. It'd go too much into a blod-bath, since you do not now who is on who's side"

"We'll use snipers, automatics" Rick said. "Stay together in small teams, not break ranks. If we do that, we won't lose many. If they come with axes and machetes running at ya, they're easy targets"

"Except for the Hilltop-people" said Gareth. "Thirty men and women have good aim, but in a real situation they'll might lose their shit"

"We'll mix up the teams" proposed Aaron. "I can take a few in mine"

**An hour and an half later:**

_Two days._ That's when Negan would come. In two days. Gareth lied next to Maggie, both in the aftermath of lovemaking.

"Two days?" asked Maggie.

"Two days 'till we fix this mess, and after that we finally might live in peace and harmony with each other. Maybe finally a world that can be even better than the one before" Gareth said.

"That sounds almost too good" replied Maggie. "But with this little one coming, I think I'll should give it a shot"

"Yeah, Me too. I'd hope I could jump directly into the moment after the birth of him or her. See you hold a little baby that is ours. But in order to get there, I need to make it through this and that means preparing to do things. Fight, shoot, kill, maybe even leave someone behind in the fighting. But it's for you, him or her and everyone else"

**All out war might start at the end of next chapter! Please review and spread the word!**


	52. Chapter 52: March to war

**Chapter 53**

**Warning! Very Graphic stuff written in italics! Also, the usual Mareth-porn ahead.**

**Sorry for the while! I just had my exam-period and was pretty tired during the weekend. (And we were celebrating my grandma's 70****th**** birthday as well as my uncles 50****th****)**

_The Hilltop was burning. _

_Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Aaron, Ezekiel, Joshua, Paul and everybody else were killed by walkers or saviors._

_The war was lost._

_Gareth was kneeing in front of Negan and his men. Saxon and David were holding Maggie, who was heavily pregnant, maybe six or seven months on._

"_Hmm…just the fucking pretty couple is left. And the baby" Negan smiled while looking at Maggie. "You need to be fucking punished"_

"_Can we have her?" asked Saxon with sick smile. His right hand went through her brown hair, caressing and stroking them._

"_No, we don't fucking do that. We still need to be fucking civilized, right honey" Negan asked, still smiling._

_Maggie started crying, and Gareth started pleading._

"_Please, we'll do anything! I was fighting you, punish me! Not her! She's pregnant for fuck's sake!" he begged._

"_Boy, you got fucking guts. Sacrificing ya for ya fucking girl. But it seems that she fucking ain't have ones!" Negan replied, turning to Maggie._

_And then he took out his big knife and cut Maggie's expanded belly open._

"_She does not have guts!" he smiled._

_Maggie took a second before she screamed in agony. Gareth couldn't say anything. Blood started to drip out, and something followed. The baby. It hit the ground, dead in seconds._

_Maggie kept screaming until Saxon broke her neck._

Gareth woke up from a nightmare, sweating and gasping loudly.

"Gareth?" came Maggie's tired voice came from next to him. "Is everything okay, baby?"

"Hmm…yes. Just had a bad dream" Gareth replied.

"A nightmare? What kind off?" Maggie asked.

"You were killed by Saxon. You and the baby. You were further along the pregnancy in the dream, six or seven months" Gareth mumbled, getting a few tears in his eyes.

"Oh baby, that ain't gonna happen" replied Maggie. "We'll be safe, ya gotta look out for ya self tomorrow. This baby does not have a that big family left, he or she is gonna need the daddy, the real daddy"

"I will, don't worry, baby" Gareth replied. "Go back to sleep"

"I would, but I've noticed that there is a DILF next to me" Maggie smiled at him. Her hand traveled through the sheets to his underwear and touched his erection. "Is there anything I can to make you feel better?"

"Shit…Maggie, you dirty.." Gareth tried to mumble to her, but feeling the touch of his wife's hand quickly shut him. How was she able to get always away with it? He didn't know the answer, but did neither care.

"Backdoor?" asked Gareth his wife.

"Sure" replied Maggie and got on all her fours. Gareth quickly got behind her. She was wearing her usual blue nightgown she had found in the Hilltop and black knickers. Gareth pulled up the skirt and the knickers down, exposing her anus to him.

"Did I ever told you that I love your butt? It's so beautiful and soft…I fucking love it" he whispered to her, while his hands caressed her butt. He planted a soft kiss on the cheeks, before positioning himself comfortably behind her.

His now exposed member went into her tight hole, causing Maggie to gasp slightly.

"Ohhh! Gareth…you feel so much…ahhh!" she gasped as he pushed in.

"Fuck!" muttered Gareth back. "You got a tight ass, I almost forgot how amazing it is!"

He pulled back out and pushed back in, then out again. A rhythm slowly started to form. In, out. In, out. In, out.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Maggie moaned within two minutes, as Gareth got in faster and deeper. "Take m' all the way!"

Gareth's hands took a permanent hold on her shoulders and kept thrusting. It got slowly too tight for him and he knew he had to come soon. Or rather, right in that moment.

"Oh fuuucck!" Gareth groaned as he ejaculated in her.

"Yeeess! Fill m', baby!" Maggie gasped as his essence went into her backdoor.

Gareth collapsed on her back and almost entirely covered her. Both were sweating and exhausted and breathed heavily.

"Fucking A" Maggie mumbled. "Feel any better?"

"Much" Gareth replied. "You always make everything better"

"I'm gonna be fine tomorrow" Maggie continued. "The barricades of the infirmary are strong and we have guns. I just told ya, look after ya self tomorrow"

"I try, you know I'll do anything to get to you and the little one" Gareth said as his hand caressed the still normal belly of his wife. His hand accidentally went down to her curls, and he noticed that she was very wet. "You're flooding down there"

"Hmm, have a quick snack down there, but then we go back to sleep" she said to him.

Gareth did not need any other permission and his head quickly went down on her, between her legs, to the right spot, and got to his favorite-activity. He got her an orgasm in three minutes and after that the two pulled their remaining nightwear off and went to sleeping.

**Next day:**

Gareth and Maggie did not have much time with each other as the two had to go for their stations. Maggie went to the infirmary, while Gareth joined most of the fighters. Gareth got as his weapons a Valmet M76, a finish riffle assault riffle, and the Glock 19 with the J.

"We're gonna divide in teams!" Shouted Rick. "They come all over the walls at noon! Use small teams, armed with a riffle or smg an' kill 'em. None of the ones that come in here are part of the rogue-faction that is one the outside. Also I need at least a dozen snipers in the hotel!"

Gareth ended up in a team with Aaron, Spike, Bonita from the Hilltop, as well as two Kingdom members, Duke and Fred. The team positioned in the trailer-park of the Hilltop, next to the wall.

"How are things with Maggie?" asked Spike while they waited for the saviors.

"Why do you ask?" replied Gareth.

"Man, she is so smoking and fucking hot! I mean you're the luckiest guy in the world, and ya have her as a wife and knocked up!" replied the younger man. "And I'm not interested in her…"

"Good to know, because I hope you know that I don't like competition" replied Gareth, not sure what to think about Spike's comment. "How are things with Ellie?"

"Good, good! She is great and funny, but still a little distant over my little…habits. It looks good, tough"

Gareth wasn't really listening, instead he checked the watch that Maggie had given him. It was a few minutes to noon. Where were they?

He wasn't able to think much when a crossbow-bolt flew threw Fred's head and three savage-looking men jumped from the trailer-roofs with machetes.

**The war has began! HAhaaaha! **


	53. Chapter 53: All out war part 1

**Chapter 52**

**Thanks for peddieandsibunalover and Cuppingcakes for enjoying and reviewing my story! Keep up the positive comments! And of course rocknrollprincess131, my faithful fan from the beginning! Warning: graphic violence!**

The three saviors landed on the ground. Before Gareth could even think was Bonita's throat slit by one of the men's machetes. Duke and Aaron fired their guns and one of the men fell dead on the ground. Gareth didn't hesitate and gunned down the second one.

Gareth turned around and so Aaron struggling with the third one. Gareth rose his riffle at the savior, but hesitated for moment. _What if he hit Aaron? _But seeing the machete come closer his friend's neck gave him enough courage to fire.

_Bang._

The savior fell dead on the ground. Aaron got free and stood up.

"Thanks" he muttered.

"Anytime for my dear wedding-host" replied Gareth.

"Fred!" came Duke's distressed voice. "My little brother!"

Gareth and Aaron turned to see the man over the other men's body and almost tearing up. That's when gunfire was heard from the direction of the hotel. Most of the saviors had to gone to the center of the Hilltop.

"Duke, we gotta go" Gareth said to the other man. "The others need our help!"

"But…" the man tried, but Aaron was able to talk him out of it.

The four men ran back to the hotel and saw that the yard had turned into a battleground. Saviors were fighting the resident of the Hilltop, Alexandria and the Kingdom and there were already over a dozen dead bodies on the ground. Gareth could see Rick and Michonne fighting against a band of saviors with ease, while Morgan was fighting alone three or four of Negan's men. Gareth was just able to see how the older man was axed to death. Others fighting against the saviors were Kal, Tobin, Clayton, Viviana, Eduardo, Daniel, Carol, Heath, Roger, Aapo, Sabrina, Zhang, Louie, Richards, Claudia and Eliza. Paul and Daryl had to be on another battleground.

Aaron, Spike and Duke rose their riffles and shot the small band that killed Morgan. Gareth froze for a moment while looking at the battle. It looked savage and brutal and like something new. Different from when Terminus burned down or when the walkers invaded Alexandria.

"Group up!" came Rick's voice. Gareth saw how most of the fighters joined up with Rick and he followed with his team.

The fighting actually stopped for a while. As Rick's and Gareth's people formed up their ranks, so did the saviors. The leader of this team of saviors was the same man who handed the bat for Negan at Tara's execution. What was his name again, thought Gareth. Was it Connor? He wasn't sure and did actually not care.

"Drop ya guns! We outnumber ya! We got more guys out there ready to kill ya!" shouted Connor at them. "We have the best stuff on the way! Grenades, RPGs, stuff that blow this hotel into fuckin' oblivion! Surrender now and we only kill the leaders!"

The savior showed too much confidence. Yes, there was a lot of his men, but Gareth and the others had guns"

"What are we waiting for?" asked Gareth. "We got automatics!"

"There are too many of 'em to be taken down by us. We wait for the snipers dwindle their numbers. It's matter of seconds" said Carol.

"_We are go to target"_ came Larry's voice from Rick's belt.

Shot's followed and four saviors fell on the ground in the first two seconds. Several followed and other ran.

Gareth and the others started to fire at the fleeing savior and got a few. Most of the enemies still got away and ran back to the trailer park of the Hilltop.

"Go after them!" shouted Rick.

The ground-forces followed the saviors in to the trailer park.

"We split up" mumbled Rick. "Duke, Louie, to the right. Tobin, Vivianna that way. Gareth, Clayton, go south"

Gareth and Clayton walked in to a separate direction. The trailer park truly could be a labyrinth.

"Keep ya shit together, kid" Clayton muttered. "Don't want ya to loose ya shit in this scenario"

"Don't worry about me, old man" Gareth replied. Clayton was a newer recruit from Alexandria, a though, middle-aged man from African-American ethnicity.

That's when the saw someone run on the roofs of an old RW. It was one of the saviors. Gareth aimed with his Valmet and shot the man in the left thigh. The man screamed in pain and fell of the RW. Clayton shot him in the head with his M4.

"Not bad, kid. Not ba..aaahhh!" The older man screamed in agony as Connor's machete hit his leg. The savior was able to approach them without the two noticing it.

"Fucker" Gareth muttered as he shot the man with one single shot in the head. "Help! Clayton is hurt!"

Rick, Carol, Heath and a few others ran on the scene.

"Get him to the infirmary!" shouted Rick. "Heath, Daniel, you carry him! The rest go back in taking the saviors out! We got their team-leader!"

**Infirmary: **

Maggie sat in the corner of the heavily barricaded infirmary with Dr. Carson, Ellie, Rosita, Eugene and Denise.

"Don't worry about Gareth" said Rosita as she noticed Maggie's worried face.

"You hear the shots? It's worse than the prison or Terminus! What if he is hurt and bleeding on the ground?! I should be out…"

"No, you shouldn't!" Rosita replied. "His priority is you! And this little miracle! You think he could live with you getting hurt while looking for him? No, he couldn't! He fucking loves you and will pull this through! They all will!"

That's when there was a knock on the door.

"It's us!" came Heath's voice.

"Open it!" shouted Dr. Carson. Ellie opened the door and Daniel and Heath entered carrying Clayton.

"He's hurt!" mumbled Daniel. "Machete in the right leg!"

"Get him on the table!" shouted Denise.

Rosita and Ellie got the injured man on the table and started to work on the wound. Maggie ran to the two men, but got her answer before she even asked.

"He is okay" replied Heath as he and Daniel left.

"Okay…" breathed Maggie to herself, before she was asked to help.

"Clayton, hold up!" said Denise as the older, injured man crumbled in pain. It didn't help much as the man kicked the medical supplies of the table.

"The painkiller!" shouted Rosita as she saw a morphine-syringe fall on the ground and break.

"Fuck!" muttered Harlan. "We have another one in the storage, but it's over sixty feet away!"

"I can't go" replied Rosita. "I'm keeping the bleeding!"

"I… won't last a second out there" mumbled Ellie.

"I can go, I'll be able to handle myself, get the stuff and come back" replied Maggie.

"Maggie, no!" said Rosita. "You can't!"

"We're running out of time here!" shouted Denise.

"I'll be quick!" replied Maggie as she garbed a small revolver and left the infirmary.

The way was short and easy. Maggie came across no saviors and was quickly in the supply-building in the Hilltop.

"Where are you?" talked Maggie to herself as she looked for a syringe with morphine.

It took a minute and a half to find it. _Bingo._ Maggie smiled at her achievement and was heading back to the door, when it flew open.

"Is this the supply-building?" came a voice.

"Yes it is!" replied an other.

Maggie froze. Saviors. And not just any of the saviors. _Saxon._

The men entered. It was Saxon, David and a third man.

"Well look who is ready for packing!" smiled Saxon. The other two men laughed.

Maggie pulled out her gun and aimed at Saxon.

"Look little piggy went to cop-school!" continued Saxon. He was able to grab her revolver and pushed her on the ground. "Boys, I'll have a piece of her, ya might get one as well if ya wait!"

"No!" Maggie gasped as she understood what Saxon meant. She tried to get away, but Saxon caught her.

"Please!" she cried, getting tears in her eyes. "Don't!"

"Shh! The more you resist, the more it will hurt afterwards!" replied Saxon.

He picked up Maggie and started to drag her towards a smaller room in the supply-building. Maggie showed resistance, but the man was stronger than her.

"Don't be so hard on her, Sax! We want some too!" David shouted.

"Can't promise anything!" smiled Saxon.

The savior opened the door and threw Maggie in. He locked the door behind and walked towards the woman.

"Please don't!" Maggie gasped. "I don't want to!"

"It is not about what you want, bitch!" Saxon replied. "A man has needs!"

The man held her on the ground. He pulled off her shirt with ease and the bra followed. Maggie tried to keep the assailant away, but Saxon wasn't going anywhere. He pulled off her pants and underwear.

"Pleeeaase…!" Maggie sobbed now openly. "I don'… please don't do this! You're not too far gone! Please!"

"Baby, I think I am" Saxon replied and positioned himself to take her from behind.

Maggie heard the zipper go down and closed her eyes. No. Anything but that. But it did happen and it was more painful than she thought it be…

**I'm a sick bastard… so is Saxon… Maggie is the victim… Gareth is the hero? **

**It got dark. This was a long way coming. Can there still be an happy ending?**


	54. Chapter 54: All out war part 2

**Chapter 54**

**All of my faithful readers… the horror continues…**

**Warning: Very graphic stuff ahead!**

Gareth's riffle ran out of bullets. He reached for a second magazine in his belt, but female savior with a big knife got on him.

"I'm gonna fucking rip ya balls of!" she shouted at him.

Gareth tried to reach for his handgun, but the woman got on top of him. The knife got dangerously close to his throat.

"Any last.." the woman wasn't able to finish her sentence when a bullet flew through her, killing her. Gareth pushed the dead savior of him and saw Carl with a scoped riffle.

"I thought you'd be going to the bunker, kid!" shouted Gareth at the teenaged boy of the ringleader. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry ass" replied Carl.

"We got this place pretty cleared up!" shouted Rick as he came to the scene with Carol, Michonne, Tobin, Duke and the rest. "Carl, what the fuck! I told ya to stay with ya sis!"

"Dad! I told you I can fight!" Carl replied. "I'm no use in the bunker but I am out he…"

The boy's talk was interrupted now in turn as a bullet flew through his right eye, destroying it. Carl fell on the ground. Everything slowed down. Rick roared in anger and pain. The others looked shocking at the injured boy. Gareth looked around and saw a savior with a handgun. The former leader of Terminus rose his own handgun and shot the savior in the chest. He then turned to Rick, who was holding Carl.

"Carl, nooo!" the ringleader had tears in his eyes.

"We need to stop the bleeding!" shouted Gareth at the ringleader. "Rick, he needs to go to the infirmary!"

The ringleader didn't listen to him.

"He's right!" continued Michonne. "Rick, we act now, he might have a chance!"

Rick looked up and nodded.

"I can grab him!" said Gareth. "I need to go to the infirmary, anyway! You cover us!"

Rick didn't seem to pit up a fight and Gareth took the injured teen and carried him running to the infirmary. Duke and Michonne followed him, making sure that no saviors would take him down on the trip

The arrived at the infirmary in a matter of minutes. Duke knocked on the door and Ellie opened.

"OH god!" she gasped as she saw Carl's condition. Everyone in the infirmary rushed to help the boy.

"We need power to operate on him!" shouted Denise. "And painkillers! Maggie is not back yet!"

Hearing that made Gareth immediately panic.

"What do you mean that Maggie isn't back!?" he shouted.

"Clayton was brought in hurt an' we didn't have any painkillers, so she went to the supply-building to get some. She never came back and we lost the guy" replied Eugene

"Nobody stopped her?" asked Gareth.

"It happened so quick!" said Ellie.

Gareth ran out of the infirmary, directly to the supply-building of the Hilltop.

**A little earlier, supply-building of the Hilltop:**

Maggie laid on the cold ground, naked, stripped of her clothing and crying. Saxon was sitting not far from her, his pants still undone.

"It wasn' that bad?" asked the man mocking. The savior had violated her from behind and she had cried in pain the entire event. No, it wasn't that bad. It was worse. It probably didn't damage the baby, but still hurt and humiliated her.

"I hate you!" screamed Maggie in tears.

"Ya do? I might be the only guy that still gives a shit bout ya! That pretty hubbie of ya, Garett, we killed him on our way here. Shot him in the chest and left him to bleed out!" Saxon lied.

_No! It couldn't! _That message hit Maggie badly. Not Gareth, not him. Not after everything. Was he dead? Was he gone? Saxon must be lying, but she wasn't sure. Maggie stood up shacking and looked at the sick man smiling at her sickly. It looked like he was telling the truth.

"Now ya going the be a good girl, and ya might have a nice life ahead of ya. Ya'll be my wife!" Saxon continued. "YA get enough to eat and bed and in return I'll fuck ya ass once in a while, deal?"

Maggie looked away in disgust.

"No, shoot me" she replied.

Saxon approached her.

"Wrong answer" he replied and grabbed her by head pushed down. "Suck, or I'll give ya a slow death that includes stuff that makes what just happened feel like paradise!"

Maggie's head was down at his zipper and saw the disgusting thing that had just ruined her life. She didn't do as he said. He pulled at her hair and took out a knife.

"Suck, you fucking cunt!" he shouted again.

Maggie thought for a moment. If she… if she did as he said, he might let his guard down.

Maggie closed her eyes in disgust and did what she now had to do. For herself and for the baby, and for Gareth if he was still alive.

Her mouth traveled down his disgusting shaft and she came to his disgusting balls.

"Ohh, baby, good girl!" gasped Saxon. "I knew ya'r a good girl!"

_Now, _thought Maggie and did it. She bit his disgusting balls. Her teeth pierced his disgusitng nuts and at some spots and a little of blood dripped in her mouth.

"Ahhh! Fuckin' Cuuunt!" Saxon screamed in pain. The knife he had dropped on the floor and Maggie let go. She grabbed for the knife and turned to Saxon.

"Ya like kinky stuff? Pain?" she asked him. Saxon looked now terrified.

"Nooo! I… pleas mercy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" pleaded the savior.

Maggie didn't listen to him and pushed him on the floor. She looked at the man's still exposed genital and then at the knife. _Yes._

Maggie took the blade and cut into his disgusting tools of violation. Blood splattered and Saxon screamed in agony. Maggie took the blade out of him and stabbed through his chest multiple times, killing him. She screamed in anger and fury and rage. Blood kept splattered on her bare skin and she took out his brains.

She was completely exhausted. And tired. She didn't hear two gunshots outside and that someone was breaking down the door until it was down.

"Maggie!" came Gareth voice.

Maggie turned and saw he husband looking at her in shock and fear.

"Sorry" she muttered back to him, looking down and away from him.

**What a cliffhanger(I hope)! Sorry for being short! I hope I didn't traumatize you! **

**Will Maggie come back or is she gone? Will she and Gareth have a future with her now being a human-wreck? **

**Please review!**


	55. Chapter 55: All out war part 3

**Chapter 55**

**It continues...**

Gareth looked at his wife, who was naked and covered in blood. He saw Saxon's body. _Was she… she was. Hurt in the one way he never wanted her to be hurt._

He had ran out of the infirmary directly into the supply-building and found two saviors inside. He killed them without second thoughts. He had kicked the door to smaller room down and found her.

"Maggie?" he asked her, looking shocked and scared. She looked at him with tearing eyes.

"Sorry" she muttered and looked down.

Gareth looked back. Carl needed the painkillers. He didn't want to leave her like this, but if Carl didn't make it, Gareth might not have a future with his wife and child, Rick would make sure of it.

"I'm coming back, baby, I will, I just need to do one things!" Gareth said to her. "I don't want to leave ya, but I gotta take some painkiller, I'll be back. Here try to clean up a little"

Gareth threw a blanket to her and took the meds and run back to the infirmary. She was… he couldn't say it. He had always thought it was past that. That it was Nate's group only that did those kinds of things. But she experienced it, because he was away. Because Clayton got injured on his watch. Because someone else couldn't get the meds.

Gareth brought the supplies to Denise and Dr. Carson and ran back. He found Maggie still in the same spot, trying rub of the blood of her body. Gareth saw that it didn't bring anything and took another blanket and tried to help her.

"DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH ME!" she screamed at Gareth, pushing him away. Gareth looked at her, a bit clueless.

"I'm fine… I'm fine…" Maggie mumbled and started to pull on her cloths back on. The bra, shirt and pants quickly got tainted in the blood she hadn't gotten of her skin. She looked at him again. "You're gonna escort m' back to the infirmary?"

Gareth nodded and the two left the building. Neither did speak on the way there. At the door Maggie turned to see him.

"They're needing ya" she said to him. "I'm fine…"

"No, you're not… you were just…" Gareth wasn't still able to say it loud.

"Raped? You can't say it? I fuckin' was! But there is nothing that ya can do for it! Leave! Go to fight! That's ya job! Fuckin' go!"

Gareth looked at her. She wasn't fine. He had seen it before. Some of the women back at Terminus went through the same. They first hours or days after being raped were "fine". The understood the violation later on. But she was sadly right. He couldn't take care of her as long as Negan still was the leader of the saviors. He handed her the Glock 19 marked with a _J _but she refused.

"You'll need it more" she replied and walked in the infirmary.

Gareth turned and walked back to the hotel, to see how the battle progressed.

**Infirmary:**

Rosita was with Eugene the only one in the room, so they were there first ones to notice Maggie

"Maggie? You're alive!" she then noticed the tainted clothes. "What happened? Help!"

"It's not mine!" Maggie replied. "Where are the others"

"Doing Carl's surgery. He got shot in the eye" replied Eugene. "His chances of survival are around 37%"

"Stop it!" replied Rosita.

"Okay" replied Maggie and sat down on a chair and looked at Clayton's body that was left on the tablr..

"Something is bothering you, what is it? You can tell me"

Maggie looked at Rosita.

**Hotel:**

Gareth met up with Rick and the rest. He saw that Ezekiel, Daryl, Tim and Paul "Jesus" Monroe had joined them with their troops.

"What happened?" asked Gareth from Heath.

"We were able to get them out of here, but they are reorganizing. Tim already betrayed Negan and joined us with some of the rogue-saviors. Rick is planning to take him out now" explained Heath.

"How?"

"He pretends to surrender to Negan and slits his throat. Joshua takes the command and orders them to retreat and declare peace" Heath continued.

"Sounds risky" Gareth commented.

"I'm ready to take the risk" came Rick's voice behind Gareth. "How is Carl?"

"They're on him. Needs surgery with his eye missing" replied Gareth.

"Hmm… thank you. If it wasn't for ya… thank you"

**Back at the infirmary:**

Maggie told to Rosita. She broke down while telling her.

"Oh god!" Rosita gasped while hearing assault. "He… did that to you? Fucking bastard!"

"It's my fault" Maggie mumbled. "If …"

"Stop it! It's not your fault! It's never the victim's fault in these kinds of things! He hurt you! It's his fault!"

"It's common that women feel guilty when they're ra…" Eugene tried, but Rosita cut him off.

"You better shut up, Eugene! It's not her fault! Maggie, you want me to inspect the baby?"

"It shouldn't be bad, right? It happened from behind" Maggie replied, looking away.

Rosita didn't know how to help the woman.

**Outside the Hilltop-gates:**

Negan and over sixty saviors were there. Half of them carried automatic-weapons.

"We give ya a fuckin' chance to surrender! If ya do that, only the leaders will be killed! Come out with a fuckin' white flag!" shouted Negan.

The gate opened and Rick stepped out.

"Look fucking there, the fucking leader!" smiled Negan, pointing Lucille, his baseball-bat, at the ringleader. "Ready to fucking surrender?"

Rick looked at the leader of the saviors.

"I want to say something first" replied the ringleader. "We have all done terrible thing just to stay alive. Murder, plunder, stuff we can't take back. We all have fought hard to stay alive. And look we achieved something! Communities! Alexandria, the Hilltop, the Kingdom, the Sanctuary… people! Not survivors! We want a safe haven for our children and we can do it best by working together! Not fighting but helping each other. Peace, instead of war. Harmony instead of chaos. Tolerance instead of hatred. Are you interested?"

"Joshua, what is this guy talking 'bout!" shouted Negan, looking at his second-in-command.

"The truth" replied Joshua. 

"Hmm… maybe he is right" Negan muttered and lowered Lucille.

"Good!" Rick replied and pulled out a pocket-kinfe and slit the man's throat. A few saviors rose their guns, but most just looked as Negan fell on his knees and started to choke to death. They were tired of fighting for nothing.

The war is over…

**Hmmm… I wasn't happy with this chapter myself, but I wanted to bring the conflict away. Gareth still has problems with Maggie, and Cynthia might play a role on her mental recovery.**

**Please review!**


	56. Chapter 56: Cynthia

**Chapter 56**

The dead were buried. Thirty-one fighters on the site of the communities have died. Morgan, Clayton, Fred, Bonita, Richards, Spencer Monroe… they were all buried outside the walls. The saviors took their dead comrades with them, save for Negan's body as well as his most trusted men: Saxon, David, Connor… their bodies were just thrown into the woods and left for the walkers.

Rick held a speech to all four sides: The war is over, all four groups shall stay united and as allies, it's time to forge peace and slowly bring back a new society… everyone seemed to agree with this.

Rick and Ezekiel as well as their groups left a day later. Rick wanted to start rebuilding Alexandria as the winter was just a month or two away and didn't want to bother the Hilltop anymore. Carl stayed to recover. He survived, but needed time.

Gareth's and Maggie's relations were strained…again. He had tried to talk to her about what happened, but she juts ran away.

"She needs time" Rosita explained. "She just starts to understand how she was violated. It can last a few months even before she opens up. When I was twelve my aunt was assaulted and I didn't see her for a year and a half"

Gareth slept in another room the following nights.

**Mareth's bedroom in the hotel:**

Maggie laid on the bed trying to sleep. She tried out different positions, but the same thing always came up: Saxon. Laughing, grabbing, thrusting, raping… violating her. Hours went by and she couldn't fall to sleep. He always came. It didn't matter that he was dead and his body was rotting away, he still haunted her, still got to her, still was bale to hurt her.

The following days she mainly stayed in her room. Nobody save for Rosita, Eugene and Gareth knew what had happened at the supply-building. Brianna or Gareth dropped her three meals a day.

Gareth himself tried to give her a little distance. He didn't know what to do, until Tim and two other saviors came by a few days later.

"We got Negan's remaining loyal followers locked up, but the majority of the saviors want a trial since it's more "civilized" and shit" explained Tim to Garteh. "Ya in?"

"Yeah, I'm in" Gareth replied. He didn't truly care about the saviors, they could go away and die after what Saxon did to Maggie, but he knew someone among them that could help… Cynthia. According to Joshua she was still alive. As an original woman of Terminus she had experienced the pain and humiliation of the occupiers and could maybe assist Maggie in mental sense.

Gareth told Maggie that he'd be away for a couple of days and that she didn't need to worry. She didn't really respond to his statement, but the fact that she didn't run away was already an improvement in her state.

Gareth broke of with Tim and the two other saviors in a truck. They drove about an hour and arrived at an large, factory-like building. There was a sign saying _Sanctuary._

Gareth was escorted by the three saviors to one of the larger factory rooms and saw half a dozen people tied to chairs. There were several dozen other saviors standing around the room waiting for something to happen. Joshua stepped of the crowd.

"Gareth, have a seat. Gareth here is the judge! He listens to each testimony and has a few days to think about the punishment! The most extreme is death, the softest a lower rank in the community! Let the trial begin!" Joshua said. The crowd agreed.

Gareth sat on a chair and looked as the guilty ones were brought up. There were four men (Seth, Donnie, Davis and Max) and three women (Nina, Charlotte and Hannah).

The next two hours Gareth summarized what the men and women had done. As Negan's more loyal ones they had committed more brutal crimes and didn't seem to regret what they had done: Nina was known to have fatally kicked a child at the Kingdom, Max had killed most people next to Negan and Saxon and it was said that Davis had raped someone. Rape was actually a death-crime even during the regime of Negan. Gareth listed the crimes. The trial ended after each one of the saviors was examined and Gareth went to his guest room to think more about the sentences for the seven guilty ones. Max and Davis were the ones with the most likelihood of getting a death penalty, the rest some time in containment. After and hour and a half of thinking and making more notes Gareth had enough for that day. He wanted anyway to talk with Cynthia. Gareth left the room and looked around in the large factory. He came along Carson.

"Hey, have you seen Cynthia?" asked Gareth from the man.

"We got two. You mean the one with Asian heritage or the one with Native-American?" asked Carson.

"Native-American" replied Gareth.

"She usually spends time in the north-hall" said the saviors and pointed at the direction where hall was.

"Thanks" replied Gareth and went along the direction. He arrived at the north-hall and saw that about a dozen people were there. The hall looked like more comfortable than the rest of the factory. There were paintings and couches as well as a few bookshelves. Gareth found Cynthia sitting on a red-couch reading some novel. She looked pretty different than at Terminus. She had gotten skinnier again and had dark spots under her eyes.

"Hi Cyn" he said to her.

"Oh hello Gareth" replied Cynthia, lowered the book and looked at him. "Joshua told me that you're here to "trial" Max, Seth and a few others"

"I am, but I wanted to tell you something else… I need your help. I guess you knew about the battle that took place at the Hilltop?"

"I did. I also knew that Josh and Tim turned on him, which was the right thing to do" she replied.

"Yeah, during the battle my wife…" Gareth continued, but Cynthia broke him off.

"You have a wife? Since when?" she asked looking surprised.

"Since last summer. But during the fight she was looking for supplies and Saxon…"

"Oh fuck" Cynthia led out as she understood what he hinted. "Saxon? That psychotic fuck? I heard he had a thing for women at the hilltop. I'm sorry for what she must have gone through"

"I know. Our thing is a little strained now and I don't know what to do, so I wanted to ask you for help. You experienced the same things during the occupation…" 

"And here" Cynthia said.

"What?" Gareth asked for Cynthia's statement.

"Women that are not fighters had a bad position here. We needed to earn our food and bed. Some young pretty women like me or Amber could agree to become Negan's "wives" and have an easy life. I hurt Joshua much, but he understood. Until m' and him were caught together. Why do you think half of his face is burned? I had to make a choice. Him or Negan. I was scared of starvation and stayed with Negan. He was punished"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Gareth said.

"I will help you. Of course I will. No one deserves that" Cynthia replied.

Gareth was a little eased. It seemed that there was finally a little hope again…

**I switched the Dwight/Sherry-thing from the comics(and presumably the show when it goes down to that) with Joshua/Cynthia! If you want more about them, read the story "The end of the line" that is the prequel for this story!**

**I want to thank of course my followers rockrollprincess131 and peddieandsibunalover as well as CuppingCakes for reviewing and enjoying my story. Check out their fics on and Archive of our own, since they're awesome!**


	57. Chapter 57: The Shrink

**Chapter 57**

**Merry Christmas! Frohe Weinachten! Hyvää Joulua! God Jul! **

**And now back to this:**

A few days later the sentences were carried out: Max was executed, the rest became an two year-imprisonment. Cynthia talked to Joshua about helping a victim at the Hilltop. Joshua did not understand entirely.

"Why do you gotta go help someone?" asked Joshua. "We just got this back!"

"Listen, Josh, she needs help! She was… ähh… Gareth can I say it?" Cynthia asked their former leader.

"Yes, Gareth, what is so important?" asked Joshua.

"Fuck it… a certain woman at the Hilltop was… met Saxon" Gareth explained.

"Saxon… oh holy fucking shit! Was it that nurse, Ellie? Saxon had a thing for her" asked Joshua, becoming more calm.

"No" replied Cynthia.

"Who then?" asked Joshua.

"My… my wife. Don't fucking tell anyone, got it?" said Gareth.

"I'm sorry. Of course, Cynthia, you want to help her, go help her. Carson leaves for the Hilltop, too. Wants to live with his brother or something…" said Joshua. "I'll ask Jari to make the car ready"

**An hour later:**

Gareth, Cynthia and Carson were driven to the Hilltop and stepped into the community. Carson went to see his brother while Gareth and Cynthia walked back to the hotel to look for Maggie. The came across Louie and asked from him about her.

"I haven't seen her in the last two days. I think she is still at her room" replied the man.

Gareth and Cynthia walked to their room and knocked on the door. There was no reply.

"Maggie! Open the door! I just want to talk!" shouted Gareth, but there was still no reply.

Gareth opened the door and walked in. Cynthia followed. Maggie was lying on the bed.

"Maggie, I knocked" Gareth said to her.

"So what?" replied Maggie, not moving a muscle.

"I brought someone who can maybe understand what went through. Maggie this is Cynthia, Cynthia this is Maggie" Gareth introduced the two women to each other.

"Ya told her?" asked Maggie.

"Maggie, I never intended to…"

"FUCK OFF!" shouted Maggie at him. "I told ya I don' wan' anyone to know! And ya did!"

"I think it's better for us to go" said Cynthia.

The two left the room.

"I'm sorry that she behaved like that" said Gareth as the walked down the stairs.

"No trouble, she went through something awful. Don't you remember that I was just ass bad after the occupation and siege?" replied Cynthia.

"I guess… what next?" asked Gareth from her.

"I'll try to talk with her later" explained Cynthia. "Maybe if it's just two girls it's better"

Paul came behind the corner.

"Gareth, I heard your back!" said the man, smiling. "Hello, Cynthia! Gareth, we must go on a supply run. We lost a lot of medical supplies during the battle and there is a neat by village that has a pharmacy and first aid-clinic. You interested in leading the run?"

"Okay, Cyn, you can handle her while I'm gone?" asked Gareth the woman again.

"Yeah" replied Cynthia.

Gareth walked off with Paul "Jesus" Monroe. Cynthia walked back to the door of Gareth's and Maggie's room. She knocked on the door, but there was again not a answer. Cynthia simply opened the door and walked in. Maggie was still laying on the bed, not looking at her.

"Go away" came her quite voice.

"Maggie… that's your name right?" Cynthia asked, but did not wait for an answer. "I know what you went through… me and Gareth were in the same group a year back and…" 

"You're one from Terminus?" asked Maggie raising her head.

Cynthia saw her face now properly. She remembered her from something. Terminus. A day before the tank went up in flames. Eight survivors arrived. Four men, four women. She was stationed behind the fence with Joshua and Preston. The one with the poncho…

"You?" asked Cynthia. "How… I thought all captives died! How are you and Gareth… how can things change like that in a year?"

"None of your damn business" replied Maggie and laid down again. "Could ya now fuck off?"

Cynthia was unsure. Maggie once was for them nothing more than a food-source. How did Gareth and she..? Did he let them out and made some kind off deal in order to survive?

"Maggie, I'm a little surprised, but I can still help ya… I owe Gareth a lot and I truly now what you went through. I can help ya" Cynthia continued.

"How?" came Maggie's voice. "He still does it to m'! I still fuckin' see him!"

"Saxon?" Cynthia asked.

"Saxon, Dante, Glenn, guys that have touched me without my permission! I can't be around Gareth without seeing them! I want to be with him, but I just can't! And I fucking now that it hurts him, especially since the baby!" Maggie got tears in her eyes.

"Baby? Gareth let out a lot, but a baby" Cynthia wondered.

Maggie filled Cynthia in on the events. From the church massacre to the battle of the Hilltop.

"See you're much calmer already" said Cynthia as Maggie got more relaxed while telling.

"Huh?"

"You're not any more shouting and swearing. That's already an big step" explained Cynthia. "I was… I did experience the same kinds of things at Terminus. We…"

"Gareth told m'. Ya put up signs and invited people in. Ya offered a real sanctuary. But then a group of fuck-ups came in and started to hurt ya" said Maggie.

"Yeah, It went on for weeks, before we got out. One of them was sloppy and we took him out. But I was raped many times before it happened" replied Cynthia.

"I'm sorry… I bitch around bout me getting ra… about experiencing that and ya experienced worse" Maggie looked down.

"Maggie, there are no categories of rape. It's all bad, no one deserves that. What you went through is just as awful as what I went through. Saxon is just as bad as the men who did it to me" explained Cynthia.

"You said I'm better already, but I can't still look at Gareth. I feel fucking awful for doing it to him, but I just can't imagine…"

"Having sex with him?" asked Cynthia.

Maggie nodded.

"And you think that he would want to do that now? He wants you to be fine, and presumably he wants that the baby is fine too. He didn't ask me to talk with you Fuck-ready, he wanted me to help you that you're not afraid anymore" said Cynthia. "You should now that"

"I do, I know that he is ready to catch a bullet for m', but I've been always hurt by men. My ex, Saxon, Dante, they all hurt me in a way or other and I am afraid" 

"Maggie, you will get past this. It might take time, but Gareth waits as long as necessary. I know he will"

Maggie looked a little away from her. She seemed to agree, but still had a little doubt.


	58. Chapter 58: A little smelly

**Chapter 58**

Gareth came back from the run along Larry, Daniel, Spike, Richards and Aapo. The run was for the most part a goose-hunt, since the pharmacy and first aid-clinic were looted empty. They hade found some antibiotics and a few bandages, but otherwise there was nothing to be found. Gareth had found a polaroid camera though that was still working. He didn't actually own a picture of his wife.

Gareth brought the riffle he carried on the run back to the newly founded armory in the basement of the hotel and went back to his and Maggie's room to figure out if Cynthia had made any progress.

**Meanwhile back Mareth's room:**

"But I've treated him like crap!" Maggie said looking down. The conversation between her and Cynthia had turned into asking what happens between her and Gareth now. "It always looks like I'm the one who has a problem and he needs to solve it! It always is that he saves m', but has to suffer cause I bitch around!"

Cynthia had gotten a little tired of Maggie's dilemma, but understood not interrupt or disagree with a rape-victim like herself. But even if Maggie seemed a little annoying and whiny, Cynthia understood her importance to Gareth. And she was pregnant, so that could have a small part in it.

"Maggie, I think it's maybe better if you talk this with Gareth personally. I haven't seen him in over a year and don't know how he know thinks or about his priorities. I can guess that you're his everything, but it is always better for you talk to him directly. I can help you with your traumatic experience, but I'm no good when it comes with others relationships"

"You're right, thanks. I'm sorry it I gave ya a hard time with this thang… I'm a selfish bitch an'…" Maggie started, but Cynthia interrupted her now.

"Maggie, we're all selfish. We always were. We do something always to achieve something that we like. Whether it's money or a good feeling or good company. Somehow we always have a selfish idea behind our actions. And if I compare you to many women at the sanctuary, I met women that a true bitches, and trust me your not one of them" Cynthia said and left the room.

Cynthia met Gareth in the hall.

"Hey, Maggie is much better now. I think you should talk, though. She still has something ahead but will probably not shout at you now" Cynthia said to him.

"Thanks Cyn" Gareth replied.

Cynthia walked away and Gareth opened the door to his and Maggie's room. His wife was standing inside.

"Hi" she said quietly to him as he entered the room

"Hi" he replied. "Cynthia said that you're better"

"I feel a little. I wanna apologize for avoiding ya" she got tears in her eyes and stepped closer to him. "I always treat ya like shit and ya always forgive m'!"

"Maggie…"

"You've been good to m' since day one and ya always deal with m' when I cry an' whine an' bitch around!" she continued.

"Maggie, you're not whiny or bitchy. You're pregnant and you experienced something bad. I think not many women or even men would have made through the things you did" Gareth explained to her. "I could never blame for that. O love you, no matter how stubborn or broken you are. I always am here for you. Come here"

Gareth pulled her close in a hug. Maggie didn't resist and both sat down on the bed. Neither said something in a while. They didn't have to. Gareth planted a small kiss on her check and buried his nose into her brown mess of hair. To his unpleasant surprise it smelled a little.

"I don't want to complain, but you do smell a little" he whispered her into the ear.

"I haven't showered in the since the battle" she replied.

"Yeah, it's been busy an' all.." Gareth reasoned, but she interrupted him.

"I can't see myself naked. I don't wanna undress my clothes" she whispered quietly and looked on the ground.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Gareth whispered. "No one will touch you, I'll make sure of that. You're better but you still need time, I understand"

"I'm sorry Gareth, but I don' know if we can ever make love again. I love ya, but I can't imagine us like that, without feeling 'im" She said to him.

"I don't need to. I love you, and I can live without it" Gareth replied and rubbed her stomach. "That you and the baby are safe is the most important thing to me"

"I know an' I wanna see him an' her. Fuck, I was scared for the baby during when it happened.." Maggie whispered and slowly broke down again.

Gareth held her and planted a kiss on her forehead. She was doing better, but she and Cynthia still had a lot do talk. Her mental recovery was the most important thing along the baby's health. The Virginia sun was slowly going down as it shone through the window.

**It's getting better again ****! This story is such a roller-coaster! Although Gareth and Maggie are getting back together, there are still dangers ahead…**

**And you gotta think about it… I doubt that the people on The Walking Dead are that clean. I mean they have enough dirt and stuff on them to look sexy in a post-apocalyptic sense, but you gotta remember… they don't always have shower or toilet-paper… ewww!**

**Anyway, please review, spread the word and enjoy! And a merry new year since it's about one or two days left of 2015!**


	59. Chapter 59: Exotic animals

**Chapter 59**

Maggie did shower, even though she did alone. Like the toilets, only the few showers downstairs worked. After getting cleaned up again from the sweat and smell she had gathered over the past few days, she returned to her and Gareth's room. She was surprised that Gareth had laid down some clothes for her.

"I still want ya out when I change" she said. The idea of Gareth seeing her naked was still impossible for her.

"Of course. I'll wait outside for you" he replied and stepped out of the room.

Maggie got over to the bed and changed the clothes. She stepped out of the room and went with Gareth to eat some dinner.

The arrived at the cantina and ate bean-stew with Cynthia and Rosita, who had stayed back to take care of Carl. The boy still suffered from the injury.

After dinner Gareth and Maggie went back to their room. At the door Maggie turned to see him.

"Gareth, I want ya next to m'" she said to him. "I couldn' sleep much the past few days, I see nightmares an' I don' wanna be alone…"

"Maggie, of course I come back to our room... just I have first watch-duty, so I can get in bed at 11pm and it's pretty late…" Gareth started, but Maggie got in between.

"I'll stay awake, I don' want to be alone the whole night. I have infirmary duty later tomorrow, so stayin' awake ain't a problem for m'" Maggie said.

"Okay, honey, I gotta go ready for the…" Gareth replied, but Maggie pulled him into a small kiss. It didn't last long or was a amazing sexual experience, but it did make them both feel better.

"So, 11pm?" asked Maggie after the kiss.

"11pm" Gareth replied and kissed her quickly on the nose.

**Guard-tower of the Hilltop:**

Gareth met up with Aapo at the tower and looked over the walls to see the dark planes and woods that surrounded the community.

"How is your wife, I haven't seen her much" asked Aapo.

"Hmm… she's pretty good, the battle against Negan has cost us all something" replied Gareth.

"Sorry if I got too close" said Aapo. "We finns are well known for not caring about feelings and personal matters"

"You're Finnish?" asked Gareth. "I thought you were Swedish"

"Nahh… my wife was Swedish, but I'm a pure Finn" replied Aapo.

"I was once in Finland. When I was seven. I can't remember much except a strange, silver pipe-monument in Helsinki" Gareth said.

"You mean the Sibelius-monument?" asked Aapo. "It is weird"

"Say something in Finnish" asked Gareth from him.

"Okay… sinun vaimosi on ihan vitun kaunis, ja sinä olet ihan helvetin onnekas jäbä kun olet saanut panna sitä" Aapo said in his native tongue.

"Fuck it, I can't even guess what you just said" replied Gareth. "Why the hell are you here in the States? Isn't northern Europe some utopia or something? With good social back-up and health-care?"

"Yeah we might have fucking clean water, fast internet-connections and good hospitals, but you know the prize of a beer over there? And our economy was going downhill! We lost Nokia and the paper-production because fucking Asia!" said Aapo.

"Yeah, fucking Asia that steals our western righteous place as the world-leaders!" Gareth replied. The two seemed to have gotten heated over their political views and seemed to forget that they should watch over the Hilltop.

"As we finns say… paska maailma!" Aapo said.

"Paska maailma!" Gareth repeated.

**Later on:**

Gareth returned to the Hotel after he and Aapo switched Eduardo and Richards. Gareth was a little ashamed how "Finnish" he had behaved. Luckily no one had heard them. He always had an strong opinion about politics and asked always his father why the man on TV blamed the Muslims or Mexicans for things they might have not done. His father's reply was always "politics".

Gareth came to his and Maggie's room and found his wife on the bed reading something.

"What are you reading?" asked Gareth.

"Some book about animals. I read a little through it and saw how much strange things live around the world. Did ya know that there are thangs called pistol-shrimps. They snap their claws, creating a sound that can kill something from over 4 feet away" she explained.

"Oh, well I was always more interested into exotic animals that I'll probably never see" Gareth said.

"Hmm, I thought that after ya told m' about the shark-dream. So could ya come to bed?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, I just change my night-wear" Gareth said and went to the bath-room to change his clothes. Maggie was wearing a pink pajama and pants in bed, but Gareth couldn't blame her. Usually she was either in her underwear, completely naked or borrowed a t-shirt from him making he look always sexy and inviting. But being sexy wasn't their main-concern, it was the slowly progressing pregnancy and her mental recovery.

Gareth returned in a t-shirt and boxers and laid next to her.

"Gareth, I have a idea for names for the baby. If it's a girl, I want to give a flower-name. Charlotte or Violet maybe. I'm not sure of a boy-name yet" Maggie said.

"Beautiful names" Gareth whispered and kissed her on the forehead. He put his right arm around her, but Maggie hesitated.

"Gareth…" she gasped. "You're a little close.."

"Oh god, I'm sorry" Gareth mumbled. "I got a little exited" 

"It's okay. I'm just so sorry that…" Maggie started, but Gareth interrupted her.

"Stop it. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I already said that you're a strong person and I love you as what you are. I can wait. The most important thing for me is that you feel good and the baby is good. And I've said this a hundred times already, but it is always true" Gareth said to her.

"I know that" Maggie mumbled back and looked a little down.

"I want to ask you something, tough. Can I kiss you belly? I want to wish him or her good night" Gareth asked.

"Yes" Maggie replied and rolled her pajama up.

Gareth looked down on her still flat belly. He saw that there bruises from Saxon's violent hands as he… Gareth's head went down and he kissed her just below the belly-button. Maggie was about a month and half along, but still didn't show any signs.

"Good night, little one" he whispered.

Gareth gave another kiss on her forehead and the two went to sleep. Gareth tried to find a good position in which he was close enough to Maggie for her feeling safe, but still giving her private space.

**Awww! He takes care of her! He always does!**

**I want to apologize for all American readers, I don't want to insult you in any way, though I do live mocking all kind of politicians, whether it's Obama, Bush, Putin, Merkel or Stubb.**

**The part with the exotic animals has something to do with my childhood: When I was about three years old, me and my parents were driving through German planes. We stopped somewhere to havae picnic and we saw sheep in the distance. I pulled out my pacifier and shouted proudly: "Polar bears!" **

**Also pacifier means in German "Schnuller" and in Finnish "Tutti".**

**What Aapo said in Finnish to Gareth is something that no one get's to know, except for someone who uses Google-translate. Just don't tell Gareth!**

**This also the last chapter in 2015, so I wish you a good new year!**


	60. Chapter 60: Facing it

**Chapter 60**

Maggie was still sleeping when Gareth woke up. Gareth looked at his sleeping wife and decided to take a picture of her with the polaroid camera he found on the run. He quietly rose from the bed and walked over to get the camera. He returned with the object and took a photo.

"Wha?" mumbled Maggie as she heard the sound of the picture getting taken.

"Sorry, I couldn't handle the temptation. You looked so beautiful and I wanted to make that moment eternal" explained Gareth.

"Glenn did that too.. sorry didn't mean to make ya feel shitty. Just back at the prison he took a photo of m' sleepin' an'… I fuckin' complain again, shit" Maggie mumbled. "The fact that ya can still stand m', proves that ya are a better guy than Glenn was"

"Yeah, that guy clearly didn't know how lucky he was, if he thought that it is alright to cheat on his wife. How are going to progress today?" asked Gareth.

"Me and Cynthia visit the storage where it happened and I try to face with what happened" Maggie replied.

"Can I join you?" asked Gareth.

"I'm not sure… maybe" replied Maggie.

**After breakfast, storage-building:**

Maggie would start working at the infirmary the next day, but she had now time "face" the event with Cynthia and Gareth. All three were in the storage-building.

"Maggie can you try to tell us how it happened? How came you here?" asked Cynthia.

"Clayton was injured in the battle and was brought to the infirmary. He was in pain and accidentally broke the only syringe of morphine we had in the infirmary. It happened so quickly an' no one knew what to do, so I ran to get more pain-killers" Maggie explained. "I came 'ere an' started looking. I found it quickly, but the Saxon an' his buddies came an'…"

"Maggie calm down" said Cynthia as she saw Maggie panicking a little. "You don't need go in detail. I know about how it happened.." 

"No ya don't! They played with m'! I had a gun an' aimed at 'im, but he juts overpowered m' and toed with m'! He joked with his buddies an' dragged m' like a ragdoll to that storage where he'd…" Maggie gasped at Cynthia, getting tears in her eyes. "I was already crying before he touched m' and then he did it! He laughed while doing it, claimed he had killed Gareth and that he owned m' now and that I can't do anything. And he did it! I cried while he took m' like some cheap whore and it hurt! And afterwards he spoke to m' like it was some sort of romantic experience! And he forced m' to take his disgusting thang into m' mouth! He pulled m' hair and had knife. An' I did as he told, let him drop his guard and bit him in the balls! An' stabbed him slowly into pieces! What does that tell 'bout m'?"

"Maggie…" started Gareth, but Cynthia pulled him by the arm, implying that it was better if he did not talk.

"Maggie" said Cynthia now. "You did what you did for survival. You cannot blame yourself for this. He hurt you and he didn't need to. You wanted to live and that makes you strong. You are not a psychopath. He was one, you just relied on your basic, maternal instincts" 

"An' what happens next? I still feel like shit, even though I told ya both what happened" Asked Maggie.

"You'll get better, I swear. If I can, you can. You start working today, right? And Gareth and you share the room again? Try to live like before it. And if you get a panic-attack or nightmare, Gareth can be there for you, right?" Cynthia replied.

"I am" Gareth said. "You know I'll always be there for you, honey"

Maggie simply ran up to him and hugged him and whispered "thanks", before breaking down. Maggie was still broken, but was now closer into getting better. Cynthia knew she had done the best she can and now it's up to the two of them to make it better…

**Sorry for the slower chapter, I'll try to keep them as long a possible. I just felt like this was a good way for Maggie to get further into recovery. Should there be a conflict between Maggie and Ellie the nurse(who clearly has a crush on Gareth), since in Ellie's eyes Maggie is an lazy, ungrateful bitch. That would mean sadly that Ellie is the bad guy, since she has not experienced the same things like Maggie and Gareth. You gotta remember that Ellie was too "scared" to get the pain-killer for Clayton and that's why Maggie went and got raped. It is kinda Ellie's fault. Sorry rocknrollprincess131, but it seems that Ellie is not goof company for team-Mareth.**


	61. Chapter 61: Getting better

**Chapter 61**

_Maggie laid on her and Gareth's bed, trying to get to sleep. Gareth was snoring next to her. She had laid on the bed for hours already, nervous of getting back to work the next day. She didn't know how to face the others in the infirmary._

_Maggie's thoughts were interrupted as the door was crashed in. She looked up and saw Saxon run in, armed with a crossbow._

_It happened quickly and a bolt flew through Gareth's head, who was still asleep. Piercing his right eye, blood start to flood on the sheets. Maggie froze in terror, not able to scream._

"_Missed m', honey?" asked Saxon smiling as he jumped on the bed. "I have missed ya, baby!"  
_

_The savior got quickly on top of her. One of his disgusting hands was on her mouth while the other pulled down her pajama-pants._

Maggie woke up in in fear and tears. She hadn't screamed or kicked around because of the nightmare, but still managed to wake up Gareth.

"Did you have a nightmare, baby?" asked Gareth as he saw his wife's face.

"Saxon" she mumbled.

Gareth got closer to her and put an arm around her.

"It was a dream" he explained. "He can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt anyone ever again" 

"He still screwed up my life" Maggie whispered. "I'm a fucking wreck, and everyone else thanks that I'm crazy or something"

"You have friends here. Many people like you here. Others suffer from the conflict as well, they don't see you as crazy" Gareth assured.

"Can ya hold m'?" asked Maggie. "Till I sleep again. I don' wanna be alone"

"Of course" Gareth replied and pulled her close. Feeling his wife close again to his body felt good. Not in a sexual way, but in an emotional more. She was warm and tried to get as much in touch with him as possible. She lowered her head to his left shoulder.

"Can ya tell 'bout something happy?" asked Maggie.

Something happy? Gareth wasn't sure what to tell. His happiest moments were with Maggie, that was clear, but she knew those moments too. Suddenly he got an idea.

"There once was a young law student in Atlanta, who was on the top of his class…" Gareth started.

"Was he handsome?" asked Maggie.

"Yes he was. And he planned to be the best lawyer in Georgia. He hadn't met never true love in life, though. He had a few girlfriends, but none of them had been the one. Until one day he met a beautiful, young med school-student who had just arrived from a community college. She had beautiful brown hair and stunning green eyes. Her plan was to be a pediatrician, since she loved children and loved helping people. The law student fell immediately for her, but she was way out of his league"

"No I'm not" mumbled Maggie, as she noticed how Gareth described her, partly flattered, but partly also angered that Gareth had some-times such a down-to-earth-point of view.

"For him she was. And she was dating this big rough, football-player, who was very possessive and snobby. But one night, at party in which most students were attending, he got drunk and called the pretty med-student with bad words and showed her of to his friends in a very wrong way. The pretty girl was very hurt by this and left him. The football-player didn't really care, since he was already dating a new girl two days later. The pretty girl focused most of her time in studying and avoided all big events that included lots of boys. But one day, while reading for an exam on her laptop, the machine got some problems and she needed help. And the law student helped her. He explained it was a very small thing but still helped her. She was truly adored by him. And she scored the best result of the exam the next day. She started to spend time with the law student and one day they kissed. The kiss leaded immediately into the bedroom and the two were totally into each other. The started dating. After Freshman year they introduced the had dinner with both sides families. The law students mother was very impressed by the pretty girl, and his perv of a brother even more, since he tried to flirt with her. The girl's family was very open as well. Her father had of course his worries, but was pretty open. They graduated years later and their bond was still as strong as always. They started their internships and got a small apartment in Atlanta. Nothing fancy, but enough to be their private sanctuary. She became a pediatrician and he became an attorney for victims. He usually was able to get justice for the victim or the victim's family. The times he didn't, his girlfriend helped him and told him that he did the best. He did the same when she failed to save a child's live. He held her and told that she was a good person and a better doctor than most. When they reached both 30, they married moved to a smaller town, near the girl's family. She started working at a local hospital and he found a good job by the towns judge. Soon there was baby in the picture. She screamed of joy when she saw the test and the two were happier than ever before. Nine months later a small, pretty girl came to the world. She grew into a kind person, raised by her parents well. She wanted to become a juridical doctor, combining the two noble jobs of her parents. She got the support and followed her father's and mother's foot-prints. The parents died happily at the age 70, being blessed by three grand-children. They were happy how they're lives had went down and didn't complain about anything that had happened. The end"

Maggie was sleeping silently in his arms and Gareth kissed her gently on the check. He curled up to her and followed her into sleep. They relationship might not be the dream that he had just told her, but as close as it could get. And he didn't complain about her mood-swings or mental stability, he loved her and she loved him. That's all that mattered.

**Next day:**

Maggie walked into the infirmary. She saw that Ellie was on sitting at one of the tables, cleaning some surgical tools. It seemed like Dr. Carson had just had a small operation.

"Hi" Maggie said, trying to show as positive as possible. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Gareth. But she had to be here, contribute like everyone else.

"Someone finally shows up for work" said Ellie with an ironic tone. Maggie didn't let anyone make fun of her.

"You have a problem with m'?" asked Maggie.

"You show up after what happened to Clayton? Yes I have a problem with you. The rest of us stayed here when he bled out, while you ran off. And you didn't saw how that boy looked with his eyes blasted away. My clothes have still stains of both" replied Ellie.

"You say I ran off? Fuck you! You have no idea what happened to m'!" shouted Maggie at the younger nurse. She got tears in her eyes and stepped up.

Ellie wasn't able to answer as Rosita stormed into the room.

"Carl needs rest, you two! Quiet down!" she said to both women. "Ellie, get back to work!"

"Only if this cowardly cow fucks off!" Ellie stated angrily. "Those fucking crocodile-tears might work on Gareth, but not on m'!"

Maggie put her hand in an fist, she wanted to show Ellie how she felt for being accused of something that she couldn't control. But before Maggie was able to do something, Rosita slapped the younger nurse.

"You apologize for her! It wasn't her fault that she was ra-" Rosita threatened Ellie, but Maggie got in between.

"Shut up, Rose! She isn't worth it!" Maggie said to both.

Rosita looked at Ellie.

"Go and watch Carl" she said to her. Ellie stood up and left the room.

"I should have told ya about her" mumbled Rosita. "She has complained the past days why you weren't here. Sorry" 

"You were busy" Maggie replied "And I get it why she is like that. She thinks of m' like 'm a snobby, ungrateful woman that has a husband an' baby on the way an' cause I get to live in an hotel-room alone with Gareth, while she has to share with her boyfriend and Brianna"

"She called ya… after what happened to you… she has no right to treat you like that" Rosita said.

"I go talk with her myself" said Maggie. "I appreciate that ya always back m' up, but this is m' mess, Rose, an' I can't demand ya to waste ya time for m'. You have Emma and have the right to be happy with, instead of always looking after m' messes"

Maggie left Rosita and walked to the room where Carl was resting and Ellie was holding watch over him.

"Hi" Maggie tried as she entered the room.

Ellie eyes stayed fixed on Carl.

"I know that ya are jealous of m' an' all, but…" Maggie wasn't able to finish as Ellie broke her off.

"Rosita said that you were ra-… experienced something. Is that true?" asked Ellie.

"It's non of your damn business" Maggie said.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry that ya went through that. And sorry that I just bursted out on ya" Ellie said. "I have some books…" 

"I don't want ya pitty, Ellie. I appreciate that ya apologized for what ya just said to m', but stay out if m'n an' Gareth's stuff. It finally seems that I can move on from it and I don' want ya jealous ass to mess it up. I show up for work an' do m' job, but stay away from us" Maggie explained and left the room.

Ellie stayed looking over Carl and was not sure what to think about Maggie's statement.

**Maggie and Gareth are growing closer again!**

**To rocknrollprincess131: I think this was Ellie's big bad-moment. She is still gonna be the mid-wife for baby-Mareth, and Maggie and Gareth are gonna be grateful for it!  
**

**Please review and spread the word!**


	62. Chapter 62: Pump

**Chapter 62**

Gareth and Maggie ate lunch that noon.

"How was your day so far?" asked Gareth her.

"Pretty easy" replied Maggie. "I cleaned the room where Dr. Carson had operated on Larry's leg and cataloged some meds"

"I meant how was your day for… you feel safe?" asked Gareth.

"Better" Maggie said. "I didn't thought I could do it, but I was able to"

"I'm proud of you. You're strong and will get through this" Gareth said, and he gently caressed her hand.

**The following night:**

Gareth and Maggie slept again in each other's arms, enjoying each other's company and love. This time she didn't have any nightmares.

The following weeks the Hilltop residents spend gathering wood fuel and stockpiling food for the coming winter. Cynthia had left, so had Rosita, Emma and Carl. The boy had recovered and returned back to Alexandria.

Gareth came back from the woods one night with a dozen other men. While brought the axe he had used back to storage, Maggie surprised him from behind.

"Who knew that the lumberjack-look is good on ya?" she asked and he turned around to kiss her and pulled her into an embrace.

The kiss grew passionate and he pushed her to the wall. That's when he did a mistake. Maggie pushed him away and started to gasp for air. She had an panic-attack. In a few seconds she slid down on the ground and sat, looking at the floor and breaking down in tears. Sex, and the place she was… Gareth wanted to slap himself for his actions.

"I'm so sorry, Maggie!" Gareth said, trying to comfort her.

"NO! I'm sorry! I forgot it for most of the day! And ya looked good and it was the first time I could imagine us having… but it came back! I'm fucking sorry that I can't give ya it! I wan' to, but… I'm afraid! Ya deserve better than m'! 'm a fucking damaged wreck that can't please ya!" Maggie sobbed. "There are plenty of good women out there that ya can have!"

"Maggie, I want you! I love you for how you are, and we both know it! The past year had shown us how we belong together, no matter what! We went through fucked up things, but we always made it through! You, me and that baby will be something really soon, and I don't want anything less or more! I love having sex with you, but only if you like and enjoy it as much as I do! Otherwise I don't see a point in it! Now stop these self-blaming! The fact that you were able to live a day without remembering is an small achievement!" Gareth said and started to wipe her tears. "You recover as good as someone can, and I admire you're will for survival!"

Maggie nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

**Another few weeks later:**

Maggie's stomach had gotten a little pump. Four months. Both parents were happy seeing the baby to start making progress and growing. Maggie still had her mental fallouts. She sometimes snapped when hugged or caressed her, but immediately started to blamer herself. But they started to get rarer and rarer. The good things started to outnumber the bad.

One night Maggie woke up in Gareth's arms. She had a dream. Something good that involved her and Gareth and the baby. It was happy and beautiful, something different from the nightmares of Saxon. Maggie looked up to her sleeping husband and felt lucky to have someone like him. _People were not too far gone. _That's what her father said. Gareth had been, but he had come back, and he is know an vital part of her life.

That's when Gareth woke up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake ya?" asked Maggie.

"Hmm? No, baby… I just had an funny dream.. why are you up?" asked Gareth her back.

"Had an good dream" she replied.

"What about?" asked Gareth.

"You, m' an' the little one" Maggie smiled and kissed him on the mouth. It came as a loving one, not a sexual one, and Gareth clearly knew how to respond to it.

Maggie broke of and started to caress his hair.

"I want ya to go down on m', baby" she whispered.

"What?"

"I want to give ya a small reward for being so… patient. Ya want to, but ya hold back for m'. I feel safe right now and want to experience it" she mumbled. "Ya want, I want, just for tonight. I don' know how I am tomorrow, but I want ya face between m' legs now"

Gareth looked at her for a moment. Then he kissed her.

"You tell me the moment you feel uncomfortable. I want you to like this too" he whispered to her.

"Ok" she replied, smiling.

Gareth pulled her back into a kiss that was a little more passionate, but still comfortable for Maggie. After that Gareth worked down her neck, gently and traveled down to her pump. He pulled up her pajama and kissed her belly gently.

"Love you both so much" he whispered and his fingers hooked in her pajama-pants.

He pulled her pants down her legs, leaving her lover body bare to him. Gareth pushed her thighs apart and pulled them on his shoulders as he lowered his head to see her bare flesh. A small bush had grown around the pink meat, but he still saw her clit.

Maggie breathed heavily as she felt his breath inches away of her most sensitive part. He left hand went into his dark hair, her fingers massaging them.

Gareth was enjoying the moment. He smeller her wetness and she was willing… He closed in and spread the sensitive folds with his fingers.

She gasped slightly. It felt a little strange after a while, but she liked it. Gareth got closer and liked once the sensitive flesh. Maggie let a small moan out, and closed her eyes.

"Okay?" asked Gareth whispering, and rose his head a little to see her face.

"Oh, yes" Maggie replied, sounding relaxed. "Go on"

Gareth lowered back and kissed her on the slit. Maggie gasped again, a little louder this time. Gareth remained on her, kissing and slurping her. He always loved getting to taste her, but he knew now that it was most important to keep it in a "safe and loving" way.

"Ohh, Gareth! I love fuckin' your tongue in m'! Bring m' to heaven an' back!" that were the kind of words that escaped her lips. Her hands got back into his hair and tried to pull his face further into her crotch. To enjoy better Gareth switched into licking her labia and swallowed more of her taste. He got a finger into the mix as well.

"Yes! Yes! Fuckin' Yes!" Maggie's hips started to buck against him and he his hands went to her butt-checks to pull her closer. Gareth tongue went up and down her folds. It could be compared to a child licking a lollypop or a popsicle. He his finger in her also worked small wonders and Maggie started to want release.

Gareth locked his lips around her clitoris and started to stimulate her more. It was only a matter of seconds that she flooded into his mouth with a powerful orgasm.

"Oh fucking GOD! Gareth!" Maggie moaned and laid her head back to the pillow smiling. Her entire body was covered in sweat.

Gareth remained down for a few minutes, kissing and sucking her thighs, before joining her back.

"You okay? Was I rough?" asked Gareth.

"I'm okay" Maggie smiled to him as she pulled her pants back up. "I loved every second. It was more love than sex and felt amazing"

"It was. I love being down there every time and it's as amazing as always" Gareth replied.

"Baby, I still want to say that… I'm not sure how much we can do this in the near future. I wanted this now because I was happy an' didn't think about Saxon, but most of the time I still end up remembering it. An.." Maggie started to tear down.

"Maggie, please, I said I wait, no matter how long" Gareth whispered. "Our sex-life is still not the priority. This baby and your mental health is. This might still test us, but our marriage and family is worth all the problems we face"

The two ended up cuddling in the bed again and tried to find a good position to sleep in. Maggie buried her face into his shoulder fell quickly to sleep. Gareth remained awake and was a little irritated that he had a boner now, following the oral-sex. Still fifteen minutes later he found himself asleep and dreamed about what the aftermath of the birth of their child which was beautiful. It was five more months to go for the baby to enter this world.

**Hey! Gareth and Maggie got some sexy times back, but there is still stuff ahead before they can have casual sex again.**

**And happy 34****th**** birthday Lauren Cohan! I must say that Maggie looks much younger…**

**And saw THG: Mockinjay Part 2 a few nights back! I think it was a great conclusion to the story and the ending-scene was very powerful! I hope I just did not spoil anything! **

**With love, Joshua!**


	63. Chapter 63: Kicks

**Chapter 63**

A few days later the first snow hit the ground. It was late November and getting colder. The Hilltop was getting slowly ready for the winter, having stacked food and wood that would last them.

Dr. Harlan Carson saw that Maggie should stop working at the infirmary and stay home.

"But ya need help!" she protested. "Ya an' Ellie can't do it just the two of ya!"

"We've already taken Spike's little sister, Helen, as an "intern". She is a quick learner…" Explained Harlan. 

"So ya gonna ditch m'?" asked Maggie.

"Maggie, you're gonna carry that baby for the next five moths and after that the child will need a mother around it. A nursing mother is much more important these days than a nurse that takes care of old people if we want humans to return to a stable population" replied Harlan. "So eat well, sleep well, and the rest is up to me when the baby comes"

"Fine" Maggie replied, grabbed her coat and left the infirmary. She walked directly to the hotel. She spend sometime in her and Gareth's room, but as Gareth was leading one of the last supply-runs that year, she got quickly bored. The zoological book got quickly boring, as she wasn't really interested about things like why Australia's mammalian fauna is so different or that birds are actually a group of dinosaurs.

She ended up in one of the dining halls of the hotel that had been changed into an library. Most residents of the hotel were staying in their rooms, making her the only "customer". She looked around for books and saw that some books were marked with names. A book called "The Hunger Games" was marked with Helen's name, while Aapo had a book called "Tuntematon sotilas". Maggie guessed it was Finnish or Swedish, but didn't bother that much about it as she could not even read it. She did find a book about pregnancy and nursing. Maggie might have been at med-school before the turn, but she had only been at Freshman Year at the campus.

She started reading through the book, but looked mostly the parts with getting into labor and birth. It brought up Lori in her mind. The prison being overrun, the C-section, the screams of her, Judith's violent birth and the fact that she wasn't breathing. What if that happened to her? What if the baby came out dead? What of Dr. Carson or Ellie screwed up and killed him or her? What if the baby comes too soon? It didn't help much to see that the U.S had most high infant-mortality rate in the "developed" world. Ironically Finland had the lowest. She broke down into tears.

That's when Gareth came from his run into the make-shift library.

"Maggie, what is going on?" he asked.

Maggie looked up to him and sniffled a little. Gareth noticed the book in her lap and stepped closer. 

"Your scared of giving birth and nursing?" he asked her.

"I juts read thangs… an' Judith's mom, Lori, didn't make it…" She explained.

"It's doesn't mean…" he started, but she interrupted him.

"I was there! I was the one who made the C-section and dag out that child. Judy didn' breath in the start and I was fuckin' scared that she'd die. I was able to help her, but… the baby will be fragile! What if I break him or her in accident?" Maggie sobbed. "It shows already an' comes closer all the time an'…"

"Maggie, calm down. You're having a hard time and your pregnant. Judith's mom's fate sounds terrible and I'm that you had to witness it, but it's different, we have everything ready. We have meds and a doctor. Everyone in this place supports the baby, well maybe not Gregory and those Morton-morons, but the baby had the best place to come into the world. And you wouldn't hurt it. If you're capable of loving someone who had done the things that I've done, you'll be capable of loving a purely innocent being. You wouldn't hurt anyone if it isn't in defending someone, baby" Gareth replied and kissed her belly through her shirt.

The two stayed for a moment in that pose, until Maggie broke the silence between them.

"Gareth.." she said, sounding a little happier.

"What?" he asked.

"I think the baby just kicked the first time"

Both smiled.

**Finally we're getting back to the baby, seems like he or her has been gone for a while… for all my readers, I won't pull another Peanut-trick on you, this one will come screaming and kicking into the world**

**Thanks for rocknrollprincess131, Cupping Cakes and peddieandsibunalover for commenting my story and check out what the have written as well, it's awesome! (Cupping Cakes is on Archive of Our own)**

**Have a nice day and review!**


	64. Chapter 64: The second Christmas

**Chapter 64**

It was just a two more weeks until Christmas. Maggie was now five months along, and according to Dr. Carson, progressing well. The pump had grown and she started too look also a little fuller, more pregnant.

Gareth's and Maggie's sex-life was in the grey. They have touched each other, but never went as far as the one time.

Rosita, Eugene and Emma also came by for Christmas. The main-reason was that Eugene had found a way to build a radio-system between the four settlements. Rosita also wanted to be there when the baby comes, as both a nurse and friend.

"Oh, thank you" Maggie said as she hugged her long-term friend.

"Anytime" Rosita replied.

The temperature had gone down, and it was snowing both inside and outside the Hilltop. The Farming was stopped a while back and they had harvested what had grown and storage away. They had more than enough food for the winter, and had given some for Alexandria, that was partly finished from the war.

Gareth had already looked for a Christmas present on past supply-runs. He had come across a soft, red cashmere blanket. He found it in an old shopping mall, still in it's plastic cover and still in a good state. He could only imagine her huddled up in it with a small baby… He had also looked for several nursery supplies like a cradle, diapers, baby powder, cloths and formula. Gareth knew that the birth had its risks. He knew about Judith's mother who didn't make it. He believed strongly that it'd be fine, but Maggie had insisted that the baby should be well taken care of in the case she might not make it through giving birth.

Gareth had hidden the blanket in the storage-building. He was just checking that moths hadn't gotten to it, when Spike walked in.

"Hi, Gareth" the man said. He saw the blanket. "Is that ya present for Maggie?"

"Yes, it is" Gareth replied.

"Looks cozy. Bet she'll love it. I haven't found anything for Elle yet. Ya happen to have any ideas?" asked Spike.

"I… last year I gave Maggie a necklace, but it should be personal" Gareth said, quoting what Rosita had said to him last year.

"Yeah, seems like a great idea. I actually wanted just to grab an AR-15 for perimeter watch, but thanks for the advice. Your secret is if course kept with me"

Spike grabbed the riffle and left.

Gareth hid the blanket and walked back to the hotel.

**Meanwhile, back at the Hotel:**

"Why is it kicking?" asked Emma from Maggie. Rosita and her adoptive-daughter had stayed with Maggie while Eugene off doing his engineering with Carson. Emma had ended up feeling Maggie's belly and the unborn child had kicked.

"It's moving a little" Maggie explained. "It's growing and tries to find a comfortable position"

"So it's not an peanut anymore?" asked Emma.

This time it didn't hit her that bad. Emma was still just a nine-year old and didn't understand yet half of the things she said.

"No, no peanut" Maggie explained. "It's now a baby already"

"Yeah, but it sill needs about four more months until birth" said Rosita.

"Can I hold the baby then?" asked Emma, looking exited.

"Well, a newborn child is very fragile, so I can't promise anything" Maggie replied.

"Can I see the baby at least?" asked Emma.

"Well I can promise you that" said Maggie.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" smiled Emma.

"Hey, Emma, it's late already. How about you go brush your teeth now and wait for me in our room? I'll read you Prince Charming when I come" Rosita said to the little girl.

"Ok" replied Emma and left the room.

Rosita turned to Maggie.

"I'm sorry about her" Rosita said to the pregnant woman. "She just is exited about babies and that we're staying here for until the birth"

"Oh, it doesn' bother m' much" replied Maggie. "You're a great mother to her. What ya have between ya, that's a real parent-child-relation"

"Thanks. I'm leaving now, gotta read her that Prince Charming now" replied Rosita and left the room.

Maggie looked at the clock and saw that it'd be good for her as well to get some rest. She pulled the blanket on and drifted into sleep.

Gareth walked in just a couple minutes after that. He looked at her. She laid peacefully and smiled in her sleep. Her brown hair were spread on the pillow. He loved how she looked in that moment.

He kissed her on the forehead and went to change for his night-wear.

**The next day:**

The next day Gareth spend most of his time with Paul and Daniel in the hotel's office, talking about construction next summer. Gareth didn't want to be a leader again, but he did agree on assisting Paul. It was very important to keep someone like him in charge, and not let a selfish, lazy and cowardly bastard like Gregory get the position. They had thought also about a voting-system for picking the next leader, but having shelter was most important.

"We'll be able to built at least these ten houses next year if we find a decent home improvement-store" said Daniel.

"You think there are still some left?" asked Paul.

"Probably. It's the end of the world and people that are still out there look for things that they can carry. Food, bullets, meds… I doubt that they carry around bricks" Gareth explained.

"Okay, the plan seems descent. We'll have the next large supply run next March or April, depending on when the snow melts. We meet in an hour, enjoy your break gentlemen" Paul said to the two.

Gareth left the office for his and Maggie's room. He found his wife on the bed, reading a book.

"Lunch?" asked Gareth from her.

"Sure" she replied.

The two walked to one of the hotel's dining halls. During winter the out-door cantina was closed down and the residents of the Hilltop enjoyed their meals indoor. Today's specialty was mashed potatoes and two pieces of self-made bread, the fourth time that week. Maggie noticed that the female cook, an elder woman named Kate, gave her a little more than Gareth or the others.

"No need to" Maggie tried, but Kate didn't seem to agree.

"You're eating for two now, girl" the elder woman replied.

Maggie sat down with Gareth at a table and the two began eating. They had chosen the eastern hall that didn't have the same beautiful view than western, since it had less people usually in it. The others in the hall were Larry, Oscar and Claudia.

"So, how was your day?" asked Gareth his wife after a few minutes.

"Boring. The baby kicked a few times, like proving that it's there, but otherwise nothing. I did look after Emma this morning, but Brianna took over as I got tired. That girl has a lot of energy" Maggie replied. "And you?" 

"Expanding-plans… we could need your help, you did help Deanna after all" Gareth said.

"Stop it, I was just an assistant, checking through papers an' stuff, nothing serious" Maggie replied, giggling a little.

"A pretty assistant…" Gareth teased and kissed her on the check and then on the mouth.

**Two weeks later, Christmas Eve:**

The Resident of the Hilltop had gathered in the hotel. The four large halls of the hotel were all divided for 50 people per hall, so everyone had space. The rooms were decorated and it was an exception when it came to rationing food. Tough there was no turkey, only chicken, it was enjoyable for all. Well, almost all, since Gregory started to spread bad blood and he was kicked out. The former leader had spent the time after the war mostly staying in his trailer and drinking. He was demanded to work as everyone else, but Paul saw it better as just leave him be.

Gareth and Maggie were celebrating in the eastern hall, along with Eugene, Rosita, Emma, Daniel, Spike, Ellie, Helen, Aapo, Louie, Richards, Harlan, Carson and several others. Larry and Louie had brought up the wine they had brewed over the past year that was enjoyed by everyone, save for Maggie and Emma. The atmosphere was quite positive and relaxing and everyone talked about positive things, avoiding things like walkers, saviors, death and loved ones that are no longer with them.

Emma was as the youngest in the bunch and the one with the most positive and happy attitude, with being just nine years old. She was truly exited as she got her present which was a stuffed pony that Gareth had brought on a run, but Rosita and Eugene gave it. Everyone in the room adored her.

The celebration went on for a couple of hours, but soon people got tired and were full of the food and some showed small since of being drunk. Maggie had to laugh a little as she saw Aapo barley being able to walk.

"Finns are always drunk" Gareth joked to her.

"_Vitun runkkari! Mä mukuloin sut!" _Aapo shouted angrily, but no one understood his native tongue and laughed more.

Maggie and Gareth walked back to their room and stopped at the door. Gareth pulled her into a kiss. She was surprised but replied softly. She could smell and taste a little of the wine he had drunken. Gareth had just one glass, always staying somewhat sane and not let things control him. One of the things that she loved in him.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered to her as he broke the kiss off.

"Merry Christmas" she whispered back.

"I have a present for ya" he said.

"M' too" she replied.

Both entered the room. Gareth had put the red cashmere blanket on the bed. Maggie looked at it.

"I really didn't know what to get ya, but when I saw it I could only imagine being wrapped in it and cuddling with our child…" he said.

"It's beautiful. Thank you" Maggie whispered and kissed him. "Now let me get mine"

Maggie walked over to a cupboard and came up with a book to him.

"It's a biography-novel called Kon-Tiki from a Norwegian adventurer named Thor Heyerdahl, I hope that I pronounced it right. It's 'bout how he and some other Norwegians sailed on the Pacific on a primitive raft like some aboriginals to prove some theories about how people spread in Oceania. I found it in the Library an' no one had claimed it yet, so I thought that ya might like it" she sad and handed his present over.

Gareth looked at the book in his hands.

"Thank you" he whispered back and kissed her again. This time Maggie put her arms around him and kissed quite passionately. Maggie pulled quickly away.

"I wanna give ya something else too, and ya might give that to m' too…" Maggie whispered. "I think I'm ready"

"You sure?" he asked, with a worried tone.

She nodded and they returned in kissing each other, before laying back on the bed. His book dropped on the floor and the blanket got kicked away. Gareth pulled Maggie's dark red sweater off and her white bra followed. He gently kissed and sucked her brown nipples and breasts which had rounded up from her being pregnant. She gasped softly.

After Gareth was done, she worked on his pants and tried to pull them down along his underwear. He returned the favor by pulling her yoga pants off. They switched into a lap dance-position and she "sat" on his erected member. Both gasped at contact. Gareth pulled Maggie closer to him and she started to ride him.

It wasn't mind-blowing sex, and neither the sweetest love-making, but they both enjoyed it. She came screaming and laughing at the same time, so did he. Now both laid tired and sweaty in each others arms. Both lied down and Gareth pulled up the bed-sheet.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas" she replied and both drifted to sleep, in each others arms.


	65. Chapter 65: Someone wants to meet you

**Chapter 65**

**65, what a in****teresting number…**

**Like "65 Love Affair" a song from Paul Davis**

**Like 65 million years ago, when the dinosaurs went extinct and our evolution became possible**

**Like Chicken 65, a delicious, deep-fried dish from India**

**Like Chapter 65 that is now ahead…**

New Year came by, but it wasn't really pointed out in any way. It'd be the year 2016 and things wouldn't be much different. In January it got very cold and people stayed mostly inside, save for some brave ones that were on watch for two hours, before switching.

Maggie's pregnancy went on healthy. The kicks started to get a little painful though and she did become more hormonal.

In late February the temperature started to rise, but there was still a lot of snow. Gareth was on watch-duty with Louie at the gate of the Hilltop. Both men were on the viewing-platform with scoped riffles

Meanwhile Maggie was in her and Gareth's room with Rosita who did a check up on the pregnant woman. Maggie was now seven and a half months along.

"The kicks hurt" Maggie mumbled. "I want this to be over already an' hold it"

"Maggie, shhh.." Rosita tried. "The baby needs still a little bit. The kicks are just a sign that everything is good and that it's healthy"

"What if it is not? What if it has one of these rare blood-diseases or somethin'?" Maggie continued. "I read that royal babies had that kind of shit"

"Maggie, I read about those. It was because they were all related to each other, incest. Ya and Gareth are not like that. And even if the baby would be retarded, would you stop loving it?"

"No. It's m' child, I'd never could… the little one has been through so much already, and she or he ain't even on the world yet. Gregory, Negan, Saxon, the thing that happened… it's a survivor like m'. And he or she'll be all I want" Maggie whispered.

"See? You'll be a great mother, Maggie. You're loving and sweet, but when it comes down to it, you can defend your loved ones. You're as good as person can be in this world" Rosita gave a small kiss on Maggie's forehead.

Maggie nodded and smiled. But soon the hormones kicked back in.

"I'm a fucking fat cow…" she mumbled.

Rosita sighed silently.

**Meanwhile, back at the gate:**

"Another score for m'!" smiled Louie as he got a walker with his scoped and silenced riffle.

Gareth and Louie had started shooting walkers to keep their skills up, but it soon turned into an content between the two men.

"Louie, remember to conserve the ammo… it's not sure when Eugene can make more. He doesn't have the equipment here, it's still back at Alexandria"

"You're right" replied Louie. "I just got a little carried away"

"I know..." Gareth said and returned to look at the outside.

"You already got some baby-names?" asked Louie.

"If it's a girl, Maggie wanted give a flower-name. I've thought about boy-names like Jeremy or Oliver, but I haven't made up my names" Gareth replied.

"My brother was a Star Treck-fan and named his son Kirk" joked Louie.

"That is an official name" Gareth said, but he had to laugh a little.

**Back at the Hotel:**

"Maggie you're not fat, you're pregnant!" Rosita explained.

Maggie's opinion of herself was normal, but still a little frustrating.

"But…" Maggie tried, but Rosita didn't give her a chance.

"It's normal. And you said it yourself that this what you want. A child. And you''ll lose those extra-pounds again in the summer. You ever heard that mothers are extra-attractive? I bet Gareth couldn't resist a pretty milf like you" Rosita teased.

Maggie agreed again and had to giggle a little. Rosita was almost done with the check-up, but after a few minutes, Maggie had something again. She gasped in pain and had her hand on her expanded belly.

"Is it kicking again?" asked Rosita.

"I think, but it I feel fucking sick... I…aaahhh!" Maggie gasped loudly.

"Maggie?" Rosita asked. "Did your… did your waters just break?"

"It's still six weeks away!" Maggie replied panicking, but then she felt how her yoga pants got wet. _Oh god._

"Brianna!" shouted Rosita.

The elder woman came in.

"What is going on?" asked Brianna.

"It's happening! Get Dr. Carson and Ellie!" replied Rosita.

**Back at the gate:**

Gareth and Louie shot another dozen walkers before they seriously stopped wasting bullets.

"We should stop" Gareth said.

"Cause ya'r losing?" asked Louie.

"No cause bullets are precious" replied Gareth.

"Tell that yourself" laughed Louie.

"Hey Gareth!" came a voice from the distance.

Gareth turned and saw Oscar running towards the gate.

"What?" asked Gareth.

"Ya wife is in labor!" the man replied. "I just heard"

Gareth didn't reply. He dropped is riffle, jumped of the platform and ran towards the hotel.

**Back at the hotel:**

Harlan and Ellie had arrived and they had gotten ready for the birth. Maggie had her legs spread, ready to push out the baby.

"You've spread a couple inches already, I can see the head" Harlan said as he looked down. "Keep pushing!"

"Aaaah! I don't want to!" Maggie screamed in pain. "Please make it stop! 'm not ready!"

"Maggie, sweetheart, the baby wants to come now and you need to be ready" Rosita said. "It's gone be easier for all if you let it happen. Think about it, you can hold your small baby tonight already!"

"But it hurts" Maggie sobbed. "And what if something goes wrong?"

"_Maggie…" came another voice that was not Rosita's, Harlan's or Ellie's._

_Maggie turned and saw her mother, Josephine, hovering over her. She was wearing a white gown and was beaming white light. Her mother had died when she was little and Hershel had met another woman, Annette, who he had Beth and Shawn with._

"_Mom?" asked Maggie. "How…"_

"_Only you can see me, honey. I'm still dead but I'm here to help you. I'm so proud that you still can have this, even when the world has turned out like this" Josephine said._

"_But it hurts" sobbed Maggie again. "And Gareth isn't here"_

"_You need to be brave, little darling" her mother replied. "I felt the same when I had you, but when I held you afterwards, it was the best moment in my life. It was worth it all for me, and your dad. Just breath, little girl, and push…"_

"The head is out!" shouted Ellie who had taken the role of the mid-wife. Harlan had run to get some towels and water. The young nurse still knew what she did. Her mother used to be a mid-wife.

"Come on, Mags" whispered Rosita.

**Meanwhile:**

Gareth got into the floor and hallway where his and Maggie's room was, but he Spike stand in the way.

"What the fuck, Spike?" asked Gareth as the other man didn't let him.

"It's critical in there" Spike replied. "I'm sorry, but Harlan did forbid anyone to come to the birth"

"It's my wife and my child" Gareth hissed. "That's none of your business!"

Gareth tried to push Spike out of the way, but Spike pushed him against the wall.

"Sorry, but no" Spike replied.

Gareth hit Spike in the face and got free, but was overpowered when Richards and Daniel came out of nowhere and tackled him. He got knocked out.

**Back in Maggie's and Gareth's room:**

"Just one more push!" said Ellie.

Maggie screamed, but did as she was told. The baby was out. Harlan had come back with several towels and a small tub filled with water. The baby was cleaned and dried.

"Is it okay?" asked Maggie. "I can't hear…"

That's when a long cry came, from the baby. It was the most beautiful sound in the world for Maggie.

Maggie broke down in tears. Not tears of fear or grief, but happiness.

**10 minutes later, back in the hallway:**

Gareth woke up. He gasped out of breath and looked around. Spike, Daniel and Richard were gone, but Paul Monroe was there.

"Sorry for what the boys did, but I hope you understand" Paul said.

"Did you see it?" asked Gareth. "The baby?"

"No. Only Harlan, Ellie and Rosita. But it's healthy I asked everyone to leave your family alone. Now go meet your child" Paul replied.

Gareth stood up and walked towards the door that lead to his and Maggie's room. Was this real? Did it happen? Or is it just a dream?

Gareth stood at the door for another fifteen seconds before opening it. He was nervous. He didn't know what to… what should he do when he comes in. Gareth stepped in and looked in the room.

Maggie was lying on the bed, wearing a white hospital-gown. She looked exhausted, but happy. And she was looking down on something. Something that was packed in a blue towel. Something that was small and had a pink face. Something new. Something beautiful. Something that was theirs.

Maggie looked up to him. He saw that she had cried. But now she smiled at him.

"Come here, baby, there is someone ya want to meet…" She smiled. "And someone that wants to meet you"

**Awwww! It happened! Baby-Mareth has come!**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and spread the word! Love you all that love this story!**

**If you have watched Law&amp;Order SVU: episode 14x18, you might find some parallels!**

**Special thanks to: rocknrollprincess131, cupping cakes and peddieandsibunalover!**


	66. Chapter 66: Theo

**Chapter 66**

Gareth stepped closer and looked at what was hidden in the blue blanket: a small wrinkled and pink face, closed eyes. The baby was maybe 17 to 18 inches long, and Gareth couldn't even guess the weight.

"Is… is" Gareth wasn't able to speak properly while watching at his child.

"It's a boy" Maggie said. "And Dr. Carson said that he seems healthy, even with six weeks early"

"He is… beautiful" Gareth mumbled. He felt a small tear slide down while keeping hid eyes on the baby. "You… have a idea for a name?"

"Theo, actually. I know ya wanted to choose the name if it's a boy, but it just was the first name when I got him in m' arms" Maggie replied. She could barley keep herself from crying. It was difficult to say was it from happiness of having a child or being sorry for picking the name. Probably it was the first one.

"It's a beautiful name" Gareth replied.

That's when the small boy opened his. The color of them was not yet clear, but they looked blue. On the other hand that was common for babies and the color would change later on. Theo's eyes wandered around the area for a moment, before the baby started to cry.

"It's okay… It's okay, little one, that's your daddy…" she smiled. "You seem hungry"

Maggie slipped the hospital gown so, that Theo was capable to reach her right breast. The small child started drinking.

Gareth stepped closer and gave her a small kiss on her check.

"I'm sorry I couldn't on your side when he came" Gareth whispered.

"It was quite hectic, maybe it was better. Wanna hold him after he's eaten?" asked Maggie.

"I… he so fragile. How old is he... not even 15 minutes? What if I break him?" Gareth asked, now truly terrified of the idea. He was more terrified than back at the church when Rick was about to pull out that machete. Back then Gareth could not have even imagined being where he now is. A father…

"No, you're not gonna do that" Maggie replied. "You couldn't do that, even if ya have done some other shit. I know ya, ya could never hurt him"

Theo ate for another minute before Maggie pulled her breast away from him. The baby clearly looked saturated, closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

"Here" Maggie smiled and carefully handed the small boy over to Gareth. "Just keep his head up"

Gareth held the small, sleeping boy.

"Hello, Theo" said Gareth silently. "Welcome to the world"

"He's so small" Maggie said. "I was so fuckin'… sorry, I was so scared when my waters broke, but it was worth it. He… he is the most beautiful person I ever met"

"He is" Gareth replied. "This feels so…so real"

"I know" Maggie mumbled.

That's when Theo let out a small fart and woke up. He immediately started crying.

"It's okay, it's okay, little one" Gareth said softly. He didn't care that the baby had let out a little gases. There'd be plenty of time to teach him some manners. "Mommy and Daddy are here"

Gareth held his son for a moment and humbled some lullaby which name he couldn't remember. Theo quickly calmed down and started to sleep again.

"See? You're a great father!" Maggie smiled. "Can I have him now back?"

Gareth handed his son back to his wife, who took the child close to her again.

"I could just keep watching 'im" Maggie sighed happily.

"I'm sad that our families can't see him" Gareth mumbled. "If my mother would have known this… heck, she would have wanted to know already which kindergarten we'd pick for him"

"I believe they see us. My mom appeared to m' when I gave birth, an' I don' know if she was real or if I just made it up, but I believe they see us from up there" Maggie said as she looked up. "All of 'em. Dad, mom, Annette, Shawn, Beth, ya family, Tara, Kaylee…"

"Heaven?" Gareth asked. "Yours might be up there, but mine? I doubt that. Remember?" 

"Gareth, don't… I forgive you. You gave m' this small wonder and I love ya. And that's the end of this conversation. I don't want this moment to be ruined" Maggie replied with an serious look. "Now, would you get a diaper? Theo doesn't have one yet, so would you get one?"

Gareth nodded. He had said once to Rick that he wouldn't fight what happened after death. He'd go to hell for Terminus and the things he had decided there, but he'd make sure that Maggie and Theo have a safe live before that happens.

Gareth walked over to one of the cupboards and garbed a diaper. He walked back to Maggie and she took it.

"I worked as baby-sitter a few times, so I know how to get one on" she said, sounding now a little tired.

"You need sleep?" he asked.

"It was quite exhausting, giving birth" Maggie replied. "I might take a nap, but could ya bring the cradle next to the bed? I want to keep him close"

"Sure" Gareth replied and got the cradle. He placed it next to the bed and placed his sleeping son into it.

"I'll get you something to eat" he whispered and kissed her on the forehead, again.

"Okay" replied Maggie and got a little more comfortable on the bed.

Gareth left the room. He'd wanted that moment last forever, but knew that Maggie needed sleep and something to eat.

He left the floor where his and Maggie(and Theo's) room was and walked to the indoor-cafeteria that was run by the older woman named Kate.

"I heard that she gave birth. How is the child?" asked Kate.

"Good. It's a boy and he's healthy" Gareth replied and much to his surprise, he wasn't able to cover how proud he was.

"That's that most important" replied Kate. "I guess that you wanted me to give you something to eat for her?"

"Yes" Gareth replied.

"Well, Paul ordered that she'll be an exception for rationing, and I understand…" said Kate as she started to get some stew. I t consisted of pieces potatoes, carrots and chicken.

Gareth took a plateful and walked back to his and Maggie's room. On his way he came across Spike.

"Hey, Gareth, I'm…" the man started.

"I forgive you" Gareth replied and walked on. He understood Spike's action and afterwards he as grateful. God knows what could have happened if he stormed in the room while Maggie gave birth? But he wanted to spend now some time with his wife and newborn son, and not about some small grudge with someone for something he could give a shit about.

_He had a son._

**Hi guys! Little Theo has come to the world!**

**Like I said in last chapter, some things were taken from Law and Order: SVU 14x18. The episode is titled "Legitimate Rape" and guest stars Lauren Cohan aka Maggie Greene. In the episode she portrays a sexy, popular sports reporter, Avery Jordan, who is raped by her cameraman and falls pregnant. But the court is not able to show any evidence against the rapisy and he walks free, and keeps taunting him. She gives birth to a baby named Theo, but the rapist wants custody. With the help of the protagonist of the series Avery runs with her baby to Canada…**

**Thanks for all you awesome readers!**

**I have planned that I might to a small time-skip next, to the New Beginning-storyline from the comics, I want to hear your opinion!**

**Please Review and spread the word! Your dear Joshua!**


	67. Chapter 67: A New Beginning

**Chapter 67**

**This is a new beginning:**

_**Three Years later:**_

"Mommy! Daddy!" shouted Theo as he jumped into his parent's bed. Both Gareth and Maggie were asleep, but were woken up by their toddler-sons active wakening.

"What Theo?" asked Gareth his son. He would have gladly slept for another hour.

"Can you get Monkey from the shelf?" asked Theo.

"Theo, Monkey is up there to watch for you" Maggie explained.

Things had changed a lot since Theo's birth. For his first year she had was free of work for mostly, so she could nurse him. Gareth had also asked if he could something more that he'd time for his son. When Theo came into the age of one a lot of things happened. Paul went missing and there was a moment of distress in the Hilltop. Maggie rose up as the new leader, and she had quite a lot of followers. People saw her as a strong survivor, as a mother, and a vote was arranged in which over 4/5 of the community was for her.

Even though Maggie was the leader, she decided about things with Gareth and a group of selected few that consisted of Dr. Carson, Daniel and a woman named Heather. This council was in charge over the Hilltop. Paul came back a few weeks later. He claimed he had chosen a "wrong path" and got lost, or that was at least what he claimed. People said he had gone nuts but nothing was sure. People had lost their trust into after he bailed them, and saw Maggie now in the future. Paul did get his trust slowly back, but he worked now mainly as the "ambassador" between the Hilltop and Alexandria.

Did Maggie's and Gareth's political career cause some stress in their personal life? Yes. For the first few months organizing the Hilltop they didn't get much sleep and had even less time with their baby that was slowly turning into an toddler. Brianna nursed over their son. Maggie wasn't able to witness Theo's first steps. This few months caused also into the most hostile time Maggie and Gareth had. Maggie thought Gareth was cheating on her, and Gareth guessed the same. They had fights over a lot of things, whether it was where to plant carrots or how many stains were on Gareth's shirt. One night they fought over something neither could remember in Gregory's former office, but in the middle in the fight they started kissing and undressing each other. They had their first sex in months on the floor. Afterwards they whispered things like "I love you" and "Never again". And that actually meant something. Maggie and Gareth were able to accept their place as leaders and eventually, after they created a system, had time for their son and each other. They didn't miss when he started talking, or when he started remembering things.

The world changed too. Walkers seemed to get rarer, and so did hostile groups. Gareth presumed that they slowly starved away. They had ran into some hostiles and herds, but never anything compared to Negan or the heard that came on their first year at Alexandria. The Hilltop also started more construction. Houses were built, and a mill. Cars ran out of fuel and horses were taken in place. Guns ran out of bullets and swords, javelins and bows &amp; arrows did take they're place. The had found a black smith named Earl who did wonders. The communities were all connected through the radio-network that Eugene had installed before Theo was born, and even a new town was found: It was called simply as the Ocean-site and was responsible for fishing.

"But I want to play with Monkey" moaned Theo. Monkey was like his name said, an old stuffed monkey that had been placed into the shelf of Gareth's and Maggie's room to "watch" over Theo. One night Maggie and Gareth had gotten into a late meeting with the other of the council and Theo was alone. He was sleeping in the bed, but woke up and was scared that his parents weren't close. Monkey would always be there for him, though Gareth and Maggie had agreed afterwards that one of them would always be next to Theo at nights.

"Why don't you play with Sharky?" asked Gareth as he and his wife stepped out of bed. It's was six in the morning. They could not have slept for much longer…

"Sharky is missing" replied Theo. Theo had grown much. He was now about three feet tall. His hair were light brown, matching with his mother's, but the eyes were as brown as Gareth's.

"Well, how about we look for Sharky this afternoon, after mommy and daddy are done with work and you've been with Brianna?" asked Maggie, with a silly tone.

"Okay" smiled Theo.

Gareth, Maggie and Theo got dressed and went to eat breakfast. After that Theo went to day-care with Brianna. The older woman had become the baby-sitter of the young boy.

Maggie and Gareth walked towards the gate. The plans for today were a little stressful… Two of their men, Ken and Marco had been missing for two days and Gareth had decided to go look for them.

"_We need to do something, but why you?" asked Maggie a few days earlier when he proposed the idea._

"_You'd look like you'd be favoring" Gareth replied. "And you can't do that to anyone, save for Theo. You want everything that we've built go down?"_

On their way the came across Carl Grimes. The now 18 year-old boy had come to study how to become a blacksmith by Earl. He had a eye-path to cover the wound he achieved long ago.

Gareth and Maggie met up with Doug and Corey, a newer member of the Hilltop. The two other men had already gotten horses, riot-gear and other equipment.

"Gareth's leading. Ya look for Ken and Marco, but you'll be back at 9pm" Maggie ordered. She had used her more commanding, southern accent that she usually used to get people in line. It was in no way comparable with her talking to Gareth or Theo in privacy. Many newcomers in the Hilltop had no idea that Maggie might once been a damaged and suicidal woman.

"Yes ma'am" said all of them, including Gareth.

Gareth pulled his riot-gear on and all three got on their horses. Each of them was armed with a sword and 9mm.

Wesley and Eduardo opened the gate and the three rid out.

"Doug, what did Marco and Ken do out here?" asked Gareth as the safe Hilltop was left behind them.

"They checked out uncharted territory" replied Doug. "Look for people in that valley twelve kilometers away"

The men kept riding and entered the woods. After riding six kilometers, Gareth ordered a break.

The three men sat down on the ground to eat the lunch they had packed and discussed where to go next. Corey quickly turned the subject into women.

"So Doug, ya found any puss' already?" teased Corey. The newcomer had quickly claimed a young woman at the Hilltop named Cassie and walked now around like some college-jock.

"No" replied Doug. Corey was a true pain in the butt, but he didn't really care.

"And ya Gareth, is ya wife the boss in bed, too? How many times does she suck ya dick a week? Or are just her boytoy and she fucks hotter guys?" asked Corey.

Gareth didn't reply.

"Come on, Gary, I didn't mean that way, but she is just such a MIL-" Corey started, but Gareth's fist ended up in his face. Corey fell backwards on the ground.

"My nose! Doug, help m'!" shouted Corey in pain.

Doug just sat there, seemingly not noticing what just had happened. That's when walkers ambushed them. Gareth and Corey forgot their struggle and grabbed their swords, so did Doug. All three stood up and placed themselves so, that no one would show their back to the walkers.

The three men stared hacking through the undead creatures. There was maybe thirty or forty of them, but if they'd kept their heads cool, they'd make it.

The number of the walkers quickly dwindled down.

"We almost got them all!" shouted Doug, but that's when something new happened: a walker ambushed behind him and stabbed him between the riot-gear plates with a machete. The man gasped in pain and fell to the ground and the "walker" killed him by stabbing him in the head.

Gareth turned and saw Corey being stabbed to death by two other "armed walkers". _What the fuck was this? Since when? _Gareth didn't know anything else than to grab his gun and started to shoot.

He killed the one that killed Doug with one hit in the head, but wasted four or five bullets on the two others.

Gareth ran over too look what this was. The three attackers had rotten skin and looked like walkers, but since when could they the use weapons? Gareth touched the face of one and noticed that the rotten skin went off easily. Gareth managed to pull of the face and saw that it was all a mask: There was a human face under the rotten skin. These people had camouflaged themselves for walkers and…

Gareth wasn't able to think more as someone spoke behind him.

"Don't move" came a female voice.

Gareth turned and saw another walker-faced person aiming at him with a shotgun. Before Gareth could do anything, he was knocked out.

**How a beautiful day turned bad…**

**I hope that you didn't hate the time-skip, it happened in the comics, too! Theo is now a adorable three-year-old and Team Mareth has built a safe world, but now the Whisperers have arrived…**

**Please review…**


	68. Chapter 68: The Whisperers

**Chapter 68**

Gareth regained consciousness. He looked around himself immediately. It wasn't the same spot in the forest anymore. He was somewhere dark and humid. A cave. These people that attacked him… They were wearing walker-skin? Why? As a disguise? If so, it did truly work…

Gareth's noticed that his hands were tied, so were his legs. The chest-plate of his riot-gear had been removed and his mouth was gagged. His noticed that his lips were dry. He was thirsty. He could have been there for two or three days.

Gareth heard steps approaching and two men wearing skins came up. One of them had a big knife.

"This one looks more tough than his buddies" said one of them with a croaking voice.

"Yeah, the latino screamed in pain" croaked the other, chuckling a little.

Gareth didn't understand anything of this. The fact that the men approached him with big knife, sounded too familiar. They were like Barry and Nick, his two butchers at Terminus. The two were the first ones he had convinced into eating people. Now there two were about to do the same? How ironic. Then Gareth immediately remembered that he wasn't that anymore… Maggie and Theo were a prove it. He didn't want to die. He didn't want Maggie and Theo cry over him. He didn't want them to get a new man after they'd accepted his death.

"Wait!" came a croaking female voice. "Fergus! Jordan! Alpha does not this one to be skinned!"

"Why not, Susie?" asked one of the men.

"His people have Lydia. She'll want him to stay alive for now" said the one they called Susie. "She wants to talk with him personally first"

"Alpha's coming 'ere?" asked the other man.

"Yes, Jordan, and I'll think you now damn well that we should stay out of this…" replied Susie croaking. "Remember what happened with Hector when he listened on her last interrogation?"

Both men left, and she soon followed. Gareth looked around, not understanding anything what just happened? Alpha? Who had such a name? Who was Lydia? What had "his people" to do with her?

Soon another skinned one, came into the cave. Gareth noticed that this one was carrying the same double-barreled shotgun he was threatened not so long ago.

"I'll give you something to drink" croaked the skin one with a female voice, and showed a cantina she had. "But your do anything stupid, I slit your throat"

Gareth nodded.

She moved his gag down and let him drink for a moment. After ten seconds she pulled the cantina away, but let his gag down.

"Your people have m' daughter…" she croaked to him.

_Why did these people croak? _Wondered Gareth.

"I repeat my…" the woman croaked again, but Gareth got in between.

"We haven't met any new people since spring" said Gareth. "And the last one was an middle-aged man we found. We don't take people, we let them join us on their own will"

"You killed three of mine. Tina, Myles and Hernando. The were good hunters and you shot them like a human does" croaked the woman.

"You attacked us and killed two of mine!" Gareth replied angrily.

"We are animals" replied the woman. "We need no justification"

_What the fuck?_

**Back at the Hilltop:**

_Paul had come across Corey's and Doug's bodies. He was attacked by one of the skin-wearing ones, but was able to capture her. Her name was Lydia and she was 17 years old. He brought her back to the Hilltop to be questioned. Maggie nearly killed the stranger as she told that her people killed the Doug and Corey, as well as captured Gareth to be skinned as punishment for killing three of their members._

_It took Paul and Daniel a lot for Maggie not to bludgeon the girl. Lydia said that they might switch her for Gareth. Maggie regained her sense and decided to let Carl watch over Lydia. _

_Two days passed and no one came by for a switch._

It was late and Maggie laid with Theo in their bed. Maggie was reading a story out of a children's book. Both were cuddled up in the red cashmere blanket that Gareth had given her over three years ago for Christmas.

"…and so did little ducky and puppy live happily ever after in the pink valley" Maggie finished the story with a soft voice.

Theo smiled and rubbed his head against her shoulder.

"Mommy, when is daddy back?" asked her son, sounding tired.

"Well he is looking for some people that got missing and saves them" Maggie explained.

"So is daddy a good person?" asked Theo.

"Yes" Maggie said. "Daddy loves his small boy more than anything on the world"

The only response she heard was the small boy snoring. Maggie carefully put the boy on the bed. She silently left the room and walked to the house they held Lydia in.

She had enough of her bullshit. Theo needs his father, she needs her husband and Lydia was the key for it. In a way or an other.

She kicked open the door and saw Carl and Lydia lay naked on the floor. Carl's gun laid openly on the floor, too.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Maggie and grabbed the gun

Both of the young people woke up and looked up to Maggie.

"You small bitch, where is your camp?" asked Maggie, pointing the barrel at Lydia.

"You wouldn't be able to fight them!" replied Lydia, looking terrified.

"Please don't" pleaded Carl.

"My father's child is missing and she knows where they are holding her and I demand to…"

"Maggie!" came Daniel's voice.

Maggie turned to see the man at the door.

"What?" asked Maggie.

"There are people outside. Like her" said Daniel. "About a dozen. Their leader wants to talk with you"

"Keep an eye on them" she replied as she stepped out of the room.

**Outside the Hilltop:**

The woman had brought Gareth in front of the gate. She had about a dozen men or women with her, you couldn't tell really because of the masks. His hands were still tied and he was kneeling. He had some bruises and small bleeds in his face.

The gate opened and Maggie stepped out, walking towards the people. She saw Gareth, and tried to stay calm. Gareth kneeled there like her father when the Governor came to prison so many years ago… she had to stay tough now.

"Who are you?" asked Maggie.

"Alpha" replied the woman croaking.

"Why did you kill my people?" asked Maggie.

"They came into our lands"

"What do you want now?"

"My daughter. You'll get your lover" croaked Alpha.

"My…" Maggie started, but Alpha interrupted her.

"He had a picture of a sleeping woman. That looks like you" replied Alpha. "You want him, I want my Lydia"

Maggie looked at Gareth. He looked exhausted and a little starved.

"He's fine" said Alpha. "I just want my girl"

"Sure replied" Maggie and turned to Eduardo and Aapo who were on the viewing platform. "Tell Daniel that he should get the girl and bring her here!"

Spike and Larry brought Lydia to her people. Alpha looked satisfied.

"Toshiko, cut him free" said Alpha.

One of the masked people did as she said and Gareth walked back towards Maggie and the others.

"You may not come back to out lands" threatened Alpha. "That is the land of ours now, the land of the whisperers"

After saying that they left.

"They killed Doug and Corey in the woods and skinned Ken and Marco" said Gareth silently.

"It's okay, go to the infirmary to get patched up, you do look bruised" Maggie replied. "I want to double our guards and Carson gets to contact the other communities about these whisperers!"

**Later, the infirmary:**

"Looks like they gave you a hard time" said Ellie as she looked on Gareth. "Nothing looks critical, though that black eye looks quite menacing"

Gareth had gotten a punch into the right from one of the whisperers as they hooded on the travel to the Hilltop, knocking him out. He had no idea where the cave was were he was held in.

Maggie came into the infirmary.

"You can go" she said to Ellie. "I can patch him up"

Ellie nodded and left. Maggie took a clean, wet rag and started to wash the blood of his face.

"Sending ya out was a mistake" said Maggie silently. "Look what happened" 

"Maggie…" Gareth tried, but she did not give him a chance.

"I suspend ya from anything involving going outside the walls" Maggie said firmly. "The others understand, ya were kidnapped by some crazy skin-wearers"

"Maggie, I'm fine, trust me" Gareth replied.

"No! After Theo's birth ya promised that things were gonna change. That we can be a family without having to fear that one of us might not be there the next day. Ya have no idea how I just felt when I saw ya kneeling. Like m' dad when he…" Maggie mumbled.

"It's okay, baby, I'm not going anywhere" Gareth whispered and caressed her hair. He planted a small kiss her lips.

Maggie replied into the kiss a little more passionately. At the same time she gently massaged his stiffening erection in his pants. She gently pulled away and started to buckle the belt of his pants.

"Shit, Maggie…" Gareth muttered as his wife pulls his pants down.

"I haven't ever gone enough down on you" Maggie whispered as she pulled down his underwear. "I love the taste of your sperms, and they're quiet healthy"

"Jesus Christ in heaven, Maggie…" Gareth gasped as her hand was on his shaft.

"I can stop if you want" Maggie replied.

"No, no! Just keep going!" Gareth mumbled.

Maggie didn't reply this time. She stroked him one time before taking him in her mouth. Gareth moaned. It felt good. Maggie treated him amazing and he loved every second of her tongue and lips touching him.

Maggie seemed to hurry a little and drove him quickly into an orgasm. He roaring spilled his seeds into her lips and mouth. She quickly licked his white sperms into her mouth and looked at him smiling.

The Whisperers might be dangerous, but they'd manage to handle them, in a way or an other. They were just a test for the things they had built, to see if they manage to get passed it. And they will.

Maggie stood up laid and pulled down her jeans and underwear. She laid down on a table in the infirmary and spread her legs teasingly for Gareth. Gareth seemed to have gotten back his needs and buried his face between her thighs. Maggie hands were in his hair and pulled him towards her flesh. Maggie closed her eyes and breathed heavily as his tongue hit her…

_They'd be fine…_


	69. Chapter 69: The 69-position

**Chapter 69**

Gareth and Maggie silently left the infirmary after their oral-experiences.

"Are we gonna go after them?" asked Gareth silently.

"Maybe, but I wanna to hear Rick's opinion" replied Maggie. "What do ya think?"

"I don't know… they killed four of our people, but I don't want to make things worse if we kill some of them. I don't want to endanger Theo" said Gareth.

"I don't get to have favorites, remember?" said Maggie.

"Theo is excluded from that. How has he been when I was gone?" asked Gareth.

"Pretty good. He hasn't worried about ya yet" replied Maggie.

The two came to their bedroom and saw their son sleeping on the left side of the bed. He must have rolled a little over. Usually Theo was in the middle of the bed between his parents. It gave, both Maggie and Gareth, a safer feeling that he wouldn't roll out of the bed when he was so small.

"Seems like our son claimed the left site" Maggie whispered, a little amused-

"It seems" Gareth said.

"If we cuddle up a little, we might fit on the right site" proposed Maggie.

Gareth and Maggie changed into their night-wear and got on the bed. Gareth got his arms around her and buried his nose into her brown hair, inhaling her scent.

"I just want ya and Theo to be safe" he whispered into her ear. "That's all I care. I don't want to go into another war, not after everything that we've achieved here"

"Gareth, don' worry. We're gonna figure this out, any way it goes. I try to convince Rick and the others, I promise" Maggie replied, turning her head and kissing him on the mouth.

The both fell to sleep.

**A few hours later:**

Maggie woke up moaning slightly. She felt something in her panties, touching her clit. _It was Gareth's hand._

"Baby…" Maggie yawned silently.

"Oh god, sorry" Gareth replied and pulled his hand away. "I woke up and…"

"And decided to touch ya sleepin' wife?" asked Maggie.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Gareth tried again, but Maggie didn't give him the chance to reply.

"It's okay. It was rather relaxing. Just don't do that when we are with Theo" Maggie replied. She was now fully awake and stood up in their bed.

Gareth did so as well.

"How come we have never tried out the 69-position?" asked Maggie randomly. _(Hey, this is chapter 69 _;)_ hehe)_

"What?" wondered Gareth.

"I love tasting ya, you love tasting m', why don' we do it at the same time?" asked Maggie. "Why not now?"

"Because it is in the middle of the night?" replied Gareth.

"Ya didn't show any problem showing ya fingers in m' while I was sleeping next to our son! We could do in the bathroom" Maggie proposed and slit her hand between the bed-sheets to massage his member.

"It does actually sound like a nice idea" moaned Gareth.

Both quickly left the bed and headed to the bathroom of their suite. The bathrooms of the hotel were not powered with the propane, but since it was summer, it was quite warm. As both were in the bathroom, they locked the door quickly undressed. Maggie pulled her nightgown quickly off, reveling that she only had her panties under that. Gareth momentarily looked at her naked body. She had quickly gotten most extra-pounds after Theo's birth, but still held on a regular, healthy diet. She had gotten a little curvy at her waist and her breasts had gotten rounder and bigger. She clealry was sexier than ever.

"What are ya looking at? Get naked!" demanded Maggie as she noticed him watching instead of getting his clothes off.

Gareth quickly obeyed and laid a blanket on the floor. He himself laid down on it, ready for her. Maggie looked at him smiling, before sitting on his face. Gareth gladly took her delicious gift and started licking her. Maggie moaned slightly, but lowered her head herself to take his member in the mouth. It was a new, interesting and satisfying experience, consuming and being consumed at the same. The orgasm for both came almost simultaneously.

Afterwards both lied on the blanket, looking at the ceiling.

"Wow" gasped Gareth, breaking the silence. "Ever done that before?"

Maggie shook her head smiling. She was 29, but her look was that of a teenager.

"Nice that even after all these years we can enjoy each others company" Maggie said.

"Well you've just gotten hotter over the time. Look at me. Most men here have a prettier body than me. Have you seen Spike's chest?"

"I never liked jocks" Maggie replied. "I did have one as my boyfriend and I lost my virginity with him, but he was not even half the guy ya are. I love ya exactly how ya look an' ya don' look that bad by the way"

Maggie and Gareth spend another ten minutes kissing and fooling around until they returned to their bed, dressed in the night-wear of course. Again they drifted into to sleep quickly.

**The morning:  
**

"Daddy!"

That was the first thing that Gareth heard when he woke up. His toddler-son was standing, looking at him happily.

"Hey little fella" Gareth replied smiling. The sun already shined through the curtains, so he's woken up anyway. His hyper-active son also was the best alarm-clock in the world.

"Why do you have a dark eye?" asked Theo. Gareth still had a bruise from his meeting with the Whisperers.

"Daddy fell from a horse" Gareth lied to his son.

"Silly daddy" Theo replied.

Maggie woke up as well and the whole family returned to their morning-routine: dressing, breakfast, Theo to day-care with Brianna, work.

On the breakfast-table Carl approached the Burton-family.

"Why did you send Lydia away?" asked the young boy.

"She went back to her group. It was an exchange for Gareth" Maggie replied. "Why did you have sex with her?"

Gareth looked at Carl, a little surprised.

"She didn't want to go with them" Carl said. "She told them they hurt her"

"That is not our concern. We have an agreement with her mother, and I'm respect her"

"You have a kid" Carl tried.

"Don't pull Theo into this" Maggie hissed.

"Pull me in what? Is he gonna pull me?" asked Theo, getting a scared look.

"No one is gonna pull you, Theo" Gareth said.

"Carl, I don't care" Maggie said. "I don't have to explain my actions to you. You are my guest, but this is my community"

"Fuck it" Carl said and left.

"Fucking kid" Maggie muttered as she returned for her meal.

"What is fuck?" asked Theo, completely confused by the situation.


	70. Chapter 70: Blood

**Chapter 70**

**Warning for some very graphic violence!**

Maggie looked at some maps later that day. Richards had proposed for an expanding, but she wasn't sure about it. They had one, maybe two warm months left before it'd becomes autumn again and gathering food and wood was more important. She hadn't seen Carl after the breakfast, and actually did not care about the teenaged boy's opinion. Theo was in the room as well, playing with some colorful bricks.

Eduardo came into the room.

"Ma'am, Morton just saw Carl climb over the wall" said the man.

Maggie turned to him.

"What?!" she asked, sounding angry. "I want a fuck… a damn patrol after him now! You lead it and take five others!"

"Ma'am?" asked Eduardo.

"He is Rick's son for fuck.. Christ's sake! All hell breaks loose if he gets capped on our watch!" muttered Maggie.

"Yes, ma'am" replied Eduardo and the man left.

_Fucking kid and his fucking puberty._

Maggie sighed and walked over to Theo who was still playing with his bricks.

"Why are you so angry with Carl?" asked Theo. "He gave me that nice teddy"

"Carl just has some difficult things going on" Maggie replied.

"I'll never be difficult" said Theo, looking at his mother with his big, brown eyes.

"I know honey, ya'r a good boy" Maggie smiled and picked him up. _Theo and puberty? That was a thing Maggie could never imagine._

"Your tummy grunts" Maggie teased. "Wanna go to Aunt-Kate and get some food?"

Theo nodded smiling.

"Well I could never have imagined ya bein' so gentle" came Gregory's voice. "I always saw ya as a hard, bossing bitch!" 

Maggie turned and saw the man. Gregory had been pretty harmless the past three years, he even worked on the fields now. What was this now?

"What do ya want?" asked Maggie, losing her silly, motherly tone she just had spoken to Theo.

"One thang. Ya to retire and let m' be the leader" said Gregory, taking out a knife. "Ya think ya could be the boss forever?"

"Put that thing down, Greg" said Maggie. "I can forget that this ever happened if ya walk away"

"Ya sound like a coward already" smiled Gregory, coming closer. Theo looked at the man and his face was terrified.

"Go away" Maggie said, firmly holding her son.

That's when Gregory attacked. Maggie was able to dodge the knife easily and put Theo on the ground she quickly ran to one of the cabinets of the study and got out a Glock 19 she kept for personal security. It happened to be the one marked with J.

That's when Theo cried out. Maggie froze. Theo was innocent. He was her everything. If Gareth ever would die, she'd cry. She'd scream. She'd be emptier. She'd blame everyone, but she'd have Theo. It was same way the other way around. They had agreed to always looked over their son, no matter what happens to one of them. The idea that Theo could end up… That was not allowed to happen.

"Mommy!" screamed Theo

Maggie turned and saw Gregory having the boy in his arms. He still had the knife.

"Cunt, drop the gun" muttered Gregory. "Ya want m' to cut his throat?!"

"Nooo!" Maggie gasped and dropped the gun. She got tears in her eyes.

"Not so bitchy now?" smiled the fat man. "This small thang matters so much?" 

Maggie didn't reply. When it came to her son, she couldn't do anything.

"Here, have the small wanker" muttered Gregory and pushed Theo towards Maggie. "Give m' the gun now" 

_What?_ Maggie asked and looked on the ground. The Glock still laid there. Gregory did not have it. He was such an idiot for not asking it Theo reached her arms and she saw no reason to follow what Gregory said. She reached for the gun and pointed it at him now.

"What the fuck!? Give it to m'!" shouted the man.

"Theo go under the desk" whispered Maggie to her son. Theo looked at her with a confused look. "Go, love, I'll get you when I'm done"

Theo ran under the desk and Maggie still aimed at Gregory. The man dropped his knife and was pleading now.

"Maggie, sorry, I'm drunk…" the man whined, but Maggie didn't listen. When someone touches Theo, there is no going back. There needs to be an example. She shot him in the left knee.

The man whined in pain and fell on the floor.

"Fucking cunt!" the man shouted. "Ya fucking whore! Ya fucking-" 

Maggie got her hands on his mouth and silenced him.

"Shut the fuck up!" replied Maggie. "Ya don't get to say anything!" 

Gregory muttered against her hand for a moment, but the got quiet.

"Ya crossed the line this time, Greg. People wanted ya to die when we released ya of duty, but I was against it. Is this how ya show fucking gratitude?" asked Maggie. "They were right, Greg, we should have hanged ya sorry ass and fed it to the dead"

Maggie right thumb traveled to his right eye.

"Ya touched m' son, ya fat fucker…" Maggie whispered and got the barrel close to Gregory's forehead.

Gregory mumbled against her hand in mercy, getting tears in his. It almost seemed like he was sorry for his moment that he was sorry. Until he reached for his knife and cut her on the check.

Maggie gasped in pain as the blade hit her face. Gregory had the high ground for only a moment as Maggie still quickly tilted his head and bit him in the throat. Getting through his fat skin took a few seconds, but she soon got the taste of blood in her mouth. Gregory screamed in pain and she sank her teeth deeper. Blood spattered on her face, hair, shirt. She was able to get a chunk out with her teeth, which killed the man.

Maggie spit the chunk out of the and looked back at the desk. Theo was still under it, looking at his mother with his big eyes.

Maggie walked closer, ducked down and tried to hug him.

"Daddy!" the boy screamed in fear seeing his mother covered in blood and getting nearer . "Da-ddy!"

The boy started to cry and backed away from his mother. Maggie got tears in her eyes as she saw her son being more afraid of her than the man who tried to kill him. It was clear that he should not have seen what just happened, but she was his mother, no matter what.

**And it goes down again! This was my version of the Rick/Morton Rose scene of issue 150.**

**Small shout out for rocknrollprincess131 and peddieandisbunalover(your name is quite complex, I need to look it up!) for enjoying and reviewing the story so far! You guys are the best!**

**Please review and spread the word.**


	71. Chapter 71: Hugs

**Chapter 71**

Gareth came into the room and looked shocked by the sight. Theo ran immediately to his father, crying.

"Daddy, Daddy! Mommy has turned into a monster!" Theo cried as his father picked him up.

"Oh god, Maggie, what the hell happened?" sighed Gareth. Gregory laid on the floor, dead, but still bleeding. Maggie was covered in blood and had a cut in her check.

"Gregory… he came with a knife and tired to kill Theo. I did not have a choice" Maggie replied, getting tears in her eyes.

"I believe you, honey, but…" Gareth did not know what to say. Maggie had done the right thing, but Theo as scared to death and crying into his should. "I'll take Theo somewhere safe and ask Dr. Carson to patch your check" 

"I don't need a doctor, I need to talk to the entire community!" Maggie hissed. "He is an example, I need to show the people when it's still fresh…"

Gareth didn't know how to reply, so he just nodded. He left the room carrying his son, who still sobbed.

"The mean man held me with knife" Theo sobbed. "And mommy bit him. Why?"

"You are the most important thing to me and mommy" Gareth replied. "We do anything for you"

"But mommy looked bloody. What if she wanted to bite me as well?"

"Mommy would never hurt you, fella. You're to precious for us" Gareth whispered.

Gareth carried his son to his and Maggie's bedroom.

**Same time, outside the Hotel:**

Over a hundred and fifty residents had gathered around the hotel as it was told that Maggie would hold a speech.

The leader of the Hilltop stepped out of the hotel, still covered in blood. The crowd got shocked by the sight and some screamed.

"I look disgusting, I know" Maggie said loudly.

"Who did ya kill?" shouted someone from the crowd.

"It was Gregory. M' and m' son were in a office. I was planning, he was playing. He came with a knife and threatened m' child. I did what I had to do…"

"Murderer!" shouted Tammy Rose from the crowd.

"I defended myself and my child!" replied Maggie. "I expect the same from everyone of ya! Tammy, ya have a kid, ya should understand of all people! If ya want m' to stop down as leader, I will respect ya wish! But we gotta stick together these days, now that those Whisperers are out there!" 

"NO!" shouted Richards. "We've made it this far with ya help!"

"We simply just have another election" proposed Daniel. "See who the majority wants" 

Most people seemed to agree and the meeting ended shortly after that. Maggie met Ellie, who patched up her check and went for a quick shower to get rid of the blood. She took a new set of clothes and went searching for Gareth and Theo. She encountered Eduardo in the hallway, who told that he did not find Carl with his search-party.

"Fuck" she simply muttered and walked on.

She found her family in her and Gareth's room. As she stepped into the room, Theo immediately backed away, looking scared.

"Daddy!" gasped the small boy. Gareth stepped into the picture.

"It's okay, Theo, mommy is not gonna hurt you" Gareth stated.

"He's right" said Maggie, getting wet in her eyes. "I… I bit the bad man 'cause he wanted to hurt m' little boy. I didn't wanna see ya get hurt. I'm sorry that I scared ya, m' little baby!"

Maggie stepped closer to him, got on her knees and proposed a hug with her arms. Theo looked at his father, then back to his mother and ran into the embrace.

"I could never hurt ya, m' boy!" whispered Maggie into his brown hair. "I love ya"

"I love you too" replied Theo.

"Could I join the hug?" asked Gareth.

**A few days later:**

Things calmed down again. The election that Daniel had proposed resulted with Maggie still being the leader. Carl hadn't returned, but Maggie could not think much about it as the fair is going to happen soon. The fair was a event once a year that all communities attend. Like a market where things are traded and sold and people can enjoy some return of normality. The Hilltop's main in-port was food and Larry's and Louie's homemade wine and moonshine that everyone seemed to love. They'd get to meet Rosita, Cynthia, Aaron, Heath and Joshua again. Judith must also be, what, five now? She could go on play-date with Theo. Jessie's and Heath's daughter, Lucy, was born last autumn.

Maggie is nervous as she is going to meet Rick in this fair and how would she explain about Carl and his immature decisions?


	72. Chapter 72: The fair

**Chapter 72**

The carts were ready, filled with supplies and people, who were eager for the fair. Since cars had ran of fuel, horses had taken their place.

"We're ready to go" said Aapo to Maggie as they checked over everything.

"Good. We take Dr. Carson with us, Ellie stays here as the lead-medic" replied Maggie.

Overall they had over a dozen carts and eighty people that would attend the fair. Maggie, Gareth and Theo sat in the first cart and the journey started.

"Are there other kids?" asked Theo. He wasn't last year, since he was sick. Gareth and Maggie had both stayed back home with him, and Daniel had represented them at the fair. And with being two years old, he would not have remembered anything.

"Well, there is Judith, she's a couple years older than ya" said Maggie.

"Is she nice?" wondered Theo.

"I can't actually remember" said Gareth. "She was so small the last time we saw her"

"But aunt Rosita will be happy to see ya" smiled Maggie.

The were a few walkers on the road, but nothing they could not handle with a bow and arrow. They also came across Benjamin, a road-guard from the Kingdom, that stated that fair was waiting for them.

In half an our the convoy arrived at Alexandria, where the fair was hold. They were welcomed by Francine and Heath.

"Oh, I see that ya brought us some of that nice moonshine" joked Heath as they saw. "And you seem to be little Theo… man you've grown from the last time I saw you"

Theo huddled closer to his mother as the stranger joked.

"It's okay, Theo, that's Heath, he is a friend" said Gareth, before turning to see the two guards again. "Might give a hand for us in getting the stuff to the fair?"

**Fifteen minutes later:**

The first thing to do was meet with Rick. Yes, he might explode when hears about Carl and that Lydia-girl, but honesty was the most important thing. And to much of their surprise, Rick did not explode as bad as they expected it. He still went out with Michonne, Daryl and Tobin to look for the boy. Maggie and Gareth also told him about Alpha and her group, the Whisperers.

Gareth, Maggie and Theo got to enjoy the fair for the rest of the day. The event was big: there were huts and stands were all kinds of things were shown: bread, fruit, moonshine, blades produced by black-smiths, fresh fish from the Ocean-site... hundreds of people were walking around.

Theo was a little hysteric in the big masses and held tightly on both his parent's hands. Maggie and Gareth both enjoyed the feeling of being able to be a "normal" family and getting to take their son somewhere. If the world would still be what it once was, it might have been a zoo or that big aquarium back in Atlanta. Gareth would have probably picked the aquarium for his interest in sharks.

"So many people" muttered Theo.

"Don't worry, sweetheart" smiled Maggie. "All these people are friends" 

The first person they came across was Rosita. The woman almost immediately attacked Theo with hugs and was surprised on how big he already was.

"I bet that ya eat ya cereals?" asked Rosita, jokingly.

Theo was confused about that. He had no idea what cereals were and looked at his parents for help.

"Well, he does" smiled Maggie.

"I have actually a small reading for the children now, and if this little one is interested, I'd gladly take him in" said Rosita.

Theo looked exited.

"Can I go, please, please, please?" asked the small boy then his mother.

"Well, Rose, ya look after him?" asked Maggie her friend.

"With my life" replied Rosita and left with Theo.

"It's good for him to meet other children" said Gareth as they watched the two go.

"I know… he's just our little munchkin and already goin' to meet other kids" Maggie mumbled, looking a little sad.

"Theo wants now still to be held, but imagine him as fifteen… he'd doubtfully wants to be held then…" Gareth said and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I know…" Maggie sighed. "We'll still have many years with him as our little baby"

"Hmm, we do. But now that Theo is having his fun shouldn't we have some of our own? Go eat or drink something? Maybe have quickie in the bushes?" Gareth teased.

"Well, I heard that this one Turkish guy, Deniz, happens to make these amazing Döner kebabs. You'll go look for something to drink and we'll meet at our old house" proposed Maggie.

"Sure" replied Gareth and kissed his wife, before going.

Gareth walked to Louie's and Larry's wine-stand.

"I need a bottle" said Gareth.

"What ya got?" asked Louie.

"I am a council-member of the Hilltop and…" Gareth started, but Larry already handed a bottle over.

"Relax, mate, seriously you need to get laid with that wife of ya'rs" Louie commented.

"I do get her enough" Gareth replied, frustrated about Louie childish comment.

Gareth walked with the bottle towards another stand. He was not going share to bottle with Maggie. Wine and moonshine did not fit with something like a kebab, but the Kingdom had two beer-brewers, Jakub and Walter, the first one being a Czech and the other one a German. Everyone knew that those guys made the best beers. (Usually Germany makes the best in everything: cars, guns, fries, beer, chemicals).

Gareth showed the bottle to Walter who took a little taste.

"Sehr gut, sehr gut" spoke the German man. "I'll switch it for two bottles"

Gareth nodded and had to laugh a little for the funny accent.

"Danke schön" Gareth replied as two bottles of beer were handed over to him.

Gareth went back to look for his wife. He came across a bald woman in the masses of people.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where the blacksmiths show of their weapons and tools?" asked the woman from Gareth.

"The Hilltops blacksmith, Earl, works two streets down from here" said Gareth, showing the direction.

"Thank you very much" replied the bald woman and left.

Gareth looked a moment behind the woman, feeling like he had met her before.

Gareth found his wife in front of their old house. Maggie was talking with someone. Gareth saw that it was Jessie Anderson, Rick's ex. She was holding a small, capucino-colored baby. It had to be her and Heath's newborn daughter, Lucy.

"Hey, Gareth" smiled Jessie as the man joined them. "Nice to see ya again!"

"So this is little Lucy?" asked Gareth looking at the baby. He guessed that she about eight months old. "Such a sweet little girl"

"Where's your baby by the way?" asked Jessie.

"Theo's barley a baby anymore" said Maggie. "He's over three already"

"Oh, time goes so fast by and I haven't been able to see him yet. Well I see that the two of ya want to have lunch, you can freely eat it in our house. Or your old one, me, Sam and Heath took it after the war. And if you happen to need some… private time, the guest room's door is open. Just don't leave a that big mess" Jessie said.

"Oh" said Maggie, getting a little red on her cheeks.

Jessie left with her daughter and Gareth and Maggie ate their lunch at the small pond at Alexandria. The sun was shining and they enjoyed the good food, drinks and company.

"What did these cost?" asked Gareth.

"Well, I just gave m' dashing smile to the cook…" teased Maggie.

"Oh you dirty little thing, I think I'll take you to that guest room that Jessie mentioned and show you some little discipline" Gareth said as his hand touched her left thigh.

"Oh, mister, 'm gonna need a lot of discipline to learn" replied Maggie with a smirk and Gareth pulled her by her hand to their former house. They ran the stairs up to the guest room, locked the door and got on the bed…

While Gareth took his wife from behind and breathed heavily into her swan-like neck, the bald woman he met on the street had found the blacksmith Earl and taken a machete…

**Comic-readers should know what this means…**

**Also happy birthday, my dear rocknrollprincess131!**

**Please review and spread the word!**


	73. Chapter 73: Caramel apples & blowjobs

**Chapter 73**

Maggie and Gareth laid in the bed, kissing and touching each other. They were still in the after glow. Gareth's mouth was on her lips, but latched quickly onto the left nipple and sucked. Maggie had to giggle on how horny her husband behaved so impatiently.

"Ya want to go down on m'?" she moaned as his tongue traveled down her stomach, darting.

"Hell yeah" he panted and raised his face to look at his wife. She had an greedy look on her face and had a devilish smile. She was clearly a different person from the leader of the Hilltop.

Gareth buried his face into her crotch and pulled a blanket over, covering his activity. Maggie put her head back on the blanket and closed her eyes as his tongue hit her.

This was different from his usual oral-sex. Usually it was gentle licking and kissing, maybe a little biting, but now he predatorily claimed her with his tongue. His left arm held hips and his right one pressed down her flat belly, so she could not buckle much.

"OOOOOHHH FUUCKIN' HEELL! AAAHHHH!" she gasped as his teeth sank into her most sensitive flesh and Gareth started devouring her like a starving man.

_It actually hurt a little bit._

**Meanwhile, at the "church" of Alexandria:**

Rosita just finished the book "Goldilocks and the three bears". The piece of literature had caused some confusion among the children, including Theo.

"Why did Goldilocks eat the porridge of the little wee bear?" asked Theo.

"Well she was very hungry and didn't know that it belonged to no one" replied Rosita.

The children looked at her, some being satisfied, others still looking like they had more questions. But that's when most of the parents came to pick them up. Everyone was taken, save for Theo.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" asked Theo, getting a little worried.

"Well, I guess they got lost in this big event. How about we look for them?" proposed Rosita, offering her hand.

The two walked out of the church, into the streets of Alexandria and started looking for Gareth and Maggie.

**Back at the guest-room at Jessie's:**

Gareth laid on the bed, watching his wife dress. Her tight jeans just covered the entire body, but the upper part was still naked.

"You totally turn me on, half-naked like that" Gareth flirted.

There was no reply. Maggie just pulled her bra on.

"Did I say something wrong? Was I too rough down there?" asked Gareth.

"NO! Or yes, but that is not reason" Maggie replied.

"What is the reason?" asked Gareth.

"Theo. We wanted to spend a family-day, instead we threw him to Rosita and spend the afternoon fucking like teens" Maggie said. "And it hurt when ya bit m' pussy"

Gareth jumped out of the bed, walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was still fully naked, and his quickly stiffening member hit her jeans-covered butt.

"I forgot that ya didn't like it that rough. I just got exited and forgot about Sa… what happened to you once" He whispered. "Always say when it gets uncomfortable" 

"For a moment I tought that ya wanted to eat m'. Not in the sex-way, but the way before we met…" Maggie mumbled.

"I would never do that to you, or anyone else" Gareth said and kissed her still bare shoulder. "You want a break of this, we'll have one. I love fucking you, but only it you love it too" 

"Maybe we should" said Maggie. "After I have taken that hard cock in m' mouth and gotten some of that sweet baby-seed!"

Gareth didn't really had time to react as was already down on him, his member in her mouth. She truly did give revenge and he barley could keep quiet.

**Ten minutes later:**

Gareth pulled his pants on, still sweaty from what just happened. Maggie knew how to suck a cock. Maggie was now laying on the bed, having her eyes closed and smiling.

"You said that we should look for Theo" said Gareth, pulling his T-shirt on.

"This bed is just so good. When we lived in here, we never used this bed. Why did we never use this bed?" Maggie asked.

"If I remember correctly this was Tara's and Kay's room" Gareth replied looking around. Back at the first night of Alexandria Gareth walked by accident in the room while Kaylee and Tara were in the middle of steamy passion.

"Oh" Maggie said. She hadn't remembered the two in a long time. They died in a time when Maggie and Gareth had enough problems of their own. She still hopes that they have found each other on the other side, if there was such a thing.

Gareth and Maggie left the house and split up to look for Theo.

Gareth walked down the street and he ended up on the alley where they sold fish. It was mostly ran by people from the Ocean-site.

"Fish! Fresh fish! We got tuna and herring, marlin and salmon!" Shouted a man named Pete.

"We have lobsters and crabs! The best crustaceans on this site of the Atlantic!" shouted a woman named Jenna from her stand.

Both weren't things Gareth was looking for. Her quickly left the fish-alley, walked down a few blocks and came to the area where special thing and "luxuries" were sold: Watches, coffee, candy, nice looking furniture, all things that were not that necessary in survival.

He found Rosita and Theo from a stand that sold caramel apples. Theo's didn't saw his father at first, as his small head was hidden behind his relatively big snack, but as he noticed Gareth, he ran to his father and hugged him.

"Daddy!" the boy smiled and Gareth picked him up. "Rosita read us a book of a mean girl that steals porridge from bears and took me to eat these apples!"

"Oh, you did have quite an adventure then" said Gareth. He turned to Rosita. "Thanks for looking after him"

"No problem" replied Rosita. "I guess you can take care of him now?"

"Going somewhere?" asked Gareth.

"Eugene had something "important" to show me" Rosita replied.

"Well, I'm not gonna hold you back" said Gareth.

Rosita smiled, gave a small kiss on Theo's check and left.

"Should we have find mommy and all eat a tasty apple?" asked Gareth.

"Yes" Theo nodded.

**A good hour later:**

Finding Maggie in the crowded Safe-Zone wasn't easy, but when they did, she wasn't against an caramel apple. The three now sat at the pond again, each of them enjoying an apple.

"I guess I was seventeen when I last had m' caramel apple. I think it was Halloween" Maggie said.

"Hallo-what?" asked Theo, again confused by the strange words the adults used.

"It was a party of sorts when we were kids. We dressed up like ghosts and asked for sweets from adults" explained Gareth.

"I wish I'd been a kid when you two were" mumbled Theo, before taking a bite of his apple.

Maggie and Gareth happened both to agree with that. This new world didn't give much space for the same childhood that Maggie and Gareth had enjoyed, but they still enjoyed every time when Theo finds something beautiful. He was still in the age that he finds everything interesting and incredible.

That's when most people ran towards the gate. Maggie and Gareth were both surprised by this, but took Theo by the hand and followed the crowd.

Rick and his search-party were at the gate, so was Carl and that girl, Lydia. Rick still hadn't an overly happy expression on his face, even tough his son was back home. The ringleader looked up and spoke to the people.

"I have bad news"


	74. Chapter 74: Nightmares of the Burtons

**Chapter 74**

People were killed. That's what Rick had to tell. A dozen was gone. Three from the Hilltop, three from the Kingdom, two from the Sanctuary, one of the Ocean-site and three from Alexandria: Tammy Rose, Carson, Oscar, Vasily, King Ezekiel, Miranda, Amber, Yale, Jonas, Barbara, Josh and… Rosita.

"It was this new group that the Hilltop met. The whisperers. They infiltrated this fair, lured some of ours people away and killed 'em" Rick said. "

The reaction was mixture: most shouted for revenge, others wanted to think about what happens next. People started to blame at Rick in masses, but luckily for the Ringleader, most of the fighters like Carol, Michonne, Daryl, Aaron, Heath, Francine, Joshua, Tim and Tobin were on his site and urged the people to get to their homes and guest-tents.

Maggie wanted to get Theo somewhere safe. Immediately. Before she and Gareth got to move anywhere, Rick asked them to join him and the other leaders in his and Michonne's house for a discussion.

**A couple minutes later:**

Maggie joined Rick, Daryl, Joshua, Irina, Carol and Michonne to the discussion. Gareth was in another room with Theo.

"We need to retaliate!" said Irina, the leader of the ocean-site. "Jonas was a good friend and died at the hands of these animals! We need to wipe them of the face of the earth!" 

"We need to think before we act!" said Joshua.

"What if you're wife, Cynthia, would have been the one?" asked Irina. "You'd gather ya crew and hunt those fuckers down.

"Ya did not see the herd they can control!" said Rick. "For now we have to seem peaceful with these people, be sneaky and gear up"

"Right, we thought Negan and his men were nothin', and look what happened: A lot of people died!" said Maggie. "I agree with Rick and Joshua. We need to be calm about this. If Rick is right 'bout the herd, one irrational choice can be our doom. I don't want m' son ever to see that. Ya have a daughter, Irina, would ya want her to die for ya personal vendetta?"

"We vote" said Rick. "All four leaders that remain"

_Ezekiel is dead…_

The vote was three to one. Three for planning and thinking, one for directly attacking. Rick, Joshua and won.

"I'm gonna tell the people 'bout this" mumbled Rick and left.

Maggie left to see her husband and son. She found both her boys in an other room, looking at an book with colorful pictures.

"Hey, Theo, would ya mind to leave mommy an' daddy for a second?" asked Maggie.

"Okay" replied the small boy and left the room.

"They got to Rose" mumbled Maggie as her son had left.

"I know" Gareth said.

"Theo was with her… what if ya wouldn't have found her? He'll be dead as well" Maggie said, getting wet in her eyes. "I want 'em dead! All of 'em! They took ya, they killed Rose and they could have killed Theo!"

"Maggie… shh!" Gareth hugged his wife, who clearly had breakdown. "We'll get 'em, don't worry"

"Why is it always that these things bite us in the ass when we ain't expecting it? Alpha, Gregory, this… when can we finally live in peace?" asked Maggie her husband.

"I don't know, I don't know" sighed Gareth. "But we fight these people, no matter what"

**That evening:**

Gareth, Maggie and Theo were allowed to stay in the guest room at Jessie's and Heath's. Rick's words to the people seemed to work a little. Most people tried to return to their normal activities, but some clearly were still out for bloos. The small boy was already sleeping, but his parents were awake.

"I envy 'im sometimes" Maggie said as she looked at her son, sleeping peacefully. "He still sees the world so different than us"

"He does. He has just reached the age that he can remember things, he's not that much of our small baby anymore" Gareth whispered and kissed his wife in the neck.

"He'll be always our baby" replied Maggie, and got more comfortable on the bed. "We should get to rest. Rick still wants to get plans how to "satisfy" the blood-thirst of the people"

She was quite shocked on how lightly she had taken the death of her friend, Rosita. After Tara's death she had gotten tougher, but Rosita was still one of the mid-wives and one of her most trusted friends. Actually her only friend a the time. She really hadn't ever developed a friendship at the Hilltop, mainly her being the leader. She was always a lone wolf in a sense. She was popular in high-school and college, she the pretty one, but barley had friends. One of the reasons is presumably growing up in rural Georgia at a farm. The end of the world clearly brought more people in her life, even though it took a lot lives all around the world.

Maggie and Gareth both drifted into sleep.

**A few hours later:**

Maggie woke up from a nightmare. It involved Theo being with Rosita, when the Whisperers took her. Theo was one of the…

She noticed her son wasn't next to her and she panicked, until she saw Theo was at floor, reading a book. Or rather watching pictures as he could not yet read.

"What are ya looking, sweety?" asked Maggie, getting out of the bed.

"Fishies. This one looks like Sharky!" said Theo, showing at picture in the book. There was a picture of a shark, titled as a _Great white shark._

"It does, but Theo, why aren't ya in bed?" asked Maggie.

"I had a bad dream about being lost in the many people and ya an' daddy did not find me" said Theo.

"Oh, sweetie, it was just a dream, come 'ere" Maggie whispered and pulled her son into an hug. "Ya'r always safe with m' and ya daddy"

That's when Gareth woke up as well. He had seen an nightmare too about losing both Maggie and Theo to the Whisperers.

"You're up too?" he asked.

Maggie nodded, holding Theo.

The entire Burton-Family had nightmares that night, but always sticks together.


	75. Chapter 75: Together

**Chapter 75**

**Oh, I ****to say, RIP Rosita! I'm just so awful and kill people of left and right! **

The next morning everyone at Heath's and Jessie's got up early for breakfast. It was 6am.

"Shit, we don't have any coffee!" said Heath, looking into a cabinet.

"Mr. Skarsgård always share with us, why don't you and Gareth get us some?" proposed Jessie, looking at Maggie.

"Sure" said Maggie and turned to Theo. "You'll stay with your uncle Heath and aunt Jessie?"

"Yes" nodded Theo.

Maggie and Gareth left the house. Heath had showed where the house of this Skarsgård was. Maggie knocked the door and tall, blond man came. The man was wearing a wife-beater, and you could clearly see his muscled and tan body.

"Hello, we wanted some coffee. We're staying at Jessie's and Heath's, and they said ya always share" said Maggie, with her perky, southern voice.

"Well, damn… I mean, I'll get you some" said Skarsgård and left for his kitchen.

"He looked at ya" Gareth whispered to his wife.

"And I give a shit if he does" Maggie replied. "Bein' blond and strong ain't all in a guy. And he might have a tiny cock anyway…" the last bit came out as with smirk.

Skarsgård came with a package of coffee.

"Here" he said, and gave a certain smile for Maggie.

Maggie thanked and they left.

The two came across Rick on the street.

"Morning" Gareth said to the ringleader. Rick mumbled something back, but neither could tell what exactly.

That's when three hooded figures came from behind a house. They attacked Rick. One of them noticed Gareth and Maggie and ran towards the woman with knife.

Gareth reacted faster and pushed the hooded person, who fell on the concrete, dropping his knife. Gareth grabbed it in anger and stabbed the person in the chest. Blood splattered on Gareth's face and the person screamed. It was a teenager.

"Rudy!" came a voice. It was one of the attackers. It was Morton Rose, from the Hilltop, this had to be his son, Rudy. Their wife was killed by Alpha and this seemed like revenge on Rick for not avenging her immediately. Gareth still stabbed the Rudy in the head. Maggie looked from the sight, a little horrified, until she remembered that she has killed people too. The guy at Woodbury she stabbed with a bone, some of the Governors and Negan's men, Saxon and Gregory.

Morton's scream for his son was cut of and Gareth turned seeing that Rick had stabbed the father as well.

"You okay?" asked Gareth, slipping the knife out of dead Rudy.

"Yeah" said Rick.

Heath came to the street, so did Skarsgård.

"What happened?" asked Heath.

"The Rose's attacked, and a third one" said Maggie. "It was in self-defense"

"The third one was Vincent" Rick commented. "His son, Josh, got killed by Alpha"

**That afternoon:**

Vincent was forgiven for his actions. It was understandable, since his son was dead. If Judith, Theo or Carl would get the same fate, Rick and Gareth might as well lose their shit.

Rick publicly talked to the hundred of people that had arrived for the fair.

"I was soft. I was afraid. Ever since Negan… For a long time, since the world ended, we lived like animals, like savages… survival was our priority, but in the past years we've brought back society. I was afraid that if we go just killing people, we might return to those dark days we worked so hard to get away from. But when that man and his on attacked m', I understood. We need to fight the Whisperers. We bring back that militia we used against Negan and show Alpha that she can't just kill us. We form an army to wipe these freaks of the face of the earth… We need to defend the world we've built!"

The crowd cheered. Everyone was united by the idea. And things started to go the right way: Joshua took a few dozen volunteers for target-practice, including Vincent. Eugene who was devastated by Rosita's death (they were married) started to produce ammo again. Lots of them.

Maggie and Gareth started to pack their things after a few days. It was decided that every community should be armed with guns again and have plenty of supplies. The same was for food and medical equipment. Theo seemed happy that they'd be going home. The small boy had found a new stuffed shark at the fair and wanted to show it for the rest of his stuffed zoo that was back at the Hilltop. Maggie and Gareth also seemed happy to return to their home.

Carl and Lydia were joined them on the way back, in order to keep Lydia safe from a possible vendetta. Her mother had banished her from the whisperer group, but you never knew who would try to get her.

The news about the deaths of Tammy, Carson and Oscar made the Hilltop-community a little sad, but people started to train as well in fighting again. Gareth once again was teaching some shooting-classes.

**A few nights later:**

It was late in the evening and Gareth came back to his and Maggie's room. He'd done a lot of classes that day and had barley seen his wife and son. Theo was sleeping in the bed, being cuddled up in the red cashmere blanket and some stuffed toys. Maggie on the other hand was at the open window of the room and was smoking a cigarette.

"Hey" Gareth whispered and approached her. "I never guessed you'd smoke"

"Haven't done it in a long time" Maggie replied. "But the past days have been quite stressful, so I hope ya get it…"

"I do. Mind if ya give one?" asked Gareth his wife.

Maggie gave one to her husband and both smoked now.

"I'm tired" Maggie said, after a moment of silence. "I can't be it all. Mom, wife, leader of the town… it sounded bad, but… I'm gonna quit bein' the leader after we've dealt with Alpha. I wanna use m' time to raise Theo. He sees more of Ellie or Brianna than m'. I wanna be there when he grows. The rest of the council can do the job. Daniel's smart, so are Harlan and Cassie"

"You've done more than most in this, Maggie. You built this place, you deserve to rest after what you achieved" Gareth replied.

"I was scared for Theo. When Paul got missing an' it almost got to anarchy. He was still a baby… I needed to step to keep 'im safe…" Maggie broke down in tears

"And you saved him. You saved me. You saved every person here, who wanted to live peacefully" Gareth said as he got her arms around her.

"But these people, the Whisperers, I finally… It's never gonna end, right? There'll always a threat. We think always this is the final threat, but then comes the next shit-storm. I don' know if I can fight much longer. I'm exhausted. But Theo needs to be safe…" Maggie mumbled into his shoulder, sounding tired. "Fuck, 'm bitching again, ain't I? Why? Why am I so awful to ya. I always cry and ya pick m' up…" 

Gareth awaited for a reply, but Maggie started snoring. She clearly was tired and under stress. Gareth picked up his wife and put her on the bed. He laid next to her and joined her soon in sleep. Gareth had to admit that Maggie often a mental breakdown. She has he demons, like he has his. He couldn't compare between the two of them. The death of her father and sister clearly affected her more than him. And then Glenn did what he did… Gareth might be the reason why she kept on living. The reason she gave another chance to look for happiness and it happened: Theo. But during their time together, Maggie was the one that always got hurt, beaten, tortured, raped… partly because of what he was and had done. But she still loved him. In a way they were a strange couple. He once would have eaten her, and she'd let him be killed. Now they had a son and look out for each other. Always stick together, always back to back. Gareth had tried to make sense of the apocalyptic world back at Terminus, how to live right. But it seemed there was no way to plan it. You'd only let it happen and life might give something good for you. Gareth got…

**Hehe, Skarsgård is a certain nod to Sweden…**

**And this is not the end, even though it got kind of deep at the end.**

**And thanks to peddieandsibunalover for that lovely review, glad that you enjoy it! The same goes for my dear fan, rocknrollprincess131, who has followed this story since day one! Check out what they've written, casue it's awesome!**


	76. Chapter 76: Maggie's mind

**Chapter 76**

**Maggie will always be between the dark and the light. She'll try to see the good, but is reminded by the bad. But she becomes stronger. Like she was in season 3. They ruined Maggie after that. She was awesome when she killed that one Woodbury-guy with the bone and used to snipe everything, where did that sexy, progressive girl go? Instead we have whiny, stay-home-governing-assistant- Maggie who we barley even see on screen… just my opinion.**

Maggie woke up early the next morning, a few hours earlier. She stepped out of bed and walked to the cabinet where the Hilltop kept guns and ammunition. She grabbed a revolver and ammo and left for the shooting-range. Maggie needed a few days to understand how bad things were. Things were very, very bad. These people could get in their communities, lure people away and kill them without remorse. Theo could experience that. She had once again a nightmare of finding her son's head on a pike. She needed to be ready to fight. So did Maggie.

At the shooting range there were several targets, in different size. The smallest ones was the hardest to get, but Maggie choose it. She took the gun, rolled out the drum, put six bullets in, rolled the drum back in and pointed it at the target. She breathed in and out, before she gently squeezed the trigger. It went down and a shot came out. _Bang. _It hit the inner ten of the target. Maggie didn't show joy or satisfaction, but squeezed again. _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. All hit the inner ten. _The drum was empty. Maggie took it out again, got rid of the shells and filled six new bullets in.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _She shot three or four more drums until someone got involved. It was Ellie.

"What are doin'?" asked the nurse. "Ya woke me and Spike" 

"Practice. You should, too" Maggie said.

"I was never good with guns. I can barley hold a small one" replied Ellie. "You need to rest. You can't go on over-circles now, when things are like this. Give me the gun, I put it back in the cabinet. You go back to your husband and child and try to get some more sleep" 

Much to her own surprise, Maggie did do as the younger woman told her. She gave the gun and walked back to her and Gareth's room. Her husband and son were still in the bed, sleeping. She hated herself for her damaged sense of emotions and mood-swings. She always saw the dark side in something, no matter what. In their relationship it always her, who was hurt. Why? He had trauma, but she never helped him. He always picks her up, even when she was just a stranger. She laid next to her two boys and looked at them. They made her full. She could not imagine a live without Theo or Gareth. She counted the signs between in her son, which were mommies and which were daddies. Theo had her hair and ears, while Gareth mouth, nose and brown eyes. Maggie started combining these ideas and thought if she and Gareth could maybe have another child. A sibling for Theo. A girl, maybe, though it wouldn't really matter as she'd love her child, no matter of gender. With these, much more positive thoughts she drifted back into sleep. She got into the dark side, but her son and husband would always keep her enough to see hope. _There'd be hope…_

**This was just a small chapter to show Maggie's mentality. Like is said, she swings between light and dark, much like Rick.**

**Please review and spread the word!**


	77. Chapter 77: Love in the attic

**Chapter 77**

**Another much smaller time-jump! **

_A couple months later:_

The Whisperers laid dead on the ground. Hundreds of them. Shot, stabbed, bludgeoned, all killed. Alpha stabbed to death by Maggie. She had killed also five other Whisperers. Gareth had killed four, three of which with a riffle, one with a knife. Lydia was the only whisperer that still lived, but she had helped them defeat her own group, so the communities showed her mercy.

But peace came again with a price. A lot of people had died. Alexandria lost Tobin, Skarsgård, Barbara and eighteen others, one of which was Michonne. Rick was devastated of the dead of his lover, but tried to carry on. The Hilltop lost Larry, Samuel, Hildegard and seven others. The saviors lost Tim, Natalie, Wade and eight others. Ocean-site lost twelve and the Kingdom lost twenty-one people.

Maggie and Gareth led the remaining fighters of the Hilltop, including Louie, Daniel and Spike, back home on horses. Maggie and Gareth were at the front of the line, and the woman was looking down.

"It wasn't your fault. They knew what they got into" Gareth said to his wife. "We did what we had to do, so that there won't be more loses"

"Still, Louie daughter is gonna hate m' now, so does Hilde's sister" replied Maggie.

"They understand over time" said Gareth.

The news hit the people. Some blamed Maggie, some seemed to understand. They held a memorial for the fallen that evening.

**Later that night:**

Maggie stripped her bra off in front of her husband, who lied on a mattress. After the memorial and putting Theo to sleep, Maggie still blamed herself, so Gareth proposed they'd spend the evening at the attic, where he'd comfort her in a special way. Maggie surprisingly said yes. It wasn't they're first time at the attic. Maggie and Gareth had explored the hotel and found a few closets and rooms that seemed perfect for a quickie. The attic though was more for lovemaking. It had a great view to outside to the Hotel's garden, but the people were hidden inside.

Gareth looked now at his wife's bare chest.

"See, you just made a person really happy" he teased. "Damn, from down here those breasts look so huge…"

"Stop it" she replied, sounding much happier. She joined him on the mattress and kissed him. Gareth pulled her heatedly towards himself, his hands exploring her bare back. The two kissed passionately and they positioned himself so, that she'd be under him.

Gareth mouth left her and traveled down her swan-like neck. He gently bit her shoulder. Maggie smiled and let out a small moan.

"Ya always get m'…" she sighed happily as he reached her right breast.

"I need to correct myself. You breasts don't look huge, they are huge" he commented and his lips latched on the brown, right nipple.

Maggie tried to curse him for his immature and awkward comment, but she was only able to moan. Gareth clearly owned the game now. His did his usual, licking, sucking, biting and at the end taking a small chunk of the whole breast in his mouth and slurp all over it. The same treatment for the left side and his face left already further down. His callous hands opened the zipper of her jeans and instead of knickers he saw directly her brown pubic hair and pink meat.

"What's this?!" he asked.

"Ya favorite desert?" asked Maggie impatiently back.

"I mean, that there are no knickers!" said Gareth.

"We left with a hurry an' I didn' fin' any" replied Maggie.

"Oh, so you walked around all day with no knickers? You always just find way in getting more sexier" Gareth said, before pulling her jeans completely off and burying his face in her crotch. He did like always, gently, but passionately, licking, sucking, slurping and biting. She bucked her hips against him, her legs tightened around his neck and they started to switch their position. She now sat with her crotch on his face. He started to suck more eagerly and his tongue explored her labia.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Maggie muttered as his teeth sank gently into her womanhood. It was truly gentle, not like during the fair, where it had hurt. Now it felt remarkable.

"Eat m' whole, baby!" she gasped as he claimed her clitoris.

She stood up from his face and traveled down to his pants. She now gave the same treatment for him. In a couple of minutes Gareth gasped and spilled his seed in her mouth.

She returned to kiss him and both laid now on the mattress, naked in each others arms.

"Feeling better?" asked Gareth between a kiss.

"Much better" Maggie replied and kissed him again, before breaking again. "Gareth, I want another baby"

"What?" asked Gareth, surprised.

"I want another baby. I'm gonna quit being the leader this Christmas an' be a better mother. I wanna spend more time with Theo and I guessed… why the hell not?" Maggie explained. She had a certain glow in her eyes. "An' I guess that little Theo wants a baby-sis or bro as well"

"Hell, Maggie, yes. I fucking want to make another kid with you. You're a great mother an' I could already see Theo having a little sister… or brother" Gareth replied. The idea of another child hadn't crossed their minds ever before, but it seemed appealing.

Gareth spread her legs and gently slit into her. Maggie closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as the first inch of him was in her.

"God, you feel so good" gasped Gareth. Somehow sex with Maggie never got old or boring. It felt always like a new, amazing experience.

He got deeper, until he was completely in her. Maggie's arms got around his neck and she breathed heavily. That's when Gareth started to slide out again and then back in again.

"Oh! I love ya so fucking much!" Maggie gasped as Gareth's cock started to build a rhythm in her. In, out, in, out, in, out. Getting a little faster on the way.

In a couple of minutes he was already slamming into her, but was not that close of an orgasm yet.

He picked her up and she was in lap dance-position on him. He started to suck her left breast again and slammed faster and harder into her.

"OH Gareth, fill m' with those baby-seeds!" Maggie moaned as he was closer to cum into her.

Gareth's mouth latched off her breast and looked up at her face. She had her eyes closed and her mouth was as she gasped and moaned at his penetration. He got kissed her. That's when he spilled his seed into her. She moaned loudly into his mouth and both fell back on the mattress.

**A couple of minutes later:**

Both laid on the mattress, dashing the afterglow of their lovemaking. Both were sweaty and breathing heavily.

"That was…" Maggie said, but couldn't find the right adjective to describe it.

"It was" Gareth replied. "Should we shower?"

"Yeah, but no sex. It'd ruin what we just did. I hope ya got m' knocked up" Maggie sighed.

"We'll have another one, I promise ya" Gareth replied as they got dressed again. 


	78. Chapter 78: Times change

**Chapter 78**

The next morning Maggie woke up before the rest of her small family. Gareth laid on her right site, while Theo was on the left site, both boys still sleeping deeply.

Maggie stood up and stretched her arms a little, before going to the bathroom to visit the loo and wash her face. When she returned, she saw that it was just 4am. Most of the community would wake up in two hours, including her and her family.

She decided to return to bed and cuddled up with Theo in the red cashmere blanket that Gareth had given her so many years ago. It had gotten a little used up, but was still comfortable.

**Later that day:**

As it was getting slowly autumn again, the last harvest was done. The amount of crops produced over the summer was once again more than enough for everyone. Still as it got cold again, it was time to start rationing food again. Maggie and Gareth usually helped when they had time. It was partly for the needed man-power, partly for the imago that they weren't sitting back lazily like Gregory, and partly working on the fields gave Gareth and Maggie a little time to enjoy each others company in a flirty, kind off childish manner. Theo was again off with Brianna as the parents worked.

"Let m' help ya with that" said Maggie as she saw Gareth pull out a carrot the wrong way. He did it rather quick and got dirt on his face.

"Ya need to do it like this" she said laughing and pulled another one. (I have no idea about farming carrots, juts an excuse for a cute Mareth-scene). "Look at ya, even Theo hasn't gotten himself this dirty"

"Shit, I haven't pulled carrots before, sorry" Gareth muttered.

**A few hours later:**

Gareth and Maggie had gotten the carrots and stashed them away in the food-area of the supply-building.

"That is quit a lot" Maggie commented, sighing at the amount of labor they achieved that day.

"Yeah, it is" Gareth replied. He slowly came closer to Maggie and kissed her neck gently. "How 'bout we go to one of the empty room and try more baby-making out, cowgirl?"

Maggie was wearing an almost clichéd cowboy hat. The woman smiled at her husband's idea and nodded.

"Quickly, though" Maggie muttered and turned around to kiss him. He picked her up and carried, her legs wrapped around him, her over to the closest room that they found, their lips ever leaving each other's. Gareth managed somehow to open the door, but saw that the room wasn't entirely empty: Ellie was lying on the floor, naked, and Spike, who was without a shirt, was at her chest, stimulating her breasts/nipples.

The sound of the door opening made them turn to see who entered. Maggie and Gareth looked back. An awkward silence followed. Ellie covered her chest with her hands and had a ashamed look on her face. Spike seemed also to be a little un-relaxed now. Maggie jumped of Gareth's embrace and broke the silence.

"So, I guess this room is taken?" she asked.

Both nodded.

"Okay… Gare, we'll go somewhere else?" asked Maggie her husband.

"Sure, let's go" Gareth replied and the two left the small room. As they walked out, the heard steps behind them. Ellie ran to the married couple, wearing Spike's T-shirt.

"Wait! I'm sorry that…" she started, but Maggie broke her off.

"That ya had sex with a guy ya like? I ain't judging ya, so long the guy ain't Gareth" Maggie said. "Just choose the next time a more private place"

"Okay" Ellie nodded and left back to the small room.

"Not judging" Gareth said.

"Yeah, but the next time they could lock the door" Maggie replied. "What if Theo or another kid would have seen it?"

"Yeah, but should we go to the attic now? I really want to get in that perfect pussy of yours" Gareth said, sounding a little impatient.

Maggie nodded and the two sneaked into the attic of the hotel to have 5-minutes quickie before getting Theo.

**A few weeks later:**

It got colder. It was autumn and the leaves started to fall. Maggie had now officially quit being the leader of the Hilltop and had started to work at the infirmary again. Heather was elected to be the new leader. Gareth still was at the council, proposing things.

One night Maggie was spending a free afternoon with Theo, playing with hide and seek with him. The woman had found her toddler-son hiding under the red blanket. Now it was Maggie's turn to hide she hid in the bathroom of their room, behind the curtain of a not functioning bath-tub. She started waiting for her son, smiling at the idea when he'd find her and be proud of himself.

She waited. Theo promised to count to ten, but Maggie wasn't yet sure if her son was capable of that yet. They had practiced, but he could not yet get past five.

Then something happened. Maggie felt sick. She felt something come up from her stomach and threw up in the tub. He heard small steps and the door of the bathroom was opened. Theo entered, looking around.

"Mommy?" came the small boy's voice. The boy stepped closer to the curtain of the tub and pulled it away. Maggie was still coughing from throwing up. The amount of vomit was small, but it still had caught her by surprise.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" asked the boy.

"Don't worry, Theo. I just felt a little sick. I'm fine. Are you hungry? I think Kate might give us something extra" said Maggie.

"Yes" smiled the boy.

**Later that night:**

Maggie knew what had happened. After putting Theo to bed she took a pregnancy test. She had smuggled some after working at the infirmary. It was positive. Maggie smiled this time. Her third pregnancy. Her second child(RIP Peanut). Her first time she was not freaked out, but happy. She loved Peanut and Theo, but she can remember clearly her fears for them. Peanut's sad and unfair demise and Theo's stressful birth.

Gareth came and she showed the test to him. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her until both needed air and kissed her after that again. They did not spend the night making love, but rather just hold each other in their bed next to their sleeping son. They cuddled and kissed each other.

Maybe the better times had finally arrived. Alpha was dead and it seemed very unlikely that there were still big groups in that area of the continent that were not discovered by them. Maybe the better times had truly arrived…


	79. Chapter 79: Snow

**Chapter 79**

Explaining the coming baby to Theo went quite easily. Or at least not that difficulty.

"A sister?" asked the small boy.

"Or a brother, we have no idea yet" replied Gareth.

"Just like Spike and Helen?" asked Theo.

"Yeah, somethin' like that. But that baby ain't gonna come yet" explained Maggie.

"What? Why? Where is it?" asked Theo, confused now. The brains of the three year old were not yet briefed on how babies came to world. Maggie herself had learned it when she was nine. Before then she always believed in the stork brining a baby, from some children story she couldn't remember anymore.

"It's gonna come in nine months or…" Maggie thought for a second. "I guess aroun' next spring"

"Is the baby gonna play with me?" wondered Theo. _The child truly knows how to ask questions._

"I don't think so. Not right away at least. He or she is gonna be real lil' and fragile when she comes…" Gareth explained. "But when she or he grows older, you can go play with her"

"Okay" said Theo.

"Now, daddy's little boy, can you put on your own shirt already?" asked Gareth. He wanted to speak with Maggie, so he sent his son of to do a little "bet".

"I can" Theo replied and ran to the bathroom to change his pajamas to a shirt.

"He took it quite lightly" Gareth said.

"He did. But when the baby's 'ere, I gotta give more attention to it than 'im" Maggie replied. She hadn't thought about that side much yet. The newborn truly needed much attention, and with Theo still being a toddler, it wasn't going to be easy to take care of both.

"Relax, baby, we're gonna figure it out" Gareth said and kissed her on her right check. "How about breakfast now?"

"Sounds like a good idea" replied Maggie.

Theo came back, smiling proudly on hos achievement of putting the shirt on. Maggie and Gareth both chuckled as Theo had the shirt the wrong way around on, the inside being on the outside.

**Another few weeks later:**

The first snow hit the ground. Winter had arrived. The people of the Hilltop had again spend the past weeks collecting wood. The generators also returned to use and brought energy to the most crucial areas of the Hilltop, such as the suites in the hotel and the infirmary.

Maggie was one day playing with Theo in the snow. It was the first winter in which Theo was allowed to go out and the small boy took all the pleasure out of it. The small boy was wearing a full jump suit and wandered through the white, for him alien mass. He quickly fell with his face in the cold snow.

"Oh, Theo!" Maggie chuckled as she helped her small son up on his feet again. She wiped the snow of his face and he immediately started crying and gasped how cold the snow was.

Maggie decided it was enough in playing in the snow for that day and she carried her son back to her and Gareth's suite to change clothes.

The pregnancy has went on peacefully. It was still the first weeks and Maggie had shown no physical change. They had told the new leader, Heather, about the baby, but no one else yet. Maggie could work at the infirmary for several months to come.

As Maggie pulled the snow-soaked jump suit of her son, Theo quickly ran quickly towards the bed and huddled up in the red blanket.

"I'm gonna go look for some new clothes at laundry room downstairs, ya stay 'ere?" asked Maggie her son.

Theo nodded and huddled up in the blanket more.

Maggie left the room and walked to the laundry room of the Hotel. All of Theo's clothes were there at the moment. Maggie actually did find a shirt, pants and a pair of socks for her son and looked out of the window and saw Kate, the elder woman that worked at the cafeteria walking towards the hotel. The view was quite peaceful as the elder woman stepped through the snow.

That peaceful view was broke when a hooded man with a axe came by and axed the woman to death. Maggie shock her eyes and looked again. It truly happened. She started hearing yell and screams from the outside and ran out of the hotel and saw that a bunch of there hooded men had come and were attacking citizens of the Hilltop. Some Hilltop-residents were fighting back. The snow was tainted with blood. They were under attack.

Maggie was frozen by the sight, that she didn't notice that one of the "hoods" was running towards here with a big butcher knife. The man was ten feed of her away when a gunshot took him out. Gareth ran to her, armed with a M16.

"We are under attack! Take Theo and get him safe!" Gareth said. "You know how to get a gun?"

"I m' old office… there is a Glock hidden. I never told Heather" Maggie replied.

"Okay take Theo, take the gun and hide! I will find you after this!" Gareth said and ran to assist Spike and Eduardo who were fighting to "hoods" in close range.

Maggie ran back inside and found Theo in their suite, still huddled up in the blanket. She quickly got him clothed. The small boy was confused by her actions and she had no time to explain him what was going on. She picked him quickly up and ran to the office that once belonged to Gregory, then Paul, then her and now Heather. Heather was not inside, but Maggie found the _J-_Marked Glock 19. The gun had 14/15 bullets, since she shot with it once Gregory when he attacked her. She'd no time get more bullet and ran out of the room, having both Theo and the gun now.

The next stop was the kitchen. It was underground and quite safe since it was hard to find.

"Theo go into the closet" Maggie explained. "This is a game an' ya need to stay hidden. Stay in and stay quiet, 'til I find ya again"

Theo looked at her, scared and confused by everything.

"Mommy?" the small boy asked.

"Just stay quiet" Maggie explained. She closed the door and ran to look for Gareth. She had told him that she'd stay hidden, but of course she wouldn't do that. She needed him.

She was just about opening the door again when she saw out of the window. There were more of the "hoods" and she saw no more of her people. Except when they dragged out Gareth. Two "hoods" dragged Gareth into sight and a third one came with a crowbar. Maggie froze again. The man with the crowbar put his head down to Gareth and talked something to him. Maggie couldn't hear what he was talking to her husband, but the man resembled Negan a little.

The man was now done talking and simply slammed his crowbar into Gareth's head, the hook penetrating his skull. Gareth let out a loud scream, which broke quickly with him dying. Maggie looked at the sight.

_It wasn't real. It wasn't. That doesn't count. That did not happen. This is just a dream. This is just a nightmare. Something to do with the PTSD from her family's death and Saxon raping her._

But it was real. Gareth had jus met his demise through a rusty crowbar and it was still in his head. The man ripped it out, taking a small piece of his brains out. Gareth fell dead on the snow and her started to bleed out of his head.

Maggie stepped away from the window and processed her thoughts. Gareth had just died in front of her. She was done with this shitty world. She out the Glock into her mouth immediately and had her finger on the trigger. She started to pull it back slowly. A Glock had a special trigger that had to be pressed extra slowly, because the safety built in the trigger. Maybe the design of the Glock was what just saved her life, as the idea of someone came back to her mind. Of someone that was hidden in kitchen-closet, that has just lost his father. And a baby that was yet to be born.

Maggie ran back to her child, and started to get tears in her eyes. Maggie wanted to scream and rage, but knew that it would mean her, and through that, Theo's and her unborn child's death.

_Gareth, I love ya so fuckin' much, but I gotta safe our children, _she thought as she reached the kitchen, afraid that she had to face the world now alone.

**Dum…Dum…Dum…**

**It just happened… he's gone.**

**R.I.P Gareth Joseph Burton**

**Loved son, brother, friend, leader, boyfriend, husband and father**

**You will be missed…**

**I hope I did not break too many hearts! I am very sorry for my number 1. Fan, rocknrollprincess131, this was the plan all along. He was always going to die, but he won't be forgotten like in the show. He did something that meant in this time-line. I'm sorry. I hope you won't hate me completely...**

**Also, I already mirrored this back at chapter 3, with Maggie's fear of being alone... it came true...**

**I hope you all still read on and see what happens next….**


	80. Chapter 80: Blood

**Chapter 80**

**The tragedy continues…**

Maggie ran back to the kitchen and hid in the closet with Theo. She immediately pulled her son into a hug.

"Mommy?" asked Theo, sounding scared and confused. He couldn't get behind why his mother acted so weirdly.

"Shhhh, baby" Maggie replied. "We're… we're gonna stay hidden 'ere for a while an' be like small, quiet mice… like in ya books"

"Is daddy gonna find us?" asked Theo.

She tried to hold her tears back and buried her face in his small shoulder.

_He was gone. Just like that. _Seeing it was like a dream. It didn't feel real. It was like watching a movie, but you did not pay much attention and when something happened, it felt like it wasn't real.

"Daddy… he went on a small trip" explained Maggie.

"Why? Doesn't he like me anymore?" asked Theo.

"No! He loves ya more than anything, baby, bu' he had no choice" Maggie explained.

"When can I see him again?" asked Theo.

Maggie didn't know how to say never. At least in this life. She just pulled him tighter. She loosened her grip on the Glock 19, until she heard someone come into the room. She tightened her grip on both, the gun and her son.

"Theo, please stay quiet" she whispered into his brown hair and kissed his forehead.

Two men were in the kitchen searching through closets and boxes.

"Where the fuck is the food?" one of the two men let out.

"I guess they have it in a different area, Caleb" said the other.

"Fuck, Thresh, this is a kitchen for fucks sake!" said the one they called Caleb.

"Calm down Caleb. Felipe and Jack are good hunters, we ain't starvin'" replied Thresh.

"Fuckin' better be. Werner, Epharim, get ya lazy asses over 'ere!" shouted Caleb.

There was no reply.

"They're probably checking upstairs, leave 'em" said Thresh. Maggie's eyes widened. The man's voice came directly behind the door of the closet. She grabbed her Glock and was ready to pull the trigger.

The door opened and the man, Thresh, looked in. He was surprised by seeing Maggie and Theo, but got a bullet between his eyes before he could say anything. Caleb ran over but two shots took him out.

Theo cried. The small boy was trembling and screaming in his mothers lap. He had been too close to the gun and the three loud shots had hurt his ears badly.

Maggie rose from the closet, but heard two other men approach. The came in and saw the mess. Two men lying dead, and Maggie with a gun.

"Fucking cunt!" said one of them and both ran towards Maggie. Maggie shot the first one, but the second one, who was armed with a javelin, disarmed her with quick strike toward the hand. The gun fell on the ground and Maggie tried to run, but the man was able to stab her into the leg with his weapon. Maggie fell on the ground, but still held onto Theo firmly.

"I saw ya with that guy" said the man. "The one that saved ya from Sergei. I killed him. Was he the daddy?"

Maggie didn't listen to the man. She gasped in pain from the wound she had in her leg and tried to cover Theo with her own body.

"He was, wasn't he? Well I killed him. And then ya killed Thresh, Caleb an' Werner. And now I'm gonna kill ya and that twat" said the man and rose his javelin.

Maggie quickly kicked the man in his nuts and tried to make a run for it. The man gasped and Maggie got a head start. She made it out of the kitchen. She wasn't sure of her next destination and she knew she couldn't make it far with her bleeding wound. Maggie hid into another room and breathed heavily.

"Mommy, mommy, my ears hurt!" Theo sobbed in her arms. He was still suffering from the close-range gunshots.

"Theo, baby, please, you need to stay strong!" she explained and put him on the couch of the room. She locked the door behind them.

As Theo was lying on the couch, she checked her wound. It wasn't deep and didn't bleed that rapidly, but she needed to stop the bleeding that already came. Maggie paper towels and made a bandage to stop the bleeding.

Maggie went over to her son. The boy was trembling in pain, his small hands on his small ears. He had a red face and cried.

"Theo, Theo, it hurts, but… ya need to stay strong!" she explained. "We gotta hold together now, please baby, stay quiet"

Theo sniffed and nodded.

"May mommy check ya ears now?" asked Maggie trying to get her kind, motherly voice back.

The removed his hand from his ear and Maggie looked. To her shock she saw small trail of blood coming out. Something must have gotten broken when she shot, she should have thought…

Her thoughts were broken when the door was broken down. Maggie turned and saw the same man, Epharim was his name, step in. Then man still had his javelin.

"Fucking piggy ran away…" the man muttered.

Maggie looked around. She had no weapon. The gun was in the kitchen and she had no knife on herself. She nothing. Nothing but asking for mercy.

"Please don' hurt m' boy…" Maggie pleaded. "Punish m', but not 'im…"

"Silence, cunt!" replied Epharim. "Ya killed three of m' boys…" 

The man hit Maggie with his javelin and she fell on the ground. The bandage broke and she started bleeding heavily now.

"I'm gonna hurt ya, really, really, bad" the man laughed as he got closer.

Maggie laid on the ground and begged that it would be quick. And that it would be even quicker with Theo.

Epharim rose his javelin and was ready to kill her, but a gunshot got him. Maggie was able to see Ellie standing over at the door with a small gun. She wasn't able to see more as the rapid bleeding caused her to black out.

_Maggie sat on a couch. Naked. She was back at her old house at Alexandria. It was her honeymoon's second night and Gareth was between her legs, licking her perfect pussy. A CD-player played something romantic that helped the mood._

"_Oh, Gareth, this was so such a good idea! Oooh!" she gasped at her newly-weds husbands romantic idea. He soon found her clitoris and brought her to a mind-blowing orgasm. He still stayed afterwards down on her, kissing her thighs._

"_Oh, Gareth, baby, how can ya always do this?" asked Maggie._

"_Because I love__**d**__ you, Maggie Greene" he replied._

_Maggie looked down on him._

"_I love ya too" she replied, smiling back. "Wait, ya used just past-tense…"_

"_I loved you, Maggie" he repeated. "I'm no longer here, baby, and you need to face the reality"  
_

_Maggie remembered his death. This was a fucking dream!  
_

"_No!" she gasped. "Don't leave m'! Please! Theo's hurt and he needs help! We both need ya!"_

"_Maggie, I'm no longer here. You are. Theo needs both of us, but you are the only one that can help him. I'd come back if I could but I can't"_

_Maggie looked at him and pleaded a few more minutes, before accepting the cold, rough truth._

"_Are ya real? I saw m' mom at Theo's birth or are ya just another part of m' brain?" asked Maggie._

"_It doesn't really matter of this dream-me is real or not, but that what you and the real 'me' had. Most people spend most their life without finding true love and you two did it. And who knows maybe you meet one day again…" replied the 'dream-Gareth'._

"_Heaven? I can't believe in that anymore" replied Maggie. "Not after today"_

"_Well, then you don't. But that child needs you. Maybe even your unborn one" 'dream-Gareth' replied. "Goodbye, Maggie Greene"  
_

'_Dream-Gareth' left the room._

Maggie woke up. She was in the infirmary of the Hilltop. She had a bandage around her leg.

Ellie was there.

"Maggie you all right?!" she asked. "We killed 'em all. They're gone dead"

"Theo…" Maggie mumbled.

"He's alive" Ellie replied. "And somewhat okay. But, Maggie, Gareth, he…" 

"I saw it" Maggie replied. "He's dead… but Theo. What did ya just meant?"

"He… there something with his ears. He had difficulties to hear. Harlan is on him right now" Ellie explained.

"An' my baby? I was pregnant! Am I still?" Maggie asked.

"I don't think so. You lost quite a lot of blood. That you made it was alone a small miracle" Ellie said.

Maggie looked down. Why do things have to get worse? Her husband was dead, her baby was likely gone and Theo was in pain… why?

**Like I said, the tragedy continues…**


	81. Chapter 81: Whys ans hugs

**Chapter 81**

Maggie found Gareth's body in a line of bodies that were set in spare room in the infirmary. It was the first place she went from her room.

Gareth lacked a look on his face. His eyes were closed. His mouth had a neutral curve, and a small trail of blood came out of the corner. Maggie looked more closely at the wound that was located at his left side of the head. It looked strange to have a red, bloody hole in the middle of a otherwise quite hairy head.

Maggie pressed her lips against his. They were cold and hard and felt just not like Gareth. Gareth had been a while out in the snow, and with being dead, his lips weren't anymore flooded with blood. Maggie got some cold, sticky and clotted blood in her mouth. She pulled away from his lips and spit it away.

"Sorry" she muttered and but her head on his chest. "I know I should meet Theo now, but I wanna say goodbye to ya first, m' love"

Of course there was no reply.

"I loved ya so fuckin' much" Maggie said. "I think since Terminus maybe even. There was somethin' when ya came towards us. Yeah, ya tried to eat us an' shit, but you were quite handsome in that jacket"

The corpse still did not reply. Maggie positioned her head on the place where his heard would be. There was no heart-beat, of course. Maggie pulled away. She was kissing and talking a rotting corpse. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry!" she muttered. "Goodbye, Gareth"

And she left. It was the last time she saw his body.

Maggie found Harlan in the hallway of the infirmary, going through some med-lists.

"How is Theo? Ellie said that there was something with his ears. Is he deaf?" asked Maggie, panicking a little.

"No, he's not" explained Harlan. He sighed a little after saying this. "But his ears are quite damaged. You shot a gun to close to him, I guess. He lost a lot of blood, and his hearing is quite sensitive. He can't stand loud noises, for example shouting"

"Is it gonna get better?" asked Maggie immediately.

"Maybe, I can't tell anything without equipment that we don't have. But you should be prepared that Theo will have a hard time ahead. He needs a lot of attention. I'm willing to help as much as I can, so does Ellie, but he needs his mother's support. You understand?"

Maggie turned around before Harlan could say anything else could happen. Harlan tried to stop her, but another nurse came and told that there was a emergency with Eduardo.

Maggie hid in a empty closet and sat broke down. She cried of everything: Gareth's and the baby's demise, Theo being a retard, her being alone with the retarded child.

"God up in heaven, why?" she sniffed. "If I did somethin' wrong, why didn't ya kill m'?"

Her father had always said that God had a plan for everything. How did this fit in the plan? Maggie quickly became angry.

"Fuck you, God. And fuck you, dad. Ya fuckin' bullshitted m'. I have nothin', save for a retard-son! How does this fit in ya fuckin' divine plan? And fuck ya, Gareth? Why the fuck didn't ya come with m'? We should have stayed together, but ya fuckin' ran to help some fucker! Why? I fuckin' hate ya all!" Maggie screamed and took something from a shelf and threw it a wall. "Why?"

"Maggie?" Ellie voice came form behind the door.

"Go away!" replied Maggie.

"Maggie, you need time, maybe it's better if you wouldn't see Theo right away" Ellie said.

Maggie opened the door.

"I bet ya would love that…" Maggie said, facing the other woman.

"What?" asked Ellie.

"Ya think I'm stupid? Ya wanted what I had from day one. Ya wanted Gareth, ya wanted Theo. Ya think I did not see that?" Maggie said.

"Maggie…" Ellie tried, but Maggie gave her no chance.

"I bet ya fucked Gareth an' sucked his cock. That was the reason why came sometimes so late. But ya won't take Theo! I won't let ya!" Maggie threatened.

"Maggie, you're grieving. You don't mean that! You can't handle that he's gone, and now you want to avoid pain by thinking that he never loved you, but he did!" Ellie explained. "One night after Theo was born… Me and Spike had a small fight and I went to away from our room. I got drunk and came across Gareth. I tried to get in his lap and kiss him, but he slapped me and threatened to kill me if I won't stay away from him, you or Theo. I swear nothing else ever happened. He was ready to hurt me to prove that he was loyal to you… I can't think of a better prove of love"

Maggie pushed her towards a wall.

"Ya what did what?" asked Maggie, getting angrier.

"I regret it afterwards, Maggie, I truly do. I hate myself for wanting him, I truly do. You were still recovering and Theo was just born. And I left you guys be. Maggie, I'm sorry for wanting that, but you need to know what is good for Theo and what is not. How are you going to explain that Gareth is dead? And more importantly you can't handle him when you're like this. You deserve to grief over Gareth and the baby. I take can take care of Theo, but I won't take him away from. That boy looks up to you. Come here" Ellie explained and pulled Maggie in a hug.

Maggie broke down again and now cried in her shoulder.

"I miss 'im!" Maggie cried. "I want him back! He can't be gone like that!"

"Maggie… it's not bad that you cry. That you miss him just proves how important he was. And I get it. You were a beautiful couple. And a happy one. I could not even compare my own parents to you guys" Ellie whispered and kissed Maggie on the forehead.

Maggie sobbed and nodded. Maybe things still could get a little better, when there are people like Harlan and Ellie. Or at least not as shitty.

**Well, Maggie seems to get a little better again. But poor Theo will have a hard time ahead, with being crippled a little and not knowing that he is not going to see his father again.**


	82. Chapter 82: Wine

**Chapter 82**

Theo sat on a bed in the infirmary of the Hilltop colony and was rubbing his ears. The door opened and someone stepped in. Theo looked at the door and saw that it was Maggie.

"Mommy, you're fine!" said Theo, getting a happy impression on his face.

"It was just a bad little cut, I'm fine" Maggie replied silently and picked her son up. She tried to remember that his hearing was very fragile now.

"Are the bad people gone?" asked Theo.

"They are" Maggie said. "They're not gonna hurt ya ever again"

"Why hasn't daddy visited me? Is he still on a trip?" continued the boy. He truly always had enough questions.

"Hmm… he is" Maggie explained and sat down on the bed. She got a little quiet and had to think what to say next. Theo got off her lap and sat next to her on the bed.

That's when a scream came from next door. I had to be Eduardo, who was under surgery. Theo immediately put his hands on his ears and closed his eyes. Maggie was shocked, but at the same time a little relived that Theo understood how serious it was. After a couple of seconds the screaming stopped again and Maggie told Theo quietly that he could take his hands off again.

"Aunt-Ellie said that I should cover my ears if I would hear something loud" explained Theo.

"Well, seems like aunt-Ellie took good care of ya when I was gone" Maggie commented.

**Later that night:**

Maggie and Theo traveled back to their suite in the hotel. Ellie would have wanted to wait, but agreed at the end. She had given special headpieces for Theo to cover the small boys ears over night.

Maggie sat down on the bed, while the small boy brushed his teeth. Her son still had his optimistic nature, despite suffering from his new trauma. But Maggie had decided to tell him about his father. She knew it hit him hard, but it'd be better to tell him know, than let him wait. Ellie agreed, so did Harlan.

Theo came back, proudly dressed in his blue pajamas.

"Theo, honey, come over 'ere" Maggie asked and Theo came to her.

"Yes, mommy?" asked Theo, his eyes still glowing with optimism.

"I need to talk about daddy" she explained.

"Is he back?"

"Theo, honey, baby, sweetheart… daddy is dead" Maggie said.

Theo looked at her.

"Dead?" Theo asked. "Like…"

"He's not comin' back, baby. He… he went to heaven an' became an angel" Maggie explained. She noticed that she got a small tear in the corner of her eye.

"Dead?" repeated Theo slowly. "Daddy is dead? Like the evil witch in Hansel and Gretel?"

"He is" Maggie replied. She put the headphones on Theo. She knew it was cruel, but he was going to cry loudly.

And Theo did start crying. His face turned red and tears flowed down his checks. Maggie pulled him into a hug and kissed her son. Theo kept crying, until he got too tired and fell in her lap to sleep.

Maggie placed him on the bed and walked to the bathroom. She broke down herself again. She cried and sobbed. It hadn't been even ten hours since Gareth was alive and kicking it, the three of them had shared this very same room the night before, but now… he was just gone. Ellie's small talk had helped a little, but Maggie was now again praying and cursing everything and everyone she knew. From Negan to Carol, from Gareth to Beth, from Kaylee to her dad till God himself. Maggie understood at the end that it'd actually didn't help anything, and so she brushed her teeth herself and joined her son in the bed.

_Maggie laid in bed, wearing a jumper and was sick from a fever. It was winter and she had caught some buck. Theo had moved in temporarily with Brianna. Gareth came into the room with a cup of tea._

_"Hey, baby" he smiled and offered the cup. "You'll need this"_

"_Thanks" she replied and started to drink the warm liquid._

_Gareth kissed her forehead and pulled her towards himself teasingly._

"_What are ya doin'?" she asked._

"_Well, plenty of liquid does help, but so does plenty of exercise" Gareth replied, as his hands traveled under the jumper, sliding over her skin._

"_I'll get ya sick, too" she said._

"_Then we'll have enough time "curing" each other" he said and kissed on the mouth. Maggie let in and put her arms around his neck. He picked her up and both landed, quickly undressing each other._

"Oh Gareth" Maggie mumbled in half-sleep. Her hand looked for her husband around the bed, but the right site was empty. That's when she remembered the events of the previous day. She got tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them off as Theo mumbled in his sleep next to her. The small boy woke up in a matter of seconds.

The morning started off with eating breakfast. Brianna was kind enough to bring Maggie's and Theo's meal to their room. After eating breakfast, Maggie and Theo kept lying on the bed, watching into nothing. Ellie came by later, asking for the two to join the funeral of the fallen. Theo went, but Maggie didn't want to go. She had already said Gareth goodbye, and surely didn't want to break down in front of the entire community.

"Bye, mommy, we'll come back soon" Theo said. The small boy still had the innocent optimism over thing. Probably by being still so young that he could not understand that his father was gone for good. Ellie put on the headphones on Theo and the two left. Maggie sat now alone in the room.

For the next ten minutes Maggie tried to keep laying in the bed, but she was irritated by the red cashmere blanket that Gareth had given her so many years ago. She kicked it away, but then noticed that she and Gareth had slept in this same bed for the past years. From silly cuddling to passionate love-making to simple sleeping, this was the bed they had shared. Maggie jumped out. She wanted to think of anything that wasn't Gareth. But the entire room reminded her of him. From the cradle he had built for Theo that was still in the corner to her Father's watch she had given him on their first Christmas, everything in the room as well reminded her of Gareth. She ran out and ended up in the attic. That happened to be their secret place to have sex. It was also where her third pregnancy had be conceived, that ended along with Gareth's death. Everything in the hotel somehow ended up reminding her off Gareth. She quickly ended up in wine-cellar of the hotel. How was she going to live on if everything is going remind her of him? Ellie's words from the day before quickly went up in air. That meant nothing anymore to her.

Maggie then noticed a bottle of cheap red-wine and nearby, laying in a shelf, untouched. Maggie knew she should not start to drink from that bottle, but it got quickly so tempting… Her daddy used to have the same temptation, but got over it. He was after that very strict about any form of alcohol in their home. Beth has never even had a drink in her short life.

She grabbed the bottle and opened it. The scent rose into her nose… it got more tempting every second. Maggie didn't bother to take a glass and put the mouth of the bottle in her own mouth. The red liquid pored quickly inside of her and it felt good. So good. She felt good the first time that day….

**Maggie is gonna get down on a much darker path now… again.**

**I have no experience of domestic violence and I surely hope that none of you readers have any of that either… **

**Please review and comment!**


	83. Chapter 83: Piece of pie

**Chapter 83 **

Theo(wearing his headphones) listened to the funeral service and stood with Spike and Ellie. Daniel held a speech about the people who died. He described how some where innocent and died horribly in the hands of the attackers, like Kate, while some people like Gareth died a noble death while defending others.

Some guests had also appeared. Heath, Aaron, Cynthia, Tim and Joshua had joined their friends funeral.

Theo got tears during the service and Ellie held his hand. The service went by quickly and he was soon alone with Spike and Ellie.

"I miss my daddy!" Theo sobbed as he looked at his father's grave. The only sign to show it was a wooden cross saying _Gareth. _

"We all do" Ellie said, taking him in her lap.

"You're dad was a good man" Spike said. "He was always nice to me and saved my skin yesterday. I would have died for him too"

Theo still sobbed.

"Hey, Theo, wanna hear a secret?" asked Spike, with a friendly and silly tone. "Ellie had made this beautiful pie for me that I'd get in two days for my birthday, but you might wanna have a piece"

Theo got a little more positive look on his face.

"You'd like that?" asked Ellie.

Theo nodded.

**Gareth's and Maggie's suite:**

Maggie laid drunken on the bed. She had finished the entire bottle and was high of the pleasure that the alcohol had brought. People were so wrong. Getting drunk was truly the best thing since Gareth's death.

Maggie started to unbutton her pants and slipped her hand through the underwear, into her clit. She quickly got down to business and the fingers rushed through her folds. It felt almost as good as Gareth's tongue or cock…

**Kitchen:**

Theo ate a piece of the pie, and had a more hopeful impression on his face again. It was impossible to predict the small boy's behavior, but now he was at least distracted.

"It's good. Mommy never made pie" Theo mumbled, while chewing. "But she can make good hot chocolate"

Ellie turned to Spike,

"We need to get his mood somehow up" she said.

"I might have an idea" replied Spike, whispered it into Ellie's ear and sat next to Theo.

"I would want a piece of it as well…" whispered Spike to the small boy, giving a sneaky look.

"Not until your birthday" Ellie said strictly. "Would you like to have another piece, Theo?"

Spike pretended to have an insulted and saddened face.

Theo laughed a little seeing the two "arguing".

"_Daddy_, you can have my piece" Theo said and handed his plate towards Spike.

Ellie and Spike both got hit by surprise by the word what Theo had just called Spike. Spike looked at his girlfriend for some sort of an answer, but Ellie juts gave the same surprised look back.

"Why are you silent?" asked Theo. It seemed that the young boy had said it just from a reflex. He might have just said, because he was used to say it to his true father.

"Nothing, Theo" Spike said, feeling a little relief that the "daddy"-situation had stayed where it was.

Theo continued to eat his piece of pie.

"I wanna see mommy" Theo said, after he was done with the piece of pie.

"Might be a good idea" Ellie said. "Mommy might still have slept a little and would be very surprised if you give her a small visit.

Theo ran out of the kitchen, leaving Ellie and Spike alone.

"He lost his dad too soon" Spike said.

"I know" Ellie replied.

"I wish I would have looked out for him better" Spike sighed. "I could have done something… he saved mine and Eduardo's ass… I could have told him to get out of there and look for his wife and child, but instead me and Eduardo ran off. I thought that he followed us, but then we heard him scream an'… I feel like I left him"

"Spike…" Ellie tried, but Spike continued.

"That boy could still have his daddy if he'd left me and Eduardo" Spike said. "Maggie would be better as well"

"Don't say that" Ellie said.

"Why not? Gareth had more than to look after than me. He had a wife and child that counted on him. And know his son called me 'daddy', when his real daddy hasn't been cold for even twenty-four hours yet" Spike said.

"Spike… I'm sad for Gareth dying, especially dying like that. And can't even understand Maggie's or Theo's state of mind, but I'd rather let a hundred Gareths die, than one you" Ellie whispered and kissed him on the mouth. "We'll help Theo and Maggie the best we can, but they have to heal themselves. Blaming yourself won't make them feels better" 

"I love you so much" whispered Spike, pulled her close and kissed her.

**Back at Gareth's and Maggie's room:**

Maggie lied on the bed, sighing of the afterglow of her masturbation. It clearly had helped her. She was covered in sweat and her long, brown hair was messed up, but she felt still happy. She licked her own juice from her own fingers and enjoyed being intoxicated by the wine.

The door opened and Theo walked in.

"Mommy?" the boy asked as he stepped into the room, looking around. He found his mother lying on the bed.

"Oh, hello, Theo" Maggie smiled as she was her son. "Come over 'ere, baby!"

Theo stepped closer. He was a little unsure of her voice, but she was his mother, so what was the worse that could happen? Maggie's hand went through the boys brown hair and she pulled him closer and looked him straight in his brown, beautiful eyes.

"Ya have ya daddy's eyes, baby" Maggie sighed, before getting a little blurry again. Gareth sat now in front of her, wearing a halfway unbuttoned shirt, exposing his shaved and tanned chest.

"Gareth?" Maggie asked, getting exited by what saw.

"What?" asked Theo, before Maggie latched her wine-smelling lips on his small mouth. Theo gasped. Mommy had kissed him before, but usually on the forehead or check. Those were nice, but this was everything else than nice. Theo struggled as his mother hold firmly. Eventually she let him go as the small boy trembled too much in her arms.

Theo started crying.

"What is wrong with ya, Gareth?" Maggie asked with an angry and loud tone. "Ya'r like our son! He juts cries an' asks for safety! That's somthin' that the world can' give anymore! I lost daddy an' Beth an' not gonna lose ya two either! We gotta be storng"

Theo kept crying and covered both his ears as his mother got louder. Maggie tried to grab him again, but Theo quickly jumped of the bed and ran out of the room. Maggie tried to follow him, but in being as intoxicated as she was, she quickly fell on the floor and couldn't get up quickly enough. Theo was already out of the room.

**Back at the kitchen:**

Spikes lips were on Ellie neck, gently nipping the skin. Their small make out had quickly turned more heated and here they were. Spike's hand traveled down to her jeans and tried to unbuckle her belt.

"You gotta stop" Ellie giggled. "Not in here. It's not even noon, yet, either. How 'bout we'll do it tonight?"

"Hell yeah" Spike replied.

That's when Theo came into the room, crying and sobbing. Ellie immediately rushed to the small boy.

"What's going on, Theo?" asked Ellie, getting a soft and caring tone.

"Mommy hurt me" Theo sobbed. "And shouted at me. That hurt my ears, too"

Ellie hugged the small boy and looked over to Spike, who looked horrified and shocked.

_How could Maggie do this? She's in pain, but she has a son who in as much pain as well and needs her, _thought Ellie. Ellie was born with dysfunctional ovaries and could never have own. She was always ashamed of it. She had told her first boyfriend that during high school, and he ditched her. After that the rumor got around school and most saw her as a freak. Most in the Hilltop did not now, save for Harlan Carson and Spike. Spike had been one of the few to never give a shit about that, he loved her no matter what. The ide a alone of Maggie being able to hurt her own child made Ellie angry. Maggie had the gift to have children, something Ellie had never a chance to have and she does this to her child? The little respect that Ellie has had for Maggie was now gone.

**Yeah, Maggie turns into a bitch slowly. It doesn't matter if she is drunken or is hallucinating, hurting and humiliating your child is never okay. And Ellie despises Maggie in her view a little, now rather a lot. In her eyes Maggie had it all, husband, child, being leader of Hilltop and that Maggie sometimes complains is in her eyes ungrateful for what she has/had. I tried my best to do it two sides. For most of this story was Maggie either a victim or hero or at least a character you could like, but now she's an antagonist towards Theo. You might be partially able to explain her actions with Gareth dying the day before, but as I said, nothing justifies hurting a child, especially your own child. **

**Please review and spread the word!**


	84. Chapter 84: Adoption

**Chapter 84**

Theo sobbed in Ellie's lap. Ellie gave Spike a certain look and he immediately ran towards Maggie's room. Spike opened the door and stepped in without any form of warning. He saw Maggie sitting on the bed. The woman was able to get up from the floor, but could not follow Theo, so she sat back at the bed. Spike, having had own drinking issues in the past, saw immediately that Maggie had drunken.

"You're drunk?" asked Spike. "You're kid is a half-orphan and you have drunken?"

"It was very tempting" explained Maggie, giggling a little.

Spike didn't fin anything of that amusing.

"How can you do that?" asked Spike, getting angry.

"Like I said, it was very temp…" Maggie replied again, but this time Spike grabbed her and pushed her against a wall.

"This isn't funny" Spike hissed.

"Wanna fuck?" giggled Maggie. "I am a widow now"

"You're gonna loose Theo for this" Spike said. "It's not safe for him around your sorry ass. M' and Ellie will adopt him. We're gonna go to Heather and ask for it. She'll agree. Kids are important for her. 'cause it doesn' matter if your sad or drunk or fucking angry for what happened, he's your son and needs your sympathy, not your fists"

Hearing this made Maggie from drunkenly entertained to furious.

"Ya won't take 'im!" Maggie screamed. "I gave birth to that boy, so he's mine!"

Maggie tried to get a punch on him, but he simply threw her back at the bed and left the room.

"Gareth would be so fucking ashamed for ya right know" Spike replied coldly as he stepped out of the door.

**Later:**

Heather had immediately agreed to adopt Theo for Ellie and Spike.

"Aapo and Christina will make sure that Maggie won't be bothering you two or Theo" Heather explained. "And she moves out of the Hotel and gets one of the trailers. If someone decides to behave like that towards children, I won't tolerate that"

"Thanks" replied Ellie and left the room with Spike.

Brianna was looking after Theo while Ellie and Spike had been talking with Heather.

"What will happen now?" asked Theo. "Is mommy gonna hurt me again?"

"She won't" Spike said.

"You'll be staying with us for now" explained Ellie.

"I will?" asked Theo.

**On the way to a trailer, far from the hotel:**

"I want to see m' son!" shouted Maggie as she was literally dragged out by Aapo and Christina.

"Shut up, cunt!" Aapo muttered.

"You won't see 'im anytime soon" said Christina.

Maggie cursed and trembled against the two, but she was still thrown in an empty trailer. Christina and Aapo left.

Now alone in the trailer, Maggie kept cursing, until she threw up in a corner. After effects from taking a two liter bottle of wine at once, probably, but she kept cursing and raging over everything and everyone that had fucked her happiness. Eventually she passed out on the floor and drifted into sleep.

**Later that night, Ellie and Spike's room:**

"This is your room?" asked Theo, looking around as he stepped into the room. They had eaten dinner with Spike, but he had to go to watch, so now it was just the two of them. The small boy had been quite easy to handle, but both Ellie and Spike knew that

It looked different with green wallpaper and had several paintings on the walls.

"Did you draw those?" asked Theo.

"It's called painting, Theo and yes, well, some of them at least" replied Ellie. "Theo, you can change into the nightwear in our bathroom and then you'll go to bed"

"Okay" Theo replied back and did as Ellie said he quickly got dressed into his pajama. He came back, proudly wearing it. Ellie clapped.

"Well, you're a big boy Theo, but wanna hear a story when you get to bed?" she asked and showed the book "The Story of the Little Mole Who Knew it Was None of His Business", written by Wolf Erlbruch.

Theo nodded happily, climbed on the bed, laid down and pulled a small blanket on himself, which Ellie had taken from Maggie's and Gareth's room.

Ellie started reading and Theo giggled throughout the story. The book told about mole that wanted to know who had pooped on his head. The mole wandered around and asked animals to show their poop to know which one had pooped on him. At the end the mole found out that it was the dog who had pooped on his head and he corresponded by pooping on the fog while it slept. Ellie laughed as well and put the book down after she was done.

"The mole is so funny" Theo giggled silently. "Daddy was like that"

Saying that killed the relaxed atmosphere of the room and Theo got tears in his eyes again.

"Theo…" Ellie whispered and pulled the boy close.

"I miss daddy. And I miss mommy, why was so mean to me?" sobbed Theo in her lap.

"She's in pain. Your mommy loved your daddy very much, but she should still take care of you. But me and Spike will protect ya know" Ellie said and caressed the small boys brown hair, which were the same of his dad.

Rather quickly Theo got tired of sobbing and fell asleep. Ellie put his headphones on, covered him in a blanket and gave a good-night kiss for the boy. She laid next to the boy and started thinking.

She did have a child in a way now. She thought for so long that she couldn't have one, but now she had one. _Should she call him her son? _She was the midwife after all and one of the first to see him, even before Maggie herself. Maggie… Ellie didn't know if she could forgive her for what she had done. Theo would at least never end up with her again. Everyone at the Hilltop had agreed on that.

Ellie drifted soon asleep as well. When Spike came from his shift, he saw that the bed was fully occupied and had to occupy the couch for the night.

**Next morning:**

Theo ate breakfast with Spike and Ellie the next morning in one of the indoor cafeterias of the hotel. The dish was simple porridge with warmed and spiced water(a sort of tea), but Theo enjoyed it and through that, so did Spike and Ellie.

"How about brush your teeth, little man?" asked Spike as the two boys were quicker done with the food than Ellie.

"Yes" replied Theo and both stood up from the table and left Ellie, who still ate her porridge.

A couple minutes later Maggie walked in the cafeteria. Her hair was a mess and she had emotionless look on her face. She took a plateful of porridge. The other Hilltop-residents in the cafeteria turned to see her, but quickly got back to eating and talking. Maggie walked over to Ellie and sat at the same table as the younger woman.

Ellie could smell the alcohol from Maggie now, and could also see that she had thrown up. She was clearly still hangover.

Maggie started to eat her porridge, but after half a minute she opened her mouth.

"Where's m' son?" asked Maggie.

"Safe" replied Ellie.

"Where?" asked Maggie again.

Ellie lowered her spoon and looked Maggie.

"You still think you get to be with him? After what you did to him?" asked Ellie, getting a sarcastic tone.

"I was drunk. And mourning. Gareth…" Maggie tried to reply, but Ellie broke her off.

"Don't pull off that card. Don't use Gareth as an excuse. The fact that you got drunk already shows your bad parenting. We could have helped you, but the fact that you assaulted your own son… there is no excuse for that, Maggie" Ellie said sharply.

"You have no right" muttered Maggie.

"No right? You have no right to blame me at all now! You have the most beautiful thing a person could have, a child, and treat it like that? I was so long jealous of you Maggie, for what you had. Husband, son, leader of the Hilltop, respect… and now you're a alcoholic, smelling and child-abusing bitch. You can cry about Gareth and try to get better, but don't expect to see Theo again as your son" Ellie said. She was done. She stood up from the table and brought the dishes away and then decided to spend the forenoon with her boyfriend and adopted son.

**Please review and spread the word!**


	85. Chapter 85: Relocation

**Chapter 85**

**A couple days later:**

To guarantee that Theo would be safe, Heather decided to relocate Maggie to the Kingdom. Maggie didn't want to go, but she had no choice now. A man from the Kingdom, Gus, came to pick her up and both rid on horse-back away from the Hilltop.

"Kinda cruel" muttered Spike as the two left. "She lost everything" 

"Maybe, but she could still have something if she wasn't a total bitch and gotten shitfaced" replied Ellie.

Spike's sister, Helen, came into the room, carrying Theo.

"Hi, guys" she smiled. "Theo just helped me make some cookies"

Theo nodded proudly.

"You did? What kind off?" asked Spike.

"From beetroots and walnuts" said Theo proudly.

"Well, well, sounds tasty" replied Ellie, giving her adopted son a proud look.

**At the Kingdom:**

Maggie arrived at the Kingdom. She had visited the community a few times before, when she was leader of the Hilltop, but never guessed to live there. It used to be a high-school and people sleep in class-rooms.

Gus took the horses to a barn and said that Michelle, the new leader of the Kingdom, would come soon.

And she did. Michelle was the sister of Ezekiel, the "King". She had truly stepped up as a leader and was brave during the fight against the whisperers

"Heather told m' about ya. We take you in, but behave. And stay away from the children. I won't tell anyone about what happened if you behave nicely" said Michelle. "You understand?"

_She sees m' as some fucking boogie man or something, _thought Maggie, but she still nodded. Gus came back. He escorted her to the room she'd be sleeping. She shared it with two other women, Erica and Krista, who were both about the same age as Maggie. The two were friendly and accepted Maggie in.

Maggie ate dinner with everyone at the school's cafeteria and after that wen to bed. It was the first night permanently away from her son. She'd never see him again, except maybe for an event like the fair, but Michelle will probably forbid that as well. Theo would call Ellie his mommy now. _Fucking Ellie, _Maggie thought as she fell asleep. _She will have revenge…_

**Sorry for being so short…. I try to update soon again!**

**Please review and spread the word!**


	86. Chapter 86: Soon again

**Chapter 86**

Maggie ended up working at the laundry-room of the Kingdom. Michelle did not trust her enough to work in something more "high-profile" like as a nurse or cook. She was also forbidden any form of alcohol.

Other women at the community tried befriend her in the first few weeks she resided there, but soon stopped as Maggie did not reply. The former leader of the Hilltop just grunted at them when they asked her out. Some men had shown interest in her as well, but Maggie ignored them as well. _None of them were Gareth._

The weeks went by. The cold October turned to November, and November became December. Once again Christmas was close. But this was a different year for Maggie. There'd be no Gareth that would cuddle with her or make sweet love. There'd be no Theo she could hold in her arms, who would laugh and giggle at something silly she said. He is now in Ellie's arms… The idea of that woman holding her son made Maggie just sick.

**In the early hours after Christmas Eve:**

_The residents of the Kingdom celebrated Christmas in their cafeteria. There was alcohol served, but of course not for Maggie. She was depressed by the past moths and wanted to escape the real world. Even if it was only one night. That's when she met Andreas Marlon, one of the men that had shown interest in her when she first arrived. She proposed he'd get her a bottle of wine in return for sleeping with him. The man agreed immediately and got the wine. They slipped into his room where she quickly got drunk and he started to undress her. He was rough and possessive. He treated her like a whore and called her one. Something that Gareth would never do. But she let him. She didn't love him. She didn't have to like him or how he fucked her. She didn't even give a shit if he died the next day. It was the price for the alcohol. She'd regret it the next morning…_

Maggie woke up in Andreas's room. The man's watch that laid on a cupboard showed 3 am. She quickly got out of bed, gathered her clothes and left.

She went into the women's shower/bathroom of the Kingdom and threw up. She was hangover and it took the toll. Maggie got naked again and showered, getting the smell of alcohol, vomit and Andreas of her. 

As she stepped out of the shower, she saw herself in a mirror. He physical appearance had changed a lot after arriving at the Kingdom. She was skinny. And not in the attractive way. She had lost a lot weigh after Gareth's death, as eating wasn't that important to her anymore. He skin was pale, gone of the tanned farmer's girl impression, as she had spent her days mostly inside and in the dark. She had black sacks under her eyes, because she had trouble to sleep. And now her ribs, stomach and thighs were bruised up by Andreas. The beautiful being named Maggie that was the wife of Gareth and mother of Theo, was gone. _She wanted to be that person again. With Gareth and Theo._

Maggie quickly got a deep feel of hared again. She got clothed and ran back to Andreas's room and saw that the fucker was still sleeping. She hated the man to her guts. She had betrayed Gareth with that man. She regretted it all. She'd take it back. She wanted to be with her family again.

Maggie grabbed a pillow and positioned it on the sleeping man's face. She quickly pushes it completely on his face and keeps it on. Andreas wakes up and starts to tremble, but Maggie keeps going. In short while he stopped.

Maggie left the room. She had found a black marker and wrote on the door _walker inside._

Maggie ran to the kitchen and took a kitchen knife. The next place she ran to was the gate of the Kingdom. It had only one guard at that time, a man named Duke. Maggie could remember him at the battle of the Hilltop.

"Maggie, what are you doing out here?" asked the man.

"Eehh… I need to go" Maggie replied. "I need a horse an'…" 

"Maggie, nobody leaves. Especially you. Michelle told me that you are not allowed to leave" said Duke, with a strict tone.

Maggie looked at the man for a moment, then nodded. Duke lowered his guard and that's when she stroke with the knife. Duke had no time to block it and it got to his throat. He quickly bleed to death. She opened the gate. Then Maggie ran to the barn of the Kingdom and grabbed a horse.

She rode out of the community, towards the Hilltop. The Hilltop was only about ten miles away and she was there within thirty minutes.

Maggie stepped of the horse and looked at the wall of the Hilltop. It was one of the few things that would be in the way of her and her family. Maggie climbed up the wall and was in. She quickly ran past the houses to the Hotel.

She arrived at Ellie's and Spike's room. Maggie opened the door quietly and stepped in. She took out the knife that was still tainted in Duke's blood. She was Ellie, Spike and Theo laying together in the large, king-sized bed of the suite. Theo was in the middle, while Spike and Ellie were protectively around him. Like Maggie and Gareth used to be.

Maggie looked around and saw that the room had a lot of Theo's things. His stuffed animals, Monkey and Sharky, were there, so were several books. On the bedside table was a picture of Spike holding Theo, both wearing Christmas hats that said "_Santa's little helper". _ Another picture showed Ellie, Theo and Spike's sister, Helen, over a plateful of gingerbreads. Both pictures most have been taken on that Christmas Eve. There was also a picture of Gareth holding Theo as a baby, which was taken shortly after the boy's birth by Maggie. But there was no image of her. Not one picture of her. Did Spike and Ellie try to make Theo forget her?

Maggie stepped closer. She'd be with her entire family very soon… she just has to do this first. She kneed on the mattress of the bed, came closer to Theo, caressed his check and rose the knife above the small boys forehead.

**Yeez… this gets dark! Maggie clearly has lost her sense of reality, of what is right or wrong! **

**Please review and stop me of what is to come!**


	87. Chapter 87: This the End

**Chapter 87**

**I left ya all with quite the chapter last time… let's see how it continues!**

_**This is the end….**_

Maggie held firmly to the knife. She'd had it back soon again. All of it. Family, love, away from this fucked up place called reality. She'd be happy on the other site. She'd just have to send Theo there first. She'd come after him. She only has to find a gun for that purpose, so that she won't reanimate. Then she, Gareth and Theo could live happily ever after.

Maggie was ready to sink the knife, but a voice got between.

"_Maggie, don't!" came a soft, but strong male-voice._

_Maggie turned and saw her father, Hershel Greene, standing next to her. He looked different from the last time she had seen him, so many years ago. He was cleanly shaven, had short hair and had both legs._

"_D-Dad?" she asked, getting unsure. "You're not real"_

"_Put the knife down" said her father._

"_NO! I need to do this!" she shouted. "I need to…"  
_

"_Maggie you feel in pain" Her father explained "I felt the same, when your mother died… I wanted to end everything. I wanted to drink and forget. But I pulled myself together again. I found love again and had Beth and…"_

"_I don' want someone else! I want Gareth!" Maggie interrupted him._

"_Okay, then you don't want to feel love again. But you'd murder your own child. Why?" asked Hershel._

"_Theo should be with his parents. M' an' Gareth. Not those two" she pointed at Spike and Ellie._

"_Theo seems happy in the pictures" Hershel said._

"_But I lost everything!" Maggie gasped. "I want him back, but the others won't le m'!"_

"_The most important thing you need to understand as a parent is that it is not all about you anymore" replied Hershel. "You ignored him and he was taken away from you. That happened before the turn already for bad parents. I'm sorry but I'm a little ashamed of you, Maggie"_

"_I…I didn' want to... I just…" Maggie got tears. "I just wanna die! I wanna see Gareth again! I wanna feel somethin' else, anyhtin' else, than the feelin' of everyday bein' pointless!"_

"_Then die! But do not take your boys life!" Hershel said, getting an angry tone. "He has the right for a future!"_

"_Okay, okay" Maggie mumbled. "You're right"  
_

"_Good" Hershel replied.  
_

Maggie still kneeled on the bed, the knife above her son's head. Maggie looked at her son for a moment, before pulling away. She left the room.

Maggie stumbled into the attic of the Hotel. She ended up laying on the mattress that she and Gareth had made so many times love on(it was still there) and broke down.

What had she just done? She wanted to kill the one person that she still loved in this life for her own stupid, messed up live. Her father, or the person she "saw", was right. Theo was happy. The pictures on the cupboard told it, so did the way he laid on the bed. As much as Maggie wanted to despise and hate Ellie, that woman was now Theo's mother. Maggie herself had lost that privilege months ago.

She looked at the knife. It had dried blood on it that was from Duke. She had killed him in cold blood. So did she Andreas. Sure, he was a disgusting piece of shit, but still. Maggie had killed before that only in self-defense: The guy from Woodbury, the blonde W-man, Dante, Saxon, Gregory and Alpha. But now she had killed two innocents within a day for her own, fucked up reasons.

_Maybe I should just end myself, _she thought, looking at the knife, but had no change, when a female voice came behind her.

"Drop the knife, Maggie, now!"

Maggie wiped her tears away and turned to see Ellie pointing a handgun at her.

"I woke up and saw you. Why are you here?" asked Ellie. "And drop the fucking knife!"

Maggie laid down the blade and turned to see Ellie.

"I… I just wanted to see m' son" Maggie said, getting new tears.

"I saw you were holding a knife, did you want to kill me?" Ellie asked.

"No! I… I wanted to… to have m' family back… be with Gareth an' Theo forever" Maggie mumbled.

Ellie understood the woman's point, and was disgusted. She walked up on Maggie and kicked the woman. Maggie fell backwards on the mattress and Ellie got on top.

"You want to kill my son?! You want to kill Theo, you fucking cunt?!" Ellie shouted as she pinned Maggie down on the mattress. She started to beat Maggie, causing her nose to break and bleed. A few months back it would have been different if there had been a fight. Maggie used to be in more physical shape than Ellie. With being a mother, Ellie had taken along Spike more fighting classes with Daniel and Aapo. Maggie's shape was pretty much withered away with the lack of sleep and eating in the past few months.

Ellie stopped the physical violence and pointed her gun at Maggie's forehead and pulled the hammer back.

"You disgust me, Maggie" Ellie said. "You caused this. You had it all, but then threw it away"

"Please" Maggie mumbled, gasping a little in pain from having her nose broken and bleeding.

"You want to beg?" asked Ellie, getting more furious. "Really?"

"No… I wanna… Please do it. I can't go on anymor'. I hate fuckin' m'self an' just wanna die. An' I wanna see Gareth again" Maggie replied. "Is Theo safe? Is m' son happy?"

"Don't dare to call him your son anymore! You have no right for that anymore!" Ellie hissed, but got a little softer. "He is safe. And happy. And he won't remember you, me and Spike make sure of that. We're gonna protect him from everything, including you"

"Good" Maggie gasped, needing to grab air for being pressed between Ellie and the mattress. "I'm fucked up. He's the only thang I care 'bout an' I wan' him safe… If that means I gotta die, then I gotta die. I… I regret it. All of it. Will ya burry m' next to Gareth? Please"

"You have no right for requests" Ellie said, losing the softness in her voice.

"I know, but I wanna be with 'im" Maggie replied.

"I won't promise anything" Ellie said and put the gun away.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I wish I'd chosen differently. I should have been there for 'im, my baby boy. But I hurt 'im! Gareth once said that…" Maggie wasn't able to finish as knife sliced through her throat. It was the kitchen knife she had put down. Ellie had taken it secretly as she had put the gun away.

Maggie felt pain. She was loosing blood quickly and gasped for air, but she knew that it be over in a matter of seconds. Maggie looked at Ellie who was above her. The woman had a certain look on her face. The one Maggie herself has also often had. _I don't want to, but I have to. _

The world started to get more dizzy and she had one last thing on her mind: Theo was safe with this woman. And that was all that mattered for her.

Maggie was dead.

**The next day:**

_Ellie explained to Heather about what happened. She was seen acting in self-defense and was because of that not seen as a murderer. _

_Ellie spend the next forenoon with Spike, digging open Gareth's grave and laying down Maggie's body next to her husband's. They covered it with dirt again, and it looked like before. There was no sign that Maggie was with him again. And there would be none._

_Theo would not know about the events of last night. Ellie and Spike returned to their new son and hugged him tightly before going out and playing in the snow with him._

_Theo called Ellie and Spike as 'mommy' and 'daddy' when he grew, but he could always remember his real parents somehow. He forgot things like the pain of losing his father or the short abuse caused by his mother, but the good bids remained in his mind. The bits like his mother cuddling with him in a blanket or his father carrying him when he was tired. How he woke them up almost every morning and how thye covered him in kisses and hugs simply for existing. How they enjoyed caramel-apples at the fair. How they smiled. He grew up in a brave new world, in which the walkers got extinct and people returned. He was part of a new generation that would change the world, along with Judith, Lucy (Heath's and Jessie's daughter) and all the others that were born after the outbreak. They didn't know what was before or what walkers were. They didn't know the horrors that their parents experienced or had to practice in order to survive. Some people might say that they would be weak, but on the other hand, they could reshape the new world in their image._

_What once was seen as the end of the world, was just the start of the new one. The better times that Maggie Greene had so long hoped for arrived, and while she and Gareth might not lived to see them, their son, and through that her grandchildren and great-grandchildren would and their descendants would be part of this new, better world._

_**The End**_

**Huh! It's almost done! This is the finale, but there is still a epilogue.**

**I want to thank everyone who had read this story for the past year, especially my dear rocknrollprincess131 who was the first follower. Thanks for reviewing every chapter! Also special thanks to peddiandsibunalover(sorry, but your name is so complex) and cuppingcakes who liked my story too!**

**I loved these two characters and shaped a story around them, and I'm grateful and happy for the support from you guys as well!**


	88. Epilogue, part uno: No happy ending?

**Epilogue **

_**Another dimension:**_

Maggie woke up on a bed, gasping and grabbing for her throat. She wasn't bleeding anymore. There was no cut in her throat. Maggie still kept her hand on, before trying to figure out what was going on. She just did die, didn't she?

Maggie stood up from the bed and saw that she was in white, bright room. Save for the bed, the room had just a box and a mirror as furniture. The room had also one door. Maggie walked over to the mirror and saw that she was naked. That didn't shock her as much as seeing that she was again in her "good" shape. She wasn't skinny, pale and underweight anymore, but was curvy, tan and fuller again. She was the Maggie that was mother, wife and the leader of the Hilltop.

Maggie walked over to the box, opened it and saw clothes: underwear, jeans, socks, boots and dark-red jumper. Maggie pulled it all on and left the room.

She walked down a hallway, wondering where she would end up. _Is this heaven? Or Hell? Or just the place where they decide?_

The hallway led to another room, where there was a woman, sitting at a desk with a computer.

"Emm… hello?" asked Maggie the woman.

The woman turned from the monitor and looked at her smiling.

"Well, hello, sweet-heart" she smiled. "Where do you guess you are?"

"Hea… the afterlife, mam" Maggie replied, looking dawn.

"Humble as always, Maggie. You think you don't deserve heaven. Why do people think it's impossible to achieve?" muttered the woman. "Even that cannibal-husband of yours got here, though he had to roast a while downstairs to make up his mistakes. So, Maggie, welcome in heaven!"

_Gareth was here?_

Now I would like to ask you some questions, that you gotta answer correctly. What's your name?"

"Margaret Ellis Greene-Burton" Maggie said, surprised on how correctly she said it.

"Place of birth?"

"Outside Senoi, Georgia, United States of America"

"Parents?"

"Hershel Elias Greene and Josephine Magdalena Mitchell-Greene"

"Spouses?"

"Glenn Rhee, divorced. Gareth Burton, widowed"

"Children?"

"Theodore Caleb Burton"

After a dozen other questions the woman was done.

"Well, welcome to heaven, Maggie Greene-Burton, here is your father's address" she said and handed a note over. "I'll call him and tell that you arrived. You can use the train to get there"

"Okay…" Maggie replied and left the room.

She was now in a big city. A true mash up of western cities in one place. Maggie had never been outside of the United States, but she had seen pictures of cities like London, Stockholm and Berlin, mixed with Atlanta and New York.

Maggie decided to meet her dad first. Maybe he had some knowledge where Gareth was. She walked through the streets, busy with people. It was almost like a real city. She asked for the train-station, that was located three blocks away.

She showed her ticket to a conductor at the station.

"Go to train 5. The 15th station is where you need to step out" explained the conductor.

Maggie stepped into the train and the journey continued. The train left the station and Maggie looked out of the window. The landscape chanced quickly from city to country-site.

The train stopped every five minutes, making Maggie's journey last over 75 minutes, before reaching her destination.

She stepped out of the train at station 15 and saw another conductor. Maggie walked over to him and asked for a direction again.

"It takes a ten minute walk that way" said the man, pointing at a gravel path heading west of the station.

Maggie thanked him and walked over the path. She didn't know what to think. She had expected that heaven looked more like the images in Sunday-church showed: angels and clouds. She had seen none of that.

And she was nervous of meeting her dad. And Gareth, as the woman on the computer had said he was here too. She'd do nothing rather than jump into his embrace and never let go for the rest of time. But she couldn't do that, not right away. She had to tell him about what happened after he died. What she did with their son… about Andreas, and Duke, and almost killing Theo. She had to. Honesty was the most important thing in their relationship.

Maggie ended up at a large house, resembling her own home where she had grown up. The mailbox said _"Greene" _so she guessed she was at the right address.

She walked up to the door and tried the handle. It was open. Maggie entered the house and saw that hall was dark. She went further down and was at a larger room now, which was more open, but dark as well.

Maggie looked around, before to her surprise the lights flicked on.

"Surprise!" shouted an entire chore of voices.

Maggie covered her eyes, trying to adjust the unexpected change of lighting, before looking again and seeing who had welcomed her: It was Hershel, Josephine, Annette, Beth, Shawn, Lori, Eric, Michonne, Otis, Patricia, Jimmy, Rosita, Tara, Kaylee and three other persons, she could not immediately recognize.

Before she could speak more, her mother, Josephine, ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"My little baby girl!" she gasped. "It's too soon! I heard you have son! Is he fine?"

"Mom…" Maggie gasped, trying to get air. She almost broke down, feeling her mother's embrace for the first time in over twenty years. "Theo… he's good… he's safe an' happy"

"Good to hear that… it's not fair for him to grow up in that dangerous world alone… I hope someone is there for him" Josephine said and let her daughter go. Beth and Arnold were next, then Hershel and Annette. Maggie was happy to see her siblings again and Hershel gave her a tight hug. After that Tara was in turn, but instead of hugging her, the woman kissed Maggie. The others each gave her a hug. The three others were Mary, Alex and Lester, Gareth's father.

After hugs and greetings were exchanged, the atmosphere got more cheerful. The room was decorated and there some snacks and drinks. Maggie was offered a beer, which she turned down, not wanting to have anything to do with the thing that partly ruined her life. People started chatting, and the attention turned away from Maggie. She looked around for Gareth, but he was nowhere to be seen. Shouldn't he be the first one to meet her? Where was he?

"Someone's missing, right?" came Kaylee's voice.

Maggie looked at her friend.

"There is a small river behind the house. It has a pier. He is waiting for you there. There is a small path to it from the porch" said Kaylee. "He wanted you to meet all of your family and friends and then come to him. Tara did the same when I came here, seems like we both got romantics"

Maggie nodded, getting exited and terrified at the same time. Meeting him was just around the corner. Maggie smiled at Kaylee and left the house.

She walked down the path and arrived at the pier that Kaylee had mentioned. He was there. He looked gorgeous. Like back at the Hilltop. Tanned, shorter hair, a small three day beard. Oh, and he was just wearing some swimming trunks.

She stepped on the pier and he ran to her, pulled her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Maggie couldn't describe with words how it felt. She had missed him. Gareth's hands started to travel all over her body. Maggie wanted nothing else than let him slam into her for the rest of eternity, but she had to break off and tell him.

"Gareth…" she tried.

"I've missed you so much, baby" he said. "I couldn't help myself. You're so goddamn beautiful… is Theo safe? You're dead, but is he safe?" Gareth asked quickly and unclearly, not sure what to tell or ask the love of his life.

"He's safe… Ellie an' Spike adopted 'im… but I need to tell ya somethin'…" Maggie mumbled.

"What?" Gareth asked. His voice was warm and soft. "You can tell me"

"When ya died, I started drinking… I hurt Theo" Maggie said, breaking into tears.

"You did what?" Gareth asked, losing the warm and soft voice.

"I hurt 'im. And they took 'im away from m' an'… I tried to commit murder-suicide with 'im an' then Ellie took m' out…" Maggie said, tears flowing down her checks.

Gareth looked at her for a moment, before roughly grabbing her.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" he shouted and Maggie got scared.

"I…I…" Maggie tried to say but couldn't as Gareth slammed her against the wooden planks of the pier.

"He needed you! He needed you!" Gareth kept shouting. "And you hurt him! Our son! What if I'd hurt you now!? Would that be nice? Would it?!"

"I… I regret it!" Maggie cried. "I'm sorry, I swear!"

Gareth's hand got around he neck and Maggie's eyes widened as she tried to get a breath. Quickly though he got of her.

"I'm not like you" Gareth muttered as he stood up. "I don't hurt people I once loved"

Maggie looked at him, on the breach of starting to cry. Gareth walked away, without saying a word.


	89. Epilogue, part dos: The ending

**Epilogue**

_**To my number 1 follower, rocknrollprincess131 or E1MarSupertstar (Why did you change your name?) : You really thought there would be no happy Mareth ending?**_

**Also yay, over 10,000 views on this story! Thank you!**

Maggie returned to her father's house, tearing and crying. She didn't tell anyone about what happened at the pier, but most guessed that Gareth had hurt her in some way.

Maggie slept in the guest room of Hershel's house the next night. She didn't have any dreams. Beth explained the next morning that people couldn't dream in heaven, as they could pretty much experience their dreams as "real things" in any way they want. Maggie really didn't understand and neither did she care. The next days she spent in the bed of the guest room, crying and sobbing. She knew she deserved this, but still, she wanted to be with her husband. Josephine tried once to talk to her, but Maggie didn't open up and her mother left, knowing that she could not help her daughter in this.

Maggie had expected that Gareth would leave her when he'd find about what she did to Theo, but still… it hurt.

_**A small distance away, in another house:**_

Mary Burton wasn't happy with her son's actions. Not happy at all. The woman might have been a cannibal and liar, but as she was forgiven for her actions in heaven, she didn't ever want to hurt other people again.

"I always thought you were a decent kid, Gary, but now…" she said to her son who was drinking coffee at the kitchen table. Lester and Alex were away, leaving the mother and her firstborn son alone. "She's a sweet and kind woman, someone I could never have imagined ya with, so why did you break her heart?"

"It's personal" Gareth muttered, not looking at his mother.

"It is what? We're family!" Mary muttered. "You're a smart one, but sometimes you just…"

"She abused our child back on earth!" Gareth shouted back at her. "When I died, leaving her and Theo alone, she cared more about a bottle of liquor than our son. She even tried to kill him. She confessed it to me"

Mary was silent for a moment, but then continued.

"I didn't know, but…" Mary wasn't able to speak more as Gareth interrupted her.

"There is no but! We had promised each other that we'd protect Theo, no matter what!" Gareth said. "She couldn't do it, and there is no way I could ever forgive her!"

"Gareth, son, you need to understand one thing. Finding true love is not something for granted. It's rare and you need to accept it. When you were small, you're dad rather spend more time at work and with his buddies than with me and you. But we were able to settle things" Mary explained.

"Dad didn't hurt me or you. Maggie did" Gareth replied.

"But do you love her more than you hate her?" Mary asked. "Because after you came from hell to here you couldn't stop shutting up about her. And at the surprise party I saw that she was looking around for you, nobody else. She's madly in love with you. And the fact that she started to drink shows that she can't handle a world without you. That she hurt my grandchild, I'm sickened by that, but I think she knows herself that everything is better for her son now, with her being dead, as strange that might sound. So do you still love her? And if you do, do you love her more than you hate her?"

"Y…yes. I do" Gareth said. "I've waited for her, and I know it's been just a couple of months… I hurt her too, I had my hands around her throat and… I did something I swore never do to, and that is hurting her and making her cry!"

"You have hurt each other, but you can heal each other if you both forgive each other, or at least understand" Mary explained.

"I can't forgive her for Theo, I don't now if I'll ever will, but I'll try" Gareth replied.

"What are you then waiting for?" asked Mary. "You expect me to make you breakfast? Go to her! Now!"

Gareth stood up and left the house. He drove with a car to Hershel's house and rang the doorbell. Hershel opened the door.

"You have balls coming here, boy?" asked Hershel, with no soft gentle tone in his voice.

"Listen…" Gareth tried, but Maggie's father did not give him a chance.

"Ya made my lil' girl cry…" Hershel hissed. "I will not let ya do that ever again"

"Daddy, who's there?" came Maggie's voice from upstairs.

"Me!" Gareth shouted immediately.

"Shut up!" shouted Hershel at his son-in-law, but Maggie came to the door. She was wearing a pink, flower printed pajama and her shoulder long, brown hair were a little bit of a mess. Other wise she looked pretty normal.

"What do ya want?" asked Maggie.

"I want us to talk. I'm sorry for what happened at the pier. I want to explain myself, and you deserve to explain yourself too" Gareth said.

Maggie looked at him. This could be their chance to settle things. She had spent the past day and night crying and begging for this to happen. But what if this was just an excuse to get mad at her again? She decided to take the risk.

"Maggie…" Hershel mumbled. "Ya can't…"

"Come" Maggie said, grabbed him by the arm and both went upstairs.

They went into her room and Maggie sat down at the bed.

"I'm sorry" Gareth started and his. "Despite what you did… I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I hate what you did and I don't know if I can forgive you any time soon, but I love you more than I hate you. You just came here and how I treated you… I'm so sorry"

His right hand came over to her left shoulder and gently caressed it. Maggie looked at him, a little in disbelief.

"Why? I… hurt our son" Maggie replied. "Why are ya good to m'?"

"I just told ya. I love you more than I hate you. And I… I might understand your actions, if it had been the other way around… I don't know if I could have raised Theo either if you'd have left us that early" Gareth said as his hand traveled through her brown hair, sliding it to the side of her face. He got closer to her, his lips only an inch away from hers. "I don't want to throw away all our achievements away. I love you"

"I love you too…" Maggie whispered and kissed him gently on the lips.

Gareth pulled her in a hug, his hands caressing her back.

Maggie felt Gareth's tongue slipping by her lips a few times, asking to enter her mouth. Maggie opened and his tongue met hers in a heated battle. Gareth ended up pushing Maggie against one of the walls, but broke off to get some air. Maggie didn't seem to waste time and got on her knees, starting to unbuckle the belt of this pants.

"Maggie… wait" Gareth gasped as his belt was unbuckled and pants halfway zipped.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Maggie, looking up to him.

"No… but I know this one place where we should get it on. I would like to take you there" Gareth said.

"Where?" she asked as she stood up.

"It's a surprise" Gareth replied and gave her a small kiss on the check. "Have you something to blind-fold yourself?"

"There might be some spare knickers in the closet…" Maggie said and giggled a little. "But I guess the sleeping eye mask over there by the bed will get the job done"

"It will" Gareth said, took the mask and put it on her eyes. Gareth guided his wife out of the house, to the car. He did not see Hershel anywhere, and honestly did not care about what he would think about him or not. Gareth put Maggie to the car that was parked in front of the house and drove of.

"Where are we goin'?" asked Maggie. "What's this place ya see so special?"

"You'll see" Gareth replied.

The journey took about fifteen minutes and the car stopped. Gareth stepped out first and then helped Maggie out of the vehicle.

"Are we there?" asked Maggie.

Gareth didn't reply and pulled the mask of. Maggie saw a house. A large one like the one they shared with Kaylee and Tara in Alexandria so many years ago. It was a light blue suburb-house, a similar one that was described in the "American dream": Two floors, an attic, a porch, a small garden… and that was just the outside. Maggie couldn't speak for a moment.

"How…?" she asked.

"When I came from hell after "purifying my soul" I got this house from them. It's designed after everything two soul-mates desire. It's pretty much our private sanctuary" Gareth explained. "They explained"

"They?" asked Maggie.

"The ones that run this place. Gods and Angels or as now they are called "the staff". This place is complex beyond our understanding, so I guess we should stop thinking that much. We both earned our keep here and that is all that matters to me" Gareth said and gave her a kiss on the mouth. "Now, let me show our home"

Maggie couldn't agree more. She couldn't give a damn right now about deity's or the higher meaning things or how heaven worked. She wanted to be with the man she loved.

The two entered the house. Maggie didn't see much of the inner furniture as the passion that the two just had back at her room returned. Gareth latched his lips on hers and his right hand landed around her waist, while the left one went through her brown hair. Gareth was able to pick her up and carried her up the stares.

The two ended up in the master bedroom of the house and landed on the bed, with Gareth being the one on top. He kept kissing her passionately and started to pull of her pink pajama-shirt. He broke of her mouth and kissed every inch of newly exposed skin. Maggie sighed in pleasure.

As the piece of clothing was off, Gareth kissed her now exposed breasts and sucked her nipples. Maggie moaned as she felt his tongue going over her nipple over and over again.

After that Maggie unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his shaven chest, until reaching his pants. Maggie looked up with a wicked smile and unbuckled his belt again. She got his jeans down and his underwear followed soon. Gareth's erect member swung to her face.

"Missed this one" Maggie said and got her hand around his member and stroke him gently.

"Oh God" Gareth sighed.

"What did ya wanna to with m' back at the beach? Ya got trunks an' all" Maggie asked.

"Wanted to make love with you on the sand" Gareth sighed. "Oh God, Maggie, proceed"

"Where are ya manners?" asked Maggie with a wicked smile on her face as she got her hand around his shaft and touched his tip.

"Please Maggie" Gareth moaned.

"Well, you're lucky today" Maggie whispered and licked his tip. A little of pre-cum dripped out and she swallowed it. She kept her lips around his tip and started sucking. Her hand around the shaft, she stroked him slightly.

"Oh fuck!" Gareth gasped in pleasure and got his left hand in her brown hair.

Maggie started taking him in, inch by inch, using her tongue, lips and teeth on his sensitive skin. Her hand got off his member as she almost had him entirely in her mouth, reaching her throat.

Gareth moaned loudly words she could not understand but she knew that he wanted her to proceed. Maggie slowly got her mouth away from the member, until it was completely out again and started now licking him furiously. Her tongue ran up and down his member and her hand occasionally squeezed his balls.

"OH GOD, BABY! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Gareth shouted and his seed spilled from the tip of his cock into Maggie's mouth. Maggie gladly took his load and swallowed all of it.

Gareth fell back on the bed and sighed loudly. Maggie laid next to him and started to kiss his chest again. She tried to get on top of him, but Gareth quickly switched their position. She was now under him.

"You're not the only one who craves something that is between the legs" Gareth whispered to her and lowered down on her. She was still wearing her pajama pants, but he quickly got rid of them.

Gareth's hands gently pushed her thighs apart and got them on his shoulders. He looked down on her genital. He ran his index finger trough her outer lips, which caused her to gasp in passion. His other hand grabbed for an blanket, which he used to cover up his head and her lower half.

"Gosh, get on with it!" Maggie sighed as the blanket got on them.

"Where are your manners now?" replied Gareth under the blanket. "Ironic, right?"

"Is this revenge? Are ya trying to-aaah!" Maggie started gasping as Gareth's mouth latched on her cunt kissing and sucking her sensitive flesh.

Maggie moaned loudly and moved hectic in the bed, trying to get a hold on something like the sheets or the edge, but couldn't. He had caught her by surprise. And she enjoyed it.

Gareth masterfully used his tongue, lips, teeth and fingers, until she came climaxed screaming. He juices flushed out of her, into his mouth. Gareth's face rose from under the sheets and kissed her bellybutton. Maggie's hands got into his sweaty hair and caressed them.

"Oh God, baby, how…?" Maggie sighed, not sure what to talk about.

"I just did. You taste just so amazing…" Gareth replied and rose up to her face and kissed on the mouth. Maggie replied with full passion and their bodies tangled up in the bed. She spread her legs again and he guided his member into her.

"Oh god! Come in m', baby!" Maggie gasped as her husband slit inside her and wrapped his arms around her body. Gareth's member got deeper, then slit out again. Back in, out, quickly getting a rhythm to it.

"Maggie, you're so fucking perfect and I love ya so fucking much!" Gareth sighed loudly as he started slowly to slam into her a little faster. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, until Maggie pushed his face a little away from hers.

"I wanna.. ahh…" Maggie sighed, holding onto her husband as he stopped. He was

"You want what, baby? Did I hurt ya?" Gareth asked, sounding worried. "Should I stop?"

"No, baby, don' stop, I just… you're kinda heavy on m' an' I need air, baby. I'd like to be on top" Maggie replied, clearly sounding out of breath.

"Of course" Gareth replied and the two started to switch places in the bed. Neither of the two wanted the heat of the moment to disappear, so they remained connected. A couple seconds later Gareth laid on his back and Maggie sat on him, looking down at his face. Her hands traveled around his chest, caressing him, before holding down on his shoulders. She took another moment to breath deeply in and out, before starting to ride him. She slowly rose a little, and then slid down again. Gareth sighed in pleasure and Maggie smiled, feeling that the heat had preserved and what was about to come.

She started to move up and down his shaft, now in a steady rhythm. Up, down, up, down. The rhythm slowly got faster and both were sighing and moaning in pleasure.

It went on for a couple of minutes, until it got close to climaxing.

"Oh my gosh, Maggie!" Gareth gasped, holding on to her hips that bounced against his member. "I'm just about to cum! I can't hold m'self!"

"Then do it!" Maggie replied, eyes closed and smiling. "I'm ready! 'm always ready for ya, my love!"

Hearing that made his member explode. His seed literally splashed into her hot deepness and she let out a loud, primal scream. She leaned over after a few seconds, still burning from the orgasm, and kissed passionately on the lips.

_Both were exhausted and sweaty, but they were together. They were a living manifestation of true love and true companionship. They were yin and yang, Romeo and Juliet, plus and minus, fire and water, day and night, opposites that perfectly understood each other. They are a living prove of hope in a world that many saw as hell. _

Gareth replied into the kiss and his hands were in her long, messy, brown hair. He slit them a bit back, trying to get a good look of her face as she broke off.

"You have a beautiful face" Gareth said.

Maggie smiled, and tried to say something, but he didn't let her.

"Thank you" he continued. "What just happened was... I can't describe it. And not just for that, but for what you gave me when we lived. Your love, your faith, your passion, your understanding, and Theo. You're the best things that ever happened to me and I love you so much"

Maggie looked at him, getting tears in her eyes.

"No" she replied. "Thank you. You were just the same for me, of not more. You're the best thing that happened ever to m' an' I am so fuckin' happy to have met ya"

Gareth, touched in return by her brief words, closed his eyes and reached her lips with his own. He did, however, land on her nose. Maggie giggled and he pulled away. She immediately kissed his nose back and they both started to laugh.

Gareth and Maggie cuddled for a moment, then Maggie rose a little and sat on the bed.

"I need a shower" she sighed. "I'm as sticky as honey"

Gareth looked at her for a moment, before lowering his head beneath her belly and kissed her sweaty skin.

"Don't see any reason for that, baby, you taste like honey an' I could swipe it all of ya" Gareth whispered as his tongue darted gently into her bellybutton. "All over ya perfect body…"

"Oh, Gareth…" Maggie sighed. "You're such a creep sometimes. No, but I would want ya to join m' in the shower, since ya need to show m' where it is"

**A couple minutes later, the shower of Mareth's dream-home:**

Showering together felt like heaven, although they were already there. During their lives on earth they had showered a few times in Alexandria together, but often they had different shifts on duties. On the Hilltop water had to be regulated so there was no way they could have afforded to fool around in the showers.

Gareth's hands traveled all over Maggie's body, creaming her soft skin in shampoo as hot water fell on them. Maggie moaned quietly and tried to get her hand around his shaft. She eventually got it and started masturbate him. Gareth washed his left hand clean from the shampoo and lowered it to her folds. He fingered her and stroked him. They climaxed simultaneously and he bid her into the shoulder gently, she let out another heavenly.

**Later:**

The both were in lying on the couch on the living room, listening to a love-song from Bob Dylan. They were both wearing bathrobes, and faced to each other, just looking at each other. Occasionally the kissed, but mostly they were silent.

The Bob Dylan-song changed into _Russians _by Sting.

_In Europe and America there's a growing feeling of hysteria._

_Conditioned to respond to all the threats_

_In the rhetorical speeches of the Soviets._

_Mister Krushclev said, "We will bury."_

_I don't subscribe his point of view._

_It'd be such an ignorant thing to do_

_If the Russians love their children too._

_How can I save my little boy from Oppenheimer's deadly toy?_

_There is no monopoly on common sense_

_On either side of the political fence._

_We share the same biology, regardless of ideology._

_Believe me when I say to you,_

_I hope the Russians love their children too._

Maggie was the one who broke the silence.

"I'm a bad mother" she said, while listening to the song.

"No your not" Gareth said.

"How can I face Theo when it's his time to come 'ere? He'll be exited to see ya, but his last memories of m' weren't loving or kind" she said, getting wet in her eyes.

"We'll face it together" Gareth replied and kissed her. They undressed each others from their bathrobes and were soon again moaning to each other.

Afterwards they both laid on the bed, out of breath again, but happy. They started living out their afterlife. They met each other's families properly and enjoyed the luxuries and excitement the afterlife offered. Gareth and Maggie went out to a double-date with Kaylee and Tara in a café. It was the first time they found out what was their favorite type. Every night they'd sit on the porch of their home and witness the sun go down. She usually wore a poncho and sat close to her husband. They'd spend the nights making passionate love. Some mornings they just stayed in bed, buried under the blankets, enjoying each others company, while on others they'd go hiking and exploring the cities and biomes of this world. None of _them _were here. Nate, Derek, Dante, Negan, Saxon, Gregory, Alpha… they were all in hell for being _true _evil. Maggie did confront Glenn, telling him that she forgives him, but doesn't want to see him again. They were probably as close to the better times than they ever could be.

_**70 Years later:**_

_Over the years the others joined, Heath, Jessie, Harlan, Joshua, all of them met their fate. Even Rick, as hard it is to believe. Ellie and Spike came after 40 years, but did not approach Maggie or Gareth about their son, though they mentioned that he was happy._

Maggie and Gareth were still the same. They has not age since they were both in the age they were the "most happiest" (#TrueLove). So meeting Theo was strange. Their son was 73 when he died, but appeared in the shape of a thirty-year old. He had died along side his own Wife, Polly. They still hugged each other and Maggie broke down. She heard that Theo had a good life, children and grandchildren, and was respected member of the Hilltop and even became the "Secretary of the United Communities" for two terms. Neither Gareth nor Maggie did truly understand what the title meant, but they were proud of him. Maggie's abuse was not mentioned by Theo, and Maggie didn't know how to approach the topic. Gareth said she should let it go, and that she should not create hostility that had no need. Maggie needed a while to agree with that.

Theo and Polly settled in their own house, which was rather far away from Gareth and Maggie, but they still could meet every week.

Some nights Maggie still cried on how much she missed from her little boy, and regrets how she choose to act on their final days on Earth, but Gareth comforted her. They were all together again. And they were both glad that Theo had managed to find his own happiness. Heaven was all about forgiving each other…

_**The End**_

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you all for the past year of support! My especial thanks goes to **_**rocknrollprincess131**_**(now **_**E1MarSupertstar), peddieandsibunalover and Cupping_Cakes, **_**but I also thank everyone else who has been reading and liking this.**

**E1MarSuperstar: Seems like Maggie re-found that horrible poncho! Seems like she's keeping it.**

**Sniff, it's now over, but I might still post earlier plot-ideas and the credits of course! I don't want to end this! I probably would have to ****ride ** **write more, since it is the last chapter and all, but I run out of ideas what to write. Goodbye and…**

…_**Thank You!**_


End file.
